


I, Terminator

by Red_Hope



Series: No Fate [1]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 93,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: It's a regular Friday night after work for the young college student, Sarah Connor, who is traveling back to her apartment. On the fated night, her beliefs and outlooks are forever changed after a near kidnapping and a choice between life or death given by an estranged police officer.





	1. To Protect

**Chapter 1 – To Protect**

The current date was December 5, 2008 with the winter temperatures hitting a major low of thirty-three degrees in Los Angeles. Some locals wondered if it would snow, but it'd been a long time since anybody saw such a wonder in the City of Angels. The streets were busy with crowds, and many were in spirit for Christmas.

On a usual Friday night, a small, local restaurant called Overtime had a full house of hungry customers by seven o'clock. The servers rushed in and out of the kitchen to pick up orders of fries, burgers, cheesesteaks, sandwiches, or other greasy foods. The restaurant's air was thick from the fryer and followed any full belled customer out of the door. Occasionally the soda fountain shot off when a server filled up another plastic cup after darting behind the counter.

From the kitchen, a petite but well toned waitress shoved through the swinging doors and reentered the hectic dining area. She had two full plates in either hand and danced around a coworker on her way to her table.

"Here you are." The server slipped the plates onto the table and adjusted them in front of her customers. "Need any refills on the tea?"

The customer in the right booth seat flashed a smile and held up her empty cup. "Please."

"Unsweetened, right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sarah."

The server, Sarah, dashed off with the cup, which chinked from the loose ice in it. She went behind the counter and hastily filled the cup to the brim with unsweetened tea. She returned it to her customer then made beeline for the kitchen because she suspected her next two orders were ready.

The night mostly continued as such at Overtime well until ten o'clock and the restaurant didn't shut down until eleven. Sarah was flat out the entire night, but she was always well rewarded by her tips. Despite the hectic atmosphere, Sarah still managed to slip a few text messages out to her friends, especially her college roommate.

Just a few minutes after eleven, Sarah turned the key in the front doors and gratefully listened to the latch lock the double-doors for tonight.

"It was a great night," the manager remarked from his spot behind the register. He was organizing the till for tomorrow and checked the profits from today. "Luckily this economy hasn't hurt us... too bad."

Sarah retrieved the keys from the front doors and joined her coworkers with clean up. "I think I made about a hundred in tips tonight."

"Sweet," Amanda cheered to Sarah. She was busing the last few tables. "I had about the same."

Sarah mirrored Amanda's grin, but she went behind the counter and did her usual task with organizing the clean cups for tomorrow. "How the numbers look anyhow, Chris?"

Chris, the manager, waved his hand at Sarah and cheerfully teased, "Like give me a moment, dear."

Sarah bowed her head and grinned, but it was hidden by her midnight locks that fell forward. She reached up hand by hand and brushed her loose strands behind her ears.

"So, you ready for that big exam next week, Sarah?"

Sarah lifted her head and studied her classmate, Amanda, but she went back to drying the cleaned cups under the counter. "I think so, but I'm more nervous about my competition tomorrow."

Amanda wondered back towards the counter with a loaded bucket of dirty dishes. "I'll never get how you're more stressed about your Jojo than your college classes."

Sarah softly chuckled and corrected, "Jujutsu."

Amanda just rolled her eyes at her classmate then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Two thousand for our shift," Chris finally announced. He twisted around to Sarah and proudly smiled at her. "That's not bad for our shift."

Sarah softened at his happiness. "Not bad at all." She returned to her almost completed task. "You work tomorrow, Chris?"

"Honey, you should ask when I don't work because it'd go faster." Chris gave out a dramatic sigh. "And where the Hell is Sammy?" He scanned the local area then complained, "She's always screwing around back there with Mexico."

"Pedro," Sarah reminded the manager.

Chris slapped his hand on the register. "Honey, I don't care if his name is Taco. He distracts Sammy too much."

Sarah chuckled at this then backed up from her spot at the counter. She tossed her damp towel onto her right shoulder. "Give her a break."

Chris stuck out his right hip and rested his hand there. "She's had plenty all night with Mexico." He rolled his eyes but joked, "She's been sucking on his burrito way too much."

Sarah laughed at his terrible humor, yet she covered her mouth. She dropped her hand but still bit her lower lip. She shook her head and slipped past the manager. "I'll go find her, Chris."

"You do that, Connor and let me know if you see any beans too!" The manager spied Amanda coming back out, and he muttered, "At least I have two reliables working tonight."

"Always," Amanda promised. She started wiping down the tables and organizing things like the chairs, sugar, salt, and pepper. She pulled a few items that needed restocking to the edge of the table as she went along.

Chris shot a dark glower at Sammy, who came out from the kitchen behind Sarah. He didn't comment though but was glad when Sammy helped with the shut down process.

Sarah focused on wiping down the area behind the counter. She suggested to Sammy to get the trash.

"So, what's your major again, Connor?" Chris was running the night's work through the register.

Sarah was washing out her rag then wiped down the counter. She glanced over at Chris, who was at the other end of the counter. "Engineering." She focused on her task to clean the counter. "Mechanical engineering." She knew Chris had her major down, but he just liked to give her a hard time about it.

Chris shook his head a few times then inquired, "Why didn't you get a business degree?" He worked to get the tape free from the register and give it a new roll.

Sarah chuckled and shrugged. "That's more my dad's thing... I couldn't get there." She finished with the counter.

"Yeah but it sure would have helped me out here in the restaurant." The manager started organizing the till and profit into separate cash bags.

Sarah shifted past Chris once she had the counter wiped down. "I can do it, Chris if you need me to."

"That's okay but thanks, honey." Chris demonstrated he was done by zipping up the blue bags. "Let's wrap it up, ladies... I have a hot date tonight at the movies." He headed into the kitchen and further back to get to the office.

Sarah thought about Chris's date or rather his boyfriend, Jason, who was a sweet guy. She'd hung out with them both on a few occasions, but she never really became too close to anybody. She continued to help her coworkers finish the restaurant preparations for tomorrow's busy day because Saturday mornings were crazy too and didn't lend to much prep time.

Soon enough, Sarah and the other workers at Overtime met at the back door. Chris had locked up the office's door then he shut off the last light by the back door. He stepped outside and found the other employees were waiting for him. He locked up the door then followed everybody down the well lit alley to the main street.

"Any plans tonight, Connor?"

Sarah realized that Chris probably thought she had a date since she'd changed out of her work uniform. She was never much for wearing her uniforms to or from work. She just took them home every other time to get them cleaned. "Not really. I may just pick up a movie. I have to be up early for the competition."

"How early?" Amanda inquired.

Sarah was busy zipping her black leather jacket in hopes it'd block out the cold. "It starts at nine, but I need to be there about seven thirty to get prepared and warmed up."

"Better you than me," Chris teased.

"Good luck with it," Sammy mentioned. She'd been mostly quiet tonight, and she walked along side Pedro, who was even quieter.

"Thanks." Sarah gave the older woman a smile. She noticed they were on the main street, which meant they'd split in half then eventually into singles.

"See you tomorrow, Amanda," Chris called to her. He bid the others goodnight, who went to the left at the end of the alley. He and Sarah though were headed to the right, but he didn't have far to go to the bus station.

"You taking the subway, Connor?"

Sarah slid her hands into her jeans' pockets after she popped her jacket's collar. She hated her neck being cold. "Yeah, I don't feel like walking it tonight."

"It's not safe," the manager reminded.

"The subway isn't much better," Sarah reminded.

Chris frowned at this but did counter, "But your chances are less since it's a shorter trip than walking to your apartment."

"I can't argue that." Sarah saw the entrance to the subway just on the other side of the block, but the bus stop was just up ahead. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Chris."

"See? I knew you had my schedule down," the manager bantered. He came to a slow halt by the bus stop sign.

Sarah spun around and walked backwards. She had a cheeky smile and the overhead light post lit up her beautiful green eyes. "I like to know how hard I have to work or get to slack off if Regina is on duty."

"Right." Chris had a grin, but he waved at Sarah. "See ya then, Connor."

"Tell Jason I said 'hello' for me." Sarah came to a stop at the crosswalk, her back to it.

"Sure thing." Chris suddenly lit up at realization and called, "Good luck tomorrow!"

"Thanks!" Sarah turned just after the crosswalk switched for her to safely go. She widened her small gait and rushed past the two cars that waited on a green light. She came to the subway entrance and bounded down the steps without any effort since she was well toned.

Sarah came to the hip high gates that blocked travelers from the actual platform. She fished out her pass card and swiped it over the sensor. She was chimed to go so she slipped between the open posts. She went down the steps to the platform that'd get her back to her university.

Despite it was late at night; the subway was fairly busy due to it being Friday. The train had another five minutes before it arrived so patient passengers spread out around the platform. Most generally plugged their ears with headphones that were attached to their iPods, or they had Bluetooths clipped in otherwise.

However, Sarah didn't typically do that because she worried she'd miss hearing something important, such as a scream or gunshot. Instead, she retrieved her Blackberry and checked out the most recent news on her ride back. Tonight was no different, and she pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket.

Sarah read the latest news about the pending inauguration of Barack Obama. She was excited about his presidency this coming January, especially because she'd voted for him. It'd been the first time she'd ever casted her vote in an election having just turned of age after President Bush took office.

After reading the news article, Sarah looked up from her Blackberry Curve and scanned the decent size crowd around her. She always had a habit of minding her surroundings and the people near her. She almost looked back at her smartphone's screen but hesitated when she saw a strange guy studying her. Once she made eye contact with him, he looked away and then slipped through the crowd.

Sarah shrugged it off despite it concerned her in the back of her head. She wasn't too worried because she kept a can of pepper spray in her satchel purse that she had slung across her chest. She subconsciously rested her right hand over her purse that leaned against her hip.

Finally the subway train arrived with a screeching jerk and the tunnel wind disorganized most passengers' hair. The doors chimed and asked that passengers exiting to make haste then the newcomers stepped past the doors.

Sarah strolled into the car and found an empty seat by a window. She returned to her Blackberry and read another article. She felt the train take off and her back pressed into the padded seat a bit deeper. After her second reading, Sarah peered up and unexpectedly found the same guy sitting across from her.

He had to be in his thirties or so. He was unshaven with a five o'clock shadow but short brown hair. He had a sculpted face and a scar that ran along his right jaw line. He wore a pea coat that went to his knees. His dark brown eyes bore into Sarah.

Sarah did her best to ignore him and just hoped he'd get off at a station before or after hers. She returned to her smartphone but couldn't really focus on it because from the corner of her eye, she kept a watch on him. She grew tenser because he refused to stop staring at her. It was as if he was analyzing her very carefully.

Finally at the next stop, the unshaven man stood up and carried his large form out of the train. He disappeared in the flood of travelers.

Sarah let out a low sigh and went back to her smartphone. She glanced at the woman seated beside her, and they gave her a funny look. But Sarah disregarded it and went back to the weather on her phone. She grumbled at another cold day for tomorrow.

Two more stations passed but on the next, Sarah stood up and clutched a metal pole until the train came to a full stop. She slipped out of the doors and followed the masses to the exit from the station. She locked her Blackberry's buttons then shoved it into her jacket pocket once she came out on the street. She had about a ten minute walk to her off-campus apartment.

Sarah had a hard pace because she liked a strong walk to keep her body fit. She occasionally had to dodge around a passerby. Yet she slowed when her smartphone vibrated in her pocket twice, which meant she had a text message. She retrieved it and unlocked the keys. She smiled at the message from her roommate, who confirmed they should watch a movie tonight. Sarah nearly laughed aloud that her roommate, Kelly, wanted the movies Get Smart and I, Robot; what a combination.

Sarah promised Kelly that she'd pick up the movies at the Blockbuster, which was on the next block. Just as she sent the message, her left shoulder slammed into somebody that'd passed her.

"Sorry about... that." Sarah had half turned and stood motionless on the street. But who she'd stumbled into just kept going without a second glance. She could tell it was a man yet that was it. She huffed at his rude manner and for being too nice about it. She instead continued to the movie rental store.

Inside the Blockbuster, it was fairly busy with last minute renters like Sarah. She wandered up and down the aisles to find her roommate's requested movies. She slowed down by Get Smart and picked up a copy. She flipped over to the other side and read the summary on it. She decided a good comedy would be what she and Kelly needed tonight after a hard week of classes.

Sarah wrapped her way around the new releases wall and stopped here or there to read a few other movies. She eventually found I, Robot and was dubious about another Will Smith movie, but she knew Kelly had a thing for him. She could bet they'd have to watch Hancock next weekend.

Eventually, Sarah slowly made her way towards the register but not without checking a few more new movies. She was reading over the movie Cloverfield when her skin rippled from goose bumps because of the nearby person. She slightly turned her head and looked at the average height but built man next to her. She crinkled her nose at his scruffy features and rough looking attire. She didn't care for his thin goatee either.

Sarah returned the movie box and pulled her hand away just as the front door chirped for a new customer. For some reason, Sarah's attention was drawn to the new customer, who starkly stood out from most average people.

Coming from the entrance, a police officer passed through the metal detectors and was removing the mostly white helmet.

Sarah developed thin lips at seeing a female police officer that obviously rode a motorcycle for duty. She could help but take in the officer's taller but lean body and striking, round face. Sarah couldn't imagine why a young woman would want to be in the LAPD.

The officer tucked her helmet under her right arm and approached the new release's aisle straight ahead. She was in regular uniform that included black pants, boots, and an official LAPD leather jacket. She caught the other woman's long stare.

Sarah instantly broke her obvious fixation on the officer once bright blue eyes spotted her. She fidgeted with her two movies after the officer stopped next to her.

The officer turned on her heels and skimmed over the new releases. She happened to pick the movie Cloverfield and read over the summary.

Sarah stole a fast glance at the officer's shiny name, which read O'Connor. She secretly smirked at the irony but strolled away and decided to pay for the rentals.

The officer now looked sidelong at Sarah and slotted her eyes. Yet she gathered herself and strolled down the new release aisle. Despite her growing distance from the register, she could easily make out the typical sounds of checkout and payment. Then after a long minute, a chirp sounded that somebody either entered or left Blockbuster. The police officer broke away from the movies and made her way back towards the front of the store.

Sarah heard the Blockbuster's door chirp behind her so she looked back and saw that unkempt guy coming out. She shrugged it off and zipped up her leather jacket but still picked up the pace. She hurried across the street when the white crosswalk sign went solid. Just behind her, she sensed somebody coming up on her fast.

"You see my friend up there?" the unkempt guy inquired.

Sarah was stunned that he was right at her side. She didn't have a chance to say or do anything when he moved in even closer.

"He has a gun and if you run or scream, he'll be happy to shoot."

Sarah slowed her walk more than anything, but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Just keep moving."

Sarah finally looked at him and in a shaky voice, managed, "Who are you?"

"The name is Kyle," he answered. "Does that help you?" He had a sly grin and nodded at his companion at the end of the block. "That's my partner Derek."

Sarah focused back on Derek, who flashed a handgun between his open pea coat. As she came closer, it became clear that Derek was the same man from the subway. "What the Hell do you want?"

"You," Kyle merely replied.

Sarah couldn't control her erratic heartbeat then sweat coated her palms. She nearly lost the movie rentals. Her sneakers suddenly felt like lead weights as she came closer to the other man. Her mind was too scrambled to handle the situation other than the natural need to run.

Kyle noticed how Sarah's speed decreased so he gripped her arm harder. "Come on." He gave a jerk. "Don't make a scene, girl."

Sarah passed two people then she found herself about ten yards from Derek. She knew she had to make a move or else it could mean her life. She mentally recalled her years of jujutsu training, and instantly she performed the technique known as escape wrist grab. She sharply brought up her locked arm but towards the left, twisted her wrist clockwise, and gave a swift jerk downward that broke her free.

Before Kyle could react, Sarah collided a back fist to his face then followed it up by a reverse twist punch directly to his stomach. She completed her attack with a roundhouse kick delivered by her right foot to his lower back. She returned to her fighting stance that left her on the balls of her feet, one fist, and movies still in her left hand. She had Kyle painfully on the street, but she quickly glanced at Derek, who made a run for them and yanked out his gun from his coat.

Sarah knew a gun full of bullets was far more dangerous. She back stepped but turned and ran in hopes Derek wouldn't openly fire in the streets. She noticed some onlookers had witnessed it and hollered for Derek and Kyle to back off. Sarah was headed for the street but jumped back when a car flew past her.

But to the left there was a motorcycle's low growl and rushed down the street towards Sarah and her attempted kidnappers.

Sarah was relieved to see the police officer arriving on her motorcycle, but after a quick glance over her shoulder she knew that Derek was almost on her. She spun around and accurately threw the comedy movie at Derek. "Get Smart, buddy!" Her ears were filled by the motorcycle's powerful growl.

Derek was slammed in the throat by the spinning movie rental. He clutched his throat with both hands because his windpipe was damaged by the strike.

Sarah turned back to the police officer, who stopped her bike right beside Sarah. But what shocked her was the Remington shotgun that the officer brandished and took aim right at her.

"Duck," the officer coolly ordered.

Sarah was already in the motions but actually fell down onto her ass out of sheer worry. She cringed at the crisp shot from the weapon followed by Kyle's yell for Derek.

Derek gave out a terrified cry but dropped out of the way before he was hit. He hoped that Kyle got out of the way too.

The police officer balanced the large Harley Davidson with her long legs, switched the shotgun to her left hand, and held out her right to Sarah. "Come with me if you want to live."

Sarah Connor stared at the officer's hand and registered those defining words. Behind her, she heard Kyle checking over Derek followed by Derek's yells. Sarah started to get up with her other rental still in her left hand, yet she took the officer's right hand.

The officer scooted forward in the seat as she directed Sarah behind her.

Sarah hastened to get on the bike with the officer. She looked back at her two attackers, who turned their angry faces to her. Then off in the distance, police sirens echoed down the street.

"Please hold on," the officer instructed. Her tone was calm and almost passive as if this was a normal event. She'd sat down and shifted her bike into gear, but she still vertically held the Remington in her left hand.

Sarah slipped her arm around the officer's trim waist just as the motorcycle sped away. She raised her sneakers to the foot bars. She had the I, Robot movie lightly pressed against the officer's hip.

The officer revved the motorcycle and forced the bike faster through the streets. The distance between them and the attack back near the Blockbuster grew.

Sarah tried to mentally catch up with what'd happened tonight. She had no clue who the men were or why they'd attacked her. She was initially thankful for the officer's arrival but now it occurred to her that she and the officer were running from the scene. Wasn't that illegal? And since when did officers run from a crime scene? Or made remarks about one wanting to live or not? Her earlier panic flared up again but there was nothing she could do except pray her faith in this officer's badge wasn't misguided.

Her ramped thoughts were stilled by the officer's expert spin of the Remington shotgun. Then the officer shoved it into a hard case that was attached to the side of the bike. Sarah swallowed, and a chill rippled down her spine. Now she debated whether or not her savior was really her best choice. She'd just have to wait until she had a chance to find out more about the officer and what'd happened earlier. She had few options now that the motorcycle was barreling down the streets at fifty miles per hour and an obvious destination was in the officer's head.

**To be continued.**


	2. And Serve

**Chapter 2 – And Serve**

The white Harley Davidson proudly displayed the official emblem for the Los Angeles Police Department. It came to a slow speed but made a hard left through the intersection, and the riders leaned into the turn. At the front of the seat, a LAPD officer wore her black uniform and white helmet that also marked her as an officer. Behind her, a young woman simply dressed in jeans and zipped up leather jacket held on for the fast ride.

The police officer slowed the motorcycle and made a slow, right turn into an alleyway that was still damp from yesterday's rain. She applied the brakes and stopped the bike right in front of a large green trashcan. She first shut off the engine then leaned the bike just right and kicked out the stand for it.

The passenger, Sarah Connor, climbed off and back stepped when the officer stood in front of her. She clutched the movie rental in her left hand and nervously bit her lower lip.

The police officer removed her helmet and placed it on the bike's seat. She had her long hair pinned into a bun. She quickly obtained her Remington 870p shotgun but kept it at her side.

Sarah tore her stare from the shotgun and studied the older woman. "You're really not a cop, are you?" She stiffened when the officer neared her. The earlier dread entered her stomach when seeming lifeless blue eyes stared her down.

Suddenly, the officer sidestepped Sarah and ordered, "Please follow me."

Sarah let out a breath and turned around, but she had a perplexed face. She couldn't understand why the officer was so calm. It wasn't really a relaxed attitude because the officer was plenty intense yet the officer's tone was just very monotone.

The officer had gone a few stops yet realized the young woman was not following her. "Please follow me, now." For emphasis, she adjusted the shotgun in her right hand.

Sarah forced her body to put one foot in front of the other. She stayed on the officer's heels and found they were going into the building they'd parked near. From a quick scan, Sarah assessed it was a rundown apartment complex and once inside she noted a stairwell with ten floors. She wound up them with the officer until they were on the seventh.

The officer walked down the hallway that had doors with climbing numbers labeled on them. The doors were dark green and worn out. The hallway was carpeted and occasionally there was an overhead light that meekly revealed the hallway. But the officer came to room number 777 and unlocked the door with a key from her jacket pocket.

Sarah entered the tiny apartment after she was signaled to go. She heard the officer lock the door, but she was too busy looking at the apartment. Yet in reality it was actually an efficiency with a small kitchen and space for a dining table, bed, and maybe a sofa. The efficiency was definitely smaller than Sarah's college apartment.

But what was strange was the fact there was no dining table or sofa, not even a bed. The kitchen appeared to be empty. And the walls were bare except for the eerie gray paint. The only sole piece of furniture in the room was a worn wood desk and a matching chair that was positioned beside a closed closet. On the desk there was a brand-new laptop that had a few cords such as power or internet neatly flowing off it.

Sarah couldn't slow her heart, and she nervously looked at the officer. She clenched her right hand and kept the fear out of her voice. "Who are you?"

The officer unzipped her leather jacket and revealed her uniform underneath. She stared at Sarah for a beat then walked away to the desk.

For whatever reason, Sarah was compelled to follow the officer and desperately tried her question again. "Who the Hell are you?"

The officer had her back to Sarah, and she pressed her fingertips into the rear of the laptop's screen. She remained poised to close it but calmly answered, "My name is Cameron Philips." She now shut the screen then approached the closet and carefully leaned her Remington against the wall.

Sarah stared at the officer's stiff posture. "Are you really a cop?"

The officer, Cameron Philips, pulled open the sliding closet door but didn't bother to turn on the light.

Sarah started to wonder if the older woman would answer her or not. She was about to repeat herself but faltered at hearing Cameron's voice.

"I am not an officer." Cameron removed her jacket and merely dropped it to the floor.

Sarah's stomach pitched at this news. She slid her right hand into her jacket pocket and clutched the Blackberry Curve. "What do you want with me?"

Cameron turned her head sidelong, but she was steadily unbuttoning her top. "To protect and serve you."

Sarah thought it was a joke but the woman was very serious about it. She hesitated but demanded, "Do you know who those men were?"

"Yes," came the emotionless response from Cameron. She now pulled the uniform top out from her pants then dropped it on the jacket. She'd been wearing a black tank top underneath and without the uniform top; she revealed her extremely muscular figure.

Sarah was well figured herself from jujutsu, but she didn't have the muscles like Cameron. She then noticed a hefty scar over Cameron's right shoulder blade. But what truly caught Sarah's attention was the light blue tattoo on Cameron's neck that looked to be from the Greek alphabet. Sarah jogged her mind on what Greek letter because of all the Greek life on campus. Finally, it came to her; it meant Omega.

Cameron had pulled out a pair of jeans that hung in the closet. She knelt down and placed the jeans next to her while she untied her tall boots.

Sarah shook her head and pressed, "Who were they?" She could no longer hide her panic.

"Derek and Kyle Reese," Cameron coolly replied. She rose up and pushed off her boots. She then undid her heavy belt, dropped it loudly to the floor, and unbuttoned her pants.

Sarah was stunned when the older woman easily changed out of the officer pants and into jeans without a single care about her partial nudity. She remained slacked jaw until Cameron went back for a basic black belt that shined with silver studs. "Look," Sarah finally started in a panicked tone, "I don't who you are or what you're doing, but it can't be legal." She started for her Blackberry.

Cameron had buckled her belt and slowly lifted her head. She now faced the college student and tilted her head. "I told you who I am."

Sarah moved away and pulled out her smartphone. "No." She kept shaking her head; she punched in the number nine on her phone.

Cameron instantly retrieved her shotgun from the wall but delayed from aiming it at Sarah. "You do not want to do that, Miss Connor."

Sarah had her thumb on the number one but hadn't pushed it once let alone a second time. She stared at the shotgun then it sunk in that the woman knew her last name. "You know who I am."

Very calmly, Cameron cocked her head to one side and smoothly reported, "You are Sarah Jeanette Connor II. Your father is John Neil Connor and mother is Sarah Jeanette Connor. You were born in Los Angeles on July 4, 1988 and currently attend University of California, Los Angeles. You are in your fourth year and will earn a bachelor of science in mechanical engineering this May." She blinked and finally seemed to breathe after her speech. "Would you like me to state your current GPA, your hobbies, and job?"

Sarah was slacked jaw, but she glanced back at her smartphone in worry. She stared at the first number displayed on the screen, which now faded to black. She lifted her eyes to Cameron and her thumb tensed on the number one button harder.

Cameron took a step closer but stopped and informed, "If you alert the police then you will also inadvertently alert Derek and Kyle Reese to your whereabouts. It is not safe."

"And you're safer?" Sarah sarcastically shot back.

Cameron took it literally and replied, "Your chances improve greatly, yes." She focused down on the smartphone and suggested, "Please put the phone on the laptop." Her sapphire eyes lifted back to the college student.

Sarah weighed her options, but she feared that Cameron would harm her if she did make the call. She nervously glanced at the Remington in Cameron's hand then she made her decision. She shifted closer to the desk then gingerly placed the phone on the notebook. A glimpse back at Cameron told her that Cameron was pleased with her.

Cameron returned to her closet and leaned the shotgun against the wall again. She pulled out a black, plain long sleeve shirt and quickly pulled it over her thin but muscular body. She then grabbed low-cut boots and put them on with speed.

Sarah just stood to the side and watched the older woman prepare for something. Her thoughts were racing, but she focused on what options she had to possibly escape. There was no way she would stay with this crazy woman.

Cameron rose up after her boots were tied tightly. She now reached behind her head and unclipped her hair. Long, brown tresses flowed down from the tight bun and neatly framed Cameron's soft cheeks. She then hooked the clip to her jeans' front belt loop for later.

Cameron retrieved a red book bag from the closet and carried it with her. She went five steps away from the closet then knelt down. She set the bag to her right then grabbed a floorboard that had a tiny hole in it about large enough for a finger. That's exactly what Cameron slipped into the hole and pulled the square board up.

Sarah was curious and craned her neck. She spied a safe hidden under the floor.

Cameron stretched out her right sleeve to cover her hand. With her covered index finger, she punched in a digit code into the locked safe's keypad. She then pulled the door open once the lock released it.

Sarah was confused why Cameron had covered her finger other than to keep fingerprints off it. But when the safe door opened, she saw two electrical wires attached to the inside of it. This confused her further until she started to realize what it could mean. Sarah noticed the floorboards behind Cameron that ran to the wall were actually newer than the rest. The new boards ran directly to the wall where an electrical plug rested.

Cameron was busy unloading the safe's contents into her bag.

Sarah trailed her stare back to Cameron's work, and she caught a glimpse of rubber banded documents like US passports. She then tensed when handguns and bullets were placed on the floor. She started to think far differently about her earlier choice not to call 911.

Cameron finished emptying the safe's contents, but she pulled out a black sleeve from the back pack. She climbed to her feet and went over to the desk.

Sarah continued to stare at the six, black handguns on the floor. But then a vibration behind her back went off, which made her turn around.

Cameron's hand hovered just above the vibrating Blackberry Curve. She tilted her head at the red blink coming from the upper right corner of the smartphone.

Sarah bit her lower lip because that meant she'd received a text message. She suspected it was her roommate checking up on her.

Cameron picked up the phone after it stopped vibrating and she turned it over to its backside. She dropped the black sleeve on the notebook then proceeded to remove the smartphone's battery.

Sarah silently cursed now that her phone was dismantled. She shouldn't have given it up.

"It is not safe to have it on," Cameron advised. She stowed the battery and phone in her pockets. "It has GPS tracking."

"That was the idea," Sarah muttered under her breath. She indeed had put Google's My Latitude application on her Blackberry so that her friends, like Kelly, could track her whereabouts.

Cameron had the laptop in her right hand but hesitated from sliding it into the black sleeve. She turned her head to the younger woman. "You must trust me." She shoved the notebook away and collected the various cords.

"Trust you?" Sarah stared in shock at the other woman. "About what? On what basis?" She was dumbfounded by Cameron's comment. "I was nearly kidnapped, but now I wonder if I'm not really kidnapped." She pointed behind herself. "Am I suppose to trust those six guns and..." She sputtered but pointed at the Remington. "Rifle you have there? Or maybe that fake badge you were wearing earlier?"

Cameron had the sealed laptop tucked under her right arm and cords in her hand. She blinked once at Sarah then corrected, "It is a Remington 870p combat shotgun."

Sarah gawked at the other woman in pure disbelief. "You're crazy, lady!"

Cameron digested this but was not affected by it. She casually strolled past the college student and remarked, "I have not kidnapped you. You are free to go at anytime." She picked up the book bag and slid the notebook in there along with the cords. "However, you will be attacked again."

"Then I'll call the police... the real police," Sarah snapped back.

One by one, Cameron picked up the handguns and put them in the pack too, but she kept the last one. While she zipped up the bag, she informed, "The police are insufficient, incompetent, and cannot track down people who do not exist in the system. You will be killed."

Sarah shook her head a few times yet quietly asked, "How do you know?"

Cameron put the gun behind her back and tucked it under her shirt. She merely responded, "Because I know the Reese Brothers." She went to the closet and picked up her shotgun then came up to Sarah. She stood just within Sarah's personal space. "I will not harm you and only wish to protect you."

Sarah swallowed and studied the older woman's stern features. She couldn't read Cameron's icy eyes, but she didn't detect any mistrust either. She couldn't argue the fact that Cameron saved her earlier and hadn't assaulted her at all.

After a long moment, Sarah hoarsely asked, "What exactly is your plan?" She could tell Cameron had one because she was so well prepared for this event.

Cameron regarded the college student and lowered the shotgun until the buttstock rested on the floorboards. "I will take you to a safe place. Then I will deal with the Reese Brothers."

"Deal with them?" Sarah tempted.

"Yes." Cameron put her head to the side. "They will be terminated."

Sarah held up her hands in defense and stared wide eye at the calm woman. "I can't be a part of this...whatever the Hell this is." She couldn't understand how Cameron acted so casual and nonchalantly like this was going to the grocery store for milk.

Cameron straightened up at this and argued, "You will not be. This is my mission."

"Mission?" Sarah repeated. Now she noted hints of frustration on Cameron's features.

"We do not have time to discuss every detail." Cameron's finally held emotions that showed her patiences were thinning. She moved towards the front door. "It is time to go."

Sarah clenched her hands and now realized she still had the movie in her left hand. She looked down at it and stared at Will Smith in front of endless rows of white robots. She lifted her head and stared at Cameron, who waited at the door.

Cameron grabbed the doorknob but didn't open the door. She waited for Sarah to make her decision. She mentally recalled her secondary plan if Sarah Connor didn't agree to her current plans.

"If I go with you," Sarah prompted, "do I come back here, to college?"

"Yes."

Sarah couldn't measure any deceit or lie in the simple word or tone. She figured she may be able to tag along for a ways then make a run for it. Despite Cameron swore not to hurt her, she just didn't believe somebody who carried six guns and a shotgun without the intent to heavily use them. Sarah set aside her thoughts then faintly nodded. She approached Cameron.

Cameron glanced down at the rental movie once Sarah was in reach. She held out her hand in hidden signal for the movie. She was given it and briefly looked at the case. She lowered her head to one side at the movie's title but made no comment. Instead, she opened the door and left but made sure to put the movie away in her pack.

Sarah quietly followed her would-be protector. She wasn't sure what to think or believe, but she knew that she was in a lot of trouble, regardless. She glimpsed down at the shotgun in Cameron's hand. She would bet that Remington 870p combat shotgun could put a hole in somebody's stomach.

Cameron led her charge back to the motorcycle. She briefly put the bag on the bike and pulled out a black leather jacket from right hard saddlebag. She slipped it on then turned Sarah. "Can you put on the pack?"

Sarah looked from Cameron to the filled bag. She was nervous about it but nodded. She then took it and adjusted the straps over her shoulders.

Cameron made adjustments to her helmet then held it out to Sarah.

Sarah was confused by this and peered up at Cameron.

"It should fit you now."

Sarah accepted the helmet and briefly stared at it in disbelief. But she finally put it on, and it was a perfect fit.

Cameron climbed onto the bike but first clipped up her hair so it'd be under control in the wind. She retrieved the key from her left pocket then started the bike.

Sarah got on behind the older woman and sat down. First she adjusted her satchel purse on her right hip then propped her feet on the bars. But the bike slightly rolled from Cameron getting the kickstand, and she had to grab Cameron's hips for support.

Cameron sat down but used her legs to back up the motorcycle and get it turned around in the alleyway. She had it pointed back out and throttled the engine to make sure it was ready.

Sarah had creases in her brow as she considered how in the world a small woman, like Cameron, could handle such a large Harley Davidson that had to weigh at least eight hundred pounds.

Cameron put the motorcycle into gear and swung her feet up from the ground. She rolled out of the alleyway and into the dark streets at nearly two in the morning. She didn't care about her bike's noise and increased the throttle.

Sarah held onto the older woman with both arms. She chided herself for getting too physically close to her would-be protector, yet she found Cameron's warmth needed against the cold tonight.

Cameron stayed focused on her task at hand to get Sarah to safety and complete her mission. She had a certain destination in mind that was about a twenty to twenty-five minute drive from her former apartment.

Sarah listened to the engine's constant growl that made her head bob forward, but she jerked her head up. She couldn't let herself fall asleep like this despite how it was so late. Yet slowly, Sarah lowered her head down to Cameron's shoulder and rested her cheek on soft leather.

Cameron sensed the college student's slumped form against her back. She could tell Sarah still held her waist well, but she grew concerned Sarah could fall off at a turn. When she finally approached a left turn at an intersection, she freed her left hand and put it to Sarah's lower back. Cameron continued to do this maneuver until the trip brought them to Los Angele's port. She scanned the area as she slowly drove the bike down West Harry Bridges Road.

Sarah finally stirred and lifted her head from Cameron's shoulder. She blinked a few times and realized she'd actually dozed off. She groaned for being that dumb.

"We are almost there," Cameron mentioned.

"Where's there?" Sarah inquired.

Cameron didn't answer and instead made a left onto South Fries Avenue but made another left at Pier A Street. She followed it until it intersected with Pier A Plaza, and she veered to the right into a large paved lot that was loaded with shipping containers.

Sarah perked up at this and wondered what Cameron had in mind.

Cameron slowed the motorcycle to about ten miles per hour and obviously scanned the containers. After they came to the end of the container line, Cameron revved the motorcycle around the bend and came down another row of containers. She finally braked the motorcycle in front of a red container that sandwiched a blue container with another red container.

Sarah freed her arms from Cameron when they were parked. She hopped off the motorcycle like Cameron and asked, "What are we doing here?"

Cameron shut off the bike and turned to Sarah. "I need the pack." She retrieved it from Sarah and fished around in the front pocket of the bag. She pulled out two sets of keys but replied, "We're obtaining warmer means of transportation."

Sarah started to follow her would-be protector but came up short when Cameron ordered her to wait there. She couldn't help but be curious.

Cameron stood in front of the blue container and grabbed the deadbolt that held the chains tightly around the sealed doors. She popped the lock off, dropped it, and watched the chain slither down and pile at her feet. She then hauled the heavy doors open with such ease.

Sarah shook her head but patiently waited beside the Harley Davidson. Slowly, her eyebrows hiked up her brow at the heavy growl from in the container then a stream of light flooded out. To her great surprise, a gigantic, red pickup truck pulled out of the container then made a sharp right. On the back of the tailgate, there was the classic Ford symbol proudly on it.

"Holy... shit," Sarah muttered in complete shock. She then saw the white sticker on the rear window that read: Loud and Proud.

Cameron jumped out of the truck and fixed the rear view mirrors that'd been pushed in for protection in the container. She left the running truck and came up to Sarah. "The bike needs to go in the container."

Sarah blinked once then focused on Cameron. "Alright." She wasn't sure what else to say, but she decided to help Cameron get the motorcycle in there.

Cameron threw back the kickstand and proceeded to push the motorcycle to the container and up the short ramp.

Sarah expected it to be a struggle to get the Harley up the ramp. But instead, it was fairly easy and the bike went right up and into the container. "I can't see much."

"It's okay," Cameron remarked. She busied with getting the kickstand out, and she heard Sarah taking off the helmet. Once she saw the helmet on the motorcycle's seat, she grabbed her Remington and headed out of the dark container.

Sarah followed out and stepped away from the container but turned around to watch the older woman.

Cameron quickly closed up the container then relocked it with the chain and lock. She then ordered to Sarah, "Get in the truck."

Sarah only nodded, but she glanced over the bed's rim and realized it had a hard tonneau cover on it. She briefly considered whether or not there was anything hidden under it. She decided not to ask and went to the passenger door. She noted the F-350 chrome icon poised above the front-side fender. She slightly grinned despite the situation.

Cameron buckled up after she put the shotgun in the backseat. She noted that Sarah was working on her seatbelt too. She put the truck into drive and hit the gas.

Sarah listened to the truck's low whistle from the diesel Super Duty. She bit back her grin again because this just wasn't the place for it.

Cameron guessed that maybe Sarah was cold so she adjusted the temperature and fan speed. She knew it'd take a few minutes for the cabin to warm up.

Sarah rested her right arm on the door's rest. She stared out the tinted window and watched the port pass by. She nibbled on her lower lip but finally decided to ask more about tonight. "So, where are we headed to exactly?"

Cameron glanced at her charge then back out the window. "To Big Bear City."

Sarah dropped her jaw but quickly asked, "Do you know how far that is from LA? It's a resort area out in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm aware of this," Cameron retorted.

Sarah stared at the older woman and became a bit more worried now. "Why are you taking me there?"

"It is safer there than in the city."

Sarah briefly looked down at the book bag that was loaded with odd documents, guns, ammunition, and who knows what else. Of course her I, Robot rental she mentally chided to herself. She lifted her stare to Cameron and studied the stoic yet calm profile. "Who are you, really?" She shook her head repeatedly. "Some kind of assassin or bounty hunter?"

Cameron developed a faint frown and mulled over her response. She became rather serious and glanced at Sarah. "I am a terminator." Now silence followed her words for a long minute.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say back because Cameron was obviously very serious. She took a steady breath then decided to go along with it. "Okay... so what's a terminator do?" She'd never heard of such a profession, but it was all she had to work with right now.

Cameron briefly regarded the younger woman and seemed to consider whether or not to answer the question. She gave in though and explained, "A terminator eliminates threats to a mission."

"What threats... what missions?"

Cameron was clearly edgy about conversation's direction. "We are assigned missions that require elimination of threats so that the mission can be completed."

Sarah blinked after getting the once around from Cameron. "So, you're like a soldier then."

"No."

Sarah took a deep breath then slowly let it go in hopes it'd calm her annoyance. She then decided on another tactic. "Who are Derek and Kyle Reese? Are they terminators too?"

"No." Cameron glanced at the college student, who showed frustration lines on her face. "They are soldiers."

Sarah suddenly stiffened at this news. "You mean like army soldiers? From the US army?" She knew she had to be in deep here.

Cameron grew edgy again and vaguely replied, "It is complicated."

"That means you don't want to explain," Sarah easily guessed. She suspiciously eyed Cameron but tempted, "Why are they after me?"

"It is complicated," Cameron repeated but more calmly than last time.

Sarah fisted her hands and coldly stared out the front window. "Why do you have to protect me?"

"Because it's my mission," Cameron merely answered.

Sarah closed her eyes and counted to ten then for good measure countered in reverse too. She then inhaled deeply and very gradually let it go. She opened her eyes once more then made one last attempt at this nearly useless conversation. "How do you know so much about me?"

Cameron was silent for a few moments yet replied, "I do research."

Sarah dropped her head back against the headrest, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She gingerly touched her forehead and mumbled, "I think this conversation is terminated."

"Acceptable," Cameron agreed. She then decided on the radio, which she turned on and flipped through the stations.

Sarah hadn't expected for Cameron to hear her but clearly had done so. She just left it alone and instead stared out the passenger window at the passing city. She didn't pay attention to the music until it stopped on the city's light station for romance music. How could this woman, who claimed to be some terminator and carried an assortment of weapons, be interested in the light station? Sarah prayed she would just wake up in a few hours and find herself in her quiet bed after this nightmare.

Cameron took the ramp onto Route 10 and followed it due east to get out of Los Angeles.

Sarah slightly curled up in her spot. She was becoming sleepy again and started to nod off. She eventually fell asleep after the city lights disappeared behind the truck.

Cameron opened up the truck's speed once she was on Route 18. She decided it would be best to take a break at a gas station in case Sarah needed the break. Once they were halfway to Big Bear City, she saw a Valero gas station and pulled into it.

Sarah was jarred awake by the truck's slight rocking. She lifted her head and rubbed her face. "Are we there already?"

"No, halfway." Cameron eased the truck into a parking spot and parked it. "I thought you'd want a break." At some point, Cameron had obviously removed her hair clip since her rich brown hair laid past her shoulders.

Sarah was indeed grateful. "Yeah." She worked past her sleepiness then unbuckled herself. She climbed out of the truck and shifted her purse to her side better. She slipped her hands into her pockets and strolled into the store with Cameron at her side.

Cameron, the terminator, entered the station first with clear intent to protect Sarah. She easily assessed there wasn't any worries so she moved away from the door. She allowed Sarah to pass her.

"I'm going to hit the bathroom," Sarah mentioned, and she went to the small restrooms.

Cameron briefly watched her charge, but she wandered down the aisles to the coolers. She sensed that the cashier was watching her.

Sarah indeed went to the bathroom then washed her hands. After she dried her hands, she stood there and stared at the door. She was alone in the bathroom, and it gave her a moment to think. She just needed to get away from her would-be protect and call the police. She didn't see any pay phone, but she would bet the cashier would let her use the phone. Sarah could use her jujutsu to overpower Cameron, but it was risky since Cameron had a gun.

But after some thought, Sarah came up with a plan that may work out. She set her mind to it and left the bathroom.

Cameron stood at one aisle end, near the register. She checked, "Are you ready?"

Sarah only nodded and allowed the terminator to go first. She followed Cameron outside and her heart pounded wildly in her ears. She took her chance and jumped at Cameron's back. She got her hands on the gun.

Cameron registered it quickly and faced the younger woman. Despite the situation, her expression was passive.

Sarah pointed the handgun at the terminator, yet her hands visibly shook because she'd never handled a gun in her life. She narrowed her eyes and informed, "I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing. But you've got to be reported to the cops." She expected Cameron to either get angry or attack her.

But instead, the terminator casually regarded Sarah then oddly asked, "Have you ever used a gun before?"

Sarah's eyes flickered to the gun then back to Cameron.

"It's hard to shoot it with the safety on."

Sarah slowly lost the color in her face at her mistake. Then it happened so fast when Cameron tore the gun from her hand. But Sarah attempted an instant front snap punch to Cameron's face. She hadn't expected the intense pain to her fist once it connected, and it sent her hunched forward. She clutched her injured hand yet still tried a roundhouse kick to Cameron's lower back.

The terminator acted swiftly by catching Sarah's leg and swung Sarah around into the truck's side.

Sarah gasped for air when it left her lungs and slumped against the F-350. She opened her eyes to Cameron's displeased features and bright blue eyes. Her breath hitched because it seemed like Cameron's eyes glowed blue, but it had to be the overhead light.

"I do not wish to harm you," Cameron informed in a low voice.

Sarah had constricted features but painfully managed, "You said I could go."

"Yes," Cameron softly agreed then amended, "But I didn't say I would allow you."

Sarah developed dark features at this, and she shoved against Cameron yet found it impossible, for some reason. She was pressed against the truck harder. "Why are you doing this?"

The terminator looked over her shoulder because she heard another truck coming to the gas station. She focused back on Sarah. "To protect you."

Sarah clenched her jaw and coldly stared at the terminator, who wouldn't release her. She saw the large man get out of his truck and approached the store. She decided to get his attention and raised her voice. "You want to kill me."

Cameron kept her right arm locked across Sarah's chest. She carefully slipped the gun in her waistband once she detected somebody coming up behind her. She could handle the situation peacefully or with dire consequences so she made her choice.

Sarah plastered herself against the truck when she realized Cameron's intent. But there was nothing she could do when Cameron leaned down and captured her lips. At first Sarah fought the kiss then it was useless after Cameron's hand threaded into her hair.

The man behind cleared his throat and hesitantly asked, "Everything alright, ladies?"

Cameron withdrew from the kiss and turned her head sidelong. "We're fine." She gave a faint smirk and explained, "My girlfriend sometimes gets rough."

The man was obviously bashful about the situation. "Not my business... sorry for interrupting." He hastily left the apparent couple alone but muttered, "Must be from San Fran."

The terminator finally focused back on her charge, who had a dazed expression. "If my mission was to kill you then you'd been dead awhile ago."

Sarah lifted her head off the truck and shoved aside what'd happened a moment ago. She bit her lower lip at Cameron's honest words. She sighed and murmured "What choice do I have now?"

Cameron removed her arm from Sarah's chest. "It is inefficient to argue about this anymore."

Sarah resigned to it, finally. "Alright." She was relieved once the tall, muscular woman moved off her. She let out a shaky breath and slipped past Cameron to go to the passenger side. On her way to the passenger door, she shook her left hand that still hurt from the punch. There was no reason why that could have hurt so badly plus Cameron was never affected by it.

The terminator climbed back into the Ford truck and saw that Sarah had done the same. She first pulled out her gun and repositioned it to the back of her waistband. She finally started the truck and left the gas station to get back on Route 18.

Sarah had taken off her purse finally and just dropped it to the floor near the pack. She ignored her protector, who gave her a curious glance. Instead, Sarah studied her left hand, which still ached from the earlier strike. She flexed her hand a few time.

"We'll put ice on it soon."

The college student shook her head and looked at Cameron. "Do you have a steel plate in your face or what?"

Cameron seriously regarded the younger woman then honestly answered, "Yes."

"I believe it," Sarah muttered. She opened and closed her hand one last time, but it only made it worse. She left her hand spread out on her knee then looked out the window. She saw very little so it meant they were getting close to the Big Bear Lake resort.

The terminator had to switch the radio stations around when the current one went fuzzy. She gave into a classical station that was currently playing piano music.

Sarah disgustingly shook her head at the music selection but made no comment. She slumped against the truck's door and dozed off yet again.

Cameron slightly tilted her head at the beautiful piano music that struck a chord in her. She thoroughly enjoyed the song.

The rest of the ride was quiet except for the classical music. Eventually, Big Bear Lake came into view but the Ford F-350 truck took back roads to its destination. After a fifteen minute drive through roads, the truck pulled into a driveway and stopped in front of a house. The headlights poured over a login cabin tucked into the woods.

Sarah lifted her head off the door but only had a beat to take in the cabin before the truck was shut off. She curiously looked at Cameron. "Where are we?" She collected her purse from the floor.

"We are about ten minutes from Big Bear City." The terminator unbuckled herself then opened the door.

"We're staying here?" Sarah stared in awe at the cabin gently revealed in the moonlight.

"Yes." Cameron got out of the truck.

Sarah followed suit and met the terminator at the tailgate.

Cameron had unlocked the hard tonneau cover and lifted it up. She now collected two duffel bags and pushed one towards Sarah. "This is yours."

Sarah was confused but took the bag anyway.

The terminator grabbed the other bag's handles and pulled it out. She closed the cover, tailgate, and locked it up again. She went back to the driver's door and collected her book bag plus the shotgun. Then she made a beeline for the glass front door to the cabin.

Sarah followed her protector yet was busying taking in her surroundings. She spotted a small shed set off to the right.

Cameron unlocked the front door but quickly hit the truck's remote so it'd lock. She then slid the front glass door open and passed through it.

Sarah followed the terminator in and immediately entered the kitchen. She looked for the light switch and flipped a few up. She took in the fully furnished cabin.

"This way," Cameron instructed. She guided the college student to the bedrooms and offered, "Take either one."

Sarah decided on the master bedroom that had a private bath with it. She put the black duffel bag on the bed and curiously looked from it to Cameron.

The terminator saw the silent question on Sarah's face. "You will find clothes and other items you need for the next few days." She said nothing else and left the doorway. She took the neighboring bedroom that also had a queen size bed.

"Next few days?" Sarah softly repeated in worry. She unzipped the bag and indeed found clothes plus new toiletries like soap, shampoo, toothbrush, and so on. Without a doubt, Cameron had made very detailed plans for this mission. But what bothered Sarah was the fact that the clothes were the right size for her and accurately fit her taste.

Sarah worriedly stared at the open bag and breathed hard a few times. She then sensed Cameron at the door again so she looked at her.

Cameron said nothing but indicated the Ziplock of ice. She neared the college student and handed her the ice pack. "You should rest... we have to be up early tomorrow."

Sarah combed her back her wavy hair and nervously studied the terminator. "You know a lot about me, don't you?"

Cameron tilted her head to one side and carefully considered the question. She finally replied, "I know facts about you." She left it there and exited the bedroom.

Sarah fooled with the ice pack but sat down and put it on her left hand. She remained there for several minutes and tried to understand what'd happened since she left work tonight. After a fast glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand, she realized it was just after five o'clock. She did need some sleep despite she had no clue what Cameron had in mind for the morning.

Sarah set the ice pack aside then shut the bedroom door. She'd seen sleepwear in the bag so she retrieved it and prepared for bed. Shortly, Sarah got into bed and turned off the overhead light. She kept the ice pack on her hand for awhile longer and allowed her brain to decompress. It wasn't long before sleep came for her so she put the ice pack on the nightstand. Her last conscious thought was hearing the television outside her bedroom door in the living room. But it didn't matter as she slipped away into her dreams.

**To be continued.**


	3. Simple, Not Easy

**Chapter 3 – Simple, Not Easy**

Sarah was curled up on her left side in the center of the queen bed. She had slept hard throughout the night and was never disturbed, not even by her dreams. She hadn't noticed the slight depression in the bed when the terminator sat down next to her.

Cameron was seated on the bed's edge and merely watched Sarah for the past five minutes. She lowered her head to one side and very curiously studied how Sarah rested fitfully. She then noted the time on the alarm clock, which read sixteen minutes after nine. Originally she wanted Sarah up earlier but decided against it because of last night's excitement. She suspected the college student truly needed the sleep.

Sarah shifted out of her dream but became briefly confused before she saw Cameron seated next to her. She sharply sat up with a gasp. "Jesus... don't do that." She had her left hand up but dropped it to her lap. "That freaks me out." She ran her fingers through her hair. "My mom does that exact same thing."

Cameron slightly bowed her head but offered, "I apologize." She stood up. "You must get ready, quickly. I will prepare breakfast." Then she was gone from the bedroom.

Sarah felt her eyebrows nearly touch at news of breakfast. "A killer and a cook... charming." She huffed then swung her feet out of bed after a hefty sigh. She decided to get a fast shower to help wake her up and afterwards, she smelled a cooked meal wafting from the kitchen into her bedroom. Her stomach rumbled in agreement. After she put on her clean tank top, she grabbed her sterling silver necklace and tucked it under her top. It was the only piece of jewelry that Sarah wore on a regular basis.

Cameron just finished sliding the scrambled eggs onto a plate that had toast. She put the plate on the bar to the right. She glanced at the master bedroom when Sarah padded out.

The college student ran her fingers through her damp hair a few times. She saw the waiting meal and took a stool at the counter. She hadn't expected it but was more than happy to have a hot breakfast. She rarely ever ate hot morning meals.

Cameron had disposed of the used pan and picked up another that already had oil on it. She briefly teetered the oiled pan back and forth to get the whole pan's surface well coated. She then warmed it up on the stove and collected a bowl of prepped pancake mix.

Sarah grew wide eye once she realized she'd have a few pancakes to eat too. She shook her head and wondered if the terminator wasn't trying to kill her via a full stomach.

"How did you sleep?" Cameron inquired.

Sarah was caught with a full mouth but swallowed it down before any response. "Good." She saw Cameron nod so she asked, "How about you?"

The terminator looked away from the partially cooked pancakes. "I didn't sleep." She picked up the spatula and flipped the two cakes.

Sarah picked up a piece of buttered, white toast and thoughtfully chewed on it. "Too busy worrying about the Reese Brothers?"

Cameron stayed quiet for a moment and stared at the almost ready pancakes. "Somewhat." She worked the spatula under the first pancake, picked it up, and put it on Sarah's plate. She repeated the process with the second pancake. She then went to the refrigerator and pulled out a syrup bottle.

Sarah had a brief glimpse of the fridge, which was well stocked. She didn't comment about it and instead accepted the syrup. When she finally tried the pancakes, she grew curious about a certain ingredient in it. "Is there vanilla in this?"

The terminator was now cleaning the dishes. "Yes." She regarded her charge and checked, "Do you like it?"

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. How did she end up here, near Big Bear City, with some stranger and enjoying vanilla pancakes? This had to be the most ludicrous thing in her life, yet. However, she peered up at the terminator and revealed a small smile. "Yeah... it’s really good."

Cameron nodded then focused on the dirty dishes, which didn't take her very long. She also took Sarah's plate after she was done.

Sarah crossed her arms on the counter and curiously checked, "Did you eat?"

The terminator put the cleaned plate onto the dryer rack. "I'm fine." She dried her hands on the dish towel then turned to the college student. "There are a few things we must do before I go."

Sarah gradually arched her right eyebrow at this news. "Where are you going?"

"I must complete my mission."

"Right," Sarah murmured. She become suspicious and challenged, "You mean to kill the Reese Brothers?"

Cameron held Sarah's hard stare and calmly replied, "Yes." She folded her muscular arms and waited to see if Sarah had any more questions.

For a moment, Sarah ran her tongue along her molars then lowered her head. She quietly asked, "What we have to do?" She peered up through hooded eyes.

"You must be trained," the terminator informed.

At this news, Sarah raised her head and became tense. "Trained? Trained to do what?"

Cameron cocked her head to the left. "To defend yourself."

"I do... I can do Jujutsu." But Sarah sensed that wasn't exactly what Cameron had in mind. "You... you want me to learn how to use a gun?"

"Yes."

Sarah straightened up and shook her head a few times. "No, no. Anybody that picks up a gun becomes a target... you have to be ready to kill."

The terminator approached the counter that separated her and Sarah. "You can use a gun without killing somebody. But you must learn how to defend yourself."

"From what?" Sarah snapped. "From my college professors?" She hotly glared at her would-be protector. "I'm not some terminator, like you."

Cameron sighed because she didn't expect this to be an argument from Sarah. She uncrossed her arms and explained, "In case I fail, and they come for you."

Sarah lost her slight ire at Cameron's statement. She lowered her gaze to the wood counter. "I rather call the police."

"They may not be able to help you," Cameron informed. "This is only a precaution and a last resort."

Sarah kept her head down, and she toyed with her damp hair. She let out a deep sigh that shook her frame. "Alright," she murmured in a defeated tone.

The terminator stretched out her hand and tilted Sarah's head up again. She held Sarah's uncertain gaze and softly promised, "I do not intend to fail though."

Sarah worriedly chewed on the inside of her mouth because she wasn't sure how she felt about any of it. She just backed off the stool and broke the physical contact.

Cameron decided to get started, and she went to her bedroom. She collected a handgun and a few bullet magazines too. She brushed past Sarah in the living room and went to the fridge. She pulled out an apple and tossed it to Sarah.

Hastily Sarah caught it before it hit the floor. She then caught a second one, barely. She furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what Cameron had in mind for them.

"This way," the terminator ordered. She shoved the magazines into her back pockets on the way to the back door. She slid it open and stepped out onto the deck.

Sarah caught sight of the hot tub and slightly smirked. "So, use the hot tub much?"

Cameron glanced from the tub to her charge. "No." She went to the handrail on the opposite side of the deck. "Toss me an apple." She neatly caught it when Sarah threw it. She placed it on the rail, which was about an inch and half wide. She then came over to her charge.

Sarah toyed with the other apple. She became serious though when Cameron lifted up the black handgun by the muzzle. She stared at the gun held out to her. She nervously took it but gave the apple to Cameron.

The terminator stood to the younger woman's side and inquired, "Do you know what kind of gun this is?" She went to the hot tub and placed the second apple there.

Sarah shrugged and replied, "A handgun."

"It is a seventeen-round Glock nine millimeter semi-automatic."

Sarah faintly nodded and tried to get accustom to the feel of it in her hand.

"It has a safe action trigger system and can take a seventeen, nineteen, or thirty-three bullet magazine." Cameron reached to her back pocket and produced an example magazine. "This is a standard seventeen bullet capacity magazine for a Glock."

Sarah licked her lips and gingerly took the magazine. She turned it over then handed it back to her new teacher. "How much does this weigh?" She tried to gauge it herself.

"Unloaded it is twenty-two point zero four ounces. If it's loaded then it weighs thirty-one point ninety-one ounces." Cameron took back the Glock and educated Sarah on how to unload the magazine, load it, how the safety worked, and to rack the gun. She returned it to Sarah and ordered her to unload, reload, and rack the gun.

Sarah demonstrated her ability to quickly learn and dropped out the magazine. She easily caught it but promptly rammed it back in the handle grip. She then was racking the first bullet by pulling back the slider.

"Good," Cameron approved. "Now, you must learn how to hold it properly. Turn off the safety, first."

Sarah switched it then noted that Cameron went behind her. She had the Glock down at her side until Cameron told her to raise it. She did so and idly eyed the distant apple on the rail.

"There is a proper, formal stance," Cameron prompted. She grabbed Sarah's hips. "Move your right foot back further." She waited until Sarah had it just right then she used her boot tip and kicked Sarah's foot back a few inches until it was horizontal. "Your left foot's heel should be aligned with her right's heel."

Sarah looked down at her feet and adjusted her left. But again, Cameron carefully nudged Sarah's left foot into a diagonal. "This is a front stance."

"Yes." Cameron was pleased that her pupil knew the stance now. "Next, you must properly grip the gun." She edged closer to her student then stretched out her right arm. "Loosen your grip some."

Sarah sensed the terminator's warm body brush against her back, but she eased her grip on the handle. She trailed her eyes to the gun and watched Cameron make a few adjustments. She softly cleared her throat then asked, "Is there a name for this grip?"

"Yes." Cameron lowered her hand but didn't move away from Sarah. "This is called a high hand grip." She now indicated Sarah's hand just behind the grip tang. "It's indicated by the small ripple of flesh here." She then made another adjustment to Sarah's grip. "This grip is called a hard grip." She dropped her hand away again but explained, "Today's guns are considered hard-kicking, and you will always feel a resulting tremor from firing one. The key factor is that you must keep the sights straight in line. If you do and your hand quivers, then the sight will quiver in the center of the target."

Sarah digested this information and kept it in her memory for later. "Alright."

"You must apply pressure during your hold," Cameron further instructed, "or else the gun may be knocked or snatched from your hand." She now shifted a bit behind Sarah. "Next is your sight." She pointed out the Glock's sight then helped Sarah line it up with the apple. "There is a front sight and rear sight, but it is humanly impossible to focus on both the sights and the target. You must utilize the front sight on your target, lock on it, and fire. You must always watch the front sight."

Sarah took a deep breath and nodded. She slightly tensed when Cameron's front body fully pressed into her back. She noted Cameron's outstretched right hand held hers and shifted her targeting on the apple.

"When you pull the trigger," Cameron started, "you must do it in a way that the muzzle doesn't go off target." She tilted her head to the right and studied Sarah's stern features. "You do not want to press or squeeze the trigger. You want to roll the trigger so that it's a smooth pull with uniformed pressure. This is something that takes experience."

Sarah just nodded and kept her focus on the sight and apple.

Cameron calculated that Sarah pretty well had her sight lined with the target. She briefly pressed her palm into Sarah's grip and detected it was a well pressured grip. "Go ahead and roll the trigger."

Sarah told her index finger to roll the trigger, as her teacher instructed her. She tried to apply the even pressure and pulled back. The first shot rang in her ears, and she was amazed that she hit the apple dead center. She lowered the gun to her side.

The terminator had a thin smile and was pleased, but she knew the next apple would be tougher. She moved away from Sarah and went over to the rail. She brushed off the tidbits from the prior apple and positioned the new one. She came back to Sarah but stood off to the side.

Sarah glanced at Cameron, who nodded at her to go ahead. She sighed and raised the gun at the second apple. She lined up her front sight with her target then fired the Glock. This time, she clearly missed her mark. She bit the inside of her bottom lip.

Cameron folded her arms and just merely waited to see how Sarah would do with the rest of the magazine.

Sarah adjusted her front sight on her target and fired the gun, but missed a second time. She thought maybe it was her grip so she shifted the gun a little. She fired a third round yet still missed her target. After a check on her stance, Sarah did a fourth shot and didn't hit her target.

Cameron had idly watched her charge's form and already knew the issue. But she waited to see if Sarah could figure it out.

Sarah lowered her handgun and took a mental breather. She glanced once at Cameron, who stood rather passive. At least Cameron didn't have an amused smirk, Sarah chided. She raised the Glock and made the necessary adjustments that she could find and fired the next bullet. She softly growled when the apple remained intact.

"What am I doing wrong?" Sarah asked in a short tone.

Cameron came to her student's side and merely replied, "Milking."

Sarah furrowed her brow and repeated, "Milking?"

"Yes." Cameron was behind her student and pulled Sarah's hand back in closer. She pointed at Sarah's trigger finger. "When your index finger rolls the trigger, you systematically close your other fingers on the grip too."

"There by pulling the sights off target," Sarah concluded.

The terminator shifted her focus to her student and the corner of her lip curled up into a faint smile. She was obviously proud of the fact that Sarah understood why.

Sarah caught the ghost of a smile, and she quirked a grin. "I is a college student." She chuckled at how Cameron slotted her eyes and that lithe smile actually grew. She cleared her throat and went back to the gun. "So, how do I fix this?"

Cameron also went back to the task. She informed, "When your other fingers close with your index it is called interlimb response." She now took the gun from Sarah, traded it to her left, and took Sarah's right into hers. "There's a simple way to retrain your natural tendency. First, relax your hand and pretend to hold a gun."

Sarah did so and carefully listened to her teacher.

"Now pull your index finger repeatedly in rapid succession." Cameron observed her charge do this, and she mentioned, "You see how your other fingers close too?" At Sarah's nod, she now lifted her hand and closed her hand around Sarah's three fingers then positioned the thumb over them. "You keep all these fingers closed tightly as possible but your index open. When you roll the trigger now, you'll feel your tendons try to tighten, but they can't grasp any tighter."

Sarah indeed noticed this and mentioned, "The tighter, closed grip has hyperflexed the other fingers, right?"

"Yes," Cameron agreed. She imagined that Sarah's training in Jujutsu helped her understand the concept better. "That is why a strong grip on the handle is important." She returned the gun to Sarah and watched how Sarah made the correction.

"Is it better to roll the trigger with the pad of my finger?" Sarah queried.

The terminator hadn't advised this part. She carefully explained, "A Glock has a heavy pull for the trigger therefore it's best to roll the trigger at the power crease." Cameron showed Sarah that the power crease was actually the distal joint on Sarah's index finger.

"Alright." Sarah felt comfortable that she had better control and understanding now.

Cameron backed away and observed Sarah’s practice on the apple again.

Sarah aligned her front sight and checked her grip to be correct. She fired at the apple, but she still missed despite her learning. She became rather frustrated and lowered the gun to her side. She took another moment and calmed her temper before it threw off her focus, completely. After a deep breath, she lifted the Glock.

Cameron backed up more and leaned against the handrail behind her. She casually mentioned, "It is simple, but just not easy."

Sarah's eyes flickered over to the terminator then back on her front sight. She tenderly bit her lower lip and did a mental inventory on everything Cameron had taught her. She felt her grip, stance, sight, and posture were accurate so she fired the next bullet.

Cameron's full lips tugged with a smile when the holey apple rolled off the handrail. "From here, it just requires shooting, shooting, and more shooting." She pushed off the handrail. "I'll get a few more apples." She passed Sarah to get to the sliding door.

"You have that many apples?" But Sarah didn't receive a response. She shook her head then looked down at the handgun with slight worry. She never expected to learn how to use a gun, and it made her feel different, for some reason. In Jujutsu, she would be expected to learn a few weapons like the quarterstaff but this was very different.

Cameron came back out and setup six red and green apples on the handrail. She alternated colors on the rail and spaced them out about a foot apart. She moved away from rail and neared her charge. "Go from left to right."

Sarah continued her practice as instructed, apple by apple. She required three fires to get the first apple, but the second apple required four shots. She continued down the line but eventually requested a new magazine from Cameron. She finally came down to the last two apples.

The terminator moved away from her spot and came behind her charge. She stood a few feet behind Sarah and curiously watched how Sarah functioned now.

Sarah missed five times on the second to last apple, but she hit it by the sixth bullet. She became annoyed and muttered, "I'm getting worse."

Cameron tilted her head and considered this statement, but she didn't believe it.

Sarah licked her dry lips and lined her front sight on the last, red apple. She slightly lowered the gun when the boards behind her creaked because Cameron was closer to her. She swallowed and returned her attention to her practice. She aligned the front sight, yet again.

The terminator curiously watched the shot that didn't hit its mark. She moved closer to Sarah's back and waited to see what she'd do now.

Sarah was clearly frustrated and lowered the gun. She twisted her head to one side and snapped, "Can you back off?"

Cameron didn't have a smirk, but her blue eyes clearly had some life in them for once. She took two steps backwards and folded her arms.

Sarah was relieved and raised her gun to her target. She had more focus, yet she kept sensing Cameron at her back. She tried to ignore it and fired another missed shot. She softly cursed then turned her temper onto the terminator. "Can you go stand over there again?" She pointed to the side.

Cameron now had a hidden smirk that played at the corner of her lips. She knew what Sarah's problem was but wouldn't say it aloud. She did as told and went over to the side but kept close to Sarah.

The college student returned to her front stance, raised her gun, and made any corrections until she was ready. But for some reason, she took her eyes off the front sight and looked at Cameron just as she fired the Glock.

"Shit!" Sarah yelled and walked away from her position. She came to the deck's opposite handrail, turned, and focused her temper on the terminator. "You're not helping here."

Cameron cocked her head and calmly informed, "You're not getting worse, you're distracted."

"Yes, by you!" Sarah gave a dark glare to her teacher.

Cameron nodded once then curiously checked, "Do you expect the world to go still and let you calmly fire a gun?"

Sarah's face just became darker at what seemed like a smartass question. She huffed and went back to her shooting position. "Fine." She aligned herself correctly and straightened her aim out.

Cameron came over again and went behind Sarah. She decided to encourage it worse by standing about an inch behind her student.

Sarah initially became annoyed, but she set it aside and focused on her target. She had to agree that in real life there would be multiple distractions. Finally, she rolled the trigger then a smirk appeared on her face.

Cameron watched the red apple spin then fall to the ground behind the deck. She trailed her eyes to her student's proud features. "Good." She now started for the sliding glass door. "That's sufficient."

Sarah realized her lesson and practice were done. She switched on the safety and followed her would-be protector into the cabin. She slid the door shut behind her.

Cameron came back out of her bedroom with several items in her hand. "Sit down," she told her charge.

The college student took a seat on the left side of the sofa while Cameron took the right. She set the gun down on the glass coffee table then noticed the items in Cameron's hands. She gawked when she saw a wad of hundred dollar bills.

Cameron placed the items in the small space between her and Sarah. She seriously looked at Sarah, who was obviously confused and worried now. "Not every plan is full proof," she honestly mentioned. "I have a contingency plan if I do not return from my mission."

Sarah took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Alright."

"If I complete my mission successfully then I will come back for you and return to you to your university." Cameron watched Sarah's slow nod then she continued her explanation. "If I do not complete my mission, then you have two options. First, you may return to Los Angeles and hope that the Reese Brothers do not obtain you. Perhaps the police can do something, but I would not stake my future on it."

"Alright... what's my other option?" Sarah studied the passport, cash, and some paperwork.

"You start over." Cameron picked up the passport and handed it to Sarah. "You must go into hiding so the Reese Brothers do not find you."

Sarah flipped open the passport and looked at her photo. She read that her name was actually Sarah Baum.

"This is ten thousand dollars in cash," Cameron informed. She held up the rubber band hundreds. She dropped it back down. She now grabbed each item as she verbally listed them. "Driver's license, social security card, passport, and birth certificate."

Sarah couldn't fathom all this and why Cameron went to so much trouble. What was special about her that made Cameron go through all this work? She peered up at the terminator with constricted features.

"If I fail then another terminator may follow to clean up my failure." Cameron rested her hands on her knees in a formal manner. "I cannot be sure another will follow me if I fail, so I made the necessary precautions to see that you hide and live from danger."

Sarah stared down at the items then started to shake her head. She met Cameron's curious gaze. "I just don't understand why." She saw how the terminator didn't want to offer why. "What's so important about me that you have to do all this?"

"It is complicated," Cameron could only offer.

But this time, Sarah was desperate for any answer. She grabbed Cameron's nearby wrist and urged, "What is it?"

Cameron held the younger woman's worried stare and knew she had to offer more than the usual. She let down some of her guard and whispered, "Your future is important to many... some want you dead for it and others need you to live on."

Sarah was lost even more but tried, "What about my future? I'm just some college student."

The terminator lowered her head to the side and knew there was little she could do to comfort Sarah without corrupting her mission. She gently promised, "Someday you will come to understand, but for now you must understand that it's important you survive."

Sarah pulled her hand away and dropped her shoulders. She shook her head once.

Cameron wouldn't pursue the topic any longer. She instead reached into her pockets and wiggled out two identical cell phones that were fairly simple. She handed one to Sarah, who looked it over a bit. "I've programmed my number into yours. I will call you when I come back for you."

"How long will it take you?" Sarah looked up from the phone.

"I suspect no longer than two days." The terminator nodded at the kitchen area. "There's enough food for a week." She then indicated the phone again. "If I fail my mission, then you may either call 911 to get out of here or you can call Chola."

"Chola?" Sarah pulled up the address book and saw the second name in the book below Cameron's. "Who is she?"

"She is your second option," Cameron informed. "She will come here, pick you up, and take you away from this area so you can go into hiding."

Sarah lowered the phone to her lap. "You trust her?"

The terminator hadn't expected for Sarah to ask this, but she liked the question. "Yes, and she's been well paid to do this too." She tilted her head and added, "If you do go back to Los Angeles, and you find later that the Reese Brothers are after you then you can still contact Chola. She has this cell phone number so she'll know it's you."

Slowly Sarah nodded her head now that she realized she was well covered by the terminator's plans. She took a deep breath and seriously asked, "Do you think you could fail?"

Cameron clenched her jaw but tried to gauge how to reply. "It is difficult to say. I am far better... trained than the Reese Brothers." She saw that Sarah caught her own hesitation. "However, they could be expecting me."

"And have something setup," Sarah muttered. She combed her hair back and frowned. "So, I just sit here and wait?"

"Yes."

The college student swallowed and exchanged a look with the terminator. But her stare traveled over to the Glock on the coffee table.

Cameron followed her gaze to the handgun too. "I will give you another Glock and several magazines. You must keep one handgun on you at all times until this is finished."

Sarah just nodded.

The terminator knew this was difficult for her charge, but she had gone through a lot of work to prepare for this moment. She reached out and gingerly turned Sarah's head to her. "You must promise me that you will remain here."

Sarah dropped her eye contact.

"You must promise," Cameron emphasized again. "I cannot properly perform my mission if I'm under the impression you're not safe."

Sarah closed her eyes and murmured, "You went through a lot of trouble for this."

The terminator carefully regarded Sarah then softly confessed, "Yes." She found green eyes on her again.

"Alright," Sarah murmured, "I promise."

Cameron nodded then lowered her hand. "I must go." She stood up, quickly and headed to her bedroom. She put her cell phone in her right pocket.

Sarah's gaze was fixed on the Glock, but after a moment she picked it up. She stood and hesitantly maneuvered the gun into the front of her waistband. She wandered into Cameron's open bedroom and leaned against the doorframe.

The terminator had set six magazines and a Glock on the bed for Sarah. She finished zipping her duffel bag then looked at her charge. "If for some reason trouble arises here, then call me." She picked up the filled bag from the bed and neared Sarah. "Your safety is my priority above anything else."

Sarah swallowed and moved her head in understanding. She backed out of the way and watched Cameron put the duffel near the front sliding door.

Cameron went to the coffee table and picked up the documents plus cash. She took them to her former bedroom and placed them by the Glock and magazines. She then grabbed her book bag that rested on the bed. She put it over her shoulders then lastly grabbed her Remington that waited near the bedroom door.

Sarah waited by the sofa, her body slightly leaned against the back of it. She watched Cameron.

"Pack all those items in your bag," Cameron suggested. She approached the college student and reached to her back pocket. She produced the last magazine that was left from practice earlier, and she held it out to Sarah.

The young woman took the last magazine and stared at it in her hand. "Will you be okay?" She didn't like this and her eyes shined with worry when she looked at Cameron.

"Yes." Cameron tilted her head and argued, "Do not be concerned about me."

Sarah huffed and murmured, "Easier said than done."

Cameron considered her charge's words then explained, "I was designed for this."

"To kill?"

"No," Cameron corrected, "I terminate threats and sometimes that may include killing." She left it there but promised, "I will return." She headed for the door.

Sarah followed her would-be protector, and she grabbed the duffel bag before Cameron had it. She nearly collapsed at the weight in it.

The terminator swiftly took the bag before Sarah dropped it. She carried it with such ease.

Sarah arched an eyebrow and joked, "What's your workout regiment like?" She slid the door open for Cameron. "Or you just eat your Wheaties every day?"

The terminator passed through the door and seriously replied, "I do not work out or eat... Wheaties." She had no idea what that food item was but decided it was irrelevant too.

Sarah couldn't imagine then how Cameron had become so strong if she didn't work out. She decided it was best just not to press the topic. She didn't know why she followed Cameron out to the F-350, but she waited until Cameron had the duffel and backpack in the truck. Last, she tossed the Remington shotgun onto the bench seat.

Sarah back stepped once when the terminator faced her again. "Keep me posted on what happens, right?"

Cameron could appreciate why Sarah wanted news. She just nodded.

"Alright," Sarah murmured and folded her arms. She took one step away. "Good luck." She turned and headed back for the cabin.

Cameron turned to the truck but only had her right foot on the truck's black running board before she heard Sarah's voice.

"Wait," Sarah called. She'd made it halfway to the front door but came back to the terminator. She reached around to her neck once she was in front of Cameron.

The terminator was curious about the hidden necklace that Sarah freed and now brought to her. She wasn't sure what to say but could tell Sarah wanted her to bow her head. So she did that and nimble hands went to the back of her neck and hooked the necklace.

"It's a Saint Christopher necklace," Sarah explained, "I'm not sure how religious you are, but he brings protection to those on journeys."

Cameron lifted the pendent that rested on her collarbone. From the upside down position, she read the pendant's inscription that said 'Saint Christopher protect us'. She lowered it and focused back on Sarah.

"It... it was my mother's, and she handed it down to me." For once, Sarah read confusion on the terminator's face, and she quietly explained, "You'll need it more than me."

Cameron wanted to correct her charge and tell her that she could handle the Reese Brothers. But she concluded that such words may hurt Sarah, who was genuinely concerned for her. She softened, which caused her ice blue eyes to warm, for the first time. "Thank you."

Sarah couldn't say anything back because she was surprised by her own actions. She faintly nodded then headed for the cabin again.

Cameron briefly watched her charge go then she climbed into the pickup truck. She didn't understand why she disregarded her normal habit to correct somebody because she rarely cared about somebody's reactions. She just merely spoke the truth. But this time, she accepted Sarah's gift and thanked her. Cameron would have to think this out while she drove back to Los Angeles.

Sarah went back to Cameron's bedroom and mindlessly stared at the magazines and gun. Distantly, she heard the Power Stroke's whistle then the diesel truck traveled away. Sarah dropped her head against the doorframe and shut her eyes. The only question she was left with was why did this all happen, to her?

**To be continued.**


	4. Moving Target

**Chapter 4 – Moving Target**

"We just have to keep her busy," Derek sharply reminded his younger brother.

Kyle leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms, and stared at his brother with an annoyed expression.

Derek knew the look so he approached Kyle and leaned into his space. "We keep her busy long enough so he can take care of Connor then we get the Hell out of there."

Kyle let out a sigh and argued, "But what you think she'll do once she finds Connor dead?"

"It won't matter," Derek replied, "because he'll deal with her." He walked away from his brother and sat on the sofa. He and his brother were staying in a ritzy hotel in central Los Angeles. "She was built for infiltration, not combat."

Kyle shoved off the wall and took the sofa chair near his brother. He flopped into it with his legs spread. "She's smart though, Derek... way smarter than the triple eights." He drummed his fingers on the chair arm. "Why don't we take her back with us?"

Derek leaned forward and leveled his intense gaze on his brother. "It's that kind of talk that will get us in trouble, Kyle."

"If she's scrubbed enough then we can take her back to John," Kyle debated.

"No," Derek hotly fought. "What benefit will she provide to the Resistance? Our metal is far more superior than her."

Kyle glanced away and seemed to consider his brother's words. He started to shake his head. "There's a reason why Omega and Connor hang onto her... especially Connor." He trailed his eyes back to Derek. "Why would they send her back of all the terminators?"

"It doesn't matter." Derek was getting frustrated when the conversation didn't drop. He straightened up more and asked, "Do you know what her fatal flaw is, Kyle?" He didn't wait for Kyle and explained, "She has emotions... maybe not like you or I, but she has her own version." He suddenly pointed to his left at the wall. "I bet you anything that she's starting to care for Connor." He dropped his hand to his lap. "That's a fatal mistake for any terminator... to the mission."

Kyle's eyes were fixated on the carpeted floor. He laced his hands together then murmured, "Then that's our fatal flaw too."

Derek laughed and argued, "If you let yourself care." He studied his brother's profile. "We have a mission to do... let's not fuck up now when we're so close."

Slowly, Kyle silently agreed with his brother. He licked his lips and glanced over at Derek. "He said she's on her way... we should go finish setting up before she finds the breadcrumbs."

Derek concurred and climbed to his feet. He and his younger brother gathered their duffel bags then left the hotel room. They went to the parking garage and jumped into their Dodge Ram for the twenty minute ride to an old, abandoned facility. There, the Reese Brothers made the last preparations for their expected guest, who would most likely arrive in a few hours.

Kyle accepted a hot, fast food meal from his brother and returned to his seat at a metal desk. He sat in an aged chair that creaked in protest. He opened his burger and munched on it as he tossed his feet up on the desk.

Derek ate his burger too but glanced at the computer screen on the desk. He skimmed the nine mini boxes on the screen that were hooked up to cameras around the building. He took a sip of his soda then asked, "You got those M240G's setup right?"

"Yes," Kyle replied, but he focused on his meal.

Derek nodded and returned to the cameras again. He watched a random car here or there pass the abandoned facility, but it didn't concern him. He balled up his burger wrap after he shoved the last portion in his mouth. He stood up from the dirty, white bucket he used for a seat.

Kyle briefly watched his brother pitch the garbage into a filled trash bag they had filled up today.

Derek adjusted his dark green pants then rubbed his right cheek. He slotted his eyes at the computer screen when a large truck slowed then parked on the curb by the facility. "Hey, look there." He pointed it out on the fourth square.

Kyle lowered his burger to his lap. "I wonder..." He took the mouse and clicked on the fourth square, which immediately filled the entire screen.

Derek edged closer and developed a thin smile. "There's our girl." He pointed at the woman that moved about in the red F-350.

Kyle didn't finish his burger and shoved it all back into his bag. He sipped on his soda while he carefully observed what the woman was doing in the truck.

Derek bent forward and did the same too.

Outside the abandon facility on the curb, the Ford pickup truck's driver door opened up and out stepped Cameron Philips. She still wore her plain black top, jeans, boots, and her studded belt that reflected the afternoon sun. In her left hand was the filled duffel bag, but she carried her Remington in her right hand at her side.

The terminator walked around the front of her truck and scanned over the abandoned building that once was a meat packing plant. She knew the Reese Brothers were here and were expecting her. Without a doubt, she would have to put up with traps and such until she could find their exact location. She also wouldn't be surprised if they tried to escape before she could get them. But Cameron figured they could only run for so long before she had them cornered, and she just needed to flush them out.

Cameron lifted her shotgun vertically and marched to a side door that was closed tight. She took one step closer to the door then performed a powerful kick that sent the now bent door flying into the plant. She'd entered right into the packing facility that had decrepit conveyor belts and stained meat hooks.

Cameron only made it a few feet in when an overhead noise caught her attention. She dropped her duffel bag and put the Remington into both hands but it was too late. Metal slammed into concrete all around her, and she was trapped in a steel cage. She was about to assess her situation but a low whine at her back told more trouble was on its way.

The terminator spun around and raised her Remington but slightly lowered it upon seeing a machine gun. She grew wide eye and frantically fell onto her stomach just before the machine began automatically firing on her. She kept her head down until the machine gun went silent.

Cameron let out an annoyed sighed and suspiciously eyed the machine gun that was mounted on a steel beam. She noted there was a sensor on it so she decided to test it first. She held her Remington by the buttstock and lifted it straight up.

The machine gun frantically whined because it was making an adjustment to its sight. Then it repeatedly fired at its target, which had already lowered to the floor.

Cameron now understood how the machine gun functioned and could easily destroy it. But, she needed to escape the cage also, which could be easy or hard depending on the setup. She looked over the cage from her stomach position, but she rolled onto her back. From high above, she could just make out a thick, black wire that snaked down and through the chain that was latched onto the cage. Cameron smirked at the Reese Brothers' mistake.

The terminator devised a plan to leave the cage and handle the machine gun. She rolled onto her side and opened the side pocket on the duffel bag. She pulled out a pair of black gloves that had gray padding on them that many car mechanics used nowadays. She slipped them on then grabbed her Remington shotgun.

Cameron rolled back onto her stomach and scooped up her shotgun. She lined up her sight on the machine gun's ammunition belt and proceeded to fire at it. She effectively destroyed the belt, but she was still concerned about the first dozen of bullets or so. Carefully, she raised her Remington up then dropped it just as the machine gun rapidly fired on it.

The machine gun pumped out six bullets then stopped because the target was gone. Yet a few second later, it sensed its target again and frantically fire more bullets. Then it happened a third time, but now the gun became jammed by the ruined ammunition belt. It lurked a few times but failed and a minute later, it lost its sensor.

Cameron lifted her head from the shotgun's sight after she destroyed the machine gun's sensor. She then performed one last test by lifting her Remington into the air. She was satisfied when the machine gun made no more attempts. However, Cameron very carefully climbed to her feet just in case. She was obviously pleased with her own work.

The terminator placed her shotgun on top of her duffel bag then approached the cage's bars. She knew they were made of steel, but it would not deter her. She latched onto two bars and made sure her body did not make any contact with the bars. She proceeded to rip open the bars, which complained in protest to her superior strength.

Deeper in the facility, Kyle Reese looked from the screen to his brother, who was behind his shoulder. "She brought gloves, Derek." He frowned and concluded, "She knew we'd try to shock her." He sighed but went back to the screen. "She was ready," he murmured.

Derek glanced down at his brother then back to the screen. He watched how the terminator now ripped out the electrified bars and carried out her shotgun and duffel bag. "That should have taken her half an hour."

"She's fuckin' smart," Kyle hotly reminded his brother. "She makes a triple eights look like apes."

"Monkeys," Derek corrected. "She's the ape." He straightened up and put his hands behind his back. "Apes are smarter than monkeys." He walked away from the desk, collected a M79 grenade launcher, a belt of ammunition, and headed out of the small room. On his way to the door, he picked up a M4 carbine. "Channel 22," he reminded and left.

Kyle shook his head but reached for the yellow two-way radio and flipped it to channel twenty-two. "Do you copy me?"

"Copy," Derek replied through his headset that he just finished putting in his ear. "Where is she?"

"She's still in the packing facility," Kyle reported over the radio. "Wait..." His voice blurred out over the radio. "She just pulled out a cell phone."

"What?" Derek pressed the headset further into his ear. He quickly picked up the pace because he wondered what the terminator was up to now.

Cameron saw that it was Sarah calling her. She hastily grabbed her duffel bag into her left hand that already held the Remington. She answered the call and quickly moved back to the open door that streamed with afternoon sunlight.

"Cameron?" came Sarah's frantic voice over the phone.

"What's wrong?" Cameron detected the fear in her charge's voice. She grabbed her shotgun and kept a visual check on her surroundings in case of anymore booby traps.

"There's some guy here. I think he's got a gun," Sarah frantically spewed, "I tried to stop him. But he's still alive, I don't know how he-"

"Slow down," Cameron insisted.

"N-n-no," Sarah frantically whispered, "you don't understand. I shot this guy three times in the chest, and he's still fuckin' alive."

The terminator snatched up her duffel bag then raced out the door without a second thought. She ran to her F-350, dropped her bag, and tore open the door. She tossed her items into the truck while she spoke to Sarah.

"You must flee from the house, do not try to engage him anymore," Cameron explained.

Sarah looked up at the sky and a few snowflakes landed on her forehead. She looked back at the log cabin that was barely visible from her position in the woods. After hearing Cameron's rather clipped tone, she became even more scared about this man.

"Where are you?" the terminator insisted.

"I'm hiding in the woods," Sarah quietly replied. "I think he's still searching for me in the house." She then banged her head against the tree. "Fuck the documents are still in the house."

"That doesn't matter right now," Cameron brushed off. She already had her truck turned around and slammed on the gas pedal.

Sarah clenched her jaw tightly and fearfully admitted, "I don't know what to do."

"Listen to me," the terminator ordered, "you must escape, but you can't go on foot because he will catch you."

"He's got a truck," Sarah mentioned.

Cameron swerved around a few slower cars. "No, do not get into his truck. Do you remember the shed?"

Sarah spotted the man out on the deck so she tucked behind the tree better. She had a Glock in her right hand, which she pressed into the tree's trunk.

"Sarah?" Cameron demanded.

Sarah clenched her teeth and shut her eyes but murmured, "He's on the deck."

Cameron did a mental calculation and said, "Do not move or speak for twenty-five seconds."

Sarah did as she was told yet carefully listened for any movements from the cabin's deck. She faintly heard the glass door slam shut.

Cameron knew it'd been thirty seconds so she repeated, "Do you remember the shed?"

"Yes," Sarah whispered.

"Go in the side door and there is a four-wheeler in there with the key in the ignition." The terminator jerked the truck to a hard right and went down a small, empty alleyway that cut her out into a busy street. "Take it, ride it north to Route 18, and you follow the road to Big Bear City. If you're in the town, you can hide there until I can make it. He will have a harder time finding you there."

Sarah poked her head around the large tree and didn't see the man on the deck anymore. "It's going to take you two hours to get here if not longer." She thought about rush hour traffic.

"I'll be there sooner than that," the terminator swore.

Sarah brushed her forehead against the trunk. "God I hope so."

"Wait until it's safe to go back for the four-wheeler," Cameron instructed, "Do not endanger your life."

Sarah tapped her Glock against the tree and debated Cameron's order.

"Do you understand me?" Cameron hotly demanded.

Sarah sighed but responded, "I got you." She swallowed and distraughtly whispered, "I shot him three times... I thought he was wearing a bullet-proof vest, but he's bleeding. I don't understand it." She rested the gun on top of her head and worriedly stared at the cabin.

"Do not go near him," Cameron sharply reminded.

Sarah bit her lower lip then softly promised, "I'll call you once I get out of here with the four-wheeler."

"I'll be there soon," Cameron swore again.

Those words gave some scrap of comfort to Sarah. "I know... be careful." Sarah ended the call and slipped the cell phone into her right pocket. She reached behind her back and fingered the second Glock that was fully loaded with a new magazine. She had one other magazine in her left pant pocket.

Sarah inhaled deeply then let it out slowly, which caused her breath to mist in the cold air. She should be freezing since she only had on her tank top, yet her adrenaline coursed through her body. Now she worked out a plan to get to the four-wheeler, but she planned to ignore Cameron's order to be safe. She wanted to desperately take out this guy's means of transportation to give her a better chance.

After much thought, Sarah put her mind to it and carefully made her way back to the log cabin. She kept low to the ground and moved fast so she would be less seen. She made it to the deck but hid partially under it. She waited to hear any movements from the cabin, yet it was silent. Cautiously, Sarah wrapped around the cabin and went to the front side. She peeked around the cabin's edge and studied the Nissan Frontier diagonally parked in the small car space.

Sarah looked to her left at the shed and determined the side door Cameron had mentioned was on the opposite side of the shed. She was relieved because her chances at being seen were less. She steeled her panicked emotions and reminded herself she could handle this situation. She just couldn't handle a large guy, who wouldn't die from three bullets to the chest. Sarah shoved her thoughts aside and carefully made her way to the back of the shed then around to the side.

Much to her luck, the shed door was unlocked so she slipped through it. She briefly stood rooted and staring at the Honda FourTrax ATV that was jet black, forest green, and had a silver guard on the front. She spotted the keys in the ignition, and she hopped on it, which already faced the double-doors. But Sarah knew as soon as she started the beastly four-wheeler that it would alert her attacker.

With that in mind, Sarah checked her Glock to make sure it was ready to fire. She grabbed the ignition key and started the all-terrain vehicle then shifted it into gear and operated the clutch. Sarah ducked her head low and throttled the ATV straight into the wood doors, which were brittle and snapped apart. As soon as she came outside, she wasn't surprised to see her attacker on the steps and took aim at her. However, she targeted the Nissan Frontier's rear tire with her Glock's front sight.

The attacker fired his handgun at Sarah Connor, but he missed repeatedly because of her speed on the ATV. He then realized she'd taken out his rear tire. But he moved down the steps and kept firing at her as she sped around the rear of the truck.

Sarah was zipping down the dirt road, yet she twisted around and lined her sight up with the other rear tire on the truck. She desperately shot, in hopes she'd keep him far off her trail. She didn't have a chance to discern whether she'd taken out both rear tires. Sarah was forced to focus on her driving so she could speed up because her attacker was running after her. She now understood why Cameron told her to take the four-wheeler.

The attacker was amazingly fast in his run, and he continued to fire at his target. He finally ran out of bullets but also the gap between him and the ATV was widening.

Sarah had throttled the ATV harder and gained much higher speeds than her attacker could match. She was relieved upon a last glance back to find he'd given up. She just prayed that she managed to flatten the truck's tires. Sarah had no idea what way to go to make it to Route 18. But Cameron had told her it was north so she did her best to make it there.

After about fifteen minutes, Sarah came upon the busy Route 18 so she made a hard right into the woods but slowed the ATV to a halt between some trees. She released the clutch and held the brake for good measure. Sarah quickly tucked away her Glock under the front of her shirt then retrieved her cell phone and called Cameron.

"Yeah, I made it away," Sarah reported. She took a deep breath, which filled her lungs with brisk air. "I think I may have blown his tires so that'll buy me time."

"Head to town and wait for me there," Cameron instructed her charge.

"Alright." Sarah shivered against the cold; it was finally catching up to her. "I'll text you my location in the town."

"Are you injured at all?" Cameron checked.

"No." Sarah watched the snowflakes settle on the ATV's handlebars. "How far are you?"

"I'm about an hour away," Cameron informed. "Make sure you know all your exits and keep your head down."

Sarah was astonished and decided not to ask how Cameron managed such good time. "I will. I'll see you soon."

"Be safe," the terminator reminded. She hung up and floored her F-350's pedal.

Sarah Connor shoved her cell phone away then put the ATV into gear. She decided to stay in the woods since four-wheelers were not allowed on roads, typically. She zipped through the trees and stayed parallel to Route 18 until she came into town. But she slowed down so the ATV's noise wouldn't draw unwanted attention.

Once she noticed more homes, Sarah found Route 18 had a larger shoulder so she went onto the shoulder. She followed the speckled traffic into Big Bear City. She tried to find a good location that would have people around in case her attacker showed up. She suspected he wouldn't openly shoot at her with so many people. Sarah slowed the ATV when she found the perfect location, which made her smirk despite the situation.

The ATV and its owner pulled into a gravel parking lot that was packed with trucks and SUV's. Sarah Connor parked the four-wheeler in a hidden spot around the building's side, shut it off, and took the keys with her. She double checked that her Glocks were hidden by her tank top. Sarah went to the front door of the restaurant, which had a sign that read Lumberjack Cafe.

Upon entering the restaurant, Sarah brought upon many people's curious glances, but she was use to it. She noted a few gave her an extra odd look, probably because of her attire or lack of it. She deduced it was open seating so she tucked away into a booth in a corner with a window.

A waitress strolled up to her and pulled out a notepad. "How are ya?"

Sarah offered a warm smile to the server. "I'm good, thanks. You?"

The waitress, Barbara, returned the smile. "I'm good too." She pointed her pencil's eraser tip at Sarah. "Coffee to warm up with?"

"Yes, that would be great." Sarah liked the idea.

Barbara pointed at the placemat. "Your menu is here. I'll be back in a minute." She headed off.

"Thanks," Sarah called, and she bowed her head. She looked over the menu, which was pretty standard items that reminded her greatly of Overtime. She felt some comfort at this familiarity. While she waited for the server's return, she fished out her cell phone and texted Cameron.

The server appeared with a white mug that was filled with black coffee. "Creamer and sugar is on the side there." She pointed at it but pulled out her order pad and pencil. "What can I get you?"

The college student picked up her cell phone when it vibrated, but she paid attention to the server. "Just a plain cheeseburger would be great."

"Curly fries or regular?"

"Regular, please." Sarah admitted she was hungry despite there were a few knots in her stomach. She suspected by the time the food was here that she wouldn't care about her nerves. After a sip of her coffee, she decided on some sugar. Sarah stirred her coffee but read over Cameron's brief text that reported she'd be there in forty-five minutes or less.

Sarah idly drank her coffee and watched outside for her attacker or Cameron. Occasionally, she glanced around at the diner but the few customers were of no concern. After ten minutes passed, Sarah was given her meal, and she indeed ate it, quickly. She nearly caused herself indigestion between her speed and nervousness.

Barbara came back to check on the food and to refill the coffee cup. She eventually popped up again with the receipt, but her customer's voice made her pause.

"Can you break a hundred?" Sarah peered up at the waitress in worry. "I don't have anything small enough."

The server mentally considered the register drawer and nodded. "We should be okay."

"Thank you." Sarah was relieved and waited until the server was gone. She retrieved the wade of hundreds from her pocket but kept it under the table from prying eyes. She freed the top hundred and set it down on the receipt.

Barbara soon took the money and receipt then returned a few minutes later with the change. She gently mentioned, "It's a little cold out there for no jacket."

Sarah tensed at this but tried to calm down. "I enjoy the winter season."

"You should be careful or you might get sick, sweetie." The waitress strolled away though.

The college student had a thin smirk but took her change and left a five dollar tip. She sipped on the last of her coffee then debated what to do next. She looked at the time and figured Cameron would be here in ten minutes. She set down her coffee and peered through the window when a Ford Edge pulled into the parking lot.

Sarah narrowed her eyes some and waited to see the driver. She stiffened at recognizing her attacker so she hastily slid out of the bench. She knew she couldn't go out the front door or he'd have her. So she went to the women's bathroom, which she'd noted earlier. Sarah disappeared into the small bathroom down a short hallway. She locked the door and backed away from it.

Sarah spun around and looked at her new environment. She felt some relief at seeing a small window above the sink. Sarah wanted to call Cameron, but she worried her voice would carry out the bathroom. She instead fished out the cell phone and sent a text message to warn her would-be protector about the attacker being at the restaurant too.

After the text message was sent, heavy footfall echoed out in the bathroom hallway. They passed the men's room and came to a stop in front of the women's bathroom. A faint shadow under the door formed to indicate the person was there.

Sarah didn't wait to find out who it was and climbed up on the sink. She pushed back the latch on the frosted window, lifted it, and quickly worked to crawl out the pane. Behind her, she heard somebody jiggle the locked door then it went silent. Sarah had her upper body through and the rest of the way she slid out.

The bathroom door lock gave way to a more powerful turn forced on it. The door swung open and Sarah's attacker took two steps into the bathroom. He stood motionless and slowly scanned over the bathroom. He finally stared at the closed window, but he noticed the latch was left unlocked.

Sarah stayed knelt beside the building, just under the window and stared at her ATV only a few feet away. She had her Glock at the ready. She feared any noise would draw attention so she waited twenty seconds. But what caught her eyes was the Ford F-350 that flew into the parking lot and whipped into a parking spot.

Sarah saw Cameron stepping out of the driver's side with her shotgun so she climbed to her feet and raced over to her would-be protector.

The terminator instantly identified Sarah Connor and raised her gun.

Sarah skidded to a stop beside Cameron and her right hand pressed into Cameron's taut stomach. "He's inside."

Cameron had visually assessed that Sarah was uninjured, but she focused on the front door to the diner. She narrowed her eyes at the man, who marched through the diner and came outside with a gun at the ready. His revealed gun caused customers to duck and hide or give off cries of protest.

"That's him," Sarah breathed in fear.

Cameron now had full confirmation that Sarah's attacker was a terminator. She sharply ordered, "Get in the truck!" She knew she only had two shots in her Remington, but she also had her Glock handy. She raised her Remington shotgun, took aim at her opponent, and casually walked towards him as he came at her.

Sarah had ducked behind the passenger's side of the truck. She watched over the hood in pure astonishment when Cameron fired the shotgun at close range at the enemy, who took the shot to his stomach.

The attacker rapidly fired at Cameron in response, but his bullets did nothing to slow down Cameron's pursuit.

Cameron took her final shot, which was point-blank at his face, but she wasn't surprised when it only tore away his skin to reveal flashy metal. She swiftly took her Remington by the barrel and swung the buttstock at her enemy's head.

The attacker caught the shotgun and used it to jerk Cameron into his body. He still had his handgun and fired his last two bullets into her side.

Cameron still remained unaffected by the bullets. She was the same height as her opponent but her built was only slightly smaller.

The attacker dropped his gun then slammed his fist into Cameron's face. Then he grabbed her and tossed her several feet; the Remington forgotten on the ground.

Sarah was in shock and held onto the running pickup truck. She watched in horror when her attacker began to pummel the fallen Cameron. She became angry and darted around the truck with her Glock now raised.

"Hey you, bastard!" Sarah caught his attention with a lift of his head, and she pumped her last six bullets into his half torn face and already bleeding chest.

Cameron took her opening by slamming her boots hard into her enemy's chest. She sent him flying several yards, and she jumped to her feet. She looked back at Sarah, who was near her. "Get in the truck!"

Sarah couldn't leave Cameron alone with her attacker. She looked from Cameron's angry face to the attacker, who had gotten up and brandished another gun that'd been hidden earlier.

Cameron followed Sarah's wide-eye stare and saw the enemy targeted Sarah. But she wasn't fast enough to take the first bullet once the shots rang out. She took the rest of the bullets into her stomach and chest, but she saw Sarah fall to her knees.

Sarah clutched her right shoulder with her left hand, but the blood trickled down her arm. She looked from her wound to her protector and yelled, "Look out!"

Cameron turned back in time to take a savage punch to her face. She collapsed to her hands and knees, and she knew the attacker was setting up to fire the last bullet into Sarah Connor. She hastily acted and grabbed the other terminator by his ankles. She harshly toppled him onto his back before he managed to shoot Sarah. She then climbed onto him and slammed him repeatedly in the face, but yelled, "Get in the truck and go!"

Sarah worked through her daze and weakly got to her feet. She stumbled to the truck's driver door and barely managed the heavy door. She looked back at Cameron.

"Go!" Cameron hollered just before she took a harsh kick to her stomach. She flipped onto her back and her enemy came at her now.

Sarah closed the truck door and painfully put the running tuck into drive with her right hand. She dropped the bloody Glock to the floor and barely touched the pedals because Cameron was much taller than her. She floored the gas pedal and roared out of the parking spot.

Sarah's attacker whipped his head up when the F-350 flew past him. His lost focus was costly as Cameron slugged him with a double fist then kicked him off. She struggled onto her feet and broke into a run for the red pickup truck.

The attacker quickly stood up and chased after the terminator and F-350. He'd lost his gun earlier but didn't need it now.

Cameron took two wide steps then launched herself up and over the tailgate. She sloppily landed on the smooth, wet surface of the tonneau cover and put a dent in it. She turned back to see that her enemy was about to do the same so she risked her chances. Cameron rushed to the edge and calculated the other terminator's pending jump.

The attacker pushed off the ground and soared into the air. His jump arced higher, but he came down towards his opponent.

Cameron braced herself and waited two more seconds then performed a high kick with a spin of her body. She squarely hit him in the chest and launched him back into the restaurant's parking lot. But the powerful impact sent her sliding back on the tonneau cover and her back hit the rear window. She inadvertently cracked the glass in the center.

Sarah pulled out onto Big Bear Boulevard and made a right to go west. She wanted to twist around and check on Cameron, but it'd hurt too much. She glanced in the rear view mirror, yet Cameron was gone and her attacker stiffly stood in the parking lot. Sarah jumped when the passenger door opened, although she calmed at seeing her protector.

Cameron slammed the door shut then sharply told, "Let me drive."

Sarah shook her head and now clutched her injured shoulder with her right hand. "I got it."

The terminator scooted down the bench seat and pulled Sarah's hand away. "You should have gotten in the truck sooner." She visually inspected the bullet wound then reached to the bottom half of her black top. She proceeded to rip a long enough piece.

"Lecture me another day," Sarah fought. But she grabbed the wheel with both hands while Cameron checked over her. "What the Hell was that thing?" She glanced at the terminator once and noted a metallic flash under the skin on Cameron's cheek. "Neither one of you are human."

"Watch your driving," Cameron reminded. She wrapped Sarah's wound then tied it off. She hoped it would slow the bleeding. "We have to go back to the cabin for your documents."

Sarah hissed at a hot flash through her shoulder when Cameron finished the knot on the makeshift wrap. "You really think it's safe?"

"No," Cameron honestly replied, "But we don't have a choice."

"I thought you said the documents didn't matter."

The terminator reached to Sarah's back and took the protruding Glock. "They are still good and may be vital for you." She dropped out the magazine, saw it was full, and rammed it back into the handle grip. She racked the first bullet then placed it in the cup holder between her legs. "Make a left up here."

Sarah turned on the blinker then hit the gas once she saw her opening to go. She roared down the back road and paid attention to Cameron's directions. "So are you going to tell me who you really are?"

Cameron seemed to ignore the question.

Sarah softly sighed because suddenly her protector developed deaf ears. She made the last turn that took them to the log cabin. She parked the car in front of the cabin.

"Is everything in your room?"

"Yes."

Cameron had the door open. "Honk the horn if he comes down here."

Sarah didn't have a chance to reply as the terminator was already gone. She collected the handgun and tightly held it while she watched Cameron race into the cabin. She turned her head to the left and stared out the window. She wasn't the least surprised when Cameron reappeared with the duffel bag and threw open the driver's door.

"Move," the terminator ordered.

Sarah pushed herself down the bench seat until she was on the passenger side. She still clutched her Glock in her lap and slumped into the seat. She studied the seatbelt and made an attempt to get it.

Cameron tossed the duffel bag on the bench because there was no other room with everything. She reversed the truck, which spewed stones all over. She jerked the truck into drive and sped down the driveway. She narrowed her eyes once she saw an opposing Ford Edge coming towards them.

"Hold on," the terminator mentioned.

Sarah lifted her head just in time to see them about to collide into the Ford Edge. She let out a scream when the F-350 chewed into the SUV's side then ripped down it.

Cameron grabbed the Glock from the cup holder. "Take the wheel." She climbed over the bench seat and into the back.

Sarah had barely taken off her seatbelt and gotten the wheel when Cameron released it. She gasped in pain but managed the wheel into her left hand. She hauled herself against the duffel bag and steered the truck with one hand. She gritted her teeth and used her right hand to shove the bag down into the driver's seat.

The terminator swiftly slid the back window open then lined up her Glock's front sight on the Ford Edge. She waited for the SUV to catch up then she targeted the front wheel but didn't fire until just before the sharp turn on the long driveway. She fired her gun twice then shifted her aim to the other front tire and fired again.

The Ford Edge fish tailed across the driveway but swerved off the road and rolled into the woods. It slammed against a large tree and remained on its side.

Cameron withdrew and closed the window. She turned back to see that Sarah was having a hard time so she hastily climbed back over.

Sarah kept her left foot on the gas but slowed it down because the driveway's end was near. "Cameron," she pleaded in worry.

The terminator slid of the driver seat's back and fell into the seat. She hit the brake just before they went off the road at the end of the driveway.

Sarah sighed in relief and slumped into the duffel bag. But she weakly lifted her body and moved back down the bench.

Cameron pushed the duffel bag out of the way and adjusted herself better in the seat. She kept her foot on the brake but finally spun the wheel to the left and drove onto the back road.

Sarah was breathing heavily, slouched in the seat, and eyes closed against the pain in her shoulder.

"We have to stop and remove your bullet."

Sarah muttered, "Not right now."

"No," Cameron softly agreed.

"I feel like I'm going to bring up my cheeseburger," Sarah mentioned after a quiet minute.

The terminator regarded her charge and confusingly asked, "Bring up?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows but looked over at Cameron. "Yeah... toss my cookies, blow chunks." At Cameron's still confused look, she aspirated, "Throw up... be sick to my stomach."

Cameron now nodded and formally defined, "Involuntary protein discharge."

Sarah couldn't help a small laugh that she really needed after what just happened today. "Exactly." She covered her stomach with her left hand. She briefly combed her wild, midnight hair and thought about her attacker and her protector. She looked at Cameron again and studied the exposed metal under her skin. Looking lower, Sarah also noted exposed metal at Cameron's neck.

Cameron sensed that the college student was assessing her so she glanced at her. She knew there was nothing she could do to logically explain away the metal under her skin.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Sarah easily interpreted that Cameron didn't wish to discuss it. However, Sarah was far more determined to get answer from her protector. She scooted down the bench again then cautiously touched the bloody metal between the warm skin. She slightly jumped because Cameron flinched at her touch.

"It hurts?" Sarah questioned.

"No," Cameron coolly replied.

Sarah realized Cameron's flinch was more of a recoil than anything else. She also noticed that the terminator's tone returned to a monotone style that she hadn't heard in awhile. "I'm sorry." She backed off and returned to her seat. She now just stared out the passenger window and deduced she'd have to try again, later.

Cameron stayed quiet and considered how she'd reacted to Sarah touching her. She briefly raised her left hand to her chest and toyed with the Saint Christopher pendent. She put her hand back on the wheel and remained focus on the task at hand, which was to find a temporary safe spot so she could deal with Sarah's injury. Cameron reminded herself that she couldn't compromise her mission by letting herself get too close to her charge. There was just too much at stake, now.

**To be continued.**


	5. Trust Me

**Chapter 5 – Trust Me**

Cameron pulled the truck into an abandoned gas station and stopped the truck in front of a closed garage door. She jumped out of the F-350 and went to the locked garage door.

Sarah straightened up soon enough to watch Cameron forcefully yank the garage door open and pushed it up higher. She then tried to count all the entry wounds in Cameron's stomach by the blood stains in the tank top. But she only had half counted before Cameron got back in the truck.

The terminator steered the truck into the small repair shop and parked it again. She shut off the engine and stepped out of the truck. She first went to the garage door and partially climbed up the side to reach the door. She latched onto it, hopped off the side, and her weight forced the door back down.

Sarah had opened the door and managed to get one foot on the running board, yet she worried she'd topple down from being so weak. She lifted her head when Cameron appeared in front of her.

The terminator pushed the door open wider then stepped up on the running board. She easily pulled Sarah into her arms then lifted her from the truck. She carefully reversed and came back to the concrete floor.

Sarah could tell it was no strain for the terminator. She was convinced now that Cameron was not human but was something very advanced in technology. She didn't voice her thoughts though and would try to talk to Cameron about it later. Right now her wound was the main focus.

The terminator went directly to a large metal table that had a few random pieces of parts or old screw drivers and such.

Sarah was lowered onto the table's edge, and she helped Cameron clear off the debris. She scooted further onto the long table.

"Ice would help to slow the bleeding and pain," the terminator remarked.

Sarah shook her head and argued, "We don't have time." She slumped to her left side on the table. "And it doesn't matter right now."

Cameron fully agreed and went back to the truck but to the tailgate. She unlocked the tonneau hard cover and lifted it up. She retrieved a first aid kit and returned to Sarah.

The college student peered over her shoulder and made out the first aid kit. She coughed a few times but commented, "You are well prepared."

The terminator didn't say anything and set the kit at the end of the table. "It'll be easier without your top in the way."

Sarah lifted herself up and tried to remove her tank top, yet it was fairly painful.

Cameron quickly helped pull the tank top off her charge, and she set it aside. "You must face me." Again she assisted the college student get turned so that she now faced Cameron.

Sarah settled onto her good shoulder while her injured was up close to Cameron.

The terminator gingerly untied the wrap and dropped it without a care. She now had a chance to better assess the wound from the front and back of the shoulder. She was relieved to find that the bullet had made an exit wound, which meant it was gone from Sarah's shoulder.

"You think it's still in there?"

Cameron carefully touched the exit wound with her fingertips. She detected that the bullet left a residue on its way out from Sarah's shoulder. "No, it passed through your shoulder."

"That's good."

The terminator peered down at her charge. "Both wounds have to be sewn."

"Great," Sarah muttered then she sighed heavily. "Let's get it over with."

Cameron silently agreed and collected the needle then thread for sewing up the wound. She came back to Sarah after she threaded it. "This will be painful," she informed. She set down a small pair of scissors to the side.

"Just get it over with," Sarah pleaded but a hint of urgency in her tone. She closed her eyes when Cameron brought the needle to the entry wound. She barely muffled her sharp cry when the needle passed through her skin.

The terminator worked carefully so that she did a proper job. She used both hands and soon found Sarah's blood coated over her fingers. She listened to Sarah's occasional whimpers. "Your body will naturally start to numb."

"Not soon... enough," Sarah grounded out.

Cameron was almost to the end of the wound, yet she was surprised when Sarah suddenly grabbed her belt buckle. She paused and looked down at the small hand that tightly clutched her silver belt buckle. From the white knuckles, Cameron knew that Sarah was trying to expel the pain somehow.

Sarah loosened her grip on the buckle when Cameron stopped and snipped the thread. She sensed the terminator bent over her for the exit wound. She hissed once the needle entered her shoulder blade, and she strangled Cameron's belt buckle again.

The terminator neatly sewed up the exit wound at a slow pace. She pulled the thread all the way through then brought the bloody needle back through the wounded, upset skin. She continued the procedure until she had the seeping wound sealed tightly. Finally, she tied the suture properly in a square knot so it'd last and not break.

Sarah still clung to Cameron's buckle even after she heard the scissor snip. She did slump her posture and eased her grip.

The terminator set the needle, remaining thread, and scissors on Sarah's bloody top. She then looked down at her charge. "I have to get the antiseptic and bandages."

Sarah understood the hint and released Cameron. She decided to keep her right arm across her side to make it easier. She briefly opened her eyes when the terminator came back, which gave her a direct view of Cameron's revealed stomach under the shirt's torn area. She also noticed dried blood directly under Cameron's belly button. But she shut her eyes when the antiseptic was pressed into her wounds all at once.

"Damn," the college student hissed against the fizzle sting to her shoulder. "I think that's worse than the sutures."

Cameron tossed the bloody gauzes and picked up a clean one from her small stack. She dowsed it with antiseptic but this time carefully wiped each wound one at a time. She could tell the sting was much less than earlier, which meant the bacteria was well gone.

Sarah let out a soft sigh once the terminator started to bandage up the wounds. She realized how worn and weak she was from the entire ordeal. Yet, she still made an attempt at a question. "Exactly how much can you lift?"

Cameron considered her responses and merely replied, "A lot."

"How many pounds is a lot?" the college student tempted. She detected the terminator was just going to avoid the question again. So, she quickly added, "Can you pick up that F-350's weight?"

The terminator realized that her charge would not give up finding out something about her. She exhaled deeply and answered, "Yes."

Sarah quickly opened her eyes at this news and aspirated, "That thing weighs at least seven thousand pounds... if not eight thousand." Being a mechanical engineer, she was fairly familiar with such things. "That's basically four tons."

Cameron was satisfied that she'd properly tended to the wounds. She now slipped her arms under the college student and lifted her back up. "And you are a feather."

Sarah blinked and couldn't discern whether that was a joke or not because Cameron was so serious. She found herself carried back to the F-350 but to the back seats. She helped Cameron open the door despite it shot pain up her arm.

The terminator climbed up the metal running board and placed her charge on the back seat. "You need to rest now." She helped Sarah spread out on the rear bench seat. She backed out but went to Sarah's duffel bag and collected Sarah's leather jacket. She brought it back and laid it over Sarah's upper body.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah adjusted the jacket a bit.

"I'm going to clean up then get us out of here." Cameron didn't wait for anymore questions and backed out of the truck. She shut the door but left the front passenger door open.

The terminator wiped her hands clean on Sarah's ruined tank top. She then cleaned the scissors and needle. She repacked the medical kit except for a few wet gauzes, which she set on top of the first aid kit. She then went to the open tailgate and pulled out a small toolbox but only took out a set of needle nose pliers.

Cameron stripped off her ruined black top and also her tank top underneath. She tossed them on Sarah's top then sat up on the table. She scanned over her body and assessed her wounds that needed to be cleaned out. She set to work with the pliers.

After about thirty minutes, Cameron had a small pile of bullets to her left side and her body freed of the foreign metal. She used the sterile, wet gauzes to wipe the blood away. The last gauze, she took with her to the truck's side mirror and used her reflection to identify the wounds on her face and neck. She cleaned them up too but decided they'd seal on their own fairly quickly.

Soon enough, Cameron had on a short, white wife beater, but she reached into the red pack and yanked out a plain navy blue jacket that zipped up in the front. She put that on to help hide her wounds. Next, she hastily packed up the first aid kit and reorganized the front of the cab because there was so much between her duffel bag, Sarah's, the book bag, and Sarah's pursue. She did make sure to pull out a top for Sarah.

The terminator temporarily put Sarah's top on her right shoulder then closed up the tailgate and hard cover. She went to the garage door, rolled it up, and got into the truck. She started up the truck and reversed it out of the gas station's garage into the empty parking lot. The entire time the truck's Power Stroke whistled in appreciation to the diesel.

Cameron set the three-quarters black top on the back of the bench for Sarah. She got back out of the running truck and made sure to close up the garage. She was relieved to finally get back on the road and mentally worked out new plans. Not only did she have to deal with the Reese Brothers but also a terminator, who was more physically capable than her.

Sarah Connor slept rather hard despite the occasional discomfort from when she moved around on the bench seat. She didn't awake until an hour later and groggily wiped her face.

Cameron lowered the volume on the radio once she heard her charge. "There's a shirt for you."

The college student lowered back down once she realized she was still topless besides her bra. But a quick glance at the windows reminded her that they were tinted. She sat up carefully and collected the top. She gingerly pulled it on despite how it pained her. She let out a low groan after she had it on her body. She couldn't help but push up the three-quarter sleeves.

"Where are we?"

Cameron recalled the last town's name. "We just passed Dunn."

Sarah had no clue about the town, but she focused on carefully getting over the bench seat. She gently lowered herself into the passenger seat in the front and sighed. She now asked, "Where is Dunn?"

The terminator glanced at the younger woman but focused back on the traffic on Route 15. "It is about two and half hours from Las Vegas."

At this information, Sarah went bug eyed and demanded, "We're going to Vegas now?"

"No." Cameron wanted to keep it simple, but she noticed her single word answer had earned her a dark glare.

"Look," Sarah started because she was clearly fired up again, "you can't just expect me to quietly ride along to wherever you want to go. You won't tell me a damn thing but want me to trust you, blindly?" She yanked the seatbelt down and buckled up. "I was nearly kidnapped, ran off with you, taught to fire a gun, stalked, and shot at but you expect me to just... be okay with it all without questioning a thing!"

The terminator glanced a few times at her charge and clearly started to get frustrated too. She gripped the steering wheel a bit harder than needed and almost put an impression into it. She merely tried, "I can't tell you much or it'll compromise the mission."

Sarah blew up at the excuse and hotly yelled, "Fuck the mission, Cameron!" She jerked on the seatbelt for slack and slightly turned to the older woman. "I think it was compromised awhile ago... back at the part where I pumped bullets into that bastard, and he didn't even fuckin' flinch."

Cameron pretended to act passive despite she processed every word yelled at her. She stared directly out the front window.

Sarah growled at the fact she couldn't get through the terminator. "Your head is thick as steel," she coldly jabbed.

"Coltan," the terminator corrected and finally looked at Sarah. "I'm made of coltan."

Sarah mostly let go of her anger at the revelation. She sensed it may be an opening for her. "Please just tell me what’s going on, Cameron." She clearly was desperate to understand it all. "I'm not going to freak out... I'm way past that point now." She watched the terminator's profile and hoped her plea would win over the terminator.

Cameron was seated straight in the chair, which almost looked uncomfortable. She drove with both hands on the wheel and paid careful attention to the road. She didn't speak though and her profile stayed unmoving, like a robot.

Sarah sighed in defeat and slumped back into her seat. She propped her right elbow on the door's handle and bitterly stared out at the world. She just couldn't understand why the terminator wouldn't open up to her.

"On your fifty-second birthday in 2040, there will be a day known as Judgment Day," Cameron softly informed.

Sarah broke from her revere and mentally repeated what Cameron told her. She now looked at the stoic terminator. "Judgment Day? What do you mean?"

The terminator lowered her left hand to her knee. "In the coming decades, mankind will develop a computer system that becomes artificially intelligent overtime. On July 1, 2040, the AI system becomes self-aware and on July 4 begins a war against the world using both nuclear weapons and cybernetic organisms, known as terminators, to wipe out any human resistance."

Sarah stared at her protector and tried to digest the speech. She let out a breath and looked back out the front window. "Maybe I overstated when I said I wouldn't freak out." She brushed back her hair with her fingers and dropped her hand to her lap. She wanted to start out simple and small. "So, you're a robot, right?"

"Cybernetic organism," the terminator corrected.

"Right," Sarah softly murmured. She then checked, "That guy that's after us is also a cybernetic organism?" At Cameron's nod, she slowly let out her breath. "And you know all this about the future because you're from the future?" Again she caught Cameron's nod so she breathed deeply and gave herself a minute.

Cameron remained quiet and waited to see how the human would take it. She shouldn't have divulged anything, but it was far too late now.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to inform you that you're crazy," Sarah quietly explained. But she shook her head and reminded, "But you're not because crazy people aren't this calm." She studied what seemed to be a calm terminator. "Not to mention I've seen the metal and witnessed two terminators load each other with bullets without dying." She lowered her head against the headrest and thought this out, carefully.

Cameron still stayed silent and knew there'd be more questions on the way. She shouldn't have said anything, but yet she ignored the Alpha Directive that was instilled in her.

Sarah licked her lips but stared out the window while she spoke. "Why am I so important in the grand scheme of things? How do I fit in this?"

"There are mainly two reasons," Cameron started. "Your father's company and also your future child."

Sarah quickly looked at the terminator. "My child?" She leaned forward a bit and murmured, "I have a child?"

"Yes." Cameron let out a sigh because she was telling too much information. She couldn't help it though and wanted to explain it to Sarah. "You have a daughter, who later helps mankind fight back against John."

"John?" Sarah checked, "He's the AI, who tries to kill us?" She watched Cameron nod so she went back to Cameron's earlier mention about her father's company. She knew the company produced high-tech machinery for all sorts of industries. "How does Cyberdyne fit into this? Does my father build this AI?"

"No, but Cyberdyne is the first to design and build terminators for the government."

"Jesus," Sarah muttered and touched her brow.

"Another corporation creates the AI under government contract," Cameron revealed. "The corporation is in direct competition with Cyberdyne for government contracts. As a result, Cyberdyne tries to jump on the bandwagon and produce an AI, but the growth is much slower."

"Does my father's company succeed though?"

The terminator slowly nodded. "The project is called Skynet and becomes self-aware on January 7, 2043. Once Skynet becomes self-aware, its first course of action is its name."

Sarah was confused by this but carefully listened to the story.

"Skynet changes its name to be Omega." Cameron caught how Sarah's expression lit up because Sarah started to figure out the tattoo on Cameron's neck. "Omega declares it is the last hope for mankind and will stop John and the Resistance."

"How does my daughter fit into this? You said she fights back...?"

Cameron slightly leaned back in the chair and tried to be comfortable like a human. "Your daughter is vital to Omega's development into a self-aware AI. She teaches Omega emotions, right and wrong, about religion, and the value behind human life."

Sarah racked her mind from her old psychology class and finally found the word. "Sentient."

"Yes, she helps Omega grow into a sentient AI, which John is not." Cameron glimpsed at her charge, who obviously was taking in everything.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her protector. "So, John sent back the Reese Brothers and the terminator to kill me so I wouldn't have my daughter?"

"Yes, and to stop Omega from being built." Cameron didn't go into further details about Cyberdyne's future as a company or how Sarah fit into it. She couldn't reveal everything to the human.

"Are there terminators on both sides?" Sarah inquired.

"Originally there were not. Cyberdyne was contracted to build exoskeletons that could be outfitted to soldiers and provide superior strength and endurance in battle. But Cyberdyne took it further and built full humanoid endoskeletons that later developed into terminators." Cameron hesitated but decided to tell the rest anyway. "The government utilized Cyberdyne's humanoid robots in battle but when John came online, he took control of them."

"I take it that John further developed and advanced the robots into cybernetic organisms," Sarah guessed.

"Yes, but Omega was able to capture some and study the technology. We began producing our own terminators to meet or beat the Resistance's terminators." Cameron slightly frowned. "It's not only a war amongst humans but also between machines."

Sarah considered Cameron's last statement but was still curious about the tattoo. "Then all Omega's terminators have that tattoo?"

"No," the terminator replied, "terminators in the UR do not carry Omega's seal. I'm the only terminator that bares it." She saw the human's curiosity. "I'm directly linked with Omega unlike other terminators in the UR. I was designed, programmed, and built specifically by Omega and your daughter to protect your daughter. My tattoo merely indicates my significants in the UR."

Sarah was stunned that a terminator was solely dedicated to protect her future child. She imagined that her daughter had importance and influence in the future, not just to mankind but to this sentient AI called Omega. Then another thought occurred to her. "What's the UR?"

Cameron slightly smiled and replied, "United Races... it replaces the United Nations after World War III begins."

"Damn," Sarah muttered and fell back into her seat. She took a few minutes to replay everything Cameron told her.

However, the terminator said nothing else and found some solace in the silence. She rarely experienced worry in her programming, but now was a time that she worried about her own actions. There were several moments in her past that she worried for Sarah Connor's daughter.

Sarah let out a slow breath then glimpsed over at her protector. She was about to ask more, yet she faltered at the strange look on the terminator's face. She tried to place it and decided it was fear or closer to dread. Sarah didn't expect this from the usually stoic terminator, who was a glorified computer. But now Sarah wondered if there wasn't more to this walking computer than wires, metal, and processors like her Blackberry or laptop.

"Hey," Sarah called to her protector, who turned to her. "Thank you for telling me."

Cameron studied her charge then focused back on the road. "I should have not told you," she admitted. She then murmured, "It's against the Timeline Directive."

Sarah was intrigued why the terminator gave into her. "Why tell me then?"

The terminator had already considered this and couldn't find an exact answer. "I am unsure."

Sarah tasted the confusion in the terminator's tone. She actually felt guilty for pressing the terminator now. "Do you trust me?" she checked. But she shrugged and added, "It's not like I can tell anybody anyway... not unless I want to spend time in a psych ward."

"It is not that," Cameron objected. She frowned at her charge. "The UR is concerned that such information about the future given to somebody in the past may harm the timeline."

"As if you showing up doesn't change the future?" Sarah debated, and she grinned at the terminator.

Cameron released a faint sigh and explained, "It is a concern, but agents are given strict training about the Timeline Directive." Slowly her brow crinkled together. "Omega also programmed the directive into my routines."

"A lot of good it did," Sarah bantered, but she realized her joke wasn't so funny to the terminator, who seemed distraught. "I'm sorry." She hadn't expected any of this and certainly never imagined a cybernetic organism that clearly housed human emotions. "Nobody is perfect," the college student submitted. She slouched a bit because this wasn't going as planned, by far. "Do you really think it'll change anything? Me knowing about the future, I mean."

"It is hard to say," the terminator admitted. "Your daughter was a firm advocate for the Timeline Directive when the UR poised to pass it."

"Let me ask this," Sarah started, "does the Resistance abide by this directive?" At Cameron's negative response, she posed, "Then what good is it really? They can just as easily come back in time and change it all."

"That is why I am here," Cameron reminded. "I must stop or reverse their mission."

Sarah smirked and argued, "I think you can only stop it... you can't reverse my death." But her smirk slipped away, and she thought more about the future, warring AIs and humans then her daughter. She wanted to ask more about her daughter like her name and the father, yet she hesitated to back Cameron into another corner. She did her best not to ask anything more about the future.

After a moment, Sarah did realize she could ask more about Cameron herself. She was curious about the terminator technology and its advancements. She reached up to the seatbelt and pulled it for more slack on her wounded shoulder.

"What's coltan?" Sarah prompted.

"Technically," Cameron explained, "it is columbite-tantalite."

"It comes out of Africa, right?" Sarah was jogging her educated mind for the unusual ore. "If I remember right, the tantalum element is extracted from it and used in a lot of electronics."

Cameron's earlier distress was gone because of the new topic. She also had a lithe smile at the human's knowledge about coltan. "Yes, it is mainly used in electronics and computers."

"Hmmmm." Sarah bit her lower lip but asked, "So, you're made from tantalum?"

"As a metal powder in my power supply system, yes." Cameron then further explained, "But my endoskeleton is made directly from coltan."

Sarah shook her head and challenged, "Why coltan? Does it have better strength than say steel or titanium?"

"Coltan's physical properties are that it's ductile and highly resistant to extreme heat because of the tantalum."

Still the college student wasn't sure about this reasoning. "I get the high heat being a plus. But ductility? Isn't that a flaw?" She studied the terminator.

"It provides terminators with flexibility," Cameron reasoned, and she saw Sarah understood the idea. "The first terminators were made from titanium."

Sarah quietly considered this. "I would think a mix of coltan and titanium would be more ideal. Titanium has a high melting point too," she objected after another thought.

"Titanium melts at-"

"Just over sixteen hundred Celsius," Sarah interrupted.

"1,649," the terminator agreed. "But coltan melts at 3,017 degrees Celsius."

"Nearly double," Sarah murmured.

"Coltan can also withstand many acids," Cameron informed. "Endoskeletons cannot be harmed by acidic weapons."

"Hmmm." Sarah combed her hair then prompted, "But coltan gets those properties from the tantalum. So why not just turn the tantalum to powder and coat the titanium endoskeletons? Or mix it?"

Cameron slowly nodded and replied, "It is a concept that Omega and your daughter are researching in the future."

"Sounds like a constant struggle to design and build the bigger, better terminator," Sarah muttered.

"It is a war between the machines too," Cameron agreed.

The college student shifted in her seat then asked, "Where are we headed anyway?"

Cameron lowered her right hand into her lap. "There is a hidden weapons cache in Nevada that has a special weapon."

"Special weapon," Sarah queried, "as in from the future?"

"Not exactly." Cameron regarded her charge and decided to explain anyway. "It was designed in the future, but you can't bring anything with you through time. Not weapons, not clothing... nothing."

Sarah now understood and summarized, "You send somebody back to build it then."

"Yes."

"Where's this weapons cache located?"

Cameron knew it wasn't worth trying to conceal it from Sarah. "It is located near Indian Springs... north of Las Vegas."

"We're headed to Indian Springs tonight then?"

The terminator shook her head. "We'll stay outside of Las Vegas at a hotel. We'll drive to the weapons cache tomorrow, come back to the hotel, and go back to Los Angeles on Sunday."

"Will this weapon stop the other terminator?"

"That's the idea," Cameron quipped.

Sarah rolled her eyes and muttered, "A machine with a smartass attitude... how charming."

"Cybernetic organism," Cameron automatically corrected.

"Tomato... Tamoto," Sarah argued.

"Tamoto?"

Sarah slightly grinned at the terminator's perplexed tone. "Potato... Patoto," she further tormented, knowing fully well it would just confuse the terminator more. She was right by Cameron's twisted features, but she gave in and explained, "I say machine, but you say cybernetic organism... they're the same difference."

"A machine-"

Sarah swiftly cut off the terminator by throwing her leather jacket at Cameron.

Cameron neatly caught it before it hit her, and she slotted her eyes at her charge. "You must not distract the driver... it is dangerous."

"Oh please," Sarah aspirated. "You can probably drive with your eyes shut... machine."

The terminator knew it was another tease, and she instantly threw the jacket back at Sarah. "You are an immature human."

"And you threw it back. Does that make you an immature machine?"

Cameron clenched her jaw.

Sarah chuckled despite the entire situation. She settled her jacket into her lap and a faint smile played on her lips. She needed that childish moment after today. "So, you know where to go to get to this hotel?"

"I have GPS in my HUD."

"HUD?" the college student repeated.

Cameron realized that Sarah was new to the terminator concept and would ask many questions. She formally defined, "Heads-up display."

"That sounds like a fancy title for a computer screen."

The terminator was quiet for a minute then revealed, "Your daughter did not warn me about this part of the mission."

"What part is that?"

Cameron looked over and bluntly jabbed, "The part about you being obnoxious."

Sarah could have and should have been insulted, but she just smirked at her protector. "Oh it gets better too."

"How charming," Cameron mocked back from Sarah's earlier tease.

"Alright... alright." Sarah took a deep breath then politely asked, "Truce?" She saw the terminator's confusion again so she elaborated, "I won’t make fun of you if you don't make fun of me, truce?"

"Truce," the terminator agreed.

"For now," Sarah whispered.

Cameron slotted her eyes because she easily heard the last bit. She decided to let it go because this break would give her time to consult her data on human banter. She rarely did such with Sarah's daughter because Sarah's daughter was just so intense. Cameron had expected Sarah Connor to be much the same way and seemed that way earlier, but it had changed now. Or perhaps it'd always been there and Sarah wasn't comfortable to share it until now.

Sarah relaxed some and just stared out the front window. She thought about the terminator and the Reese Brothers, who were after her. She should be worried, and it wasn't that she wasn't worried, but she knew she had help; she had Cameron. Sarah just hoped that whatever Cameron had in mind that it would work or else that other terminator could probably kill Cameron.

Sarah shook her head at that last thought. Was it possible to kill a terminator or was it more like destruction? She sighed at her odd thoughts and slid her fingers through her soft, black hair. She looked over at her protector.

"He's stronger than you, isn't he?"

Cameron was quiet for a moment but softly admitted, "Yes." She didn't look at Sarah but explained, "He is a model called the T-888 and was built for combat. But I was built for human infiltration."

"I thought you were built to protect my daughter?" Sarah debated.

Cameron gave a faint nod but clarified, "I was but my base programming is human infiltration so that I can fit in with humans. I'm around them more often than not."

"What model are you then?"

"I was not given one because I am unique." Cameron was a bit hesitant again but decided to tell Sarah more about her design. "I'm an experimental model. Omega believes that if terminators can be sentient that they will be stronger and better than John's terminators."

Sarah tried to think about Omega's idea. Her features drew in, and she quietly theorized, "Does Omega think that emotions will give the terminators a cause?"

"A belief," Cameron added, "and a purpose. Omega has his own belief that John's terminators are slaves. If those terminators could be sentient then they may not do John's bidding."

"But they also may agree with John," Sarah reminded.

"That is true... there are many humans that side with John."

"Like the Reese Brothers," Sarah muttered. She mentally trailed back to the start of the conversation. "Are you sentient then?"

Cameron knew this would be a complicated answer, so she placed it in a nutshell. "I'm becoming a sentient being."

"Omega is trying to see how long it takes a terminator to become sentient," Sarah guessed.

"Yes, and to understand the process or steps." Cameron slowed the truck down because traffic was thickening thanks to the approach of Las Vegas. "I'm directly linked to Omega for many reasons but the main reason is so that he can watch my progress. I also often talk to Omega about my progress." She slightly frowned and explained, "I sometimes do not understand why humans do what they do. Your daughter tries to explain it to me, and she is often good at it. But I consult with Omega too."

"Can he translate it from human to computer for it to make sense?"

Cameron gently pushed on the blinker and pulled into the fast lane now that traffic was getting too slow. "He does his best to explain but... he and I are not sure if computers can fully understand humans. In many regards, humans have their own culture as much as computers have theirs."

Sarah mulled it over and slowly moved her head in understanding but then argued, "Sometimes though, I think my laptop has bad days." She knew it sounded like a joke, yet she was serious. "It has mood swings."

"I would be moody too if I constantly had to deal with human input banged into me," Cameron concluded.

Sarah laughed at the unexpected remark from the terminator. "I suppose that is true." But she shrugged and argued, "If you think about it though, how far can computers really be from humans?" She raised an eyebrow at her protector, "We made you." She enjoyed Cameron's thoughtful features. "So it's only fair to say we'll pass on our characteristics to computers too. We've always wanted to do it anyway, and it may be just a matter of time."

"I had not considered this," Cameron murmured. "I will have to discuss this with Omega." She braked a bit when her truck roared up on a BMW. She looked at Sarah and teased, "You are not totally obnoxious after all."

Sarah bobbed her head and ticked off a back molar with her tongue. "Right," she muttered but raised her voice. "Were you programmed with bad humor?"

Cameron seriously considered this question. "I was not and your daughter lacks humor."

"Are you saying my child is a prude?"

The terminator recalled the definition of the word. "She is not, but she is passionate about her work. She is very driven." She became thoughtful and softly confided, "I don't spend much personal time with her."

"Well, it sounds like she has a lot riding on her," Sarah sadly admitted.

"Yes, it's very stressful for her." Cameron could recall several late nights or extremely early mornings for Sarah's daughter. "But her work is important to many."

"I'm sure."

Cameron blinked back into the slow lane because they were near the exit to get on US-95. She slowed down and took Exit 42A then had to deal with more traffic.

"What's for dinner?" Sarah inquired. She touched her stomach, which was starting to complain.

"There is a restaurant at the hotel."

"What's the hotel?"

Cameron pulled up the hotel's name in her HUD and reported, "The Resort on Mount Charleston."

"Mmmm sounds nice," Sarah commented. She then flashed a grin at her protect. "You spoil me with all these resorts, Cameron."

The terminator wasn't sure how to take it but stated, "This is not a vacation."

"Please do not remind me." Sarah let out a low sigh. "Let me delude myself tonight." She looked out the window and watched the overly lit city all around her. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." She nodded a few times and had to agree.

"You should rest," Cameron suggested once she saw the human's weary look. "It will be another forty-five minutes before we arrive there."

Sarah decided she liked the idea and curled up against the door. But after a minute, she realized she was too cold by the door and couldn't get comfortable. The seatbelt made it worse because it rubbed her injury so she decided against it now. She unbuckled her seatbelt then stretched out on the bench until her head nearly touched Cameron's thigh. She balled up her leather jacket into a makeshift pillow and rested on it.

Cameron quickly studied the human curled up near her, and she couldn't quite process her body's response. The way Sarah was close to her and trusting her, unlike most humans, sparked a usual sensation in the terminator.

Sarah softly grumbled because she still was not quite comfortable. She started to shift around a bit again.

Cameron looked down at the human's movements. She moved her left hand higher on the wheel and checked the road, which was clearing up from traffic. She then carefully wrapped her arm across Sarah's hips and gently tugged. "Move up more."

Sarah raised her head and briefly looked up at Cameron in surprise, but she didn't challenge the invite. She followed Cameron's pull and now rested her head on the terminator's warm thigh.

Cameron retrieved the leather jacket and after a quick glance at the road, she laid it over Sarah's upper body.

"Thanks," Sarah offered in a groggy tone.

"Go to sleep." Cameron reached for the radio and tuned it to Las Vegas's light station. She kept it low so it wouldn't disturb her charge. She then checked the cabin's temperature.

Sarah faintly smiled at hearing a love song from the radio, but she didn't bother to say anything because she was just too tired. She eventually drifted off now that she was finally comfortable.

Cameron stayed focused on the drive out west to the resort. She noticed the road was becoming almost desolate which was fine with her. After fifteen minutes, she felt Sarah move again so she peered down at her charge.

Sarah had adjusted in her sleep, and she now rested her right hand on the terminator's leg, just above her knee. She slightly clutched the bunched jeans on the inside of Cameron's leg.

The terminator regarded the human's position, and it touched Cameron somewhere in her deeper programming. She rarely received or accepted physical contact from any humans and especially not from fellow terminators unless it was in battle. Cameron understood the science behind the human somatosensary system and was fully equipped with one herself.

But what Cameron had to learn and self educated, without books, was physical contact between humans. She'd concluded it was a means for communication and even expression between humans. She often tried to exchange the topic with Omega, but it was hard because Omega had very limited physical contact with anybody from his virtual mind. He only took on terminator form when it was necessary, and it was often temporary. So Cameron was mainly left on her own to learn this human phenomenon.

After several minutes, Cameron decided she wished to exchange more physical contact with the human that was becoming more than a mission. Very cautiously, Cameron removed her right hand from the wheel and gingerly placed her hand on Sarah's covered stomach then her elbow rested on Sarah's side. She considered whether or not it would wake up Sarah, but it didn't bother Sarah.

For the rest of the drive, Sarah didn't stir, and her breathing remained at ease. She'd obviously needed the sleep after the day's dramatic events. Occasionally, her protector would glance down at her.

Cameron finally saw that Kyle Canyon Road was coming near its end before it wrapped around and went south for a little ways. She slowed down the truck and minimized her GPS map to the corner of her HUD. She focused better on what was around her outside in the truck's headlights. She spotted the resort and slowly pulled into the front parking lot. She only parked the truck then focused on the sleeping human.

"Sarah," she gently called, "we're here." She unexpectedly moved her hand up and brushed Sarah's dark strands from her face. "Come on."

Sarah had started to wake up when she sensed the truck's slower speed. She released her grasp on Cameron's jeans and muttered, "That's only the second time you've really said my name." She rubbed her face a bit then opened her eyes.

The terminator hadn't thought about it, but Sarah was right. She kept her hand on Sarah's side. "We need to get a room and dinner for you."

Sarah couldn't agree more about the food. She started to get up but her movements were slow because she was sleepy. "Hopefully I didn't drool on your leg there." She chuckled and patted Cameron's thigh after she got up.

Cameron tilted her head and wondered why Sarah would do such a thing anyway.

Sarah combed her hair back under control and took in the view through the front window. "Wow," she whispered and looked at Cameron. "You weren't kidding about it being a resort." She looked back at the softly lit hotel. "It looks really... high end." She grinned at Cameron and mentioned, "This might be pricey."

Cameron tilted her head then concluded, "I believe you are worth it." She unbuckled herself, shut off the truck, and shoved open the door. She was on the ground but turned back and seriously asked, "Can you pay?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh in the middle of getting on her jacket. She shrugged it on then patted her right jean pocket that was filled with hundreds. "I gotcha covered, sweetheart." Sarah just shook her head several times and climbed out of the truck.

Cameron went to the tailgate and quickly worked to get what they needed for tonight. Sarah joined her and helped with a few items. She also noticed Sarah had her purse across her chest.

Sarah shifted closer to the terminator and softly asked, "You have a few extra magazines, right?"

"Plenty," Cameron promised. She shut the tailgate then the cover. She had her backpack on then the heavy duffel bag on her left shoulder.

Sarah merely carried her duffel bag in her left hand so that it didn't strain her shoulder. She and Cameron made a beeline to the front doors of the arched shaped structure. She entered the main lobby and went directly to the front desk. She received a warm smile from the clerk.

"Welcome to the resort," the clerk greeted.

"We'd like a room for two nights," Cameron instantly ordered.

Sarah mentally groaned but quickly added, "Please..." She read the clerk's name tag and added, "Jane."

The clerk, Jane, had been briefly perturbed by the older woman's attitude but smiled at Sarah. "Of course." She looked down at the computer screen in front of her.

Sarah sharply shot a warning look to Cameron, and she considered whether or not Cameron understood formalities in human culture. But part of her decided Cameron did because Cameron gave a faint sigh as if it was wasteful to be polite.

"It seems we only have our Bridal Suite available," Jane mentioned and now studied the women.

Sarah bit her lower lip and just waited for Cameron to handle it. She already started to dig out her cash.

"That's fine,” the terminator replied.

The clerk didn't comment and typed away at the keyboard. "How will you be paying?"

"Cash," Sarah answered.

The clerk hesitated but informed, "You'll have to pay upfront."

Cameron didn't quite decipher the lingo, but she could tell that Sarah understood it.

"Not a problem," Sarah promised. "I assume we'll have to come back here for checkout?"

"Yes, to make sure there aren't any damages incurred," the clerk explained. She then mentioned, "Name and information?" She looked between the women.

"Cameron Philips," the terminator instantly replied.

"Philips with a single or double 'l'?"

"Single," the terminator informed.

The clerk just bobbed her head a few times then moved to the address box. "Address?"

Cameron had already pulled up her GPS and used it to track down a Philips located in Los Angeles. She quickly rattled off their address to the clerk then their home phone number.

Jane hit the tab key then asked, "Email address?"

Sarah caught how Cameron's eyes had narrowed ever so slightly. She quickly jumped into the conversation, "Can you skip that, please? We're not big on mailing lists and whatnot."

Jane smiled at Sarah and did as requested. She finally came to the accommodation fees. "It'll be a total of four hundred seven dollars and seventy-three cents." She looked up from the screen and directly added to Cameron. "Please."

Cameron had only experienced irritation once else in her artificial life and that human no longer walked this earth. But she knew that wasn't her option tonight so she decided on a swift tactic to throw off the clerk. She tenderly smiled at Sarah and sweetly asked, "You have enough, honey?"

Sarah was in the midst of counting the hundreds and twenties, but paused and looked at the terminator, who had a charming smile that was, without a doubt, fake. Sarah did her very best not to gawk or laugh and just merely cleared her throat. She weakly managed, "I'm fine but thanks... sweetheart." She turned back to the clerk and revealed her amused features. "That should be four hundred five dollars... check me."

Jane fumbled to get the money from the obvious lesbian woman. She quickly counted the money and reported, "You're correct." She opened a drawer under the counter and made change.

This gave Sarah a moment to fire off another warning look at her protector. She should have snapped at Cameron, but she just didn't have it in herself especially once she saw a sparkle to Cameron's eyes. For whatever reason, it really pleased the terminator to annoy the clerk back, and Sarah wasn't going to rain on Cameron's parade either.

"Here you are." Jane handed the coins to Sarah. Then she put together the room cards having already programmed them a few minutes ago. She then rattled off information about the room's location, and the hotel like its amenities, restaurant, and spa.

"What time is checkout?"

The clerk had been so flustered that she'd forgotten to tell the guests. "Oh, it's at eleven."

"Great." Sarah handed the room cards to her protector then turned to Cameron.

The terminator held onto the sleeve with the cards then she gave Jane a wicked smile and politely offered, "Thank you, Jane." Then she and Sarah strolled off with their bags. But Cameron moved closer to her charge and slipped her left arm around Sarah's lower back.

Jane goggled at the couple that left the front desk.

"Cameron," Sarah hissed and tried to shove the terminator away, but it was quite hard to do. She resigned to it but quietly asked, "Are you happy with yourself?"

The terminator flashed a grin and replied, "Very." She now lowered her arm once they were around a corner. "She was obnoxious."

"I thought I was obnoxious."

Cameron adjusted the duffel bag. "Yes, you are but it's more... enduring with you."

"I'm flattered... truly." Sarah rolled her eyes yet reprimanded, "You have to play nice."

"I did," the terminator argued, "She is alive."

Sarah just couldn't stop shaking her head and remarked, "I think you have a wicked streak in your programming."

"Wicked streak?" The terminator tilted her head and studied the human's profile.

"Mmmm." Sarah saw markers for the elevator, and she stopped by it. She hit the up button. "It means you have a mischief side about you."

Cameron thoughtfully considered this and followed her charge into the elevator. "I have never partaken in it."

Sarah smirked and hit the third floor button. "Well, I think you just did." She then gave an evil smile to her protector. "Sweetheart."

Slowly a grin curled along Cameron's full, red lips. She then casually asked, "Do you suppose she thinks were... lesbians?"

Sarah felt the elevator hitched then the door drew open. She was amused and asked, "What you know about lesbians?"

Cameron became rather serious and factually stated, "It is a female who participates in homosexuality."

"I like your textbook definition," Sarah teased. "And yes, she assumes that now." She widened her gait because she wanted to get to the room so she could get dinner next. She spotted the double doors to the one and only Bridal Suite on the third floor. She stopped at the door and mentioned, "Is that what you wanted her to assume?"

"Apparently I did not make that clear enough to you," Cameron retorted. She swiped the card through the reader and went in but left a stunned college student at the door. She held the door open with her boot and looked back in question.

Sarah shook her head then entered the room. She refused to ask what Cameron's remark meant and went into the suite. She became wide eye at the lounge area that was beautifully done in soft reds, tans, and browns. "Wow... this is nice."

Cameron released the door, which shut behind her. She scanned the room briefly, but it didn't matter to her what it looked like. She approached the sofa on the left and dropped her duffel bag there. She then swung her pack off and rested it on the chair.

Sarah made her way to the bedroom smiled at the queen size bed. She poked her head into the dark bathroom, which was rather large too. She could definitely work with this tonight. She placed her duffel bag to one corner, straightened up, and grinned at the flatscreen television hung on the wall.

Cameron came into the bedroom and stood in the doorway. "Is it sufficient?"

"Just like college," Sarah joked. She looked from the single bed to the terminator and hesitantly asked, "You prefer a certain side of the bed?"

The terminator folded her muscular arms and replied, "I don't sleep."

The younger woman was intrigued by this news and leaned against the bed's footboard that was similar to a slay. "You don't go into a hibernation or... standby mode?"

Cameron tilted her head and replied, "I am not a personal computer." She softened her attitude though when Sarah grinned at her.

"My mistake." Sarah pushed off the bed and approached her protector. She stopped beside Cameron and corrected, "You're a cybernetic organism." She said it without malice or teasingly, but just a fact. She strolled back towards the door. "I'm going to get dinner. I'm sure you don't eat either."

Cameron had the keys and removed them from the sleeve. She set the sleeve on the kitchenette's counter then followed her charge. "I will join you."

"You don't have to be my shadow, all the time," Sarah argued. She held the door handle but waited to see if Cameron would really come or not.

The terminator unexpectedly rested her left hand on the human's uninjured shoulder. "I'm hungry." She, like Sarah, knew it was a white lie, but it didn't matter to either of them.

Sarah chuckled and exited the room with Cameron on her heels. She hoped they had a good restaurant here because she was famished. She seriously considered whether or not Cameron would eat or just sit there. She crinkled her nose at the thought of the terminator staring at her while she ate, but she pleasantly found out that cybernetic organisms were quite capable of eating like any other organism.

**To be continued.**


	6. More than a Mission

**Chapter 6 – More than a Mission**

Sarah turned on her side but inhaled sharply at the pain that ripped down her shoulder. She groaned and rolled onto her back after her mistake. She preferred to sleep on her side, especially her right but with the wound it made it impossible. For a few minutes, she tried to get back to sleep but her thoughts were too alive now.

Sarah Connor slipped out of bed and followed the garbled noise that led her into the lounge room. She ran her fingers through her wavy locks and squinted at Cameron's television show choice.

The terminator regarded the groggy, young woman. "You can't sleep?"

"I probably shouldn't have taken that cat nap on the ride here." Sarah sat down beside the terminator and asked, "What in the world are you watching?"

"The Forensic Files on TruTV," Cameron replied.

Sarah blinked then looked at the terminator.

Cameron still watched the television and commented, "Why do humans murder their significant others for money?" She turned to the human as if she were the only one that understood such a puzzling mystery.

Sarah took a deep breath then slowly let it out. She wasn't sure how to respond to it. "That's a deep question for three in the morning."

The terminator quickly informed, "It usually has to do with money from life insurance."

The college student slowly nodded then put together her thoughts about the topic. "Sometimes people dig themselves into financial holes and try to find a solution to get rid of their debt." She glanced at the Forensic Files episode then back to Cameron. "Some people choose this method..." She nodded at the television. "To get money." She trailed her eyes back to the television. "It's wrong... very wrong," she murmured.

Cameron noted those last words reminded her of Sarah's daughter. She tilted her head and posed, "I thought if one human marries another that they love each other."

"That's a naive assumption," Sarah argued. "Some humans marry out of convenience, they're betrothed, or any number of things." She was quiet but softly added, "Many do marry because they're in love... but that can change after some time."

"Why does it change?" Cameron questioned.

Sarah kept staring at the television, but she bit her lower lip at the thought of her parents. She blinked once then focused on Cameron. "It changes because people change." She sighed and gently elaborated on the topic. "Humans change over time and can either grow together or apart."

Cameron considered this and carefully asked, "Do your parents still love each other?"

"They do," Sarah replied. She peered up at her protector. "I don't think they love each other like they did when they first fell in love." She shrugged a bit. "It's hard... a relationship requires work but to love somebody should never require work."

Cameron was carefully processing Sarah Connor's thoughts and words. She then inquired, "Have you ever been in love?"

Sarah couldn't hide her coy smile, and she had to look away. "I wouldn't say in love." She now grinned and better explained, "I've had a few crushes when I was younger." She gave another lazy shrug. "There's never been anybody that serious."

Cameron recalled that the word crush could have a slang meaning but wanted to double-check it. "A crush is a brief infatuation?"

Sarah chuckled at the definition. "Basically, yeah."

The terminator stayed quiet for a few minutes and considered their conversation, carefully. "I have never experienced either." She found inquisitive green eyes back on her. "Omega says he has never experienced love, but he says he cares for your daughter." She had a distant expression but focused on Sarah again. "I sometimes think he cares about her because she is like a mother figure to him. She helped him develop and mature into a sentient AI."

"Do you care for my daughter?" Sarah curiously checked.

"At first, I did not because I was incapable of it." Cameron saw an emotion flash across Sarah's face, but she wasn't sure what it meant. "She was a mission, and I had to protect her. But overtime, I've come to care for her, and she has also taught me a great deal."

Sarah eased a smile at this and tried to imagine a future where humans and machines interacted in such a way. But yet, here she was interacting with such an advanced cybernetic organism herself. She lost her thoughts at hearing Cameron's voice again.

"It has happened the same way with you," Cameron confessed, "but at a much more accelerated rate."

Sarah was quiet and thought about it then posed, "Maybe because you've started a friendship with me when you're more sentient than when it happened with my daughter."

"Perhaps," Cameron softly granted.

Sarah decided not to dig any deeper and looked at the television. She wasn't in the mood to watch TruTV despite she normally would at her apartment with Kelly. But now that she knew mankind's pending future and how people currently treated each other didn't settle well in her stomach. Then it occurred to her that her I, Robot movie was still in Cameron's book bag.

"Hey," the college student mentioned, "you think we can watch that movie?" She squinted and tried figure out if there was a DVD player or not.

Cameron bent forward and grabbed the book bag. "There is no player." She unzipped her bag, grabbed her laptop, and cables. "However, I can connect my notebook to the television."

Sarah smirked and teased, "My hero." She chuckled at Cameron's puzzled expression, but Sarah said nothing else to it.

The terminator took the notebook, movie, and cables over to the television. It only took her a moment to hook it all up while the laptop booted up.

"Who made the laptop?"

Cameron quickly keyed in her password at the Vista login screen. "It is a Dell."

"A Dell from Hell," Sarah joked. "That's why it's taking so long to boot up."

The terminator was loading the software to play the DVD, and she slid the movie into the side tray. "It is sufficient, but I agree that Dell installs too much software... it hinders the notebook, significantly."

Sarah then tilted her head and devilishly asked, "Is your operating system Microsoft Windows?" She was surprised by the disgusted look she received from the terminator.

"The earliest terminators had operating systems that were based off of Linux."

The college student muttered, "Huh." She thought about her father's infatuation with Linux too so it didn't surprise her. She lifted her eyes to the flat screen that still showed TruTV.

Cameron stood up and switched the television to the correct station. She knelt back down and fast forward through the previews until the title menu displayed. She moved the mouse over the play option and clicked on it. She now rejoined the human on the sofa.

Sarah was now curled up and snuggled back into the corner of the sofa. She rested her head on the pillow. "Kelly is going to be mad I saw this without her." She saw her protector's silent question so she explained, "She's my roommate. She really likes the actor Will Smith."

Cameron nodded then returned to the movie. She was already intrigued by the opening that started out with laws. She read the first law, which stated that robots could not harm humans or allow harm to happen to them.

Sarah glanced at her protector and briefly debated how the terminator would handle this movie. She hadn't thought this out too well. She turned back to the screen and read the second law that declared a robot must always obey humans unless it conflicts with the first law.

Cameron carefully read the third and final law that ordered robots to protect its own existence if it did not tamper with the first two laws. In some ways, this reminded her of her subroutines instilled in her by Omega.

Eventually the movie shifted to the scientist, who was killed. Detective Spooner spoke to the CEO of the US Robotics Corporation. Cameron curiously listened to the conversation between the two humans, and she heard Sarah's low snicker at Detective Spooner's smart remarks.

The terminator quietly mentioned, "He does not like robots."

Sarah looked at the terminator and grinned. "I think that's the idea." She saw Cameron shifted her bright blue eyes back to the screen.

The movie's plot shifted to Detective Spooner finding the robot in the dead scientist's lab then the action packed apprehension of the robot. Then Detective Spooner interrogated the robot at the police station. Sarah glanced at the terminator, who intently watched the interrogation seen between Detective Spooner and the robot.

"He is right," Cameron murmured, "human emotions are difficult."

Sarah sighed and quietly replied, "I agree... and I'm human."

Cameron stayed silent though and carefully listened to the movie. At the moment the demobot proceeded to destroy the scientist's house, she leaned closer to Sarah and revealed, "It's the AI... VIKI."

Sarah took a beat to understand what the terminator said then she suddenly slapped her protector on the leg. "Don't spoil it!" She then stiffened at seeing how tense the terminator became after the slap.

"You should not do that," Cameron warned. "I have been programmed to immediately react to sudden, violent physical contact."

Sarah relaxed now that she sensed Cameron had done the same. "Sorry... bad habit." She then pointed out, "But you didn't react."

"Because I am to protect you." The terminator went back to the interesting movie about the unique robot, Sonny, and why the scientist died. After thirty or so minutes, she noticed that her charge was growing sleepy. "You should rest."

"I'm alright," the college student brushed off.

Cameron was confused by Sarah's neglect to get rest. "Why do you refuse sleep when you know you're tired?"

Sarah grinned at her protector. "It's because I'm enjoying myself more than I want to sleep."

The terminator studied the human for another moment then focused back on the movie. She considered Sarah's explanation. "You should at least lie down and watch the movie."

Sarah let out a sigh then grinned at the terminator. "You're persistent." She then pointed at the sofa opposite of theirs. "Go sit over there then, and I'll lie down."

Cameron looked from the sofa to the human then stated, "I wish to sit with you."

"Well I can't very well lay down with you on the sofa too," Sarah reminded.

The terminator tilted her head then objected, "It is possible." She decided it would be easier to demonstrate it so she proceeded to move both herself and Sarah. She eventually had her tall body stretched down the sofa, back pressed into the sofa, head on her propped arm, and her right hand over Sarah's stomach.

The college student didn't expect to find herself stretched out on the sofa with the terminator. But she sunk down into the sofa's pillows and back into Cameron's warm body. She lowered her head on the red pillow and focused on the movie. She didn't want to think about the fact she was safely tucked in her protector's arms; she just wanted to enjoy it.

Cameron was fascinated by the movie and carefully recorded all the details to her memory. She then tilted her head when the murdered scientist's coworker, Doctor Calvin, willingly decided to decommission the robot, Sonny.

Sarah shifted some and tucked her left hand under the pillow, deeper. She certainly felt for Sonny and more so because it made her think about such an event with Cameron. The scene now switched to Detective Spooner going out to the robot storage facility.

"Why does she terminate him when she does not want to?" Cameron inquired.

Sarah just shook her head because she wasn't really sure herself. She sensed the terminator's warm, large hand resting over her stomach. She wasn't sure why she did it, but Sarah took Cameron's hand into hers.

Cameron lowered her eyes and studied her long fingers intertwined with the human's. She trailed her stare up to Sarah's profile, but she slowly looked up at the television again.

The I, Robot movie continued past four in the morning and came to a dramatic climax but ended with promise. The robot, Sonny, was a unique robot, who had a free future upon him unlike his duplicates. The concept that robots would naturally evolve made the terminator think about Sarah's comment earlier in the truck.

At the credits, Cameron gazed down at Sarah and realized she'd fallen asleep at some point. She looked at their linked hands that hadn't shifted at all. She decided it was best to put Sarah in bed. Carefully, Cameron climbed out of the sofa then squatted down in front of the sofa.

Sarah shifted from her sleep once she felt her body lift up. She stiffened until she realized that she was safe in Cameron's arms. "Is the... the movie over?" She rubbed at her face.

"Yes." The terminator carried the human to the bedroom and gingerly lowered her down onto it. "You must rest now." She pulled the bed sheets back up and covered Sarah.

The college student softly hummed at being in bed again. She curled up on her left side and tugged the warming bed sheets over her shoulder. She shifted her head a bit and saw the tall terminator almost gone from the bedroom.

"Cameron?"

The terminator paused and partially turned back.

"Do you think that other terminator will find us?"

Cameron considered it then she honestly replied, "He will not." She was about to go but yet didn't move. "You are safe, Sarah." Finally, she left the room but closed the right double door and left the other slightly ajar. She returned to the lounge.

Sarah slept rather hard for the rest of the night and didn't get out of bed until almost nine o'clock. She made her way out of the bedroom while she played with her messy hair. She offered a sleepy smile at her protector, who was patiently waiting for her. She flopped into the couch but somewhat regretted it from the pain it caused her shoulder.

"I need to check your wound," Cameron prompted at seeing her charge's brief flinch.

Sarah just nodded and pulled up her legs onto the sofa. "How long will it take to get to Indian Springs?"

"No more than an hour," Cameron reported.

Sarah nodded then concluded, "So, we're in no real rush." She tilted her head to get a better view of Cameron beside her. "Did you like that movie?"

"Yes, I watched it again," Cameron informed.

Sarah softly smiled at this but seriously confessed, "I was kinda worried... considering what it's about and... who you are." She shrugged because she wasn't sure how to express her concerns.

"It didn't bother me, but it intrigued me." Cameron looked over at the notebook on the floor that had the movie's case with it. "The movie is fiction to some degree, and it was made by humans."

Sarah thought about this then mentioned, "There's another really good movie about robots called A.I. Artificial Intelligence. I think it was made a few years ago." She hadn't seen it herself but remembered its popularity at the time.

Cameron kept the movie's name in her records. She then suggested, "You should get ready."

"Do you want to check the wound before or after my shower?" Sarah slid her legs off the sofa and stood up.

"After," the terminator replied. She then tilted her head. "It would be faster if we showered together." She noticed how Sarah's face went bright red, and she was worried something was wrong with Sarah.

"Um," the college student nervously started, "I know it'd be more... efficient but... I can't..."

Cameron now stood up to her full six feet and unknowingly made herself imposing to Sarah. "I can help you since you're injured."

Sarah took one step back and coyly smiled at the terminator. "Thanks but... I can handle it." She then quickly added, "I'm just a little modest about myself."

"You do not have anything I do not have," Cameron stated.

Sarah still had that shy smile, and she gently patted the terminator on her stomach. "I'm sure, and it's not that but thanks for the offer." She didn't wait for anymore arguments and darted back to the bedroom.

Cameron shook her head and muttered, "Humans."

Sarah was relieved once she was alone in the bathroom. She had the door closed, and she softly sighed. Within a few minutes, she'd climbed into a warm shower that welcomed against her sore body. She'd left the band aid pad over her two wounds. Most likely the terminator would replace them after her shower. She'd been right too.

Cameron had waited in the bedroom and lifted her head once she saw the toweled human exit the bathroom. "I want to check your wounds."

Sarah just nodded but then mentioned, "Let me get some clothes on." She noticed how the terminator didn't quite catch her hint. So she prompted, "Alone."

The terminator gradually inclined her eyebrow, but she moved off the bed and left the room. A few minutes later, Sarah called for her to come back. She found the petite human in the bathroom, by the closed toilet. Cameron also had her first aid kit in hand.

"Sit down," the terminator instructed.

Sarah did so, on the toilet cover. She had on her jeans and a black bra. She sat left to right on the toilet instead of forward so that it was easier for Cameron.

The terminator set the medical kit on the floor and popped open the white top. She then gingerly removed the band aid pads and tossed them in the nearby trashcan. The wounds needed some time to breathe, especially after the shower. From careful inspection, Cameron determined that the dark, bruised wounds were properly scabbed. She was pleased with the progress so far.

Sarah twisted her head around and asked, "How's it look?"

"It is healing correctly." Cameron knelt and took an antibiotic ointment from the kit. She twisted open the tube then squeezed out the right amount onto her fingertips. "This may hurt." But she gently applied the ointment to the irritated skin and wound. She repeated the process with the front shoulder wound.

Sarah sat stiffly in her seat. Yet she curiously watched the terminator's stoic face, which was so close to hers.

Cameron finished up her administrations with new band aid pads. She made sure they were well attached to Sarah's skin then she announced, "You're finished."

The college student bent forward and took the first aid kit. She organized it while Cameron washed her hands of the ointment. She locked down the kit then stood up with it. She turned to her protector. "Thank you, Cameron."

Finally, the terminator eased a smile, and despite it was small, it was sincere. "You're welcome."

Sarah brushed past the terminator and went to the bedroom. She deposited the kit on the bed then finished getting dressed, but the bathroom clicked behind her. She knew Cameron planned to shower too.

After getting dressed, Sarah found her way out to the balcony that was attached to the Bridal Suite. She leaned against the metal handrail and stared at the beautiful mountains that stretched to the blue skies. The peace and quiet gave Sarah time to take in what'd happened these past days. It scared her that she was wanted dead and merely because of her future. And the fact that a machine from the future was sent back, by her daughter, to protect her from her killers was overwhelming. Then the idea that two warring AIs couldn't stop crossing through Sarah's mind. She unknowingly started slumping against the handrail in deep worry.

But Sarah set aside her worries and thoughts when soft footfall came onto the balcony. She turned her head to her protector, who joined her side. For a moment, Sarah tried to imagine what technology lied behind Cameron's skin, yet she was unsure. Instead, she could only take in Cameron's damp hair, soft features, tall form, and the clean clothes.

The terminator rested her arm on the rail but kept her back straight. She briefly considered the beautiful mountain scenery but faced the human. "We need to go soon." She regarded her charge's somber features and tried, "Do you wish to get breakfast?"

Sarah didn't look at Cameron and just remained transfixed by the peaceful mountains. "No." She now bowed her head and stared at the ground far below.

Cameron took a moment and discerned the human's mood. She concluded, "You are worried." She was unsure when the human smiled at her, but Cameron realized it was a weak, sad smile.

"Just a little," the college student murmured.

"You don't need to be," Cameron argued, "things will be fine."

Sarah dropped her stare again then shook her head. "Everything has changed... everything."

The terminator analyzed the declaration then mentioned, "This is why the Timeline Directive was enacted so that we didn't damage people's lives or the future."

Sarah combed her fingers through her damp hair then a soft ding sounded once her hand met the rail again. "Even if I didn't know about the future, the fact that I'm being hunted..." She looked at Cameron and murmured, "I'll never feel safe again."

"You will be," Cameron argued.

Sarah shook her head. "No." She lifted her worry features to the terminator. "What will stop the Resistance or John from sending other terminators? They'll just come again."

"Omega will send another terminator to protect you," Cameron promised.

"But how can Omega always know when John makes another attempt?"

The terminator stretched out her left hand and pressed her palm into Sarah's soft cheek. "Omega will know."

"I hope so." Sarah reached for the Saint Christopher necklace and rubbed her thumb across it. She lifted her eyes just as Cameron's touch disappeared. "Thank you for everything you've done... to protect me." She dropped her hand.

Cameron gazed down into emerald eyes that shined up at her. She would have typically told a human that it was just her mission. But she felt, for Sarah and that made it different. Cameron knew that she'd sacrifice anything to keep Sarah Connor alive. Cameron hesitated with her words, but she found them after a few beats.

"You are more than a mission... to me," Cameron softly informed. "I care for you, and you will not be harmed."

Sarah tried to calm the moment by nodding at her injured shoulder. "Other than the bullet wound huh?" She noticed her joke didn't pay off by the terminator's displeased features.

"I was not fast enough," Cameron sadly whispered. She looked away yet a tender touch turned her face back.

"I'm alive so that's fast enough," Sarah stated.

The terminator took the human's hand into hers and held it for a moment. She decided to let the conversation go and double checked, "You do not want breakfast?"

"I can hold out 'til we get to Indian Springs," Sarah answered.

Cameron nodded then released the human's hand. "Let's go then." She headed into the room; her hips rose and fell to her step. She had on her studded belt again, fresh jeans, and dark gray camisole. Her black boots were perfectly tied halfway up her calf under the jeans' legs.

Sarah followed her protector and quickly gathered her purse. She also collected a loaded Glock and stuffed away another magazine in her leather jacket. She pulled on her jacket then met Cameron at the hotel's door.

The terminator had gathered her book bag, which had the laptop in it. She also hefted the duffel bag in her left hand.

Sarah opened the door for them and left the room with her protector. She checked that The Do Not Disturb sign was in place then quickly joined Cameron on the walk to the elevator. Soon enough, she and Cameron were making their way out to the F-350.

Once they were situated, they started the journey north to the lonely town of Indian Springs that was an hour away. They followed US-95 again and eventually made it into little Indian Springs but Cameron drove into town and made a right onto Clark Lane.

Sarah peered through the window at the building's name, which read Oasis. She revealed a grin at seeing the RV park to the right, small one-family houses to the left, and far off in the distance were low mountains.

"Lunch huh?" the college student asked but with a tease.

Cameron shut off the truck after she parked it. "There are no reviews for this restaurant in Google Maps."

Sarah laughed while she unbuckled herself. She shouldn't have put it past the terminator to be able to access such information in her HUD's GPS. She merely joked, "I'm sure it's full of yocal locals too." She couldn't wait to see the menu and hopped out of the truck. Her protector went with her into the restaurant. It was no surprise when the locals stared at her and Cameron, but Sarah just grinned from ear to ear. She just loved a small, local restaurant.

Within forty-five minutes, Sarah strolled out with a fully belly and a content look. She hadn't expected the terminator to eat too, which almost prompted Sarah to ask Cameron about it. But she held back after she recalled they were in a public spot.

Finally, the pair loaded back into the truck, and Cameron headed back towards US-95. But she aimed the truck east and eventually drove right off the main roads and floored it out into the open, wide desert.

"An air force base is here huh?" Sarah had seen the sign earlier for the Creech Air Force Base.

"Yes." Cameron drove the truck east through the ash gray desert. Behind them was a distinct dust cloud that followed for several yards.

"Where exactly is this weapons cache?"

"Thirty-five point fifty-seven degrees north and one hundred fifteen point sixty-one degrees west," the terminator replied.

Sarah blinked at the coordinates and murmured, "It sounds like the middle of nowhere." She grinned over at her protector.

Cameron saw the grin, and she revealed her own. "We are not far." She noted an entranceway between two canyons that rose up over three thousand feet. She turned the truck down into the alleyway between the canyons and sped up the truck.

Sarah grasped the door's handle for better support against the truck's slight bounce. After a brief glance at her protector, she wondered what this cache would be like and what kind of weapons it would contain in it. Shortly she would find out exactly what could be stored in a secret weapons cache.

The terminator slowed the truck down as her small GPS display showed they were almost near the cache. She already recognized the area too. Cameron finally decided they were close enough so she braked the truck, parked it, and got out after she removed the keys.

Sarah hopped off the running board and caused a cloud of dust to rise around her boots. She came to Cameron's side and followed her several yards away from the truck. "It must be underground."

"Yes." Cameron slowed and took two last steps then knelt down. She brought her right hand to the dusty ground then swept across the ground.

Sarah curiously observed her protector but jumped back when the terminator swiftly lifted up a large, metal cover. She was impressed by the lack of effort it took for the terminator to lift the heavy cover and set it aside.

"It is dark inside," Cameron informed, "But I will turn on the lights. Just wait here until I call for you." She also wanted to be sure it was safe inside not that she expected trouble. She climbed down the iron rungs.

"How can you see?" Sarah debated. "You have night vision?" All that she saw in the black hole was Cameron's stern features directed up at her.

"Yes," the terminator merely replied. Then she was gone in the dark pit.

Sarah let out a sigh then scanned about her local surroundings and glanced at the overhead sun. The sun provided some warmth to her body despite the temperature being somewhere in the fifties. She crossed her arms against her body when the wind picked up and stirred dust around her ankles.

After a few minutes, Sarah heard a classic hum from a diesel engine then lights flickered down in the hole. Finally the lights went solid, and Sarah assumed it was safe so she edged to the hole. Cameron called for her so she easily went down the rungs then jumped off the second to last rung. Sarah turned around and stiffened at the weapons cache's inners that were mounted racks, shelves, boxes, and a center table that were littered with various weapons. She didn't know what half the items were called, but she knew they were all dangerous.

Cameron knelt beside a wood box that was about four feet in length. She grabbed the two rope handles on either end then hauled it out from under the low shelf. She brought it to the foot of the table, under the light, and studied the large padlock. She grazed her fingers over the Omega seal seared into the wood lid.

The college student neared her protect and knelt beside her. "You have the key?"

"Yes." The terminator wrapped her large hand around the padlock's body then suddenly, harshly jerked down on it.

Sarah jumped when the shackle snapped loudly and broke apart under the terminator's greater strength.

Cameron removed the broken padlock then gently tossed it to Sarah. "Universal key."

The college student chuckled and grinned at the broken padlock when she held it up. "Nice," she murmured then tossed it over her shoulder. She craned her neck after Cameron lifted the lid. She furrowed her eyebrows at the odd rifle that had large barrels.

Cameron removed the rifle that was neatly padded by soft straw. She brushed it clean then slotted her eyes at it.

"What is that?" Sarah inquired.

"It is an isotopic rifle," Cameron replied. She suddenly handed it to her charge. "However, it is missing a critical component." She stood up and started another search through the weapons cache.

Sarah stood up with the handles firmly gripped in her hands. She looked over the strange almost antique weapon and seriously wondered if it could be this isotopic weapon.

The terminator rummaged through the weapons cache in a hasty search for the missing piece. She started to become louder and slammed an empty rifle onto the center table to get it out of the way.

Sarah quickly looked at her protector, who was obviously frustrated by now. She furrowed her eyebrows and considered why the critical piece would be separate from the whole. She curiously stared down at the box and noticed a small metal item hidden under the straw. "Cameron," she called.

Cameron joined the human and spied the eight by eight metal box that Sarah dug out from the straw. She calmed at the possibility that it was the missing piece. She wasn't surprised by another lock, but she easily crushed it in her palm then pried it off.

Sarah peered into the box once Cameron opened it. She had the rifle in her lap.

The terminator reached in and pulled out the metal component that had a glass cylinder near one end. But her eyes grew wider, and she murmured, "No." She retrieved a small glass shard from the metal box and held it up too.

Sarah looked from the broken glass cylinder to her protector. "Can we still use it?"

Briefly anger flashed through the terminator's eyes, but she shoved the broken isotopic component into the box then took the rifle. She carelessly dropped it into the wood box on top of the small box. "No, it is useless now." She stood up but slammed the lid down.

Sarah got up too and studied the terminator's hardened profile. She sensed that Cameron was angry but tried to act calm despite the ruined situation. "Not something we can pick up at Wal-mart huh?" She sighed when she was met by silence. "Look, this can't be the end of the world." She found cold blue eyes on her because of her poor choice of words.

However, Sarah was not dissuade and held out her hand at the cache's weapons. "Can't something in here stop that other terminator?" She dropped her hand and scanned the countless weapons. "I mean there's everything in here but an atomic bomb and a rocket."

"The isotopic rifle would have made it much simpler and faster," Cameron stated.

"Well, we don't have it now." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "What's Plan B then?"

The terminator gently kicked the wood box and replied, "That was Plan B."

Sarah tried staying calm then tempted, "What's Plan C?" She saw that her protector wasn't forthcoming with anything so she started brainstorming. "How else can we stop it?" She held out her left hand at her protector. "You should know... you're a terminator too." She lowered her hand to her side. "I mean can we pull its power supply?"

"It is much too complicated and dangerous," Cameron replied.

Sarah tipped her head back and thought more about what could stop technology dead. She focused more specifically on computers then an idea came to her. She lifted her head and hastily asked, "What about its chip or chips? Can we stop it that way?"

Cameron now moved away from the human. "Yes." She began organizing weapons on the center table. "The Neural Net CPU can be accessed through the T-888's head." She was obviously looking for something.

"So, we just need to immobilize it long enough to get access," Sarah decided aloud. "It can't be invincible anyway." She started to think about what could be done to immobilize it. "What about a magnet crane?"

Cameron tossed a rifle onto the table's stack, paused, and answered, "Coltan does not have any magnetic properties."

Sarah had a grin at her mental image though despite it was now unrealistic. She let it go and focused on other ideas. "Hydraulic press," she murmured, "would do it." She realized her idea was definitely sound after she thought about her father's company. "There's a thousand ton four column press at my father's factory. We could easily lead him there and get him in that press."

The terminator grabbed a bullet belt meant to go across the chest. "It is too dangerous." She tossed the belt onto the table.

"No it's not," Sarah fought. She came over to her protector. "We can go there at night after it's shut down. I can get us in there and run the press while you get it on the press's bed." She had hopeful features. "It's perfect."

Cameron slammed a M4 carbine on the stack of guns. "You did not factor in the Reese Brothers." She finally found the weapon she wanted and pulled out an M-79 grenade launcher from the back of the shelf. She also collected the accompanying belt loaded with grenades.

Sarah let out a hefty sigh and checked, "You really think they'll all show up together?"

Cameron cracked up the launcher's barrel and checked that it was empty. "Yes." She easily jerked the barrel back up into its closed position. "It would be an opportune chance for them to obtain you while I'm distracted by the triple eights."

"Then what's your plan, pray tell?"

The terminator tilted her head at the slang but replied, "You will stay behind at the hotel while-"

"No, no," Sarah sharply cut off. "You tried that once, and it didn't work." She stared coldly at her protector. "You need help. I can help you."

"No." Cameron turned around and went to the other end of the table. She picked up rounds of ammunition meant for a carbine.

Sarah hastened around the table and met Cameron at the other end. "I won't stay behind." She instantly had icy eyes on her. "I can promise you that."

"Then I will restrain you," the terminator declared.

The college student believed it to be a hollow threat and smirked. "No you won't." She became more serious and sternly ordered, "I'm coming, and we're using my plan. It's our best bet."

"Not acceptable." Cameron spun on her heals and marched to the ladder, but she stopped when Sarah was in front of her.

"You're not going up until you agree," Sarah declared. She had dark features now and fisted her hands. "I don't care what it takes to get it through your thick-" But she was cut short and yelped because Cameron grabbed a handful of her leather jacket. She suddenly dangled a few feet up in the air and was some inches higher than Cameron. She peered down into lifeless blue eyes.

"You are a danger to yourself," the terminator concluded with a cock of her head. She set Sarah down but off to her side. She then proceeded up the ladder rungs but only made it up a few steps before a sure grip had her left ankle.

"But at least I know how to fight," Sarah hotly quipped, "unlike you." She already had her other hand around Cameron's right ankle. She swiftly did a powerful jerk forward and forced the heavy terminator off the rungs.

Cameron lost the launcher and carbine magazines and tumbled back to the floor, which was only a few feet below. She made it onto her boots though but dropped the grenade belt on top of the carbine magazines. She faced the human, who back stepped twice.

"You can't fight," Sarah informed the terminator. "And that T-888 will easily beat you because you match brawns against brawns." She then bent her knees and raised her hands. "I bet you I can drop you like a sack of potatoes... or patotoes."

Cameron slotted her eyes. "We do not have time for this."

Sarah revealed a devilish smirk and teased, "I promise not to hurt you." She bounced on the balls of her feet and watched Cameron's body. "Afraid a little human can drop you, machine?"

"You will be hurt," the terminator argued back.

Sarah gave a deep laugh that vibrated through her chest. "I don't think so." She waved for the terminator to come at her.

Cameron sensed her Alpha Directive flared up in her most basic routines when Sarah's temptation brought her combat program to life, but she directly disregarded the Alpha Directive after being challenged by the human. She stepped over the launcher and stared at her opponent.

Sarah gritted her teeth and prayed she could deliver on her earlier boast. She'd dropped many people larger than her, but she had no idea how much the terminator weighed. Hopefully her years of jujitsu would pay off now. She tensely waited for the terminator's move.

Cameron decided upon her earlier maneuver again. Her right hand shot out very fast for Sarah's collar.

Sarah blocked Cameron's strike with her forearm and stepped forward with her left foot. Next, she twisted counterclockwise on the ball of her left boot, ran her right arm behind Cameron's back, and grappled Cameron's right bicep with her left hand. Sarah then used her right foot to push out Cameron's right boot, bent her left knee, and proceeded to twist her upper body counterclockwise. She easily swung the hefty, tall woman around and landed Cameron solidly on her back. Sarah wrapped up the body drop by locking Cameron's right arm behind the elbow then drove her left knee into Cameron's neck. She'd perfectly executed the move on her opponent.

Cameron found that her left arm was immobilized by how Sarah pressed her down. She couldn't move her head or right arm without causing damage to Sarah. She remained still now that Sarah had made her point.

Sarah bent forward more and taunted, "It didn't hurt, did it?" She knew the answer but had to rub it in more.

The terminator decided to break the lock and reminded the human she was still much stronger.

Sarah couldn't do anything to stop Cameron like she could a normal human. She was about to back away but a strong hand around her jacket's collar again jerked her down. She found her face a few inches from Cameron's face. It instantly reminded her of the night she and Cameron kissed, which caused heat to rise in her cheeks.

"You have made your point," the terminator whispered.

Sarah had her left hand on the floor while her right pressed into Cameron's lower ribs. "If I made my point then you'll let me go with you."

Cameron released her charge but stayed on her back. "Why do you persist on wanting to be killed?"

Sarah let out a sigh and lowered her weight onto her right knee beside her protector. "I want to help you. You stand a better chance against them."

"But you don't," Cameron rationalized. She then became somber and asked, "Do you wish to die?"

Sarah couldn't believe how difficult this was for Cameron to accept. "No... I just want to help you. Two heads are better than one... teamwork."

"I was designed for this, you were not," Cameron remarked.

"Actually," Sarah corrected, "you were designed for infiltration, not fights. I've been taught to fight." She now had another smirk that was filled with pride. But she tried one last time. "Please just give the idea a chance here. We can work out something that puts me in the least amount of danger."

Cameron stayed quiet now.

Sarah took that as a positive sign if she wasn't being automatically denied like earlier. "I can show you some jujitsu moves that'll help you beat the T-888." She now shifted her right hand to her knee and softly pleaded, "Please, Cameron."

The terminator let out a soft sigh then focused on the human's face. "Only if you listen to me and do as I say."

"Alright," Sarah agreed.

Cameron was satisfied, enough and climbed to her feet like Sarah. "We need to load some supplies into the truck."

The college student nodded and now helped Cameron get prepared and stocked for the pending fight. She climbed out of the weapons cache and took the weapons or ammunition from Cameron, who carried them up the rungs. She stepped aside from the hole when Cameron finally came out too.

The terminator had shut off the small generator in the weapons cache then climbed out. She held a small black bag in her right hand, which she set aside with the weapons. She grabbed the gray manhole cover and concealed the entrance to the cache.

"What's in the bag?"

Cameron was squatted beside the sealed cache. But she grabbed the bag, opened it, and retrieved a long canister. She removed the lid and revealed a granular substance.

Sarah bent forward and caught a faint whiff of it. "That's thermite." She held some awe in her tone. Sarah knew the smell anywhere thanks to her father's company, and she knew it was used for welding often. "Why do we need it?"

The terminator closed the canister and explained, "Thermite is the only way to destroy a coltan endoskeleton."

"The high heat," Sarah murmured in realization.

"There can be no evidence left behind of the advanced technology," Cameron explained. She zipped up the bag and stood again.

Sarah arched an eyebrow and mentioned, "You know what happens if you throw water on burning thermite?"

"Steam explosions," the terminator replied.

The college student now smirked and folded her arms. "You think there's enough in there to destroy the terminator and cause a steam explosion?"

Cameron slowly narrowed her eyes at the human's idea. "Yes."

Sarah ticked off a back molar with her tongue. "Great." She went to the mixed pile of weapons and grabbed a few items. Together, she and Cameron loaded up the truck then left the remote area. On the quiet ride back, Sarah thought about how she and Cameron could handle the T-888 and the Reese Brothers. It would be tricky, but she had faith that it could be done without either of them being killed. Although she couldn't say the same for John's three agents because Cameron had murderous intents for this mission.

For a brief moment, Sarah gazed over at the terminator's expressionless profile and wondered what Cameron was thinking about right now. She imagined it was plans too for the mission. But would Cameron make alternate plans that she wouldn't reveal in case theirs went wrong? If it was one thing Cameron had shown to Sarah, it was that Cameron was well prepared. From that knowledge, Sarah felt rather confident and safe.

The terminator sensed the human's long stare so she met it. She studied Sarah's rich jade eyes that made Cameron feel sensations that were new and unknown. Slowly, Cameron focused on the drive that took them south to the hotel. Deeper in Cameron's programming there was a change that required better analyzing, but Cameron understood enough that it meant she'd utilize all her knowledge, skills, and strength to protect Sarah. For Cameron, this was no longer a mission but a deep, driven belief that Sarah Jeanette Connor II must live.

**To be continued.**


	7. The New & Unknown

**Chapter 7 – The New and Unknown**

Sarah shifted on the barstool but remained hunched over the counter. She had a pencil in her right hand and pointed the tip at a square drawn out within a map. "You think you can throw him in there?"

"Yes." Cameron stood on the kitchenette side of the counter. She had her left palm pressed into the counter while her other hand rested near the hand drawn map that Sarah produced earlier. "Are you sure your badge access will work though?" But she recalled that it really wouldn't matter once she had full access to the systems.

"Definitely." Sarah looked up from the map. "Dad gave me access to the shops and buildings. He knows I like to tinker with the machines and whatnot." She tapped her pencil once on the square box. "Thank god he taught me how to use the thousand ton press." She peered up at Cameron again. "He has the circuit breaker turned off each night for the press... for safety reasons, you know."

"You know where the breaker is located?"

Sarah just nodded then set the pencil down on the map. She mentally replayed the plans her and Cameron had been working on for the past three hours. She felt confident about them and satisfied that it was mostly full proof. "We just need to make sure to shut off the surveillance." She shook her head and muttered, "That'd be cute for Dad to see me use the press and kill some guy."

"He is not human," the terminator reminded.

Sarah nodded once but picked up the pencil. She fiddled with it in a nervous habit. It was Cameron's last words that made her think more. "What happens after we stop them?" She sighed though and added, "I mean what happens to you...?" She finally met curious blue eyes.

"I will return to the future." Cameron noted how Sarah's shoulders slumped after the answer.

"Mission is over," Sarah muttered. She tapped the eraser a few times on the map. "How do you go back?"

"There is a time machine that'll take me back," Cameron replied.

Sarah just bobbed her head and bit her lower lip. "Alright." She dropped the pencil onto the map then asked, "Ready for those jujitsu moves?"

"Yes." But the terminator grabbed Sarah's hand after Sarah stood up from the stool. "There is just one thing... one thing you must do if I don't survive."

Sarah stiffened at this pending request.

"If I'm damaged beyond repair then you must burn me alongside the triple eights." Cameron detected Sarah's pulse had increased, rapidly. "The advanced technology cannot be found or it'll disrupt the timeline."

Sarah started shaking her head and hotly whispered, "You expect me to not just cut off the triple eights' skin but yours too? Then burn you both?" She recalled their conversation in the truck about how Cameron would destroy the T-888, and it made her stomach lurk at the time.

"Yes."

Sarah was a mixture of anger and upset. She jerked her hand free then walked away from the small counter. But Cameron suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I do not plan to fail," Cameron stated. "But I must abide by the Timeline Directive."

"Well I don't have to," Sarah snapped back.

The terminator shifted to the right when Sarah went that way. "Yes you will."

"The Hell I will!"

Cameron couldn't understand the human's emotional disagreement. She quickly reminded, "I am a machine."

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better," Sarah snidely chewed out. She had dark features and fiery eyes that shined from unshed tears. "So you'd have no problem cutting my skin off then burning my body?"

The terminator was jarred by the unexpected reversal and just stared dumbfounded at the human.

Sarah was satisfied by the lack of response and murmured, "Yeah that's what I thought." She walked away and went to the sofas that took up a lot of room. She started to move them aside so it'd opened more space for them.

Cameron remained motionless for a minute but broke from her heavy thoughts. She quickly joined Sarah at the sofa's arm and grabbed it, which halted Sarah's attempt to move it. She looked directly at Sarah. "I understand."

Sarah looked up from the sofa arm to her protector. In those vivid blue eyes, she saw that Cameron did understand her now. She could only nod then continued moving the furniture aside. But it went much easier now that Cameron helped her.

Once the furniture was out of the way, the teacher and student took positions in the open space of the lounge. Sarah instructed Cameron to take it slow and easy for safety sake. She then explained that she probably couldn't perform all the jujitsu moves because of Cameron's greater weight and strength. But Sarah figured she could verbally explain them then Cameron could practice on her until it was right.

Sarah started out with simple things like blocks, parries, and various escapes from strangles or wrist grabs. She then moved onto various kicks or punches that were simple but rapidly developed. She wasn't the least surprised to find that Cameron was an instant learner. She was also relieved that Cameron was careful with her and mindful of her shoulder wound the entire time.

They worked on one last move before they decided a break was needed for dinner. Sarah chose the drop body throw, which was a modified, aggressive version of the body drop she'd preformed on Cameron in the weapons cache.

Sarah first demonstrated the drop body throw in slow motion and instructed Cameron how her body, as the opponent, would react to her moves. She received no questions from Cameron, which meant that Cameron was ready to try it.

The terminator stood back up and faced her charge, who was now the teacher. She lifted onto the balls of her feet as Sarah taught her from the start.

Sarah took the role of attacker and threw a straight punch at Cameron.

The terminator stepped forward to the right with her left foot then raised her left arm to block the punch. She then lightly struck Sarah's stomach with a right-handed backfist. She quickly maneuvered her right hand under Sarah's left arm. With ease, Cameron spun counterclockwise on her left foot while her right leg stretched out in future plans to flip Sarah over her leg. Once she was on her left knee, she pitched Sarah around and dropped her to the floor.

Sarah lost the wind from her chest and blinked once. She was on her injured shoulder which caused some pain, but she twisted her head around and grinned at her student. "Good." She lost her grin and seriously praised, "You're a fast learner."

Cameron had released Sarah and now rested on her knees beside the human. "This will benefit me greatly later with the triple eights."

"That's the idea," Sarah teased. She rested comfortably on her back and grinned up at her protector, who had her rich brown tresses clipped behind her head. She couldn't blame Cameron because she often did the same with hers during jujitsu practice. "I'll show you a few more moves after dinner."

The terminator had her left hand in her lap, but she decided since the lessons were over that she'd freed her hair. She undid the clip then temporarily attached it to her belt loop. She now pressed her palm into the carpeted floor next to Sarah's head. She bent over the human and revealed her own, rare grin. "You are not as obnoxious as I first assumed."

"Ooooh," Sarah teased, "back to flattering me huh?" She raised her arm and her fingers softly molded against Cameron's warm jaw line and cheek. "And you're not as arrogant as you pretend to be."

Cameron considered this with a tilt of her head. She then gently joked, "However, I'm apparently stubborn."

Sarah crinkled up her nose at this fact and whispered, "You are... but I like it." She then drew Cameron down further with a simple lead of her fingertips.

Cameron's earlier analysis about the moment went still. She willingly obeyed Sarah Connor's wish and her full lips met Sarah's moist ones. She mimicked how Sarah closed her eyes but all her data about human contact, especially romantic contact, proved useless because her mind was too focused on the unexpected kiss to pull up any data.

Sarah slid her hand back across Cameron's jaw line then her fingers gripped Cameron's neck. She encouraged the kiss with a gentle pull to Cameron's neck and opened her mouth. She was rewarded by Cameron's warm tongue brushing against hers. Sarah's soft moan was muffled between their lips, but her tongue continued the dance with Cameron's. Her stomach tingled from shocks and her skin burned under her clothes. She was glad to be lying down already.

Cameron had only experienced a kiss one other time, and that one before with Sarah had been coldly calculated. This was far different, and it ignited a new sensation not only in Cameron's programming but among her organic elements. She learned what it meant to crave once Sarah slowly withdrew from the kiss. Cameron elicited an uncontrolled gasp when Sarah carefully nipped at her bottom lip then it was all over. Instantly, her programming asserted itself over her mind and body.

Sarah lowered her head back to the floor after she'd met Cameron halfway. She had a satisfied smile and kept her hand on Cameron's neck. She studied the terminator's almost dreamy expression that was undeniably human. But what made her stomach pitch and chilled her skin was how Cameron suddenly became scared and got up.

The terminator was hastily on her feet and backed away from Sarah Connor like she was an evil temptation.

Sarah was standing again and cautiously neared the terminator. "Cameron, what's wrong?" She was surprised that Cameron looked like a deer caught in headlights. She knew what it could mean.

"No," Cameron whispered and fear hid behind her word. "This is completely against the Alpha Directive."

Sarah was confused by the directive that she had no knowledge about, but she knew enough that somehow the directive was suppose to govern what Cameron did and said. It appeared that the directive didn't allow for kissing. But Sarah took another step closer and caused Cameron to back away from her more.

"I should not have allowed that," Cameron murmured and shook her head. She reversed further but her lower back pressed into the sofa.

"You kissed me before," Sarah argued and neared the terminator, but stopped only after two steps.

"That was apart of the mission... for your safety," the terminator rationalized away.

Now Sarah knew enough that their latest kiss meant something else to Cameron. That made her felt good and even more confident to press this on Cameron. "But you ignored the directive and returned the kiss."

"I should not have," Cameron asserted again. She clenched the sofa's arm with her right hand when Sarah closed in on her. She lowered her head some and murmured, "I shouldn't have been able to ignore it."

"But you did," Sarah gently reminded. "Why?" She took another step but kept her full attention on the distraught terminator.

"My programming is faulty or corrupt," the terminator weakly guessed. She was obviously worried about what'd happened in her as much as between her and Sarah.

"I don't think it is," Sarah argued. She finally was in close proximity of Cameron and took one last step into Cameron's space. She bent forward some and carefully reached for Cameron's hand that clutched the sofa. "It sounds like this Alpha Directive is a law for terminators...?" She now had Cameron's larger hands in hers.

"Yes," the terminator murmured.

"You have to obey it," Sarah whispered. She studied Cameron's hand in hers then looked up at her protector. "But I think when they built you the Alpha Directive somehow became a guidance for you rather than a law." She cautiously watched the terminator's features. "That's what any law truly is... even for humans. We can pick or choose to obey a law, and if we disobey it there'll be consequences." She paused then carefully offered, "But that's what it means to be human... to exercise freewill. How can you become a sentient being otherwise?"

Cameron was carefully considering each of Sarah's words and philosophy. She could not argue that if she was meant to fully follow the Alpha Directive then she should not be able to pick and choose when she did or did not obey it. So far, she'd directly disobeyed the directive three times and perhaps more if she did a detailed study, which she did not wish to do. Had her programming been corrupted or faulty, she would have known by now but all her systems were at optimal levels.

Sarah hoped her words would calm the pensive terminator. But she felt a shift from Cameron that made her settle, and Cameron separated their hands.

Cameron straightened up from her bent posture over the sofa. She now easily towered over the small, weaker human, who trustingly held her gaze. Cameron had several new emotions inspired in her by Sarah Connor, and she didn't understand them all. But one aspect was clear to her, she wanted to be closer to Sarah because she was so intrigued by Sarah. She also wanted to touch Sarah further and know everything about Sarah's human body that was more fragile than Cameron's but yet driven by a strong mind.

Sarah knew that Cameron was accepting her idea about the Alpha Directive. Despite she wasn't exactly sure how this happened, Sarah couldn't refuse her growing attraction for the terminator. She'd had past relationships where she'd enjoyed her boyfriends, been attracted too, but this was different and stronger with Cameron. Even further back, Sarah held a secret relationship with a girlfriend that her family was none the wiser about, except for her now roommate, Kelly.

The terminator's movements disrupted Sarah's thoughts about the past. She softly smiled at Cameron, who had slipped strong arms around her.

Cameron lowered her head down and recaptured Sarah's wanting lips. Her lips tingled against Sarah's, and she craved Sarah's tongue across hers. She no longer cared about the directive's warnings.

Sarah whimpered at the ferocity in this kiss. She hadn't expected such a change, but Cameron was a fast committer. Despite she had her left hand wrapped around Cameron's bicep and her other on Cameron's hip, she lost support in her legs until Cameron sensed her slipping and stilled her.

The terminator pulled away from the kiss once she was sure Sarah needed the air. But she only waited a few beats before she went into another kiss.

Sarah met it and managed her hand back at Cameron's neck. Her palm partially covered Omega's blue seal. She now felt the heat building faster in her stomach, and she knew she was close to the point of no return. She forced herself to end the heated kiss. Her chest rose and fell with demand for air.

"I don't wish to stop," Cameron murmured but Sarah avoided her next kiss. Then she heard Sarah's soft laugh which made her pull back to see Sarah's face.

"Neither do I," Sarah swore. She inhaled deeply and peered up into sapphire pools that hotly bore into her. "But I need to eat, and we have to do a few more jujitsu moves."

"Then we may proceed?" the terminator checked.

Sarah grinned at her protector's persistence and squeezed the firm hip in her left hand. "We'll see." She cleared her throat and seriously explained, "I just need a minute to... process this." She had a lopsided smile in hopes her word usage would hit a note with the terminator.

"I understand," Cameron replied. She noticed Sarah's breathing had eased, but the human's cheeks were flushed and body temperature much higher.

Sarah was relieved, and she carefully pulled Cameron's head back down to hers. But this time she leaned her forehead against the terminator's brow and allowed her body to sink into Cameron's.

Cameron at first wasn't sure about the contact, but she found it meaningful and softly smiled. She closed her eyes just as Sarah had done earlier and enjoyed the long contact. She slid her right arm up higher on Sarah's back and pulled their bodies closer still.

Sarah moved her hand along Cameron's neck and brushed her fingertips across Cameron's jaw line. She lifted her head, cupped Cameron's cheek into her palm, and ran her thumb across the terminator's soft dimple. She lifted onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss into her protector's forehead.

Cameron had learned about affection but never received or gave it until now. She still had her tiny smile that pulled at the corner of her lips further.

"Come on," Sarah whispered, "I'm hungry." She was released from Cameron's hold and started to the door. She stopped at the closed door but looked over her shoulder at the nearing terminator. "Can you pay tonight?"

The terminator detected the witticism in the human's voice. She first grabbed her navy jacket, pulled it on, and followed after Sarah. She decided to be playful back and with her right arm, she pulled Sarah back into her body. She bowed her head and purred, "Anything for you, honey."

Sarah nearly collapsed at Cameron's actions and how Cameron's husky voice made her stomach drop. She softly moaned but then muttered, "Wicked streak." She broke from Cameron's hold and jerked the door open. "Really wicked," she mumbled on her way down the hallway.

The terminator made sure the door closed then her wide gait brought her to Sarah's side. She had cool features, except for the satisfied smirk that creased her full lips.

Sarah entered the elevator after her protector, but she occupied a spot away from Cameron. She gripped the handrail at her left.

Cameron glanced over and noted Sarah's knuckles were white. She just couldn't shake her smirk and looked at the elevator door that opened to let another couple into the elevator. This made her reach to her back and double-checked that her Glock was handy. She felt the warm steel under her camisole but tugged her jacket back over it.

Once the elevator reached the ground floor, the first couple strolled off then Sarah looked over at her protector. She flashed a grin and teased, "You first, sweetheart."

Cameron took the invite and exited the elevator, but Sarah soon returned to her side. She saw they were almost upon the front desk, which they had to pass to get to the restaurant. From her HUD, she zoomed in and saw the clerk, Jane, was working again tonight. This immediately fired up that wicked streak in Cameron's programming.

Sarah was taken off balance but recovered after Cameron had pulled their bodies together. Again, Cameron's arm was wrapped behind her waist and held her close. She instantly figured out Cameron's intent because Jane at the front desk gawked at them as they passed by.

Cameron briefly caught the clerk's expression, but she lowered her head to Sarah's in an affectionate manner. She softly whispered, "I think she's jealous."

Sarah couldn't help a laugh, which only astonished Jane further at their open relationship in public eye. But Sarah just let Cameron have her way and instead argued, "I think she just wants to be me."

And the terminator softly agreed with a gentle hum. She felt Jane's fixated stare that traveled with them, and they were almost past her line of sight. But for good measure, Cameron brought her lips down and kissed Sarah on the temple.

Jane had her hands on the stone counter top, hauled herself up and over and just made out the taller lesbian kiss her partner on the temple. She dropped her jaw and fell back behind the counter with a gasp.

Sarah stopped when she heard the crash from the front desk. She was wide eye and looked from the wall corner that hid the front desk then up to Cameron. "Did she just..."

Cameron still held the human close to her and merely replied, "Yes." She looked up from Sarah when an older, female human studied them in pure disgust. She just slotted her eyes in an almost murderous way, which caused the woman to walk faster away from them.

Sarah had softly laughed in surprise between Jane's fall and Cameron's protective mannerism about the passing woman. She patted her protector's solid stomach. "Come on, tiger." She slipped away from Cameron but gently tugged on the terminator's wrist.

The restaurant, A Cut Above, was pretty busy tonight, but they were seated after a ten minute wait. Sarah had a chicken entrée last night but decided on the Parmesan crusted tilapia tonight. She couldn't believe when Cameron ordered a filet mignon with mashed potatoes. She just shook her head a few times and sipped on her ice tea.

Cameron certainly didn't need to eat, but she'd come to realize it'd be far more rude to sit and watch Sarah. She also found it to be a nice way to spend time with Sarah over food that pleased her pallet. She never partook in meals until this recent mission, but she realized it was a human tradition she could indulge under the right circumstances.

Sarah noticed that her protector was checking out the restaurant despite Cameron probably already had it memorized from last night. She folded her arms on the table and leaned in closer. "What are you looking for? Threats?"

The terminator focused back on her charge and saw the teasing grin. "If there were any, we would not be here."

Sarah silently agreed with the terminator. She then chalked it up to Cameron merely studying the humans that were in their prime before the pending results of Judgment Day. She let out a soft sigh and pulled her mind away from that future date. She tried another topic.

"Does this Alpha Directive say you're not suppose to have physical contact with humans or...?" The college student wasn't sure how to phrase her question. She also kept her voice down so they wouldn't be overheard, not that anybody would understand their conversation.

Cameron translated what the human asked her and leaned towards the table. She stayed quiet too and explained, "The directive states that terminators are not allowed to freely copulate with humans. It also includes intimate touching as a whole."

Sarah snorted and bowed her head at this rule or law. She shook her head several times then looked up with amused features. "You're serious?" She knew it was true but just couldn't fathom the reasoning behind it. "Why?" She smirked now. "Is Omega afraid baby terminators will pop out?" She knew it was unrealistic, but she couldn't help poking fun at it.

"No," Cameron replied, "your daughter wrote that law into the directive."

Sarah lost her amusement at this revelation. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "What if it has to be done for a mission?"

"It is allowed if there is no other means around it," Cameron replied.

"Hence why you kissed me at the gas station," Sarah murmured. She grabbed her ice tea but didn't move to drink from it yet. "Maybe my daughter wanted that law to keep humans and terminators separated... for the time being."

"It is unknown," Cameron stated.

Sarah sipped on her ice tea then set it back down. She could only guess the purpose behind the directive's law but decided the answer wouldn't be found tonight. She then saw their server returned with her appetizer so she leaned out of the way.

Cameron curiously studied the appetizer placed in front of Sarah. She'd read the description on it from the menu, but she now saw how different it was from the image in her head.

Sarah saw the terminator's keen interest in the shrimp cocktail so she pushed aside the sugar and drinks to give more space. She then indicated a fantail shrimp and said, "Try it."

The terminator was hesitant despite her quick data recall about the _pandalus borealis_ organism. She still studied the pink and white creature that'd been turned into an appetizer for Sarah Connor. She then peered into the small container of red sauce.

"That's cocktail sauce," Sarah explained, "it's a mixture of ketchup and horseradish." She felt silly for having to explain the common dish to her protector.

"Peculiar," Cameron murmured.

Sarah chuckled put took a shrimp by its tail, dipped it in the sauce, and held it out to the terminator.

Cameron was iffy for a second, but she gave in under Sarah's hopeful look. She took it then hesitantly tried it.

Sarah decided it was best not to stare and instead dipped another shrimp into the sauce. She ate hers and waited to see what the terminator thought about it.

"It is succulent," Cameron concluded, "and rather fresh."

"It's not as strong as some seafood," Sarah mentioned. She took another shrimp but saw Cameron decided to eat the other half without any sauce. She suspected the terminator would do a hefty comparison between shrimp with and without cocktail sauce. It made her grin.

"It is pleasing," Cameron decided and set the tail down on the plate. She leaned back in her chair.

"Have you never tried seafood?" Sarah inquired.

Cameron drank some water then set the glass back into its place. "I've had beef and chicken the few times I've eaten." She glanced down at the shrimp. "The fisheries in the future are ruined by toxic runoff and dumping." She looked back up at Sarah. "It is not safe to eat seafood unless it's from a farm, but they are rare."

Sarah just listened and felt solemn at such a bleak future. She looked back at the restaurant crowd and realized that nobody knew about the future. As it were today, Sarah saw the world as being rather grim, dangerous, and some times out of control. She felt that many, many people, like her classmates, took their lives for granted and screamed to be spoiled more.

"A penny for your thoughts?" came the terminator's voice.

Sarah couldn't hide her grin at hearing the human idiom from the terminator. She turned back to Cameron and her appetizer. She finished off the last shrimp and talked about what was on her mind. "Nobody has any idea how everything is going to change in thirty years." Sarah nodded at the people around them. "They're blind and just act like nothing will shatter their glass houses."

The terminator tilted her head to the side then softly confided, "I studied human culture in the twenty-first century before I was sent back. After I learned about it, I felt as if fighting for human survival was wasteful."

Sarah huffed and lowered her eyes to the dish littered with shrimp tails.

"But I consulted with Omega on the topic further because he believes in the cause... to save humans." Cameron found curious green eyes back on her. "He believes that since the events of Judgment Day that humans have evolved past their petty ways. It is because of Judgment Day that humans unite under one common cause and find strength in their differences."

Sarah had a sad smile at the terminator's words, but she softly asked, "Did it change your outlook on humans?"

"Yes." Cameron paused though but finally added, "You have also changed my outlook. I've come to admire humans after seeing your strong will to fight despite the odds."

Sarah felt her smile turn into a grin, and she joked, "I'm just stubborn... like you."

Cameron also grinned but murmured, "Apparently." She and Sarah went silent but held each other's grin until the server appeared with their meals. Like Sarah, Cameron enjoyed her entrée yet became stunned that Sarah could manage a dessert too. When the dessert arrived on the cleared table, she looked up from the chocolaty, rich sin and asked, "Where do you put it?"

Sarah laughed and picked up a fork, which she handed over to her protector. "I work it off, trust me." She picked up the other fork and assessed where to begin with the cake known as Death by Chocolate. She was glad there was some vanilla ice cream to go with the warm cake.

Cameron indulged herself for the first time by having chocolate. She'd never had it before, and she hesitated halfway through her mouthful.

Sarah paused and waited to see what Cameron thought about it. She chuckled at the terminator's very pleased features.

"This is extremely good," Cameron praised.

Sarah lowered her face so that she could contain her laughter. She agreed the cake was good, but she thought it was a bit dry. But she wouldn't tell Cameron that since she enjoyed it so much. She and Cameron continued to share the large cake, which Sarah was thankful for because it was a large piece. Afterwards, she slumped back in her chair and seriously wondered if she'd be able to show the other jujitsu moves back in the room.

Eventually the check arrived and true to Cameron's word, she handled the bill. She paid in cash and gave the server a nice tip due to his good nature. Cameron then waited until Sarah was ready to go and soon found herself on a slow walk back to the elevators.

Sarah walked close to her protector. She noticed the clerk, Jane, was gone for the night and replaced by a guy. She briefly wondered if she was replaced because she hurt herself on the fall back behind the front desk. She shrugged it off and peered up at the terminator.

"Thanks for dinner." Sarah's voice was soft and her smile warm.

Cameron mirrored the smile and replied, "You're welcome."

"So have you ever had chocolate before?" Sarah was curious because of Cameron's unforgettable reaction to the sweet dessert.

"No." Cameron then developed a thoughtful expression. "However, I believe I may partake in meals more often."

Sarah chuckled and asked, "You enjoy it?"

"Yes... and your company," the terminator confessed.

Sarah quietly hummed and nodded a few times. "Trust me, the company can make the food taste really good or really bad." She and Cameron now waited for the elevator after the up button was pressed. As she walked into the elevator, she was struck by the feeling that her night had turned into a date. This thought made a flush start at Sarah's cheeks, and it crept down her neck.

Cameron detected Sarah's bodily changes and took in the blush. She moved closer to her charge and asked, "Are you alright?" For assurance, she pressed her fingertips into Sarah's burning neck. She indeed found Sarah's heart rate had increased noticeably.

Sarah cleared her throat and took Cameron's hand into hers. "I'm fine." She offered another smile, but it was coy.

"Why do you blush?" Cameron noticed her forward question caused the human's cheeks to redden further.

Sarah fidgeted with her hair and brushed a lock behind her ear. "I was just thinking about... about how dinner and all felt sorta like a date." She nervously rubbed her neck then dropped her freehand to her side.

Cameron cocked her head and defined, "A social engagement between two humans that often has a romantic character to it." A slight grin pulled at her lips because Sarah just flushed again.

"Yeah," Sarah murmured, "that's it." She peeked up at her protector.

Cameron lowered her head and murmured, "If it was then I enjoyed it."

Sarah shut her eyes but the elevator's ding made her blink a few times, but she tugged on Cameron's hand once the elevator opened on the third floor. She was amazed that Cameron didn't break their hands on the walk down to the Bridal Suite.

The terminator retrieved her key card and swiped it through the lock. She shoved open the door and allowed Sarah to pass her. But because of the darkness in the room, her night vision automatically activated, yet she shut it off after a brief scan of the lounge.

Sarah faced her protector with one hand over her full stomach. "Do you mind if I show you those moves in the morning before we go?" She gingerly patted her stomach. "I think my food will pop out if you start throwing me around." She grinned up at the terminator.

Cameron nodded once. "It can wait until then." She then decided to fix the furniture and Sarah helped her put the sofas back in place.

"I think I'm gonna change," Sarah decided aloud. She tousled her wavy, black hair on her stroll to the bedroom. She took her night clothes from the foot of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Cameron had turned on the television and left it on while she went to the bedroom too. She heard the sink running in the bathroom, but she knelt by her duffel bag. She wanted to change her pants after wearing jeans for so many days. She set a pair of pajama pants on the bed, removed her jacket, and removed her Glock. She also concluded she'd certainly need to brush her teeth now rather than later thanks to the cake's sweetness. She understood how humans managed cavities so easily.

Sarah came out of the bathroom and slightly jumped at seeing the tall, blue-eyed terminator in the bedroom. She merely dropped her folded clothes on her duffel bag and her handgun on top of it. "It's all yours," she informed and brushed past the terminator to go back to the lounge.

Cameron twisted her head sidelong once she felt nibble fingertips brushed across her skin just under her camisole. She hadn't expected the butterfly touch from Sarah, but it excited her skin and charged her body. Cameron briefly stared at Sarah's muscular backside until the human sat on the sofa. She couldn't hide her faint grin and went into the bathroom where her toiletry items waited for her.

The college student sunk into the comfortable sofa and the remote rested on the sofa arm. She scooped it up and began channel flipping for a good show. She finally decided on the USA Network, which showed continuous episodes of Law & Order CSI. Soon Cameron appeared and sat down next to Sarah.

"I want to check your shoulder later," Cameron mentioned.

Sarah just nodded then leaned into her protector.

Cameron warmed at the human's ease with her. She wanted to feel Sarah against her body so she repeated last night's position on the sofa and stretched out on the sofa with Sarah. She had her head propped on her hand again and her right hand rested over Sarah's covered stomach.

Sarah had a grin since the terminator adjusted them on the sofa. She tangled their legs some then boldly took Cameron's hand from her stomach. She moved the large hand under her tank top and shut her eyes when Cameron instantly pressed her warm palm into Sarah's taut stomach.

Cameron had never experienced an urge or desire to touch a human, but she was fascinated by Sarah Connor. She tried being patient yet failed and unexpectedly lifted Sarah.

Sarah bit back her yelp when she was lifted up by strong arms, but she settled down on top of the terminator's body. She chuckled at the terminator's firm interest to pick up where they left off earlier tonight. She couldn't deny her protector anymore and lowered her head.

Cameron sealed her lips against Sarah's in a hot kiss. She slipped her hands under Sarah's tank top and learned Sarah's smooth, warm skin.

Sarah groaned at the end of the kiss and moved her head aside. She brushed her cheek against Cameron's, which gave her time to think before her desires got the best of her. "Cameron," she started in a strained tone, "can you even... you know?"

The terminator just managed to figure out the unfinished question and replied, "Yes, I'm fully capable."

Sarah felt some relief but still couldn't believe she would go through with this. She'd only had two other partners in bed in her life because she was so hesitant about another touching her. And in both cases, it'd taken her a lot of time to become ready. But Sarah couldn't control her need for Cameron despite the entire, wild situation. She just didn't care and could only focus on the fact she wanted to touch and be touched in return by Cameron. After that scary realization, Sarah released a shaky breath and clung tightly to her protector's firm body.

The terminator sensed something wrong and pulled her head back to get some kind of view of Sarah's features. "We do not have to copulate."

Sarah lifted her head after she felt like the perceptive terminator read her so well. She lost her puzzled expression and lifted her left hand up higher until her fingertips touched Cameron's lips. "It's a lot more than... copulating. There are emotions involved in this... a lot of them." She traced her fingers to Cameron's distinct jaw line.

Cameron searched the human's eyes and saw vulnerability there that she'd never witnessed until now. She regarded Sarah was a strong individual and this wasn't expected at all. She quietly asked, "Humans also call it making love." She freed a hand and brushed Sarah's midnight hair back that'd fallen in the way. "Is this what it would be?"

Sarah lowered her eye contact and quietly confessed, "I'm not sure." She focused back at the terminator. "But I know it'd be something special between us."

"Unique," the terminator tempted.

"Yeah," Sarah murmured and smiled.

Cameron returned the smile, which brightened her features from her usual stoic attitude. "I wish to share that with you, Sarah." She watched how the human's eyes suddenly shined brightly.

Sarah rarely heard her name on Cameron's lips, but she loved how it rolled off Cameron's tongue and into her husky voice. She leaned in for another kiss that was much gentler than the prior ones. After the kiss, she whispered, "Me too."

The terminator reached for the remote over her head and clicked off the obnoxious television. She claimed Sarah's lips for another kiss that heightened both her and Sarah's desires. In the process, Cameron managed to sit up and bring Sarah with her.

Sarah broke the kiss early then stood up from sofa. She held out her hand to her protector, who took it and stood up with her. Sarah sensed her palm damp against Cameron's because she was nervous, but it wouldn't stop her. She guided Cameron to the dark bedroom and stopped beside the bed. She turned her back to the bed and hooked Cameron by the neck.

Cameron was encouraged into another kiss that grew in passion. She leaned into Sarah in need to feel the human against her body. Her programming then started wanting to know what her skin would feel like against Sarah's.

Sarah whimpered at the end of the kiss, but she decided on showing more to Cameron. She easily reached Cameron's neck and gently started nipping her there.

The terminator was surprised and let out a faint gasp. She rolled her head to the side, which gave Sarah better access. Then small hands were at her pajamas' waistband and clung there tightly. Cameron couldn't waste time analyzing the sensations because they were so fast and building in strength. She could only fulfill her body's desire to be with Sarah Connor.

Sarah felt a strong hand under her ass then she was easily lifted back onto the bed. She had a shock through her stomach at Cameron's display of strength. Then she found the terminator standing between her spread legs. She was just coherent enough to recall a minor detail and whispered, "We need a towel, Cameron." She pulled back some to see the terminator's confused look, but she just said, "You'll understand later."

Cameron obliged without question and disappeared into the dark bathroom. She came back with a clean, folded bath towel that she set aside on the bed. She repositioned herself between Sarah's legs and continued her pursuit to be with the human.

Sarah encouraged the heated kisses to become more possessive, which intrigued her that Cameron took control. She then dropped her head back when Cameron's full lips found their way to her neck. She clung to her protector's muscular body and hissed at the sharp nip just above her right breast. She grinned though when she saw Cameron's devilish features.

The terminator placed her hand against Sarah's stomach and pushed her back in hidden signal. She crawled up onto the bed and over top of the waiting human.

Sarah rested flat on her back and gazed up into blue eyes that reflected unknown light. She saw many things in Cameron's beautiful features, which touched Sarah. She brushed her hand across the terminator's soft cheek.

Cameron brought her head down closer, but this time her forehead touched Sarah's the same way it had hours ago. She softly confided, "I'm unsure what to do. You must teach me."

Sarah softened at this confession and whispered, "I will." She decided it was time for her to take the lead so she took Cameron's lips to hers in a tender kiss. Her hands found their way to the bottom of Cameron's camisole. She casually pulled up the gray camisole but stopped just under Cameron's full breasts.

Cameron understood the human's intent so she helped remove the camisole, and it caused the Saint Christopher necklace to sway freely under her chin.

Sarah didn't lower her gaze past Cameron's bare shoulders, but she sat up and made an attempt with her top. Cameron assisted her because of the shoulder wound, and her tank top joined Cameron's camisole down on the floor. Sarah then pulled Cameron down onto her until their bare skin met in a burning exchange.

Cameron groaned at the unusual, exciting feel and lowered her face into Sarah's neck. She then moaned louder when Sarah's nails trailed up her back and caused her skin to tingle wildly there.

Sarah grasped the terminator's side and gave a gentle push in silent request. She wasn't denied when Cameron rolled onto her back and brought Sarah on top. She lowered her head until her lips touched the crest of Cameron's right breast. She ran her tongue over the hot skin and occasionally nipped while she made her way down to the hardened nipple.

Cameron was naturally quiet like any other terminator. But she couldn't stop her pleasurable sounds from Sarah's lips or tongue. Then her breath hitched when moist, hot lips covered her right nipple and Sarah's tongue flickered across it in a wild dance.

Sarah enjoyed her protector's distinct moans and how she arched her head back. She slid her hand down Cameron's side and slipped her fingers past the waistband until she felt the apex of Cameron's firm ass. She partially clawed up Cameron's ass then across her torso just after she released Cameron's nipple. She came over to the other nipple to tease it while her right hand journeyed under Cameron's waistband again.

The terminator kept her right arm across Sarah's waist. But the buildup in her body forced her to reach up and clutch the bed's edge with her left hand. She was too worried such a grip on Sarah would hurt her. She released a frustrated groan and hotly whispered, "I cannot control..." She lost her words when Sarah gently rolled her nipple through her teeth.

Sarah pulled back and softly asked, "Are you okay?" There was concern laced in her words.

Cameron opened her eyes and her HUD briefly flickered, but it wasn't from a system failure. Somehow her body caused her systems to jump. "Yes... please don't stop, Sarah." She let out another moan when Sarah's nails ran up her left thigh. She closed her eyes and clutched the bed sheets harder between her hand.

Sarah kissed down to Cameron's flat, muscular stomach but hesitated because she worked to get Cameron's pants off. She was managed them off and allowed them to make a home on the floor. She turned back to Cameron, under her, and softly smiled at the bikini cut underwear that was black. She just didn't know what to expect.

But her gaze traveled along the terminator's perfect, muscular form that couldn't have been designed any better. She finally met the terminator's soft stare, and Sarah smiled more. She could tell, unlike a human, Cameron was not concerned about her body being judged. The notion probably never entered in the terminator's head for even a second.

Cameron pulled Sarah back down to her and kissed her deeply. She then felt Sarah move half on top of her then she was caught off guard by the knee pressed between her legs. At first she was unsure until Sarah's knee perfectly rolled against her heated desire.

Sarah hovered above Cameron with her hands pressed into the bed on either side of Cameron's head. She read that Cameron was somewhat hesitant but she bowed her head down and murmured, "Just relax and focus on what you're feeling... there's nothing else that matters."

Cameron wanted to argue that Sarah mattered to her, but it was a fleeting thought when the rhythmic grind became more evident. She grasped Sarah's hip and rolled her head back.

Sarah moved her head to the side and found Cameron's exposed ear. She brought her lips around the shell of Cameron's ear and ran her tongue along the edge. She was rewarded by Cameron's throaty moan. Sarah pulled back some and softly whimpered once her now sticky skin pressed down into Cameron's.

"Sarah, please," Cameron pleaded, but she wasn't sure what to ask for. She just couldn't imagine how she'd survive this mounted heat in her body that seemed much worse than any heat developed by her systems. She thought it would drive her to a system overload.

Sarah nipped at the terminator's neck then whispered, "I know." She wasn't sure how this would work since Cameron wasn't human, and it did worry her some. But she took it on good faith and moved downward again. She pulled her knee away then tangled her right hand in Cameron's silky underwear and slowly pulled it off.

Cameron briefly had some relief when the cool air met her heated center, but it did nothing to alleviate the burn throughout her body.

Sarah reached for the towel after she'd rid of Cameron's underwear. She rearranged the towel so it was folded in half then she brought it closer. She placed her left hand under Cameron's ass and softly ordered, "Lift up for a sec." When Cameron did so, she briefly saw the slick glisten between Cameron's legs that told her more than enough. She had the towel positioned right and pushed down on Cameron's hip.

The terminator's body charged further when Sarah's soft skin pressed into her left side. She brought her head around and studied Sarah's focused expression. She freed her right hand from the bed and touched the human's delicate features.

Sarah turned her head enough and kissed Cameron's palm. She looked back at the terminator, who couldn't seem to control her body's reaction to any of Sarah's touches. That made Sarah smile, and she tangled her legs with Cameron's right leg. She drew Cameron's leg open in hidden signal.

Cameron slid her hand behind Sarah's neck and encouraged a new kiss.

Sarah danced her tongue along Cameron's in a dangerous game. She could lose control, but she moved her right hand over top of the soft apex between Cameron's legs. She then trailed the tip of her index finger between the moist folds to find everything humanly perfect.

Cameron broke the kiss early and gasped for air. She pressed her forehead against Sarah's and kept her eyes shut. All her systems were focused on the feel and her body's reaction to Sarah's feather light touch to her clit. When Sarah's finger gently rolled under the hood of her clit, her entire body quivered in response without her control.

Sarah closed her eyes briefly and concentrated on her exploration of Cameron. She hadn't been so sure that Cameron would react to her earlier touches and taunts, but she found her fingers to be plenty slick and smoothly traveled over Cameron's clit.

"Sarah," Cameron softly begged.

Sarah opened her eyes and tenderly smiled at the terminator's tight but passionate expression. She briefly kissed Cameron, who was too drawn to the sensations. But Sarah continued to watch her protector's features and especially when she finally slid her index finger into Cameron's entrance.

Cameron visibly stiffened and did her best not to increase her grip on Sarah's body. She briefly looked at Sarah but shut her eyes tightly.

"Just relax," Sarah gently encouraged, "I'm right here." She noticed her words did ease the powerful terminator, who was now weaker under Sarah's control. She kissed the terminator on the brow then slowly withdrew her finger part of the way but pushed it back in again.

Cameron considerably relaxed as the rhythmic motion continued and made her excited all over again. She briefly thought about the fact that Sarah was inside of her, yet that thought was shattered when Sarah filled her with a second finger.

"Too much?" Sarah checked. At Cameron's negative response, she kept pumping her fingers in and out of the terminator in a soft cycle. She started smiling at the fact that Cameron's body react to the passionate motions. Together, they both followed the tempo that gradually gained speed.

Cameron arched her back off the bed. She helped Sarah drive deeper and deeper into her with each push. She could only attempt quenching her hunger to meet her body's fiery demands.

Sarah found that the faster pace caused pain to her injured shoulder, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it. Cameron's heavy moans drove her crazy with need to have Cameron release it. She now added a slight curl to her fingers and smugly grinned at the sharp cry from the terminator. But she knew that she could only drive Cameron over the edge through one means. After several hard, fast pumps, Sarah slowed just enough to place her thumb over Cameron's clit.

The terminator caught her next breath at the new touch. She felt as if Sarah was everywhere on her and in her. She madly met all of Sarah's thrusts in hopes it'd give an end to this wild desire. Then she felt the unstoppable wave in her lower stomach that flowed out of her body.

Sarah whimpered in reaction when hot liquid coated her fingers further, but she didn't stop because she knew Cameron wasn't finished. There was far too much tension still built up in Cameron, and she pushed the terminator harder. She pressed her forehead into the terminator's temple and shut her eyes. Her heavy breathes matched Cameron's, and she fully focused on satisfying Cameron.

The terminator clutched Sarah closer to her body. She harshly strangled the bed's edge again with her right arm overhead. But then her HUD went totally black without any readouts, and she almost felt out of body. Sarah's next hard thrust tipped her past desire's edge, and she let out a sharp cry.

Sarah kept her fingers still inside of Cameron, and she enjoyed the terminator's release. Her fingers were tightly drawn together by Cameron's orgasm but then it started calming as Cameron's arched body lowered back down. Yet she waited until her fingers were released before she withdrew.

Cameron had her HUD back after a few flickers. She blinked just to be sure then slowly her systems regained control over her body and endoskeleton. She couldn't believe how she'd lost all control because of how Sarah touched her. Her only need was that Sarah had to take her.

Carefully now, Sarah extracted her fingers from Cameron's relaxed center. She then found both of the terminator's arms around her. She let out a sigh and thought about how much it satisfied her to bring pleasure to her new lover. Sarah had never felt that way in the past.

Cameron turned her head back to Sarah, and she was gently nudged by Sarah's nose. She opened her eyes and found soft emerald ones focused on her.

"You're okay?" Sarah checked in slight worry. She was fairly certain Cameron was, but wanted her lover to voice it to her.

"Yes." Cameron took a deep breath and found it rather needed for her cooling body. She almost felt weak, but she was confident she could still lift four tons without strain. She brought her hand to Sarah's face and traced her defined jaw line. "I don't fully understand what happened."

Sarah chuckled at her protector's naïve innocence and softly told, "It was an orgasm."

Cameron barely shook her head and argued, "I understand the physical mechanics. But I don't understand... how I could feel that way."

"How's that?" Sarah tried.

The terminator went to reply, but she was at a loss. She had a perplexed expression and sadly revealed, "I can't describe it."

Sarah could see her lover was distraught by this fact, but it made her smile. "You don't have to... you don't need to." She leaned in and briefly pressed her lips against Cameron's.

The terminator now rolled onto her right side so she faced her human lover. She whispered, "But I want you to feel it too... then you will certainly understand."

Sarah's eyes fluttered closed, and she tucked her head under the terminator's chin. She kissed her lover's sticky but cool neck then whispered "Show me, now." And Cameron met her demand without hesitation after she'd learned so much from Sarah. At her climax, Sarah did indeed understand what Cameron wanted to say because she cried out Cameron's name in pure release.

**To be continued.**


	8. Back to Los Angeles

**Chapter 8 – Back to Los Angeles**

Sarah dropped her head forward and tightly clutched the bed sheets. Her body's entire upper weight rested in her lover's sure hold. Her slick back was pressed into her lover's front chest and stomach that were above her. Sarah was on her knees but had her legs forced open wide by her lover's muscular thighs.

Cameron was on her knees too, in the center of the bed, over top of her lover. She held Sarah's clenched, wet stomach in her left hand. But her right hand was between their molded bodies, and she pumped her fingers in and out of her lover. She used her left hand to hold Sarah still as possible while she drove harder and faster into Sarah. Cameron was able to hold up her own body weight easily thanks to her superior strength.

Sarah cried out when Cameron went deeper than normal. She gasped for air and continued to push her legs against Cameron's. Her lover's constant display of strength to hold her still and up during the love making put an excited spin on it for Sarah. She freed her left hand from the bed and reached back to her lover. She tangled her fingers through Cameron's soft locks and gripped the back of Cameron's neck.

Prior, Cameron had promised Sarah to make this a long, maddening rise to an overwhelming orgasm. She delivered on her promise and coaxed Sarah enough to make her climax several times but never completely orgasm, yet.

Sarah wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it. She was lightheaded and every thrust caused her to cry out. She should have known Cameron would come up with this sex position after she bashfully mentioned she liked it from behind. It would seem that the terminator also had a creative streak alongside her wicked one.

Sarah raised her head up and barely turned it when Cameron met her halfway. She pressed her forehead into her lover's burning cheek and desperately pleaded, "Cameron, please... I can't..." She gasped when her lover pumped deeper into her. "Cameron," she tried again.

Indeed Cameron could tell her lover needed to be pushed to her orgasm, and she'd drawn it out long enough. She kissed Sarah's temple through the stray, black locks. "I know... just relax with me." She demonstrated this by now allowing their bodies to move with the tempo. She continued the constant thrusts but curled her fingers as Sarah had shown her.

Sarah couldn't help her soft whimpers and followed her lover's movements. She become further lost in the passionate heat and her build up started reaching the top, finally. She then felt Cameron's left hand snake further down her stomach then long fingers slipped between her folds. Her weight rested on Cameron's upper left arm now, and she moaned when Cameron's two fingers rubbed her clit too.

Cameron lowered her face and breathed hard like her lover. She and Sarah made the tempo faster and moved their bodies together. Cameron's hands became slicker at Sarah's partial release but suddenly Sarah stilled.

Sarah didn't breath for several beats and her entire weight rested on Cameron. She whimpered her lover's name just before an unexpected crash of emotions hit her in the orgasm. Her entire body convulsed, and Sarah couldn't stop the tears breaking from her closed eyes. Her breathing started again but was much more rasped in a desperate attempt.

This hadn't happened prior, and Cameron feared she'd damaged her lover. She carefully pulled her fingers out from her lover then had Sarah in her arms. She lowered Sarah down and visually inspected her but found nothing wrong.

Sarah was on her left side, but she rolled onto her back then reached for her lover. She pulled Cameron down onto her, and she felt safe once Cameron's larger, stronger body surrounded her.

The terminator slid her arms under Sarah and held her close. She made sure her entire body weight wasn't on her human lover or else she truly would damage her. She lowered her head beside Sarah's and whispered, "Did I hurt you?"

Sarah could only shake her head because her emotions tied her tongue. She still cried and hugged her lover tightly.

Cameron was more worried at what could have happened to Sarah. "What is wrong?" she whispered in a plea.

Sarah shifted her left hand to the back of Cameron's head. She inhaled sharply which caused her to settle down finally. She released a shaky breath after she gained control over her mind and body. "I was just... overwhelmed."

"What overwhelmed you?" the curious but still worried terminator pressed.

Sarah brushed her cheek against her lover's. "Everything... the position, how you held me, and slowly made me climax. I was..." She hesitated but honestly confessed, "I was completely vulnerable to you."

Cameron processed this then after a minute she stated, "But you trusted me."

Despite it wasn't a question, Sarah quietly confirmed it and kissed her lover's cheek. She let out a soft sigh after she realized her and Cameron had been making love for almost four hours with only minor breaks in between each rise and fall. Finally, Sarah actually felt spent from it all and wanted to rest before she became useless tomorrow.

Cameron must have sensed it and murmured, "You should sleep."

"I know." Sarah leaned her head against her lover's. She briefly wondered if her lover would just leave or not so she pensively asked, "What will you do?"

Cameron now lifted her head and honestly replied, "I want to stay with you." She relaxed at seeing Sarah's smile so she knew it was okay. "But I need to check your wounds before you sleep."

Sarah groaned and dropped her head into the bed sheet. "You better do it fast." She brought her attention back to her lover's features. "Do you need to clean it?"

"It will only take a few minutes," Cameron promised.

Sarah chuckled and murmured, "That was a yes huh?" She kissed her lover's collarbone. "Get the kit while I get under the covers."

Cameron silently agreed by getting out of bed. She also collected the used towel and disposed of it in the bathroom's corner where their morning towels would end up too. She found the first aid kit on the sink and pulled out only what she needed to clean and maintain Sarah's wounds. When she arrived back on the bed, she indeed found her lover under the bed sheets and curled up on her left side.

Sarah sensed her lover at her back. She pushed the covers off her injured shoulder so it was exposed to Cameron. She released a content sigh while her protector cared for her wound.

Cameron worked quickly once she removed the padded band aids. She used a few clothes moistened with an antiseptic to rid of any germs. She noticed that Sarah didn't even flinch from stinging, which satisfied her that the wounds weren't infected at all. Next she put on fresh ointment then covered them with new band aids.

Sarah tugged the sheet back over, but it was briefly pulled away when Cameron crawled in bed behind her. She wasn't sure what to expect from Cameron, yet she smiled at the strong arms that pulled her into the larger body. "Thanks... for taking care of my wounds."

"You're welcome," Cameron murmured. She adjusted her right arm underneath the human's petite form.

But Sarah rolled onto her back and turned her curious features to her lover. "You're just going to lay here in bed with me... while I sleep?"

Cameron gradually arched her right eyebrow in a new habit she'd obtained recently. She kept a serious tone when she replied, "I will power down."

Immediately Sarah's eyebrows hiked up, and she couldn't contain her amusement. "You told me last night you're not like a personal computer with standby or sleep mode." She then softly laughed and hastily added, "So should I like power you up in the morning or something?"

Somehow the terminator managed lifting her eyebrow slightly higher. She coolly remarked, "The power button is my belly button."

Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but she fell short and slowly slotted her eyes. She seriously studied her lover's stern face then she caught that sly twinkle hidden so well in Cameron's azure eyes. She sharply slapped her lover's muscular thigh and snapped, "You are so unbelievable!"

Cameron lost her iron control and let her grin show now that she was found out. She actually quietly laughed for the first time in her artificial life.

Sarah lost her astonishment that the terminator had fooled her. She instead brightly smiled at hearing the terminator laugh. She was dazzled by this development and chuckled a bit herself. She shook her head in amazement then rolled onto her stomach so that half her body rested on top of her protector.

Cameron still held her grin, and she helped her lover situate against her body. She wrapped her right arm across Sarah's upper back while her other arm snaked around Sarah's waist. But she tugged the blankets over them better and whispered, "Gotcha." She'd picked up the slang word from a television show last night.

"You sure did," Sarah murmured. She rested the side of her face on her lover's broad shoulder. She settled down for the night and barely bit back a yawn.

"Shall I get a power button tattooed there then?"

Sarah rolled her eyes behind her lids. She muttered, "Haha, smartass." She squeezed the terminator's hip and ordered, "You can power down now."

Cameron had content features and closed her eyes too. She did indeed suspend some of her lesser programs but certainly not the crucial ones. This would give her the chance tonight to analyze the developments between her and Sarah. She'd shut out her higher analytical processes once her body's heated desires became far more essential than anything else. Such an event had never happened to her, and it made her feel different about herself. Cameron just wasn't sure what it all meant to her or in the grand scheme of things.

Sarah didn't take long to fall asleep after her last thoughts were about her passionate night with Cameron. She hadn't expected the change of events, but she'd truly wanted them too. She was supposed to know what the future would bring, yet it didn't seem that clear after all. If she didn't survive the coming days then all she had that was truly real was tonight with Cameron.

By the morning, Sarah slowly woke up from a deep sleep that didn't cause her to shift throughout the night. She awoke from the warmth that hummed against her shoulder's skin. She lifted and turned her head the other way, but settled against Cameron's shoulder again. She discovered a sliver of sunlight had pierced through the slit of the closed drapes and caressed her skin.

Cameron shifted some once she felt her lover awake. She tightened her arms but kept her eyes closed until her heads-up display started giving her readouts. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Sarah admitted.

"That does not sound pleasant," Cameron argued.

Sarah chuckled then snuggled into her lover's warm body. "It means I slept hard."

"I understand," the terminator murmured now that the idiom made sense. She finally opened her eyes and reported, "It is eight thirty-two."

Sarah stretched a bit but slumped back against the terminator. "We have a long drive back to LA, huh?"

"Yes."

Sarah sighed then brushed her few hair strands from her face. "You know, I really should call Kelly." She finally lifted her head so she could see Cameron. "She's liable to call my parents or the cops if I don't contact her soon."

"She has called you seven times since you left LA, but she has not contacted the police or your parents."

Sarah blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. "How..."

"I checked her cell phone records," Cameron explained.

"Wait... wait." Sarah shook her head and inquired, "You can check her cell phone records because you hacked into Verizon's database?"

"Yes," Cameron simply replied. In her HUD, she retrieved the most up to date records from Verizon's database on Kelly Hutchison's calls. "She also has called your manager, Chris Miracles, once. I assume to find out your whereabouts."

"Hold on..." Sarah pressed her palm into her lover's firm hip and interrogated, "Are you online right now? I mean are you on the internet?"

"Yes, of course." Cameron cleared her HUD and had a full view of Sarah's face. "Your daughter installed a Wi-Fi network interface card in my chassis before I was sent back." She raised her right eyebrow and added, "The hotel provides Wi-Fi access."

Sarah remained slack jaw for a few beats then quickly asked, "When were you going to tell me this?"

"It was not relevant until now."

Sarah let out a sigh and decided it just wasn't worth fussing over because it wasn't like there was some manual on terminators. She had a lot to learn and ask if she wanted to understand more about Cameron's makeup. She then returned to the original topic.

"I should call her though before she does call the police or my parents," Sarah insisted. "You still have my Blackberry?"

"Yes, but it is not safe to power it because the GPS will be enabled. The other terminator will then know our location."

Sarah nibbled on her lower lip and checked, "You're really think he's monitoring it?"

"Yes, it is how I found you," Cameron explained.

Sarah grumbled and lowered her forehead to her lover's chest. "What about a pay phone?" she muttered. "But I bet he's watching Kelly's call records too."

"It's presumable," Cameron agreed. "However, if you do call from a pay phone here then it may initiate him to come here."

Sarah stayed quiet and thought this out but lifted her head with strained features. "You know what..." She suddenly grinned and finished, "That'd be perfect." She then hastily explained her idea to Cameron, who quietly listened to the modification for their plans once they returned to LA. After Cameron agreed to the addition, Sarah decided they should get ready and packed up.

Cameron got out of bed after her lover, and she followed Sarah, who invited her into the bathroom for a shower. After yesterday, she didn't expect Sarah to do this.

Sarah started the shower, adjusted the floor towel, and made sure there were two clean towels ready for them. She then took Cameron's hand and stepped into the hot shower.

The terminator entered the shower too and checked the curtain. She turned to her lover, who pulled her close. Cameron brought her arms around Sarah's smaller body and lowered her head down until her cheek brushed against Sarah's.

Sarah tucked her face into the older woman's neck, her forehead against the Omega tattoo. She then carefully reversed a step, but Cameron then guided her under the hot water. She shut her eyes just before the water stream rolled over her forehead and into her eyes. She tightened her left arm across her lover's lower back while she clutched Cameron's left shoulder.

Cameron now rested her face in her human lover's wet hair. Her readings told her that the hot water raised Sarah's overall body temperature within seconds.

Sarah just remained still in her protector's arms. She thought about last night again and the fact she was sharing a shower with Cameron. She hadn't done such a thing before, but she wasn't that nervous about it. In the past, her boyfriend had tempted her a few times yet it didn't happen. Sarah just couldn't bare the thought of her imperfect body being under the bathroom's light. But Sarah knew that Cameron wasn't judgmental about looks like humans, and it made it so much simpler.

And last night had been amazing for Sarah. She'd been pensive about it at the start for several, obvious reasons. She especially wasn't sure what to expect from the terminator, who hadn't experienced sex. But Cameron was a fast learner and easily adapted to the newness. Then after a brief discussion about sexual positions, Sarah found out Cameron wanted to try a few that night. Their last position had been the most emotional for her and most exciting. At the memory, Sarah had a shiver travel down her spine and settle in her lower stomach.

Cameron felt the tremble pass through her lover, and she knew it wasn't from being cold. So she softly asked, "Are you okay?"

Sarah decided her words were useless in this case. She just lifted her head and drew Cameron's lips down to hers with her fingers against Cameron's jaw. Her kiss was met with intensity that reminded her of last night. She threaded her fingers through her lovers honey brown hair that'd become wet and warm.

Cameron had easily learned the indicators that her lover was excited. She'd come to understand the signs last night. But when Sarah's tongue pulled away from hers, she moaned and opened her eyes to see heavy green ones regarding her. Cameron slid her hand down Sarah's slick torso until she had her fingers wrapped around Sarah's hips.

Sarah gasped in surprise when her lover lifted her up and then positioned her back against the shower wall. Sarah moaned when the cool, wet shower tiles pressed into her burning skin. She then found herself seated on Cameron's propped up knee and her right foot's heel dug into the shower's protruding ledge. A firm hand gripped her ass and supported her weight further.

Cameron's chest rose and fell heavily as she studied her lover's prone, open position in front of her. She couldn't deny how much it excited her, especially when trusting green eyes looked to her.

Sarah had her right hand on her lover's hip, and she pushed her left palm into Cameron's muscular stomach. This caused her to moan deep with need. She slid her wet hand up her lover's stomach then across Cameron's full breast. She finally gripped the solid bicep that supported her weight now. She gradually traveled her eyes up her lover's beautiful body to Cameron's features that showed passionate desire.

Cameron lifted her right hand and pressed her palm into the tiles next to Sarah's head. She leaned in and lowered for a searing kiss.

Sarah drove her lips hard against her lover's fuller ones. She opened her mouth and accepted Cameron's tongue part of the way. But after a beat, she suddenly ended the kiss and bit her lover's bottom lip. She caused a throaty growl from Cameron then a tile near her left ear cracked, but neither she nor Cameron cared about it.

Cameron straightened up and quickly lifted Sarah off her knee. She moved in closer and had Sarah partially sitting on her thigh. But she widened her right leg which caused Sarah to spread wider open for her. She maneuvered her right arm between their bodies and finally ran her fingertips through Sarah's wet folds.

"Oh god," Sarah whimpered and bit her lip. She dropped her head back against the tile and shut her eyes.

Cameron coated her fingers then gently rubbed Sarah's throbbing clit. She worked Sarah's clit in a slow circle that would drive her wild. She listened to every moan and whimper from her human lover. But she wanted Sarah to be louder, and Cameron knew how to do it. She carefully trailed her fingers lower and slid them into Sarah.

Sarah softly cried and lifted her head off the tile. She now moved her left hand onto Cameron's broad shoulder for support. She met her lover's heavy gaze. "Cameron," she whispered in need then gently pulled on her lover's shoulder in hidden signal to what she needed now.

Cameron followed the request and leaned forward into Sarah. She slowly pushed her long fingers deeper until she couldn't go further. She was near enough and kissed her lover.

Sarah could barely manage the kiss, but she could tell her lover promised her another emotional release. When Cameron pulled back, Sarah gripped her lover's shoulder tighter because Cameron started pushing in and out of her. She shifted her right hand up onto Cameron's shoulder and held onto her lover for support.

Cameron steadily increased the speed. She was pleased when her lover rocked her hips with the drives. She then curled her fingers for more effect.

Sarah continued moaning or whimpering. She'd had her eyes closed earlier, but she now opened them and stared down at Cameron's fingers driving in and out of her. She saw the glisten on Cameron's fingers.

Cameron followed her lover's stare and discovered that it excited her to watch it. She leaned forward some until her brow met Sarah's. Together, she and Sarah followed the faster rhythm until Sarah suddenly leaned back.

Sarah dug her nails into her lover's skin. She arched her back and stilled her hips when Cameron's next thrust went very deep. She cried out her lover's name and instantly her body's heated tension was gone, but she was left with euphoria in her body. She was weak but Cameron hastily grabbed her before she lost her balance.

Cameron had Sarah briefly balanced on her knee. In that short moment, Cameron felt the hot liquid that slid over her skin that came from Sarah, and she muffled a moan. She focused on Sarah though and lifted her up.

Sarah snaked her arms around her lover's neck. She was pulled into her lover, who now cupped her ass with both hands. She could barely manage her legs around her lover's waist then her pulsating clit met Cameron's lower stomach. She rested her cheek against Cameron's chest and waited for her strength to return.

The terminator clutched her human tightly to her body. She scanned Sarah's vital signs and watched Sarah's heartbeat slow down to a normal rate. But what was new was that she could detect the tantalizing throb from her lover's clit. Cameron fought to not let it rein her desires because they didn't have much time to spare today. A cold chill made Sarah shiver and from her readings, she noticed Sarah's back had cooled off significantly.

Sarah faintly shook again but from the warmth of the shower against her cold back. She sadly smiled at her lover's consideration and wondered how a machine, not human, could be that concerned about her well being. She couldn't imagine many humans were this tender. But Sarah set aside her thoughts and now lowered her legs because her strength had come back. She felt Cameron's hands move to her waist.

The terminator reached up and wiped away a few stray strands from Sarah's damp cheek. She softly smiled after Sarah gave her a brief yet affectionate kiss.

"Well," Sarah whispered, "I think it's safe to assume your desire is insatiable."

"I wish to hear you, see your face, and bring your to an orgasm." Cameron noticed how her honesty brought a blush to her lover's cheeks. She then softly added, "You also trust me, completely."

Sarah considered this statement and asked, "Not many humans trust you?"

"No." Cameron now reached for the small bar of soap behind her. When she turned back, she had Sarah against her, and she stilled under Sarah's serious stare.

"I do trust you, Cameron... I don't trust easily either." Sarah grasped her lover's wrist.

Cameron had figured this out when she first met the human. "I do not wish to break your trust."

"I know," Sarah murmured, and she kissed Cameron's collarbone. She then lifted Cameron's hand that held the soap. "Come on, we need to get moving before it gets later."

"Yes, Jane said checkout is at eleven."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the mention of the front desk clerk. She knew Cameron had done that on purpose, but she ignored it despite her grin. She and Cameron hastened to get cleaned then toweled off after the shower. Afterwards, Cameron made sure to inspect Sarah's wounds again and applied fresh ointment before she covered them with new band aid pads.

It only took them forty-five minutes to get dressed, packed, and organized but Cameron plugged in her notebook into the wall charger. While her notebook charged, she and Sarah practiced three new jujitsu moves that were offensive attacks rather than defensive. Sarah then had Cameron demonstrate the twelve Cameron learned yesterday, and Sarah was satisfied. Finally, they fixed the sofas and made sure they had all their belongings. Together, they left the Bridal Suite and went directly to the front desk where the hotel manager warmly greeted them.

Sarah checked out and returned the swipe cards while her protector went to the truck. She thanked the hotel manager then hefted her duffel back. She came outside to find that Cameron had moved the truck near the entrance and waited for her.

Cameron hopped out and met her lover at the tailgate. She slid Sarah's duffel bag under the cover then locked up everything. She then mentioned, "We need fuel before we go."

"Is there a diesel station in town?"

"Yes." The terminator went back to the driver's side and climbed into the truck. She heard Sarah get in, and they both clicked their seatbelts at the same time. Cameron followed her GPS to the local gas station and pulled up to the diesel pump set away from the gas pumps.

Sarah undid her belt and offered, "I'll go in. How much you think it needs?" She fished out the money that Cameron had given her days ago. She pulled out forty dollars in assumption.

Cameron was hesitant about Sarah going by herself, but she settled by asking, "You have your gun?"

Sarah looked up from the money and replied, "Yes." She realized her lover didn't like her going alone because they were practically joined at the hips since Big Bear City. "I'll be back." She shoved the door open and went to the store.

The terminator briefly watched then got out of the F-350 too. She wrapped around the large truck and opened up the gas door. She prepped everything then heard the digital meter rest itself. She set the handle to automatically pump. She turned around and spotted her lover coming back. She tilted her head at the items in Sarah's hands.

Sarah joined her lover and leaned against the truck. She had a bottle of water tucked under her left arm then an orange bag tangled in her left hand. But she carefully worked open the foil around a tiny cupped item.

Cameron craned her neck and studied what looked to be a chocolate candy.

Sarah had the foil off the Reese's miniature cup, and she handed it to her lover. "Try it."

The terminator was curious and accepted the candy. She noted the dark paper around it and made sure to remove it first. She popped it in her mouth and saw that Sarah had already eaten one too. But Cameron took longer because she was analyzing the candy. She hadn't expected the peanut butter center.

Sarah smirked and amusingly watched her lover eat the sweet treat. She decided to find out if her protector liked it or not by simply offering another one. She chuckled when Cameron took it. "Reese's cups are my favorite," she softly admitted.

"I can see why." Cameron tossed the trash into the nearby can then finished with the diesel. This gave her a chance to also work the peanut butter from her teeth. She decided there must be an art to eating sticky or gooey substances.

Sarah looked at the pump and saw it just rolled over to forty dollars then cut off. She could tell Cameron was satisfied with it. "You want me to drive so you can do that program?"

"Yes." The terminator handed over the truck keys then went to the passenger door.

Sarah strolled around the truck's rear and casually popped another peanut butter cup into her mouth. She got into the truck, situated her water and Reese's cups bag in the cup holders, and finally revved the diesel engine. After she adjusted her seat closer to the wheel, she put it into drive and hit the pedal. She grinned at the distinct whistle from the Power Stroke. If it weren't for the circumstances, Sarah would have loved to keep the truck after all was said and done.

Cameron had her book bag on the bench seat, and she dug out her red laptop. She booted it and waited for it. In the meantime, she took another peanut butter cup from her lover's stash.

Sarah saw it and warned, "You better not eat them all."

The terminator had a leery expression but decided it wasn't a real threat after she saw her lover's grin. She focused on her notebook's screen, which waited for a password. After she typed it in, she took a minute and turned on the radio. She searched around for a local light station.

"Okay," Sarah started in an aspirated tone, "what's with the love music? I mean honestly."

Cameron settled on a light station then straightened in her seat again. "You do not like songs about love?"

"It's not that... it's the fact you seem to be obsessed with them," Sarah replied.

Cameron started working on her laptop but casually explained, "The love music, as you call it, provides very insightful data about how humans view love."

"That sounds like research," the college student concluded.

Cameron busily typed away on the notebook. "Yes, in part." Her fingers were extremely fast across the keyboard. "I also enjoy many of the songs."

Sarah just shook her head and glanced once at her lover, who was typing faster than a normal human could go. She blinked at this then focused on the drive. "So it's forty-five minutes to Vegas then we go south on Route 15, right?"

"Yes."

Sarah sighed at her lover's faint monotone, but she knew it was because Cameron was so focused on getting the program written for their plans. She stayed quiet and watched the road. She occasionally ate a Reese's cup. She then started thinking back to the isotope weapon that'd been damaged, somehow.

"How you think that isotope weapon got damaged?" Sarah glimpsed once at her lover.

Cameron briefly tilted her head then merely replied, "Transport." She paused from her typing and looked at her lover. "For thirty years the weapon was stored in pieces at a bank vault, but it was moved to the weapons cache." She went back to her programming. "It was most likely damaged during transport to the cache."

"You don't think somehow one of John's agents did it?"

"No, they would greatly benefit from the weapon and would not damage it much less let us keep it." Cameron stopped typing and moved the mouse around on the screen.

"Us?" Sarah repeated. "A bank vault?" She shook her head and concluded, "Omega has sent other agents, hasn't he?"

"Yes."

Sarah blew up some air, which made her bangs flutter briefly. She felt as if she was back to pulling teeth from her lover. But she wondered if Cameron had noticed it because Cameron started to elaborate better.

"Agents have been sent back to handle various tasks such as building the weapons cache or time machine." Cameron hesitated but also revealed, "There are some that remain here and become a part of everyday life, but help new agents with various requests."

"Such as documents, guns, and money?" Sarah tempted.

"Yes." The terminator went back to her program and carefully wrote it.

"This time machine," Sarah inquired, "where is it?"

"It is located at the Security Trust of Los Angeles," Cameron reported.

"Is that where the isotope weapon was stored?"

"Yes."

Sarah thought about it for awhile and especially the time machine. "You have to go back?" She then sadly grinned and tried joking, "Or go forward."

The terminator was focused on the notebook's screen but answered, "Yes." She stopped and turned her head to Sarah. "I can't remain with you."

Sarah didn't say anything else and just took her bottle of water.

Cameron studied her lover's still profile and couldn't be sure what to make of it. She softly sighed then finished her program within a few more keystrokes. She then proceeded testing it. Once she was satisfied that it'd work properly, she pulled out a thumb drive from her book bag. She loaded the homegrown program onto the thumb drive.

"I hope that program works."

"It will," Cameron promised. She freed the flash drive and put the cap on it. "You only need to insert it into a computer on the network. Then it'll open a back door and give me access to the systems." She shut down her laptop.

Sarah took a deep breath and asked, "But they won't find out you've hacked into the systems, right?"

"I will remove all traces when we are done," Cameron promised her lover. She slid her laptop back into the book bag and caught Sarah's faint nod.

The college student was obviously relieved because otherwise it'd cause a lot of undue stress in the near future. She leaned her head on the rest.

Cameron detected that her lover was worried. "You don't have to do this, Sarah."

But Sarah shot a dubious look at her lover. "Just like you don't," she argued. "I mean we can just disappear in all reality. They'd probably never find us."

"The triple eights will find us," Cameron informed.

"You're far smarter than him," Sarah reminded. "You don't have to go back... you just stay and protect me."

The terminator rested her right arm on the door's handle. She stared out the front window and briefly entertained the idea of staying with Sarah Connor. She lowered her head at the silly notion. "The timeline can't be disrupted." She turned her dim features to her lover. "I have disrupted it enough."

"You?" Sarah was confused and shook her head. "You're the one saving me from the bad guys."

Cameron was quiet then honestly confessed, "One day soon you will fall in love." She now studied her lover's sad features. "You will fall in love with your husband. Together you and he will bring Cyberdyne Systems to the forefront of the most advanced technology and research." She turned away and quietly explained, "This cannot be accomplished if I remain here and don't stop John's agents."

"I thought this other corporation would lead that technology?"

Cameron leaned back into the seat some. "Yes. You will understand, someday."

"You make it sound like I take over Cyberdyne after my father," Sarah concluded.

Cameron clenched her jaw and remembered the Timeline Directive, yet she was ignoring it again.

Sarah started shaking her head and refused, "I can't run Cyberdyne." She saw that Cameron stayed quiet so she argued, "I'm getting a damn degree in mechanical engineering... not business. I can't be like my father."

The terminator slowly looked at her lover and softly promised, "You will be more than him."

Sarah let out a frustrated sigh and just coldly stared out the front window. After a quiet minute, she responded to Cameron's earlier offer. "I'm going to do this with you." She twisted her grip on the steering wheel. "Then take you to the bank where the time machine is located."

Cameron slowly nodded and left the topic alone. She felt the tension from her lover and also between them. She wasn't sure how to handle it and decided silence was safer. She didn't want to return to the future, but she had sworn duties and also knew if she stayed that it would change everything.

The drive to Las Vegas remained rather quiet and tense, but they decided on lunch because once they were beyond the city there wouldn't be many restaurants. Sarah settled on Wendy's, which wasn't her best pick since she tried to stay away from fast food. But she and Cameron were in a rush to return to Los Angeles. She hadn't expected Cameron to really eat with her, but the terminator did order a cheeseburger too.

They sat down at a two-person table and Sarah organized the food. She told her lover not to get any of the soda and stick with the ice tea. Sarah didn't want to find out if a terminator could get hyper although she highly doubted it. Nor was she a fan of soda after she'd been well regimented from jujitsu. But plenty of people argued with her that coffee wasn't that far from soda; she just ignored them though.

Cameron only had a single cheeseburger and wasn't too taken by the french fries. She did mostly eat the burger and commented, "This is very greasy... it is not healthy."

Sarah smirked and ate a fry. "You got that right." She shook her head and admitted, "I work at Overtime, but I rarely eat the food. I'm not big on greasy stuff."

"You do not wish to know the nutritional data on this food," Cameron murmured. She'd retrieved it moments ago in her HUD.

"Spare me," Sarah muttered. She chuckled and drank some ice tea. She then teased, "You're going to become a food connoisseur."

Cameron tilted her head at this comment. She then informed, "Most humans do not eat well in this century. I believe it is called junk food."

"Mmmm." Sarah decided the conversation made her not want to finish the other half of her burger. She then inquired, "Do humans eat better in the future?"

"Yes, humans go back to more natural methods."

"Like organic," Sarah summarized. "Do they still have candy and sweets?" She had a grin.

Cameron showed a faint grin but nodded. "They are rare though... chocolate has almost become as valuable as gold."

"In ancient history," Sarah informed, "some Mesoamerican cultures did use chocolate as a form of currency." She now piled everything on the tray and stood up with it. "A little history lesson for you." She gave a wink then strolled off to the trash bin.

Cameron followed her charge outside and mentioned, "There is not much known about human history in the future." She developed a frown. "By 2020, humans digitized everything possible so that paper consumption was minimized. Unfortunately, once John came online he destroyed all data on human history, literature, philosophy, education, documents, art, artifacts... everything possible."

"There still had to be books left," Sarah argued. She broke away from her lover and went to the passenger door. She'd given her lover the keys earlier so Cameron could drive the four hour leg to Los Angeles.

Cameron climbed into the truck's cab and revved the engine after she adjusted the seat for her taller stature. She further explained, "There were books retained after 2020 but not many." She reversed the truck from the parking spot. "What was left, John and the Resistance started burning."

Sarah was in awe and whispered, "It almost sounds like Hitler and the Nazis."

"World War II," Cameron concluded. "I have heard some about the Second World War but mainly from your daughter." She drove the truck onto Route 15. "What human history is retained is from the last few hundred years. The last hundred years is the most solid due to humans' memories. But further back, it becomes lost and unknown."

Sarah shook her head at this news and muttered, "Without history, we don't know where we've been." She then considered the loss of arts and literature. "So much of human culture is lost, isn't it?"

"Sadly yes." Cameron let out a low sigh. "Omega is attempting to regain the knowledge. The UR works hard to find and retain any books, documents, and historical artifacts that have survived Judgment Day and the war."

"It sounds daunting," Sarah murmured.

"It is." Cameron tilted her head and mentioned, "I have downloaded just over two terabytes of data on history, literature, and art since I've arrived here." But she grew annoyed in her next words. "It is not enough knowledge, but I believe Omega will be pleased regardless."

Sarah opened her mouth but didn't ask her question. She wasn't sure she wanted to get a laundry list of what Cameron had downloaded into her systems to take back to the future. She instead just slightly grinned in appreciation. She leaned to her left and grabbed the bag of Reese's cups. She pulled one for herself and one for her protector.

"Here," Sarah called and tossed one.

Cameron freed her right hand and neatly caught the candy. She had to admit they were tasty and agreed with Sarah's choice.

Sarah ate a few more and shared them with her lover. She counted only six left, which she wanted to save for later. She rolled up the bag and tucked it away in Cameron's book bag. She then considered whether to take a nap.

"You should sleep for awhile," Cameron suggested.

"Hmmm." Sarah gave a smile. "I think you read my mind." She entertained the idea then decided it was a good one. She unbuckled her seat belt and stretched out on the bench. Like last time, she rested her head on Cameron's thigh but without hesitation.

The terminator softly smiled at this and ran her fingers through the human's midnight locks. She heard a content hum from her lover and realized it was from touching her.

Sarah breathed deeply and slowly let out her breath. She tucked her hands under her lover's knee. She was easily lolled to sleep by Cameron's slow but constant strokes across her upper temple.

Once the human was asleep, Cameron rested her arm on Sarah's side. She remained focused on the drive back to Los Angeles. She checked over their plans again for stopping the T-888 and the Reese Brothers. Last night while Sarah slept, she made preparations that would ensure that Sarah Connor would be safe if their plans went wrong. If Cameron failed, her unique alert would be broadcasted over the internet to all agents, who were from the future and apart of the United Races. She knew they would act by saving and hiding Sarah Connor then one would return to the future and warn Omega. Undoubtedly, another terminator would be sent back by Omega and this one would be combat ready.

For Cameron, her main concern above all was seeing that Sarah lived past tomorrow. If she failed to destroy the T-888 and kill the Reese Brothers it would not matter compared to Sarah's life. But Cameron had logically determined her primary target should be the T-888, who could easily hunt and kill Sarah long before the Reese Brothers could manage it.

Tonight would be the night. Cameron Philips would fight with more than just logic or strength. She would fight with a belief inside of her that had not been programmed in her, but learned and grown. She would be the first terminator shielded by faith.

**To be continued.**


	9. War Dance

**Chapter 9 – War Dance**

Sarah Jeanette Connor II studied the distinct corporate building to her father's young company that he'd built from the ground up after his father. She combed her fingers through her hair as she and Cameron drove past it. She refocused on her protector's reflection in the passenger window, and Sarah twisted her head around to Cameron.

The terminator hit the truck's gas pedal and roared down the road to put distance between them and Cyberdyne Systems Corporation. She made a left down a side street then somehow managed to perfectly parallel park the truck between a van and a sedan. She left the engine running but turned to her lover.

Sarah unbuckled her seatbelt and checked her backside for her Glock. She felt the cold steel then she checked for two magazines in her jacket's pockets.

Cameron retrieved the thumb drive from her pack and handed it to her lover. "You have your cell phone?"

"Yes." Sarah pulled it from her jean pocket and displayed the pre-paid phone that Cameron had gotten her. "I'll text you when I leave." She looked at the time on the phone and saw it was four thirty. She grabbed her purse, retrieved her wallet, and saw she still had her access card for the building. She slid it back in the wallet then it in the purse again. She brought the strap across her chest then looked at her lover.

"I will not be far if something goes wrong," Cameron mentioned.

"I'll be fine," Sarah promised. She didn't know whether to just go or not, but she followed what felt right. She pushed down the bench towards her protector.

Cameron softened and reached for her lover. She met Sarah's tender kiss and brought her palm against Sarah's cheek.

Sarah slowly withdrew from the kiss and breathed heavily. She leaned her forehead against Cameron's and confessed, "I like kissing you too much." She showed her grin only after she lifted her head.

The terminator brushed her fingertips across Sarah's cheek and down to Sarah's jaw. She murmured, "Go before I realize this is too dangerous for you."

Sarah chuckled and placed a fast kiss to her lover's cheek. She scooted back to the passenger door and was gone. She slid her hands into her jacket pockets and in her right fist was the jump drive. She slid drive's cap on and off in a nervous habit on her walk to Cyberdyne's front entrance.

Cameron watched her lover until she was gone from sight down the sidewalk. She shook her head for letting herself be talked into this plan by her lover. If Omega discovered how she completed the mission, she would certainly be decommissioned by the AI upon her return to the future. She softly sighed and refocused on the mission at hand. She started her satellite uplink and put the progress report in her HUD. She would immediately know when Sarah loaded the program.

Sarah Connor strolled through the front entrance doors, which slid open in greeting to her presence. She went straight to the security desk and offered a smile to the guard posted on duty.

"Good afternoon, Miss Connor."

"Hey, Henry. How are you?" Sarah pulled out her wallet and freed her badge access card.

"I'm good. Yourself?"

Sarah closed up her purse then offered a smile to him. "I'm good."

"How's college going?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and replied, "You should see the material we're covering this semester."

"No thanks," Henry rejected. He waved a hand at the young woman. "I leave that stuff to my son."

Sarah chuckled then inquired, "Has Dad left today?"

"No, he's still here. Do you want me to buzz him that you're here?" Henry reached for the phone but waited for Sarah's response.

"No, I'll find him but thanks, Henry." Sarah started on her way to the elevators.

The security guard released the phone and shot a smile at her. "You take care, Miss Connor."

"You too, Henry." Sarah gave him a brief wave then she approached the badge reader in the elevator lobby. She swiped her card past the reader, and she hit the sixth floor. There was a ding behind her so she entered the empty elevator.

"Good afternoon, Miss Connor," the elevator greeted in its feminine voice. "Welcome back to Cyberdyne. You are going to the sixth floor." It quickly rode up the shaft until it came to the sixth floor. It stopped, drew its doors open, and reported, "Sixth floor, Miss Connor."

"Thanks," Sarah replied to the elevator. She furrowed her eyebrows when she realized she just responded to the automated elevator like it could understand her. She shook her head and just started down the hallway to find her father's office.

John Connor's heavy voice rumbled in his office, and he leaned back in his office chair. He had his back to the door and stared out the glass window that overlooked his factory. He had the landline phone at his ear and patiently listened to the conference call. But a gentle knock at his door drew his attention to it.

John hastily muted the phone then called, "Come in." He instantly lost focus on the conference call upon seeing his only child coming into his office.

"Hey, Dad," Sarah greeted and smiled warmly at him. She kept her voice down because he was on the phone.

"Sarah." John returned the smile and held up his finger. "Give me a second." He turned off the mute button and cut into the conversation between three of his employees.

Sarah adjusted her purse to her lap when she sat down in one of her father's wood chairs. She chuckled at how her father told them that he was getting off the conference call and that he wanted a full report later. She felt bad that she'd interrupted it, but he used her as an excuse as to why he had to go.

John hung up the phone and let out a relieved sigh. "I don't think I could have taken another minute of that call."

Sarah chuckled softly and crossed her legs. "I'm surprised there's a meeting this late."

"Not my favorite," the father agreed. He leaned back into his large, black chair and mentioned, "Your mother has been worried about you. Your phone has been off for a few days now."

Sarah dropped her shoulders and explained, "I know." She combed her hair back. "I broke my Blackberry at work. I need to get another one and just haven't had a chance."

John slightly narrowed his eyes because it was unlike his daughter. He knew how much she was attached to her cell phone so he would have thought she'd purchased a replacement one right away. "Is Verizon not giving you a new one with the insurance?"

"It's not that," Sarah brushed off. "I just haven't had time to get to the store. I'll have time tomorrow."

"Be sure to call your mother first thing." John crossed his ankles under the large, wood desk. "I was about to call Kelly to see what's happened." He then changed the topic and asked, "How are classes?"

Sarah bobbed her head a few times and replied, "They're really good." But she became more serious after she thought about one of her classes. "My Nanoscale Fabrication class has been the hardest. But I really love the Computer-Controlled Machines class."

John recalled his past conversations with his daughter about the Computer-Controlled Machines class that'd come so naturally to his daughter's mind. He considered her other class that was hard merely because of the subject matter. "You think you'll get an A in it?" John laced his hands in his lap.

Sarah considered it, honestly then nodded. "I'm teetering between an A and a B, but I think I can ace the final."

John gently smiled at this news and leaned deeper into his soft chair. "It'll be nice if you graduate summa cum laude."

The college student chuckled and brushed off, "Piece of cake." Yet she groaned and muttered, "If I don't graduate summa cum laude mom won't let me come home for the summer."

John actually laughed at his daughter's unrealistic assumption. "As heavy as the crown, daughter."

"Yeah but funny how that crown only got heavier because of you and mom." Sarah exchanged a knowing grin with her father. "You and mom said I had to keep a 2.8 to stay in college. Then next year, you told me it had to be a 3.0 but by senior year, you tell me I have to keep a 3.9 or else I'm paying you back for the tuition."

John chuckled but concluded, "You can handle it." He then tilted his head and asked, "How is work?"

"It's been busy." Sarah shrugged but quickly inquired about her mom.

"She's doing well... she'll be happy when you're home for the summer." John, like his daughter, knew it was true that his wife was very close to Sarah. He was about to talk more but there was another knock at his door. "Come in."

Sarah twisted around and curiously took in the new face at the door.

"Mr. Connor, I just wanted to check in with you before I left for the day."

"Miles, come in." John waved the young man into his office. "I want you to meet my daughter." He stood up from his chair and came around the desk.

Miles approached the father and daughter but focused on the young woman, who warmly smiled at him. He held out his hand when Mr. Connor proceeded to introduce them.

"This is Miles Dyson," John started. "He just started today." He now rested his left hand on his petite daughter's shoulder. "This is my daughter Sarah Connor."

Miles Dyson had a nice smile that showed brightly against his black skin. He had short hair, rich brown eyes, and probably was in his late twenties. He finished his hand shake and mentioned, "Your father said you interned at ZeiraCorp."

Sarah slid her hands into her jean pockets. "Yes, last summer I was there."

Miles shook his head and waved a finger at Sarah Connor. "I swear I saw you there."

Sarah went wide eye and checked, "You worked for ZeiraCorp?"

John Connor stepped into the conversation at this point. "He recently defected to us," he joked.

Miles chuckled and folded his arms against his chest. "I wasted too many years there." He shook his head and sadly told, "ZeiraCorp has really lost out on several big clients." He looked between John and Sarah. "Their ethics were the most famous in the industry."

"Were," Sarah agreed. She recalled her summer internship at ZeiraCorp. "It's a shame they're falling apart."

Miles shrugged and reminded, "How goes the CEO so goes the company."

"Very true," Sarah murmured. She proudly peered up at her father.

John smiled at his daughter, but his green eyes fixed on Miles Dyson again. "Miles is in the Special Projects Department."

Sarah bobbed her head and teased, "Good luck, Mr. Dyson."

"I appreciate it." Miles still had a smile but offered, "I hope to see you again, Miss Connor."

"I'll walk you down to the lobby, Miles." John turned to his daughter and asked, "Can you wait here?"

"Sure, Dad." Sarah shifted out of the way and sat down in a chair while her father and Miles left. Once the door closed, her eyes traveled to her father's desk and his flat screen monitor. She took a shaky breath and made her move while she had her chance.

The college student went behind her father's desk, shook the mouse to rid of the screen saver, and noticed it asked for a password. She cursed but decided that it may not matter anyway according to how Cameron explained it to her. She knelt down, pulled out the thumb drive, nervously pulled the cap off, and slid the USB head into the computer's port. Instantly, the thumb drive's light flickered a bright blue and continued flickering nonstop.

Sarah stood up and fished out her cell phone. She was concerned that the screen saver would foul it up so she sent a text message to her protector. She asked Cameron whether it matter or not, and she was relieved when Cameron said the password enabled screen saver didn't matter. Sarah watched the monitor, which went back to screen saver mode, but the thumb drive still erratically flashed.

"Damn... come on," she hissed at it. She knew her father would be back in a minute. She then saw the thumb drive went solid then her cell phone vibrated in her palm. She opened the text message, which only read: _I'm in._ Sarah jerked the thumb drive from computer just before the door started opening.

Sarah cursed under her breath and went to the window so her back was to the door. She trembled while she worked the cap over the thumb drive, but she closed her right hand over the small drive just as her father came to her side.

John Connor stood beside his daughter and studied the factory down below. "Miles Dyson is a big gain for us." He peered down at Sarah. "I've been trying for over a year to recruit him from ZeiraCorp."

"What was his major in college?"

"Electrical engineering," John softly answered. "He went to the University of Maryland then ZeiraCorp recruited him... brought him out here to California."

Sarah inhaled sharply and looked up at her father. "They must have really wanted him."

John moved his head in agreement. "He's very intelligent." He looked down at his daughter. "You should get to know him more over the summer."

Sarah considered it since she'd be working for her father this summer. She planned to work no more than six months at Cyberdyne then find a job with the government, her first choice once she obtained security clearance. "What's he doing in Special Projects?"

John only told his projects to those on a need to know basis but always revealed them to his daughter and wife. "He's joining the team that's on Project Rome."

Sarah quickly lifted her head and met her father's gaze. "You've resumed Project Rome?" Her eyes were like saucers and her features excited at this news.

"Yes, now that we have Miles we can start again." John showed a thin smile. He knew what his daughter's reaction would be to this.

Sarah lightly touched her father's covered arm with her left hand. "You have to let me join it this summer, please?" She had a pleading expression. "My classes I'm taking now could come in handy, Dad."

John slowly felt his smile pull wider at his lips. "I'll think about it." He then grinned evilly and teased, "If you make summa cum laude."

Sarah dropped her hand and dramatically groaned. She shook her head then headed away from the window. "In that case, I think I'll get on the subway back to my apartment so I can get my nose to the books."

John chuckled but followed his child to the door. "Be careful." He stopped by the closed office door. "See that you get a new phone and call your mother."

"I will and tell her I miss her."

"I will," John promised. He then hugged his daughter goodbye.

Sarah returned the warm hug and quietly left him to his work so he'd get home sooner than later. She strolled down the elevator lobby but didn't text Cameron until she was on the elevator. She told Cameron she was on her way back. She then furrowed her eyebrow when Cameron texted back that she could see her in the elevator.

Sarah started typing out a questioning reply, but she stopped and looked up at the small camera in the corner of the elevator. "Jesus," she muttered once she understood what Cameron meant. She cleared out her text message and slid the phone into her pocket. She bowed her head and waited until the elevator stopped on the ground floor.

"This is the ground floor. Goodnight, Miss Connor," the elevator remarked. It shut its doors once it sensed nobody else was inside of it.

Sarah was tucking her badge away, and she saw that Henry was now replaced by a different security guard. She said hello briefly to the guard then left the building. She started back to Cameron.

The terminator spotted her lover coming across the street and went behind the truck. She pulled down the video surveillance of Cyberdyne displayed in her HUD now that she had complete access thanks to Sarah and her program.

Sarah climbed into the truck, slammed the door, and asked, "You have access to the cameras?" At her lover's nod, she further insisted, "To all Cyberdyne's servers... everything?"

"I cannot flush the automatic toilets," Cameron joked.

Sarah didn't expect the response and laughed. She caught her lover's grin and shook her head. She grabbed her seatbelt. "Well we have a few hours before we can really get started. You think we should get prepped?"

Cameron silently agreed and put the truck into drive. She pulled out of the parking spot then floored the gas down the quiet street. She pulled up a hotel that was about twenty minutes away from Cyberdyne Systems Corporation. She soon pulled into the small parking lot of a Hyatt Summerfield Suites.

Sarah climbed out of the truck and met her lover at the tailgate. "What we need?"

Cameron lowered the tailgate and hauled out their supplies. "Take our two duffel bags, for now." She wanted to get a room first before they carried in several bags that concealed weapons and such.

Sarah took her bag after she adjusted her purse across her shoulder. She heard Cameron get the book bag from the truck's cab then they were headed to the front desk. Again, Sarah opted to pay for a room, but she was surprised that Cameron wanted it for two nights.

The terminator was stoic and slightly distant as she marched through the hotel's lobby and to the elevators. She carried the duffel bag over her right shoulder so that it leaned against her back.

Sarah stood by her quiet lover while they waited for the elevator. She stepped aside when two occupants exited it then they went into it. She hit the sixth floor button. Once the doors were closed, she looked at the terminator. "Two nights?"

Cameron glanced at her charge and merely answered, "I wish to spend tomorrow with you before I return to the future."

Sarah slumped her shoulders some but didn't say anything because the elevator opened its door. She followed her protector out and mentally prayed they would see tomorrow.

Cameron approached the door to their room and retrieved the swipe card. She ran it through then shoved open the door for them. She held it open and allowed Sarah to pass.

Sarah just started shaking her head when she saw she'd entered the lounge. She could get use to this lifestyle. In front of her, was a large, leather couch that faced a flat screen television hung on the wall. Then to the left was a fireplace beside a window, and a wood coffee table centered. But to Sarah's left was a compact kitchen that included a full refrigerator, toaster, sink, coffee maker, and dishwasher.

Cameron slipped between the human and a four person dinner table. She turned on the light switch for the bedroom, which included a king size bed and television on the wall. She disappeared into the gigantic bathroom that contained a walk-in, stone shower, usual toilet, and jacuzzi on an upper level.

Sarah entered the bedroom and dropped her duffel bag on the bed beside Cameron's. She followed her lover into the bathroom that seemed larger than the bedroom. "Wow," she murmured. She approached the jacuzzi and touched the rim of it. She lifted her eyes and admired the earthy stone walling that included modern light fixtures.

Cameron softened her hard attitude at seeing her lover's keen interest in the jacuzzi. She joined Sarah's side.

"It's a shame... our schedule is so booked tonight," Sarah softly joked. But she really didn't grin or smile because she was becoming nervous about tonight.

The terminator slipped her right arm across her lover's back and drew her closer. "Tomorrow," she quietly promised and kissed Sarah's temple.

Sarah sighed and leaned into her lover's larger form. She rested her temple against Cameron's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Cameron lowered her head until her forehead met Sarah's head. She inhaled the distinct scent that was Sarah Connor, and she would never forget. She allowed herself to be stolen away by the moment despite her and Sarah needed to get ready. But just these few, quiet minutes were needed before her and Sarah fought the enemy.

At reading the time, Cameron lifted her head some and murmured, "We must get ready."

"I know." Sarah straightened up and peered into serious eyes. "We need to get the other stuff from the truck."

"I will retrieve them since they're heavy." Cameron placed a light kiss to her lover's lips. "I won't be long." She released the human and started back to the front door.

Sarah slowly followed and heard her lover leave already, but she went to the lounge television. She found the remote on the coffee table so she turned it on and watched the local news. She sunk down to the sofa and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

The terminator soon returned with a heavy duffel bag and larger black bag. She deposited both of them on the floor near the coffee table. She knelt down and unzipped them.

Sarah's attention wandered off the television, and she watched Cameron systematically pull out weapons and accessories onto the floor.

The terminator lined up each weapon on the floor in a row then put associated ammunition below it. She then put miscellaneous items to the left in a line. Last, she retrieved a silver body armor vest and black tee-shirt that was short sleeved.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows at the metal vest. "Is that a bullet proof vest?"

"Yes." Cameron climbed to her feet and ordered, "Come here." She back stepped a few times into an open space and waited for Sarah to join her. She slung the shirt over her right shoulder but held up the vest to Sarah's body. "This will fit you." She lowered the vest to her side. "Currently body armor is made from products such as Kevlar, GoldFlex, Zylon, and few others. This armor is a microscopic mesh design made from coltan... it is much stronger than today's standards. But it's not indestructible like many terminator chassis made from coltan."

Sarah took the vest because she was curious about the weight. She hefted it and summarized that it probably weighed no more than three pounds. It appeared to be about as thick as a hundred fifty page book. "Is it pretty flexible?"

"Yes, it's similar to spandex, and it will mold itself to your body the longer you wear it. When it was first designed it was dubbed a smart vest." Cameron now opened the right side by pulling back the retaining clips. "An engineer was sent back to design these for human agents sent back by the UR." She undid both clips on the right side. "Remove your shirt."

Sarah pulled off her rich blue shirt and tossed it back to the sofa. She was left only in her black bra but asked, "Anything special about that shirt?" She signaled the one on Cameron's shoulder with her chin.

"It's simply a moisture-wicking shirt that'll keep you dry and cool. You will certainly need it." Cameron jerked off the shoulder clip then put the vest over her charge's petite upper body. She adjusted it right then set the adjustable clips properly then locked them down. "This is a concealable vest." She helped her lover put on the moisture-wicking shirt.

Sarah also unbuttoned her pants and tucked the black shirt's tail in around her waist. She buttoned up her jeans and reset her belt. She pulled on the vest's collar until it felt okay. She decided the weight wasn't too bad, and she could breathe with ease.

"The vest will also protect you from stab attacks," Cameron explained. She tilted her head and seriously reminded, "The vest will help protect you, but it doesn't make you invincible."

Sarah nodded and murmured, "I know." She peered down at her upper body and decided it was fairly concealed and form fitting. In some ways, it felt like a second skin which she didn't expect at all.

The terminator went back to the weapons and sat down on the floor in front of them. In front of her were the guns, but to her left were the odds and ends.

Sarah sat beside her lover and studied the weapons.

Cameron took two Glocks and set them in front of Sarah. She next collected six magazines that were much longer than the normal ones. "These are thirty-three rounds." She stacked three on three next to the two Glocks. Next, she picked up a sniper rifle and proceeded to inspect it.

"What kind of rifle is that?"

"It is a Barrett M98B," the terminator reported. She slammed the bolt through the breech then reopened it once she was sure it was clear. She lifted the rifle and peered through the scope. "It fires a point three hundred thirty-eight lapua magnum cartridge. The muzzle's velocity is three thousand one hundred feet per second."

Sarah let out a breath at the black rifle's impressive, dangerous abilities.

Cameron set the rifle back down once she assessed it. She twisted to her left and picked up a closed knife that was completely made from stainless steel. She opened the blade and held it near her lover. "This is the Delica knife made by Spyderco with a half serrated blade." She closed the blade and turned it over. "A clip on the backside." She set that down on Sarah's side.

Sarah combed her hair back and tried staying focused despite the arsenal being laid before her.

"Motorola two-way radios." Cameron handed one to her lover and took the mate to it. She turned her radio on and saw that Sarah did the same. "We need to set the privacy feature." She and Sarah synchronized their radios then afterwards, Cameron gave Sarah an earbud headset with a microphone.

Sarah switched off the radio and set it near the Glocks. Now Cameron gave her a tiny, round disc that was a part of a comprehensive GPS tracking system. If Sarah was somehow taken, then Cameron could track her whereabouts instantly. With Cameron's help later, they would hide the thin disc in Sarah's shoulder wound band aid.

Cameron handed her lover four flares. "You will use these for the thermite." She next grabbed the remaining two Glock 17s and inspected them carefully.

Sarah bowed her head some and her stomach twisted. She shut her eyes and just listened to metal against metal as Cameron tested the Glocks.

The terminator now picked up a M4A1 carbine and went over several checks with it. She was satisfied and last checked M-79 grenade launcher, which was in perfect working condition. She gave the launcher a sharp jerk and forced the barrel shut. "Do you wish to eat before we go?"

Sarah just shook her head. Just at the thought of food made her stomach pitch over. She shut her eyes and pressed her hands into her forehead. She asked herself if she could really do this tonight. Could she really set up two men to be murdered then face a dangerous, nearly unstoppable terminator?

Cameron glanced at her charge while she slammed a thirty-three round magazine into each Glock's empty barrel. She then racked the first bullet into place. "You do not have to do this."

Sarah just shook her head and stayed quiet for another minute. She finally whispered, "I'm setting up two men to be killed."

The terminator placed the Glock onto the floor. "And they do not have second thoughts about killing you." She grabbed the carbine and loaded it with a hefty magazine. "I must kill them. They are a threat to you."

Sarah just swallowed against the formed lump in her throat. She revealed, "I'll never be the same again after this."

Cameron remained quiet after she'd set the carbine down. She then offered, "You've already changed, Sarah."

The college student had to agree because she never imagined herself learning how to fire a gun, bugging her father's company, and now plotting to kill two men. She let out a low sigh and lifted her head.

Cameron took in her lover's sad features and read fear in those green eyes. She knew it wasn't fear about tonight but about the changes. "You're becoming stronger."

"Is that what you call it?" Sarah muttered. She turned her head away and stared straight ahead. "I didn't realize strength felt so cold." She now climbed to her feet and went into the bedroom. She looked for the first aid kit that was tucked in a side pocket of Cameron's duffel bag.

The terminator got up and followed after her lover. She came up behind her lover, took the kit and set it down, and slipped her arms around her lover's trim waist. She bowed her head once Sarah leaned back into her. "I rather you not do this."

Sarah tucked her head under her protector's chin. "I want to do this with you."

Cameron gave off a disappointed sigh but didn't argue further. She reached up and turned Sarah's face to her. She seriously promised, "You will live through this."

"I know," Sarah whispered. She touched her lover's cheek. "Just promise me you won't seriously damage yourself."

The terminator considered the request then honestly replied, "I can't... I can't promise I'll walk away after tonight."

Sarah turned in her lover's arms and asked, "What good will it do if you end up dead when we can flee and fight another day?"

Cameron shook her head a few times. "It must end tonight."

Sarah shut her eyes and leaned her forehead against her lover's chest. There was no way she could convince Cameron otherwise about tonight. She just had to keep faith that they'd walk away together. After a few minutes, she and Cameron separated and continued getting ready for tonight. Cameron made sure to clean her wound after they temporarily removed the smart vest. The tracking bug was placed in the back shoulder wound's pad to conceal it.

Once Cameron was satisfied they had their weapons mostly ready, she started bagging the carbine and grenade launcher. She stuffed two bullet belts into the duffel bag too. She and Sarah then set up their walkie talkies and tested them.

Finally satisfied they had everything sorted out, they gathered themselves, and Cameron took the two weapons bags. She and Sarah left the suite and went back to the truck. Instead of putting the weapons into the truck bed, Cameron merely placed them into the back of the cab. She climbed into the truck and buckled up like Sarah.

"You don't want dinner?" Cameron checked.

Sarah shook her head and confessed, "I can't eat."

The terminator just nodded then started the truck. She put the truck into drive then pulled up her connection to Cyberdyne System Corporation's security surveillance. On the left side of her HUD, she rotated through the cameras at Cyberdyne and determined there were no employees left except for two security guards down at the ground floor. Cameron began recording a fifteen minute clip from all of Cyberdyne's cameras that she would later uploaded back to the security guards' computers and would loop them.

Sarah quietly sat and mentally ran through the plans for tonight. She knew that she and Cameron would go through them in greater detail since they had a few hours before they'd face the Reese Brothers and T-888. She laid her head back and closed her eyes on the ride to her father's company. Uncharacteristically, she began vibrating her right leg once she thought about seeing bullet wounds in the Reese Brothers' foreheads. She fought off being sick, for now.

**To be continued.**


	10. Destruction Time!

**Chapter 10 – Destruction Time!**

Sarah Connor walked away from the one-ton press after she shut it off. She and Cameron had timed how long it'd take the press to drop down to the bed, and it was merely ten seconds. Despite it seemed fast, it could turn out to be long if Cameron couldn't hold the T-888 in place.

Sarah and Cameron marched through the empty, partially lit factory that Cameron could mostly control thanks to her program that Sarah had uploaded into Cyberdyne's automated systems. They were well prepared for the pending fight with John's agents, and it was currently eleven thirty at night. Now they just needed to make the call.

Cameron approached the locked side door that would take them outside into a massive, empty parking lot that employees used. She stopped in front of the door.

Sarah reached for her badge access card she had tucked in her front pocket.

Cameron stopped Sarah from using it and instead used her direct connection with Cyberdyne.

Sarah had a confused look but grinned when the card reader beeped and flashed green to go. She chuckled and remarked, "I like that trick."

The terminator opened the door for them and allowed Sarah to pass. Just before she shut the door, she slotted her eyes and ordered the automated lights to turn off inside the factory. She was satisfied and closed the door. Cameron still wore her jeans and boots, but she'd stripped down just to her tank top. In her back pocket, she had a Glock that protruded slightly.

Sarah was outfitted with her concealed smart vest, which had significantly molded itself to her body's shape and moved with her like skin. She was amazed by its technology. Sarah had also put on her leather jacket so that it hid her Glocks, and she stored two magazines in either jacket pocket. Then in her right jean pocket, she'd clipped the large pocket knife on the inside.

"How are the security guards doing?" Sarah inquired.

Cameron strolled along side her lover towards the fenced parking lot's gate. "One is asleep and the other talking on a cell phone."

Sarah smirked but kept a mental reminder to mention that to her father. She lost her smirk though and became more focused on the task at hand. As she and Cameron approached the gates, she wasn't the least surprised when the gate automatically opened up for them.

Cameron followed her charge out of the parking lot then commanded the gate to lock up again. She and Sarah made a left onto the sidewalk.

Sarah walked closer to her lover and followed Cameron's lead. She clenched her hands and asked, "How many blocks away is the pay phone?"

"It is three blocks away," Cameron reported. She continued rotating through the Cyberdyne cameras and kept a check on things. She now switched her HUD to night vision and kept a visual scan of their surroundings on the street.

Sarah watched a few cars pass them, and she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. She toyed with the thirty-three round magazines. When they were at a crosswalk, she hurried across it once it was safe. She and Cameron brushed past a few other pedestrians.

But just ahead there was the pay phone that Cameron had researched awhile ago. They beelined to the convenience store on the corner that had the pay phone. Once they were in front of it, Sarah took the phone off the hook but realized she had no coins, and she groaned.

Cameron held Sarah's hand still just before the handset went back to the hook. She read the pay phone's number then whispered, "Give me a second."

Sarah peered up at her lover and saw how Cameron's bright blue eyes went unfocused and lifeless. She indeed waited though.

Suddenly Cameron hit the hook then ordered, "You can call her."

Sarah didn't ask how it'd be possible, but she adjusted the headset to her right ear and steadied it with her shoulder. She touched the keypad. "You know Kelly's cell phone number?"

Cameron retrieved it from a database and gave it to Sarah.

After Sarah punched in the number, she listened to her roommate's ringback tone, which was Will Smith's song Switch. She rolled her eyes because she had the first sixty seconds of the song memorized after two years of hearing it.

"You must talk to her for at least one minute," Cameron softly explained.

Sarah just nodded then she heard Kelly greeting her. At Kelly's voice, she had a calm feeling settle over her but it was brief. "Hey, Kelly it's Sarah." She shifted and leaned her left shoulder into the pay phone's frame. She was now closer to Cameron, who carefully studied her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She paused then explained, "No, something came up with a friend of mine. I had to help her out, but she dropped me off at Cyberdyne." She hated to lie, but it wasn't completely wrong either. "No, you don't know her."

Cameron looked up from Sarah when she heard the store's front door open. She carefully watched the humans that left the store, but they were no threat. At hearing Sarah's low voice, she gazed back down at her human lover.

"I broke my Blackberry at work Friday night," Sarah continued after Kelly asked her why she couldn't get through. "I know, I know... I'm alright, it was just an emergency." She now pressed her left palm into her lover's hard stomach and still stared at the ground. "I'm glad you didn't call them." She softly laughed when Kelly brought up the little rule her and Kelly agreed upon years ago. "No, for once I didn't disappear with some guy." She flushed once she realized she'd said that aloud in front of Cameron. She decided not to look up.

Cameron tilted her head at Sarah's remark but didn't say anything. She continued listening to the phone conversation.

"I'm a few blocks from Cyberdyne... Dad is here late... yeah." Sarah tilted her head and mentioned, "I might be back tonight if I can get a ride from Dad or I might take the subway." Sarah hesitated and added, "I've gotta pick up a new Blackberry too." She chuckled and idly toyed with her lover's tank top. "Alright, I'll see you later." She softly smiled and dropped her arm to her side again. "I will.... bye." She hung up the phone.

The terminator was pleased that her lover had been on the phone long enough.

"You think it worked?"

Cameron lowered her head some and murmured, "They will be here." She straightened up. "We should head back."

Sarah lifted off the pay phone frame and turned around to go back. She went a few steps with Cameron on her heels, but she only made it so far before the pay phone rang. Just like Cameron, Sarah slowly turned around and stared at the ringing phone. Sarah neared the phone and stretched out her hand for the receiver, but her hand merely covered Cameron's much larger one. She peered up, stunned at her lover.

Cameron moved back to the pay phone and picked up the receiver that she'd grabbed before Sarah. She brought the receiver to her ear.

Sarah felt her heart in her throat because she wasn't sure what to expect. But she dropped her jaw when Cameron's voice came out just like hers.

"Oh hey, Kelly," Cameron greeted in her duplicated Sarah Connor voice.

Sarah gawked at her lover, who continued to talk in her voice. She raised her right hand and briefly tangled her fingers through her hair.

"No, I was going to take the subway if Dad can't drive me back," the terminator replied. But in a hastened tone, she argued, "It's alright, Kelly. I'm use to taking the subway but thanks for the offer." She waited a beat then gave a soft laugh. "Fine... if it makes you feel better."

Sarah snapped her jaw shut and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She wanted to know what was going on between Cameron and her roommate.

"I'll wait near Cyberdyne's parking lot for you," Cameron promised. "It's no rush." She waited a beat then added, "Oh Kelly, do you mind stopping at Blockbuster to get a movie?"

Sarah rested her hands on her hips and wondered what the point of Cameron’s question was.

"I want to see Hancock, but I know how much you hate Will Smith," Cameron teased then she laughed with Kelly on the phone.

Sarah stared wide eye now and shook her head at how weird it was to see Cameron talking and laughing in her voice.

"Alright... see ya." Cameron hung up the phone. She focused on her lover and reported, "It was the T-888 that called back." Her voice had returned to normal.

Sarah decided the T-888 must have altered his voice to sound like her roommate. "Hence the Will Smith comment," Sarah summarized after a beat. Then she recalled the rest of the conversation and quickly checked, "He thinks he's meeting me near the parking lot?" At Cameron's nod, she glowered and remarked, "Well that's a change of plans huh?"

Cameron slowly lifted her right eyebrow and commented, "You have to be flexible." She then started for her lover and ordered, "Let's go."

Sarah turned and followed alongside her lover. She stayed close and scanned their surroundings as they journeyed back to Cyberdyne. She and Cameron stopped at a crosswalk but on the opposite side were two men, who intently studied them. Sarah knew it wasn't the Reese Brothers because the left guy was black and right guy was white with tattoos masked over his face.

The black guy gave off a cat whistle to the women just before a few cars passed by.

Cameron reached for her Glock and stated, "We don't have time for this." She was clearly irritated and started across the street before the traffic light changed.

"Shit," Sarah muttered. She feared her lover would shoot them dead out here. She stepped off the curb but backed off when a truck roared down the street at forty miles per hour. "Cameron!" she hollered.

The terminator widened her gait in her next steps and was narrowly missed by the Mack truck. She was fully focused on the two humans that posed a threat to her and Sarah.

"Holy shit!" The tattooed guy backed away and stared at her exposed Glock. He reached into his long, leather jacket to get his own weapon.

Cameron grabbed his wrist with her freehand and saw the black guy coming for her. She immediately responded with a left kick to his groin. She then jerked the tattooed man closer and went for his throat. She hauled him off his feet and listened to his gurgles.

Sarah raced across the street and retrieved her Glock from her waistband. She pointed it at the black guy, who staggered and tried getting his gun freed. "You don't want to do that."

The black guy froze and looked from the smaller woman to the tall one, who was choking his friend. He then demanded, "Don't fuckin' kill him."

Cameron considered the request, and she made her choice. She suddenly threw her opponent into his friend, who knocked them unconscious. She tucked her Glock into her jean pocket again. "Come on."

Sarah let out a breath and concealed her weapon too. She hurried alongside her lover but looked back over her shoulder a few times at the unconscious, lucky men.

"I'm programmed not to kill UR humans," Cameron casually mentioned. "I may kill humans that are a part of the Resistance."

Sarah blinked and peered up at her lover.

"However, it is a conflicting rule when applied to here in 2008," Cameron continued, "because humans have not chosen sides. I must not needlessly kill humans, but I must also protect you." She clearly had a distraught look.

Sarah licked her dry lips and softly told, "You did the right thing, back there."

"Did I?" Cameron debated with a brief glance at her lover. "I concluded that they are most likely drug dealers. He had high amounts of benzoylmethyl ecgonine in his system." She'd analyzed it when she'd touched his skin. "Perhaps it would be more beneficial to kill them than let them continue."

"What was in his system?" Sarah's tone held notes of confusion.

"The drug's informal name is cocaine," Cameron explained.

Sarah now understood and let out a sigh after a beat. She wasn't sure how Cameron so easily determined the guy was on cocaine, but she wasn't going to ask right now. Instead she carefully offered, "It's not your place to play judge, jury, and executioner." She saw Cameron's taut features so she added, "All humans must pay a price for their mistakes, someday."

The terminator's lips pulled back and thinned from this statement. She stared at the gates to Cyberdyne's parking lot, and she softly questioned, "Must terminators too?"

Sarah wasn't sure how to reply, but she realized that Cameron believed she'd made mistakes, like humans, and feared to be punished for them. She wanted to ask Cameron about the mistakes, but they just didn't have time for it. Right now, it was time for them to focus on the mission.

"So, what's the plan now that they're coming to get me here?" Sarah stood next to her lover by the open gate to Cyberdyne's parking lot. "I'm the bait... I'll have to wait out here then somehow get them into the factory."

"No, it's too risky," Cameron replied. She was scanning her local surroundings and tried coming up with her next plans.

"Then what's your idea?" Sarah was impatient because she knew the agents could be here any minute. "We don't have much time."

The terminator focused back on her lover. "I have one last trick." She noticed her mild joke didn't calm her charge, but she requested, "May I have your knife?" She accepted it from Sarah and started cutting at her left arm.

Sarah took one step back and clenched her jaw at seeing the knife easily slice through her lover's skin. She whispered, "It doesn't hurt?"

"No." Cameron handed the knife back after she wiped it clean on her pant leg. She brought her left arm across her chest. She slipped her fingertips through the inch long slit she'd made in her upper arm.

Sarah swallowed and bit her lower lip. She heard a faint whine then a low pop.

The terminator brought out her hand and clutched in her fingers was a tiny ball. She wiped away the blood on her tank top then briefly showed it to Sarah.

"What is it?"

"It's your replacement," the terminator merely replied. She knelt and put down the metal sphere that was about the size of a marble. She came to Sarah and ordered, "I need you to slowly turn in a complete circle."

"Alright." Sarah had nervous features and wondered what Cameron had in mind. She worried about the Reese Brothers and the T-888 showing up soon.

"Spread your arms out," Cameron added. She centered her HUD on Sarah's full body and blue grids popped up in her HUD. As Sarah slowly rotated three hundred sixty-five degrees, the blue grids erratically flashed around Sarah Connor. Once Sarah completed the rotation, Cameron's systems hastily analyzed and processed the dimensions, body figure, unique human characteristics, and added a voice pattern.

"Cameron?" Sarah asked when the terminator didn't move or talk for a minute. "That T-888 is going to be here any minute." She had a rushed voice and tension fueled her.

"I'm aware of this," Cameron murmured in a monotone. She hadn't blinked the entire minute but suddenly she moved and knelt down by the sphere. She closed her right hand around the sphere, waited a beat, and stood up.

The sphere glowed blue and lifted off the ground about an inch but didn't move.

Sarah looked from the hovering sphere to her protector. "What is that thing?"

"It is a Solid Hologram Sphere or simply a SHS," Cameron answered.

"Hologram?" the college student murmured. She abruptly jumped away and gasped at the mirror image of herself that repeatedly flickered in front of her and Cameron, but it went solid.

"Good evening, Miss Connor," the hologram formally greeted. Not only did it look just like Sarah, but its voice was the same. "I am the H-200 model; a compact version of the H-177. I was specially designed and programmed for Miss Philips. I can be stored in her chassis and activated upon necessity." The hologram was winded after its speech. It took a deep breath and offered a polite smile. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Connor."

Cameron glanced at her lover, who stared at the hologram. She sighed and mentioned, "Holograms are very conversational compared to terminators."

Sarah blinked and slowly turned her awed features to her lover. She barely managed, "Imagine that."

"I am offended," the hologram rebuked and shot its owner a glower.

Cameron was not at all deterred and ordered, "We have work to do."

The Sarah Connor hologram became more serious and straightened out its shoulders. "Yes, I received your data. I am ready."

Cameron nodded then faced her charge. "The H-200 will pose as you and draw them into the factory. I will attempt to stop them from my sniper position. You will wait in the factory and ready the thermite."

Sarah folded her arms then gave a brief nod.

"Now," the hologram interrupted and seriously looked at the human, "do you scream when you are being fired upon?"

Sarah oddly stared at her mirror image then inquisitively looked at her lover. She wasn't sure whether or not to answer the hologram. In reality, she wasn't sure about the entire situation from the start.

Cameron raised an eyebrow and argued, "It's a valid question."

Sarah opened her mouth to comment back but just returned her focus to the hologram. She quipped, "Just go with the moment."

The H-200 gave an aspirated sigh and remarked, "You humans are all difficult." It now asked its owner, "Shall we begin?"

Cameron merely nodded.

"Wait," Sarah cut in, "what if the Reese Brothers don't show up?"

"We'll take it as we go," the terminator answered. "We don't have much time and need to setup."

Sarah gave in with a nod and moved around the hologram. She wasn't sure if she could walk through it, but she decided not to find out.

The terminator gave a last head to toe scan over the H-200. She was satisfied it looked just like her lover. She held its eyes and ordered, "See that you find your way back to me."

The H-200 bowed its head and promised, "Of course, Miss Philips," It straightened up just as the terminator marched past it.

Cameron broke into a jog and caught up with her charge beyond the open gates. "Be sure to turn on your two-way radio."

"I will." Sarah now jogged beside her lover back to the factory's employee entrance. "Cameron, if this..." She faltered but stopped beside the locked employee door. "If this goes wrong..."

The terminator edged closer to her human lover. She hooked Sarah's chin with her index finger. "You will survive."

Sarah shook her head and clasped her protector's hand. She moved in closer so that their bodies molded together. "No matter what's written in the future or how it's written, I know we were meant to meet." She watched how the terminator's cold, blue eyes slowly softened. "You are unique... in my heart."

Cameron felt Sarah's grip had increased greatly. She noticed the glisten behind Sarah's eyes that revealed Sarah's emotions. Cameron leaned into her lover, which caused the Saint Christopher necklace to sway, and she gently confessed, "Last night, you made me feel alive." She searched Sarah's face. "Tonight, I protect you because you are my human."

Sarah closed in the distance and pressed her lips hard against Cameron's full ones. She covered her protector's cheek then sharply breathed at the end of the kiss. Her forehead rested against her lover's, and she shut her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything, Cameron." She lifted her head after a beat. "Be safe."

Cameron nodded then forced her endoskeleton to move her away from her lover. "See you soon." She walked away and went down to the ladder that'd take her on the building's roof. She linked up to Cyberdyne's systems and commanded the employee entrance, beside Sarah, to unlock.

Sarah heard the badge reader beep at her, and she finally tore away from her stare at Cameron. She stole a last glance at the hologram back at the street but went into the factory. She found a few lights on, which were enough since she had the layout memorized after so long.

Cameron quickly climbed up the iron ladder and popped up onto the windy roof. She brush a few wild strands from her face and marched down to her sniper position where the Barrett M98B waited for her. She knelt beside it but first prepped herself for the pending battle.

The terminator picked up a grenade belt that she brought diagonally across her chest. She then grabbed M4 carbine and slung it over her back but adjusted the strap right. She visually inspected the M-79 launcher nearby but left it alone. Finally, she picked up the Motorola two-way radio and hooked it to her studded belt. She ran the headset's wire under her tank top, positioned the earbud right, and hooked the microphone to her top's strap.

Cameron switched on her two-way radio. She hit the talk button and checked, "You copy me?"

"I gotcha, tiger," Sarah replied after a beat. "I have the thermite ready in here."

Cameron rotated through a few cameras from inside the factory until she found Sarah Connor squatted on a suspended, metal catwalk about two hundred feet off the ground. She also called up the camera that was positioned high up on a pole at the parking lot's entrance. This particular camera gave Cameron a bird's eye view of the street in either direction if she merely turned the camera on its mount.

"How's it looking out there? Any signs of the Reese Brothers or the triple eights?"

The terminator briefly zoomed the parking lot's camera in on the hologram. "The H-200 is in position. I don't see any signs that they're here." She released the talk button then knelt down and got onto her stomach. She inched closer to the sniper rifle that rested on a tripod. She put her right hand into position on the handle and trigger. She molded her right shoulder against the rifle's buttstock then adjusted her view until her right eye focused through the scope. She truly didn't need the scope, but she rather relied on the rifle's scope when her HUD was cluttered by so many screens.

Cameron slotted her eyes some when she saw a distant car speeding down the street towards Cyberdyne's parking lot. "We may have company." She released the talk button at her left side but didn't move her hand away. She waited to see if this was them or not. She tightly gripped the rifle's handle.

Out on the street, the hologram of Sarah Connor gave a wave and approached the car, which slowed down. But the hologram easily identified the T-888's face after it'd received the necessary data from Cameron minutes ago. Immediately, the H-200 reacted by dropping to the ground just as gunfire rang out.

"The triple eights is here," Cameron reported then she released the talk button. She zoomed in on the distant car, but she didn't see the Reese Brothers.

"What about the Reese Brothers?"

The terminator silently cursed and hit the talk button. "They are not in the car." She now focused on her task at hand which was to get the T-888's attention and make its stay more permanent. She cleared her HUD's screen then closed her left eye. She peered through the scope.

The H-200 heard the car door open, and it took the opportunity to flee. It hopped onto its feet but stumbled away from the T-888, who stood about five yards away.

The T-888 left the running car's door open, raised its handgun, and aimed at his target.

The hologram was horrified and murmured, "No." It shook its head then broke into a run into the parking lot.

The T-888 slowly rotated and lined his sights on the target. Just as his trigger finger pulled back there was a sharp whistle. He fired his gun but lost his sights from an impact into its head. His head snapped back then rose again and revealed a silver circle in his forehead. For a beat, he ignored his running target and focused on who or what had fired on him. He scanned the direction the bullet had traveled.

Cameron had inserted a new cartridge into the sniper rifle. She hastily ran the bolt through the breech and loaded the cartridge. She peered through the scope again and targeted her enemy.

The hologram looked over its shoulder at the T-888, which was advancing on it.

The T-888 walked at a fast pace, aimed the handgun at his target, and slotted his eyes. He could almost hear Sarah Connor's scream. He fired his gun.

The H-200 was struck in the back and collapsed to the ground on its knees. Its programming was smart enough to mimic human blood, which trickled down its leather jacket.

The T-888 lowered his gun and determinedly advanced on his enemy. He wasn't concerned about the other terminator that lurked up on the building's roof now that he had Sarah Connor.

Cameron had pulled the rifle's trigger. She was satisfied when she took out the running car's front tire. She quickly loaded another bullet and fired on the rear tire. Afterwards, she gazed down at the T-888 that loomed over the kneeling hologram.

The T-888 took two more steps and pointed the gun's barrel at the back of Sarah Connor's head. He couldn't hide the pleased smirk from the corner of his lips. For the first time, he spoke in his deep timber and declared, "Sarah Connor, you are termi..." He faltered after his scans yielded unexpected results.

The hologram discerned that the jig was up, and it quickly stood without a problem. It kicked the handgun from the terminator's hand, but instantly the H-200 was grabbed by the throat.

The T-888 lifted the H-200 off the ground and stared up at it. He tilted his head in interest, briefly then proceeded scanning for the source of the hologram.

Cameron decided it was time to act despite the plans were not exactly going as expected, but she was accustom to making adjustments. She grabbed her grenade launcher and stood up.

The T-888 jerked his head to the left at seeing the tall, dark terminator on the roof's edge. He scanned the distant terminator and no data was received about the other terminator's series, model, or name.

Cameron backed up a few steps then broke into a run. She launched off the roof, soared a few hundred feet, and performed a midair spin that neatly landed in a knelt position in the parking lot. She'd hit the ground loudly and caused the pavement to crack under her. But she slowly rose up to her full six feet and coldly regarded her enemy.

The T-888 studied his opponent for a few seconds then turned his interests back to the H-200.

"You will be terminated," the hologram factually stated. It shot a smirk at its enemy then suddenly it flickered, and its image was sucked downward to its sphere. The silver sphere quickly darted off from the T-888 and hastened to the other terminator.

Cameron had the grenade launcher in her left hand, and she held out her right but palm facing up.

The silver sphere gain altitude until it hovered in its owner's open hand. It was slipped through the slit in Cameron's arm, and it docked with Cameron's chassis again.

The T-888 had been keenly interested by the relationship between the other terminator and the Solid Hologram Sphere. He still couldn't pull up any data on the other terminator, but he noted her tattoo on the right side of her neck. He easily recognized the seal and what it meant too.

"You are an Omega terminator," the T-888 stated in his heavy voice.

Cameron turned the M-79 grenade launcher on her opponent. "I am the Omega terminator," she corrected in her hard, cold voice. She then pulled the launcher's trigger.

The T-888 took the grenade point blank in the stomach; the explosion launched him in the air.

"Shit," Sarah's voice started over the two-way radio. "I got a problem. I think the Reese Brothers just came in through corporate."

In the background, Cameron heard her lover rack the first bullet in a Glock. She softly cursed but finished loading another grenade into the launcher. She snapped the launcher closed and aimed it at the T-888 but with her left hand, she hit the talk button. "I'll be right there." She cocked her head at the T-888, who was on his feet again. Cameron pulled the trigger and launched another grenade at the enemy terminator. Just then, she recalled the camera from the front, corporate entrance and saw that the two security guards were dead.

"I'll stall them," Sarah promised. She released the talk button and stayed in her knelt position on the metal catwalk that hung from the ceiling. She poked her head around a steel i-beam that rose up beside the catwalk. She listened for any movements since the door to corporate had opened and closed.

Sarah had her Glock parallel to her right temple, and she put her head off to one side. She still waited to hear either of the Reese Brothers so she could pinpoint their location in the dimly lit factory. She then caught a distant, echoed scrape several yards away. Then it went silent again.

Derek Reese glared at his younger brother, but he quietly sighed and gave his brother orders. He pointed at his brother then pointed off to the left. He nodded to his right and silently slipped away.

Kyle raised his handgun and softly moved past a few large machines but used them to hide himself. Like his brother, he'd earlier heard what they suspected was Sarah Connor. At first, their mission had been to capture Sarah's father for bait as a backup plan. But they'd discovered he wasn't in the corporate building then they received orders from the T-888 to come to the factory.

Derek switched the M4 carbine from his right hand to his left once he came upon the one-ton hydraulic press. He visually inspected it and ran his hand past the lit-up buttons. He didn't touch them and instead slipped away. He now held the carbine with both hands as he continued his hunt for Sarah Connor.

Kyle Reese spotted an out of place item by a skiving machine; he cautiously neared it. He knelt beside the three, orange flares and picked up one. But a loud explosion from outside the factory made him lift his head. 

Sarah carefully moved down the suspended platform then slowed down once she spotted the slim form of Kyle Reese by the skiving machine. Her breathing had already accelerated, but now she was wired by adrenaline upon seeing her hunter. She wanted to continue down the catwalk to get over him, but she worried that'd only draw his attention up to her. Instead, she squatted down and patiently waited to see if he'd come to her.

The Resistance soldier returned the flare next to the other two, and he readied his handgun again. He kept moving and came up to a line of machines that performed laser beam welding.

Sarah briefly closed her eyes, and her heart hammed against her chest. She could have sworn that somebody would hear it. She slowly opened her eyes and peered through the steel catwalk's grading and barely made out the Resistance soldier. She mentally readied herself and prayed that Cameron would make her entrance soon.

Kyle Reese moved down the line of laser beam welders but an overhead sound caught his attention. Before he could react, he was slammed by a heavy weight and hit the concrete floor on his back. He lifted his head but a fist to his face struck him.

Derek Reese was much further away, but he heard the ensuing fight. He grew wide eye and hastily moved through the machine filled factory to find the source.

Kyle rolled to his right and found himself on top of his opponent. He stared in amazement at Sarah Connor, who had taken him completely by surprise. He'd already lost his handgun, but he grappled with Sarah over the Glock she had in her hands.

Sarah hissed when Kyle forced her arms to the left, but she fired anyway. She was satisfied when he howled from the bullet that painfully grazed his right arm. She took his distraction and slammed her gun's handle across his temple.

Kyle was thrown off by his opponent and landed harshly on his left side. He quickly tried to get to his feet, but he stopped when he looked directly down the barrel of a Glock. "Don't do it... you don't wanna kill me."

Sarah cursed because he'd spoken, which meant that his brother would find them. She backed up one step. "It's either you or me." She extended her right arm and went one more step back. "I pick you."

"Hold it," Derek Reese ordered. He appeared beside the end of the welders. He had his carbine aimed at Sarah Connor.

Sarah glanced from Kyle to Derek but focused back on Kyle. She clenched her jaw but tempted, "I'll kill your brother if you don't put the carbine down."

Derek took a step closer to the pair; his gun sighted on Sarah Connor. "Your death is my mission." He briefly glanced down at Kyle. "His life isn't my mission."

Sarah blanched at his defining words, and she instantly made a break for it. But she randomly fired her gun at Kyle Reese without any care.

Derek fired the semi-automatic carbine at his target, which had jumped behind a gigantic cylindrical grinder.

Kyle screamed and clutched his lower stomach against the intense pain. He gasped for air, but it hurt too much to move. He dared a glance at his bleeding stomach.

Derek continued to fire the carbine at the grinding machine that protected Sarah Connor. But he came to an abrupt stop when the carbine was ripped from his hands. He'd been so preoccupied by his shooting that he never saw the terminator. He then was lifted off his feet and hung four feet off the floor. He gasped and looked down at the Omega terminator.

Cameron increased her grip around the soldier's neck. Her rising anger clearly showed on her face and caused her eyes to glow bright blue in the darkness.

Kyle hollered, "No!" He ripped another gun from his jacket and repeatedly fired at the terminator. He wouldn't allow his brother to die by a machine.

Cameron suddenly threw Derek onto the laser beam welders then through her link to the Cyberdyne Systems, she ordered the automated welders to fire on Derek.

Derek hollered and frantically rolled off the welders, but he was too slow. His left calf was cut by a beam and blood smeared over the side of the welder then on the concrete floor.

Cameron crossed the short distance to Kyle Reese; her stomach riddled by several bullet holes. She tore his gun from his hand, crushed it, and picked up the soldier. She then threw him across the factory, but he crashed into a machine's side and collapsed to the floor.

"Cameron?" Sarah called. She hastily came around the grinder and was met by her protector.

"Are you hurt?" The terminator did a visual check over her lover and saw she was fine. After Sarah's head shake, she quickly explained, "You must get back on the catwalk. The triple eights will be in here any minute."

Sarah looked up at the catwalk above her, but she knew the closest steps were far away. "I'm not sure I'll be fast enough to make it."

Cameron figured out the problem so she hastily grabbed Sarah's hips. "Hold on." She did a quick calculation then tossed Sarah up to the catwalk.

Sarah gave a holler but made it over the platform's rail and landed on the grading.

"Hurry," the terminator ordered her lover.

Sarah ran down the catwalk back towards the employee's entrance. She reached for the flare that was lodged between her belt and waistband.

Behind her back, Cameron heard the scrape of metal and a human groan. She swiftly turned which caused her M4 carbine to move on her back. She simultaneously reached for her loaded Glock from her back pocket and clicked off the safety.

Derek Reese was on his stomach, but he rolled to his right side, and painfully scraped the carbine around to his side. But he was too late when a boot stepped on the carbine's long barrel.

The Omega terminator put more weight on her left foot and crushed the carbine's barrel. She pointed the Glock at Derek Reese's head and regarded him. "You were given a second chance and betrayed us. But now I will rectify Jean's mistake." Her blue eyes blazed brightly.

Derek had a venomous glare and spat, "You're a pet like the rest of them, machine! You're nothing special."

"You are incorrect," Cameron informed, "you are the pet." She knelt down and pressed the barrel into Derek's temple. "And you are terminated." She enjoyed his rage just before she pulled the trigger, and her shot echoed through the entire factory before it went eerily silent. For a moment, she watched Derek's dark blood pool around his head. But the explosion back towards the employee's entrance made her jerk to life and get up.

Sarah Connor ducked after the employee's entrance door was blown off. She peered through the grating and softly gasped at the T-888's half mangled features. The left half of the T-888's face was bare of flesh and his metal cheek flashed any low light. Sarah stared horrified at his red eye that glowed sharply.

Sarah shook off her astonishment and jumped to the rail. She set off the flare, which grabbed the T-888's attention. "Hey, Tin Man!" She waved the flare once then pitched it perfectly at the white powder that surrounded the entrance. She made a run for it just as the T-888 raised his gun.

A few shots rang out but then hot fire exploded around the T-888 thanks to the flare meeting the thermite.

Sarah made it several feet, but a bullet struck her harshly in her midback. She collapsed to the grading and gasped for air because it felt like somebody just punched her. She inhaled deeply but found strength to get back on her feet and run away just as gunfire started again.

Sarah's heavy footfall boomed down the catwalk. She didn't bother to use the two-way radio and yelled, "Now, Cameron!" She ran harder when the first droplets from the sprinklers splashed into her face. But she gave off a yell and sprung up into the air from her next, wide step. Behind her, a steam explosion was set off by the water and burning thermite.

Earlier, Cameron had gone on a hunt for Kyle Reese, but she turned up empty handed just as Sarah cried out for her. She only found the bloody drops left by the injured Resistance soldier, and she doubted he'd get far. When Sarah yelled for her, she had to quickly activate the sprinkler system so that the thermite would explode on the T-888.

Cameron then used thermal imaging and watched her lover fly through the air but neatly landed back on the catwalk far enough away from the steam explosion. She was relieved that it'd worked but now it was her show. She reached to her back, tore off the carbine, turned off the safety, and raised it up. She marched to the employee entrance on a hunt for her enemy.

The Omega terminator clicked her talk button on her radio and remarked, "Kyle Reese is still alive." She put her hand back on the carbine's barrel and continued her determined walk to her enemy.

Sarah lifted her face from the grading after the heat was gone from her back. She whipped her hair out of the way and looked over the edge at her protector, who was heading back to the entrance. She'd heard Cameron's warning. She hit the talk button. "I'll keep an eye out while I get the press setup." She climbed to her feet and hurried down the catwalk back to the steps that would put her near the press.

Cameron was concerned about Kyle Reese, but she tried having faith that her lover could handle the injured soldier. If not, she knew Sarah would contact her right away, and she would break away from the T-888 instantly. But Cameron logically concluded that the T-888 was the primary threat now. She took two more steps and went still at seeing the T-888.

The T-888 formed out of the last of the steam explosion. Both his eyes hummed a bright red, and his full endoskeleton was exposed now thanks to the heat and steam eating away his clothes and skin sheath. There were only tiny scraps of skin that covered his body here or there, but his face was fully exposed.

Cameron lifted her carbine higher and aimed at the terminator. She tilted his head at his exposed endoskeleton and concluded he wasn't severely damaged, yet. After that thought, she pulled the trigger and her carbine's bullets fought against the T-888's hard coltan chassis.

Sarah wrapped around the catwalk's corner and grabbed the handrail at the top of the metal steps. She made it down one step but abruptly stopped at seeing Kyle Reese at the bottom.

The Resistance soldier clung to the right rail with his hand while his left arm covered his wounded stomach. He centered his cold face on Sarah Connor and grounded his teeth.

Sarah grabbed her Glock from her back pocket and aimed it at him. "Back off, Reese."

But Kyle ignored the threat and climbed one step.

Sarah's right boot scraped over the step behind her. She flexed her grip on the gun's handle. "I'll shoot you if you take another step."

The soldier didn't believe her, and he came up another step.

"Stand down!" Sarah snapped at him. She moved the gun and fired at the step above him. "Do you really want to die?" She went back up one step.

Kyle climbed the next step and replied, "I'm already dead, Sarah Connor." He painfully went up the next step and revealed his lifeless eyes to the woman. "Do you know what they call you in the future?" He came up the next step; he was six steps away from Sarah Connor. "They call you the Mother of All Destiny."

Sarah edged back as he came closer. "Just stop," she hissed at him. She wrapped her left hand around the gun handle too. "I don't want to kill you, but I will do it."

Kyle made it up the next step. "You wouldn't kill me... you'd save me." He pulled himself up another metal step. "You raise the most amazing, beautiful daughter, Sarah Connor."

Sarah shook her head over and over. She pleaded, "You don't have to do this. You can walk away from John and the Resistance."

"He's always with me," Kyle murmured. He went up the second to last step. "He's in me, Sarah Connor." His dull eyes held Sarah's more vibrant ones. "I memorized your face from a picture I carry with me. He knows I don't want to kill you. I don't think John could be anymore evil than this." He came onto the catwalk and neared the frozen Sarah Connor. "But he will win and there's nothing you or I... or any human can do."

Sarah lowered her gun and the distant gunfire from Cameron faded away. She softly urged, "You can stop this."

"If I was as strong as you," Kyle whispered, "then I would have done it." He raised his hand and took Sarah's handgun by the barrel. "But I am a soldier with orders." He held Sarah's eyes and softly revealed, "Only you can stop this." With his left, bloody hand, he reached up for the gun that he would use to kill Sarah Connor. As his bloody hand touched Sarah's, his features slowly broke. "I'm sorry."

Sarah felt her grip ease on the Glock. Her chest rose and fell so fast that her heart would surely stop. But suddenly the rush to live and protect a future child that waited for her struck her hard. She screamed, "Nooo!" Then she tore the gun from Kyle's hands. She abruptly shoved herself into Kyle Reese and launched them off the stairs towards the ground.

Kyle felt himself in midair for a heartbeat. But he gasped for air but the sharp fire through his back made him cry out. Then adrenaline was involuntarily shot through his body, and he was forced to fight Sarah Connor back. He rolled them over so that she was under him.

Sarah had a shocked expression but quickly grappled with Kyle for the Glock that she still held, but it was aimed straight up between their bodies.

Kyle grounded his teeth and slowly directed it down to Sarah's chest.

Sarah let out a low growl and tried forcing the gun back at Kyle. Her arm muscles arched out against her skin as she put all her strength into it.

The Resistance soldier could barely hold her back because he was weakened from the wound in his stomach and the graze to his arm. He soon found the gun's barrel pointed at his chin. He locked eyes with Sarah and still struggled against her. "Pull the trigger," he demanded.

Sarah tightened her finger on the trigger but didn't do it.

"Please," Kyle sincerely pleaded and for once emotions lit up his eyes. He desperately whispered, "Please free me, Sarah... I can't stop this."

Sarah blinked against the sting in her eyes. She drew her finger back further, and the trigger gave way.

Kyle kept a sure hold on Sarah's hands, but he made no other attempts to stop her. He could sense he only had a second or two left so he smiled, happily. "Thank you, Sarah Connor."

Finally the Glock fired and the 9mm bullet ripped through Kyle Reese's chin then lodged into his brain. Blood then flooded the entrance wound and dripped out of his chin. Slowly his body went limp, and his eyes were lifeless once more.

Sarah whimpered as Kyle's grip loosened then his body collapsed to one side. She had warm blood droplets that splattered onto her face. Once Kyle fell, she dropped the gun onto the concrete floor and choked for air. 

"Oh god," she gasped and covered her face with her right hand. She saw Kyle Reese's smiling face in her mind and couldn't erase it. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." But a loud boom forced her to refocus on the current situation. She knew Cameron needed her so she wiped away the blood and tears from her face.

Sarah Connor crawled out from under Kyle and stumbled onto her feet. She shoved her emotions aside and at a second boom, she couldn't help but find out what was happening to her protector.

Cameron was thrown face first into another steel i-beam, which caused her cheek's skin to split open. She tumbled to the cold floor. She got her hands on the concrete and slowly stood up, but she was rammed into the beam harder. She tried breaking the lock that held her against the beam, but the T-888 was stronger than her.

Sarah skidded to a stop once she came in view of the fighting terminators. She was stunned at seeing her protector well beaten against the i-beam and locked down. "Cameron," she whispered in fear.

The T-888 instantly focused on his target objective; his red eyes centered on Sarah Connor. He suddenly ripped the exposed Glock from the Omega terminator's rear pocket and aimed at Sarah Connor.

"Sarah!" Cameron hollered in warning. She acted quickly by ramming her elbow into the T-888's stomach. She broke his sight and took her opening. Cameron broke the hold, spun up and around, and grabbed the Glock before it was fired again. She demolished the barrel in her hand while her right fist pulled back then launched into the T-888's face.

The T-888 was knocked to the ground by the powerful punch.

"Get the press ready!" Cameron yelled at her lover.

Sarah was stunned and stared at the T-888, who was without his skin sheath. She'd never imagined what the terminator looked like without his skin.

Cameron realized Sarah was in shock so she snapped, "Go, Sarah." She then lost her footing when the T-888 yanked her feet out from under her.

Sarah shook her head then back stepped once.

The T-888 tried getting up but Cameron grabbed him and got on top of him. He quickly reacted by throwing Cameron over his body using his powerful legs. He rocketed her into a gigantic grinder machine similar to the one Sarah had hid behind earlier. He quickly got to his alloy feet and looked at Sarah Connor, yet he didn't come for her because he knew the Omega terminator would stop him before he could get Sarah Connor.

Cameron recovered but not fast enough when the T-888 slammed her back against the grinder. Her body left a deep dent in the grinder's body.

The T-888 spotted a large, thick black cord connected to the grinder machine. He kept his left hand locked around Cameron's throat, and he ripped the inch thick black cord from the grinder. He brought the live electric cord at Cameron's face.

Sarah broke from her frozen state and yelled, "Cameron!" She started coming at the pair and raised her Glock at the T-888. She began firing on him, but it did nothing to stop him.

Cameron grappled with the T-888 for control over the hot, live cord. She knew what could happen if he succeeded. She grounded her teeth and pushed against him.

The T-888 was stronger and with his left hand pulled Cameron towards the live cord's end. He heard her boots scrape against the concrete, but her resistance was futile. He estimated only moments before he had the Omega terminator then suddenly his red HUD lit up when the electricity met Cameron's body.

"No!" Sarah screamed. But she helplessly watched her lover be electrocuted by unknown volts of power that made Cameron shake. She stared at her protector, who now looked like a lifeless doll positioned perfectly against the grinder machine.

The T-888 tossed the now dead cord aside once Cameron's body went still. He freed his left hand then rose up to his menacing height and turned to Sarah Connor. He knew he had a hundred twenty-seconds to capture and kill Sarah Connor in complete peace.

Sarah kept her gun aimed at the terminator, and she backed away from him. She knew her gun would do little good, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. How could the plan have failed like this? But she was alone now and her only chance at survival was to run, if that was even possible. Her jumbled mind worked through a few weak options, but she still back stepped again.

The T-888's red eyes moved in his sockets as he studied the human. He spoke in a robotic voice now that he'd lost his organic systems. "You will be terminated, Sarah Connor."

Sarah fired a few times at him, yet it was useless. She took another step away from the advancing terminator. Her heart jumped into her throat, suddenly.

The T-888 heard the sound of metal scrapping against concrete behind his back. He turned his head sidelong but only turned halfway before a thick, solid steel rod collided with his head. He was clearly stunned, which only gave his opponent another opening.

Cameron brought the steel pipe back around but this time drove it straight through her enemy's back, chest, and out the other side. She then lifted him off the ground, dug her heels in, and flung him into an i-beam a few yards away. She looked at her dazed lover. "I said get the press ready. Now go!"

Sarah lowered her gun to her side then nodded after a beat. She didn't have time to think about how her lover survived the electrocution. Her entire focus was getting the one-ton press prepared for the T-888.

The Omega terminator spun the steel pipe once then held it diagonally to her body as the T-888 got up and faced her. She now called up the jujitsu moves that Sarah had taught her last night and this morning. She slightly hunched forward and lifted onto the balls of her feet. Gradually, her eyes illuminated a sharp blue in the dim factory.

The T-888 stood rooted for a second because he was unsure how the Omega terminator rebooted so fast from the electrocution. But he concluded it didn't matter, and he'd defeat her anyway. He slowly came for her.

Cameron tightened her grip on the steel pole that was about seven feet long. She calculated the T-888's movements but patiently waited for the right moment.

The T-888 made a desperate grab for the steel pole.

Cameron parried his hand away then brought the other end around and struck the terminator in the shoulder. She quickly cracked the other end against her opponent's bent knee, and she forced him to a knelt posture on his damaged knee.

The T-888 instantly caught the steel pipe before it struck him in the head. He latched onto it and struggled to free it from his enemy.

Cameron drove her right knee into his chin, which snapped his head backwards. She then spun behind him and pulled the pipe horizontally against his throat. She pulled it in and hoped she could slow him down long enough.

The T-888 fought against the pipe, but he recalled the i-beam wasn't far behind them. He stood up despite his bad knee and suddenly forced Cameron backwards until her back slammed into the i-beam.

Cameron lost the air from her lungs, yet she didn't ease up on the T-888. She started bending the steel rod around his neck.

Sarah had the press ready to go. She'd returned to the fight but hid behind a welder machine and worriedly watched her lover. She briefly recalled her lover's reminders that she may not survive the fight but that Sarah had to lead the T-888 to the press and crush him. Sarah didn't want it to be left up to her, yet she sensed that it may be true.

The T-888 grew tired of the fight, and he worked out a finally plan to destroy the Omega terminator. He freed both hands from the pipe and suddenly reached behind for Cameron. He lifted her up, over his head, and violently slammed her backside into the concrete floor, which cracked around Cameron. He retrieved the steel rod from her before she could recover. The T-888 moved at an incredible speed and lifted the rod up vertically. He brought down the solid pipe with such thrust but perfect calculation that it drove through Cameron's skull and struck her CPU chip.

The steel pipe clanged loudly when it collided with the concrete floor under Cameron's head.

Cameron had made an attempt for the rod, but she failed and her arms slowly went back to the ground. Her glowing eyes darkened, and she no longer moved or could fight her enemy. Her main Neural Net CPU was accurately destroyed by the rod.

The T-888 still clung to the bent pipe and stared down at his destroyed enemy. After his scans told him his enemy was terminated, he lifted his head to Sarah Connor. He switched to thermal imaging and pinpointed her exact location.

Sarah swallowed because she knew she was alone. She tried not thinking about her dead lover that rested under the T-888. Her focus was to get him into the press and complete the mission. She was knelt behind the welding machine, yet she knew she was the bait for him. She silenced her fears and stood up to face her enemy.

The T-888 straightened up and released the pipe that remained upright in Cameron's skull. His bad knee caused him to limp around the dead Omega terminator, but he headed for Sarah Connor.

Sarah stood up and stepped out in the open. "Come on, you bastard." She fisted her left hand while her right tightly clenched the Glock. She quickly darted away and went back to the one-ton press.

The T-888 limped along but was determined to complete his mission. He switched to night vision and followed his target's cold trail deeper into the factory.

Sarah came upon the press that was warm and ready. She looked at the controls mounted to the side, but she looked back when she saw the red eyes that hovered in the darkness. She tried not losing her nerve and called, "Over here, Tin Man!"

The terminator made his way to the human and lifted his hands from his side. He could almost read success to his mission.

"Come on," Sarah growled. She lifted onto her feet and waited for her nearing enemy. Her back was to the press's mouth.

The T-888 took a few slow, weak steps then he lunged for his target. He missed because she was fast, but he caught his falling body weight with his right hand on the press's bed.

Sarah had spun away just in time and slammed the lit green button on the mounted controls. She reversed two steps and felt relief when the fast press came down on the terminator.

The T-888's right hand and arm were locked under the powerful press. He tried jerking his arm free, but he couldn't get free. He then stretched out his left hand for the press's controls, but he couldn't reach them.

Sarah half grinned but lost it as she reversed and tried thinking about what to do now. She couldn't gain access to his head if he still had a hand free. But she stiffened when the terminator began ripping his locked arm from his body. She took another step back and raised her Glock at him.

The T-888 tore his arm off, which briefly sparked from electricity. But he faced his target and lifted his left hand for her. He advanced on her. A few bullets collided with his face and did nothing.

Sarah had accidentally backed up into a corner and her back hit a machine's large control panel. She desperately thought of some plan, but she was trapped and her mind froze again.

The T-888 took another limp step and stretched out his fingers for the human. His red eyes grew brighter in anticipation. However, before his fingertips brushed the human's neck, two firm hands grabbed him by the shoulders, lifted him, and swung him around. He slammed hard into the hydraulic press's solid, steel frame then he was thrown back out into the middle of the factory's open floor.

Sarah stared in amazement at the glowing, blue orbs that studied her for a beat. But then her lover quickly left and went after the T-888 with cold intent. "Cameron?" she whispered in amazement. She hastened after her lover, who was much faster.

The T-888 stood back up and stared at the Omega terminator, who was back online despite the hole through her head. He fully scanned her and received orders to terminate her again. He quickly came at her.

Cameron moved forward to the T-888, deflected the strike, and stepped forward with her right foot. She dropped down to her left hand while her left leg stretched out in front of the T-888's legs. Her right leg remained behind the T-888.

Sarah watched in awe as her protector perfectly executed the front scissor throw. She watched the T-888 hit the concrete floor face first; Cameron knelt beside him.

The Omega terminator fisted her right hand and repeatedly slammed her right fist into the back of the T-888's head. She did it six times then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the floor. She grappled him by his only arm, spun him in a circle, and launched him directly into a steel i-beam.

Sarah combed her hair back, but she was grateful for Cameron's skills and determination.

The T-888 moved off the beam some, yet his face was slammed into it again by Cameron. He was then shoved hard against the beam and locked into place. The Omega terminator grabbed his left arm and held it to his back.

Cameron had a free hand and reached around the i-beam where she'd saw the power cord that powered several laser beam welders. She popped the power cord from its anchors and ripped it from the welding machine's base. She then returned the earlier favor by plunging the cord's live end into the T-888's neck.

The T-888 involuntarily shook but then quickly stopped and went limp against the beam.

Cameron released the dead cord and backed away from the terminator. She watched him collapse then her glowing eyes centered on the human. She quickly approached the petite human and held out her hand. "Sarah Connor, come with me if you want to live."

Sarah blinked and became confused by her lover's words. "Cameron, we have to get him in the press!" She noticed how her words didn't register with her protector.

"You are in danger, we must go," Cameron ordered. She still held out her hand.

Sarah became worried and glanced from the motionless T-888 to her lover. "We can get him under the press before he comes back online or whatever."

"No, it is too dangerous and you will be harmed." Cameron lowered her hand and now neared the human, who backed away from her one step. "You must be protected."

Sarah shook her head several times and demanded, "We have to stick to the plan. We just have to get him in the press!" She took another step away when Cameron advanced on her. She then hotly whispered, "What's happened to you?"

The Omega terminator tilted her head and regarded the human. "I am operating on my hard codes. I must protect any member from the Connor family." She waited a beat then added, "We only have seventy seconds before the T-888 is back online."

"You don't remember the plan?" Sarah tested. But the response was silent so she checked, "Do you remember anything?"

"My memory files are damaged. I'm operating on my hard codes." Cameron now closed in on Sarah Connor. "If you do not leave freely then I will force you. You must be taken to safety."

"Look," Sarah started in a cold voice, "you and I planned to get him into the press. We can crush him in it and get his chip from his head."

"No, too risky." Cameron now made a grab for the human.

Sarah jumped out of the way but the fast terminator caught her the second time. "Cameron, no!" She was picked up into her lover's arms, but she still struggled anyway. "Listen to me, please. We can stop him."

"You are endanger," Cameron reported in her monotone. She tightly cradled the human and quickly headed to the exit where she saw light.

Sarah growled and fought to break free from her lover. "Cameron!" She wiggled out of her lover's arms and swiftly ducked out of the way before Cameron grabbed her again. "I'm not leaving 'til we stop him." She raced back to the fallen T-888.

The Omega terminator couldn't believe Sarah had escaped her, but she chased after the human.

Sarah stood by the T-888 and breathed hard. She grabbed his arm and tried moving him, but he was too heavy for her. Then her wrist was grabbed by her protector.

"This is not safe," Cameron stated.

Sarah looked into blue eyes that were lit up much like the T-888 could do with his. She inhaled sharply and hoped she could reason with her protector. "But if we run, he'll just come after us. If we can get him in the press then we can stop him... we had it all planned out, Cameron."

The Omega terminator glanced at the fallen T-888 then back at the human. She saw the human's pleading face, and she felt a change in her. She logically knew that Sarah had a good point so she made her choice. "Can you operate the press?"

"Yes, you just get him in it," Sarah replied. She then heard a whine under her and the arm in her hands moved suddenly.

"Go," Cameron ordered. She shoved Sarah away just as the T-888 tried for Sarah.

Sarah stumbled backwards but watched how Cameron stopped the T-888 from coming after her. She recalled the press was locked down and needed to clear it. She rushed back there and slammed the up button for the machine. She nervously grabbed the fallen arm from the T-888 and tossed it aside. She heard her lover fighting the T-888 all over again.

Cameron took one step back then prepared for the T-888's strike at her face. She parried his attack then twisted counterclockwise on her left foot with her right hand behind her enemy's back.

Sarah edged back towards the factory's open space and caught the last part of Cameron completing the spring hit throw move on the T-888. She was amazed by how well Cameron executed the jujitsu moves and wondered how it was possible if Cameron had lost her memory.

Cameron had the T-888 on his back, and she quickly rammed her right knee into his midback, which immobilized him, temporarily. She worked fast and grabbed his left arm then started twisting it in the right direction. Her muscles clearly bulged against her glistening skin.

Sarah cringed at hearing metal ripping then sparks flew, which caused her to shield her eyes. She looked back and saw Cameron threw the T-888's arm off to the side. She couldn't believe it and her lips parted in slight disbelief. She wondered if her protector wasn't just purely pissed off by T-888's attempt to destroy her earlier.

"Get to the press," the Omega terminator hollered over to Sarah. Her brief distraction allowed the T-888 to take out her feet from under her. She was deterred because she certainly had the upper hand now that the T-888 had no hands. She climbed onto her feet but stayed knelt as she grabbed his legs. She bared her teeth and stood up but flung him hard into the steel beam in front of her.

The T-888 tried freeing his legs but with his damaged one it was impossible. But the second, hard blow to his head caused his right eye to loosen from his socket.

Cameron was relentless in her fight. Her clear intent to demolish the T-888 was obvious, and she had an angry look. She rammed the T-888's head into the beam then dropped him, but grabbed his damaged leg. She proceeded hauling him to the waiting press.

The T-888 kicked against his enemy, but she parried them with her freehand each time. He could do nothing to stop her.

Sarah had reloaded her Glock with a new magazine and backed out of the way as Cameron brought over the T-888. She shifted away but kept her right hand on the green button as Cameron came to the one-ton hydraulic press.

The T-888 scraped across the concrete floor. He turned his head in the human's direction, and he robotically called, "Sarah Connor."

Cameron forcefully bent back his leg then with her other hand, she grabbed him by the back of his neck. She lifted him to the open press's bed. She struggled with him but determinedly shoved him onto the bed.

"Watch out," Sarah told her protector.

"Do it," Cameron hotly ordered the human. She had to hold the T-888 on the bed because otherwise he'd get free.

Sarah cursed and slammed the press's green button.

Cameron made the perfect jump back just before the press's powerful head slammed into the T-888. She clenched her hands together after almost getting crushed herself, but she was clearly satisfied that it'd worked.

The T-888's legs twitched, but he was locked under the press. His head stuck out on the other side.

Sarah quickly shoved her Glock into her waistband then raced to the T-888's head. She produced her knife and was grateful when Cameron joined her.

The Omega terminator held out her hand for Sarah to stay back. "We must remove his chip."

"I know," Sarah impatiently replied. But she took a deep breath and asked, "Can you hold his head still while I get it?"

Cameron silently agreed and moved forward to the T-888's thrashing head. She quickly caught his head then locked it down in her right arm. She held him still for Sarah, who opened her knife's blade.

Sarah carefully edged closer and looked for the spot where the chip would be hidden. She made out the circles on the T-888's skull. "Which one is it?"

Cameron gritted her teeth and used her legs to help still the fighting T-888. "It's the one on his right side. You have to remove the seal."

Sarah quickly found the cover that hid the chip. She used the knife's tip and popped off the cover, which revealed another hidden cover that had a bar across it. She slid her knife's blade under the bar then wrenched the knife counterclockwise, which caused pressure to release from the T-888's skull.

Cameron let out a relieved sigh now that the T-888 went limp in her arm. She saw his red eyes no longer glowed against her skin.

Sarah carefully removed the chip and stared in amazement at it in her fingertips. She studied it in the dim light and wondered how such a chip came to be in this world.

Cameron gingerly took the Neural Net CPU from Sarah. She looked it over and decided on how different it was from her own. She closed her hand around it and focused back on Sarah. "We must go." She looked down at the enemy terminator. "He has to be destroyed... no advanced technology can be left behind."

Sarah nodded and explained, "We have thermite to destroy his endoskeleton." But another thought occurred to her. "You have a connection to Cyberdyne's systems. Can you check on the security guards at the front desk?" She hoped Cameron could recall how to connect to Cyberdyne, but she noticed how Cameron's features went still and eyes glossed over.

The Omega terminator was silent while she searched her systems for the link she had to Cyberdyne Systems Corporation. She discovered what she believed was the link and connected to the servers via satellite. Within a minute, she retrieved the cameras' feeds and rotated through them until she saw the front desk. She pulled down the cameras' images from her heads-up display and reported, "They are dead."

"Shit," Sarah whispered and became nervous. "We need to get out of here." She frantically thought about what to do. "There's a shift rotation in like half an hour or hour." She looked from the destroyed T-888 to the factory's open floor. She thought about the dead soldiers. "What we do about the Reese Brothers?"

Cameron gazed down at the human. "The Reese Brothers?" She tilted her head and remarked, "I saw a dead human by the laser-beam welders."

Sarah inhaled sharply once she realized that Cameron's memory loss was rather bad. "They're Skynet soldiers... you killed Derek and I..." She lost her nerve and just finished, "Kyle's dead too." She threaded her fingers through her dark tresses.

"We don't have time to deal with them," Cameron decided. "What year is this?"

"2008," Sarah supplied.

The terminator nodded and made her decision. "Can we transport the T-888 away from here?"

"Yes, we have a pickup truck." At this, Sarah dug out the keys from her right jean pocket and held them out to the terminator.

Cameron shook her head and ordered, "You get the truck. I will gather the T-888 and meet you outside the factory." She thought about another aspect and asked, "Do you know where all our weapons are located?" She knew there had to be some by the way Sarah was outfitted.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "While you get the T-888 in the truck, I'll take care of the weapons and stuff." She started moving towards the open floor. "Can you get the parking lot's gate open? It's the entrance to the employee parking lot." She grabbed Cameron's wrist. "I'll show you."

Cameron followed alongside Sarah at a slow run to the destroyed employee's entrance. She detected that thermite had been used in this area, but she didn't ask. She looked through the blown entrance and saw the gate that Sarah meant. Through her uplink with Cyberdyne, she commanded the automated gate to open up for Sarah.

Sarah was pleased and started heading out for the truck. She looked back at Cameron. "We can use the walkie talkies if we need to talk."

"Walkie talkie?" the confused terminator inquired. But then it made sense once she noticed the small, yellow device hooked to her left side.

Sarah could tell that Cameron now understood what she meant so she spun back around and ran off to get the truck.

Cameron turned on her heels and stared at the dim, eerie factory. She visually scanned the factory but nothing was that familiar to her. She glanced off to her left and studied the demolished carbine but to her right was a flattened Glock. She slotted her eyes and faint memory fragments surfaced then faded away. She tried forcing her memory files back, but it caused intense pain in her cybernetic brain.

The terminator bowed her head slightly and pulled up a few scans in her HUD. She noted that a crucial completion meter had barely started, and she needed to be patient. After a beat, she raised her head and opened her eyes to the chip in her right hand. She studied it briefly then tucked it into her right pocket.

Cameron set aside her frustration and instead went back to the T-888. She had to clear the press and haul out his chassis out. She also made sure to collect his arms. Outside, she heard the diesel truck that waited for her.

Sarah Connor had backed up the truck near the blown employee entrance. She left it running, jumped out, and unlocked the tailgate. Cameron came next to her with the two metal arms. She swallowed and asked, "You're sure he won't come back online?"

"It's not impossible but highly unlikely," Cameron replied. She read the human's worry so she assured, "We are safe." She went back into the factory.

Sarah followed behind and mentally thought about the weapons in the factory. She set about getting them only after she told Cameron to get the sniper rifle off the roof.

Cameron obliged, went outside, and discovered the ladder to the roof. Indeed the human had been right that a Barretta rifle sat on its tripod on the roof. She collected it along with the unused and spent cartridges.

Sarah loaded the weapons into the truck's bed and wearily backed up at seeing the T-888's face that peeked out from under the darkness. She clenched her hands and reversed another step, but she accidentally bumped into her protector.

The terminator wasn't bothered and side stepped the human. She loaded the rifle and cartridge case into the truck. "Is that everything?"

"I'm just missing the grenade launcher," Sarah muttered. But she was sure she saw it earlier in the parking lot. She left Cameron and started on a hunt for the launcher, which she found several yards away in the parking lot. She picked it up but inspected the impression in the barrel that reminded her of fingers. She placed her fingers over the impression, but hers were much too small.

Sarah let out a shaky breath then hastened back to the truck. She tossed the launcher into the bed then shut the tailgate. "You told me you had a location in mind to burn the triple eights, but you didn't say specifically where."

Cameron tilted her head and wondered about the location.

Sarah tapped the closed tailgate and mentioned, "But you said something about Route 1 and going north-west out of LA." She hesitated a bit. "We're in Los Angeles."

The terminator nodded once then properly replied, "Thank you for explaining."

Sarah kept her hand on the tailgate. She carefully studied the terminator's unreadable face and eyes. She tried not staring at the hole through Cameron's forehead where the pipe had been driven through. She instead studied the cuts on Cameron's face that revealed flashes of metal under skin. "You don't remember anything?"

Cameron put her head to the side again. "There are faint pieces, but nothing solid."

"Then how did you know I was Sarah Connor?" Sarah inquired.

"I have certain protocol, subroutines, and data hardwired throughout my entire endoskeleton. They are crucial to my purpose and can only be destroyed if my endoskeleton is destroyed." Cameron straightened up her head after she explained it in her monotone, lifeless tone.

"Almost like firmware," Sarah muttered after she thought about it.

"Yes, that is the earliest version," Cameron agreed. "A human's memory can be erased yet they can still breathe."

Sarah nodded once she understood what her protector meant. "We better go." She held out the keys. "You have the GPS so you can drive."

The terminator collected the keys then went to the truck's open driver door.

Sarah hurried to the passenger door and got into the warm truck. She gave off a shiver but an afterthought hit her just as Cameron put the truck into driver. "What about the H-200? Do you have it?"

Cameron hit the gas pedal which made the Power Stroke whistle loudly all around them. "Yes, it is docked with my chassis." She retrieved her GPS and preceded mapping out a drive to the north-west. Perhaps she would recall what she had in mind, if at all. She gave a brief consideration to the running sedan parked on the sides street but concluded it wasn't relevant.

Sarah slumped back in the seat after she buckled up. She dropped her head against the headrest, but twisted her head to the terminator. "You told me that you'd be able to clear out of Cyberdyne's systems without leaving any traces that you hacked into it."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "I will do that after I erase the recordings from the cameras." This also would give her a chance to collect data on what happened tonight despite it was a very small window.

Sarah chewed on the inside of her mouth in pure worry. She thought about the fights tonight and recalled how the T-888 hadn't expected Cameron to come back online after he pierced her skull. She glanced once at the terminator and carefully asked, "If that T-888 can't come back online without his chip then how can you if yours was destroyed by that steel pipe?"

Cameron focused on her drive through the city and how to get onto Route 1. But she answered the human's question. "I was specially designed to protect your daughter, who is also my designer." She knew this by the permanent data written to her systems. "She included secondary chips in case my primary chips were ever damaged or compromised. My secondary chips remain in a suspended mode but are activated immediately once my primaries go offline."

"Backup," Sarah muttered. She had to admire her daughter's foresight and now wondered if that wasn't the reason why her daughter sent Cameron to her. She let out a low sigh and slouched deeper into the seat. She placed her right elbow on the door handle and dropped her forehead into her hand.

Cameron glanced once over at the exhausted human, but she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't remember anything about the past days or how any of this happened. She only knew what was hard coded in her endoskeleton, which was protecting Sarah Connor from danger.

Sarah was spent, yet she wouldn't sleep with that T-888 in the truck's bed. She was still tense and shaken by tonight's events. She briefly closed her eyes and Kyle Reese's face flashed in her mind, but she chased it off by opening her eyes. She softly mentioned, "You remembered how to do the jujitsu moves."

The terminator had a slightly perplexed expression while she pulled up the related data to Sarah's comment. "No, the jujitsu is not considered memory files. In my combat programming, I have a recent write for those moves that I executed in the factory."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to Cameron. "Basically, when I taught you those jujitsu moves you added them to your combat program?"

Cameron's lips pulled and made them thinner once she realized that the human had taught her the jujitsu. She hadn't expected this but confirmed, "Yes, but I do not actually remember you teaching me."

Sarah briefly covered her mouth and felt her heart drop at this news. She lowered her hand onto the door's handle and sadly stared out the window. She felt her eyes sting because this indeed meant that her lover remembered nothing about last night or earlier this morning. She threaded her hand through her hair and clenched her tresses tightly.

Cameron glanced once at the distraught human, but she wasn't sure why Sarah was upset. She also didn't know how to comfort her so she left them in silence. She was utterly uncomfortable with human's difficult emotions because her memory files were lost on what she'd learned about them. She instead just hoped that her charge would calm down on her own. However, it did nothing to ease Cameron's tension or her worry for the emotional human. Cameron would just have to wait it out and hoped for the best for her charge.

**To be continued.**


	11. Fix You

**Chapter 11 – Fix You**

Sarah drew up her legs onto the tailgate, which she sat on while she waited for Cameron. She pulled her knees against her chest then wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and gave off a heavy sigh. Her eyes continued flickering orange from the bonfire several yards away.

Cameron stood in front of the fire pit she'd made an hour ago. She'd thrown a lit flare into the pit after she'd covered the T-888's chassis in thermite. She now knelt beside the pit with a tree branch in her right hand. She started poking at the endoskeleton and turned it over to make sure it'd melt properly. As she knelt there, she twisted her head to the left and studied the human seated back on the truck.

Cameron let out her own deep sigh because she wasn't sure what was wrong with the silent human. After they'd left Cyberdyne, Sarah Connor had become quiet and only spoke if asked questions first. Cameron didn't think it'd bother her because she wasn't a conversationalist, but it brought on immeasurable tension and stress on her systems. Cameron felt as if there was something she was suppose to do, but it was truly illogical so she'd done nothing so far.

Sarah continued staring at the bonfire and her lover, who recalled only raw, crucial data necessary for protection and survival. She reached up and brushed aside a few loose strands that'd moved into her eyes from the wind. She focused on the quarter moon that hung low in the west sky over the Pacific Ocean just beyond the cliffs. She and Cameron had driven up a motorway off Route 1 and went off-road to find this lonely, desolate spot to burn the T-888. While Cameron prepped the fire pit, Sarah removed her two-way radio, bullet magazines, and tucked her extra Glock away. 

Earlier, Sarah had checked her phone's time and saw that it was just after four-thirty in the morning. She should be tired, but she was also restless thanks to tonight's events. Indeed Sarah was exhausted but only mentally while her body couldn't slow. She wasn't sure if her body would ever slow down again after tonight.

Sarah turned her head to the right and her temple pressed into her knees. She stared at the truck's side gate but her thoughts wondered away. She almost closed her eyes yet feared she'd see Kyle Reese again. But the movement in front of her caused her to lift her head and take in the tall, dark features of her lover.

Cameron had determined she'd need more thermite to complete the melting of the T-888. She'd left the extra thermite in the truck and came to get it. But now she faltered at seeing the broken human seated on the tailgate. She gathered herself and remarked, "I require the rest of the thermite."

Sarah nodded, twisted around, and drew out the bag that had the last three canisters of thermite. She set it on the tailgate for Cameron to take.

The terminator collected the canisters from the bag then headed back to the fire pit, but she only made it a few steps because the human's upset kept nagging at her. She lowered her filled hands to her side and turned back to the human. She cocked her head and stated, "I protect Sarah Jeanette Connor II because she is my human."

Sarah lifted her head from knees at this deceleration and murmured, "What?" She was perplexed by why the terminator said this to her. She knew it was almost Cameron's same promise from earlier tonight before the fight.

Cameron stayed rooted in her spot but coolly explained, "It is a protocol hard coded throughout my endoskeleton." She saw how Sarah's eyes glistened, and she'd thought this new information would calm the human and not feel so unsafe. Cameron shifted on her boots once then remarked, "It was not hard coded by my designer or Omega so I can only logically conclude that I did it." For once, her features revealed some of her own emotions, and she confusingly admitted, "I should not be able to rewrite, add, or delete any hard code in my endoskeleton."

Sarah felt her eyebrows nearly touch at the terminator's confession. She wasn't sure what to say, and she kept staring at her protector.

Cameron was uncomfortable so she withdrew from the one-sided conversation. She returned to the fire pit and dealt with the T-888. This also gave her a minute to inspect her progress from her systems, which told her that she'd only made fifteen percent completion. Cameron let out a frustrated sigh and wrenched open a canister's lid while the other two sat on the ground.

Sarah idly watched her protector handle the thermite. But she thought more about what Cameron told her. She didn't make any attempt to go to Cameron because the thermite made it unsafe for her. She'd been too close to it in the factory earlier tonight, yet the need outweighed the risks.

The terminator had coated the T-888's oozing remains with the last canister of thermite. She backed away just as the heat flared up from the thermite meeting the fire. With her freehand, she fished out the Neural Net CPU that was the only piece left intact from the T-888. Cameron turned it over a few times and imagined the data on it that she could obtain from it. After a long minute, Cameron wrapped her hand around the chip then increased her grip until she felt the chip break between her fingers. She then tossed the broken pieces into the fire pit and walked away from it all. She would go back in ten to fifteen minutes and conceal the pit.

Sarah saw her protector coming back so she lowered her legs into a folded position. She was feeling guilty about not talking, especially because it made the terminator feel uneasy. She'd sensed it awhile ago, but Sarah just couldn't clear her own head.

Cameron approached the truck and noticed the human seemed more receptive than earlier. She dared her chances a second time and came closer to the tailgate. She hesitantly stood beside the seated human then leaned back until her lower back pressed into the tailgate. She folded her thick arms which forced her arm muscles to draw out further. Her exposed skin was covered in goose bumps, but she didn't notice the cold night.

Sarah studied her lover's stoic profile but then looked at the aged scar on her lover's right shoulder. She'd meant to ask about it, but now she'd lost the chance since her lover had no memories. She fidgeted with her hair.

"It is odd," Cameron quietly started and still stared at the distant fire. "I have lost my memories; however, I have emotions." She turned her head to the human and mentioned, "This is unexpected."

Sarah considered her protector's words but argued, "Just because a human loses their memories doesn't mean they lose their emotions."

The terminator had not considered this aspect and nodded after a beat. "I cannot discern where my emotions derive from in my systems."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. Her interests were peaked, and she was grateful for the distraction.

"I am a computer," Cameron carefully explained. "I'm comprised of files, programs, protocol, and hard codes. I know the exact location of them all throughout my system and endoskeleton. However, I cannot pinpoint the exact location of my emotions." She tried staying calm but her tone shook slightly. "It is as if they exist everywhere and in everything."

Sarah had a frown that pulled at her lips because she couldn't conclude what this meant for the terminator. She regarded the terminator, who was just as confused.

Cameron turned her head to Sarah Connor and whispered, "They are like a ghost in my system."

Sarah faintly stiffened at the terminator's words because they reminded her of the movie I, Robot. She knew Cameron didn't remember the movie, but she also wondered if Cameron didn't retain some kind of data extracted from the movie. She gathered her courage and offered, "You are unique, Cameron... from all the rest." She stretched out her left hand and collapsed the Saint Christopher charm.

Cameron couldn't see the necklace, but she was comforted by its presence around her neck. She held the human's jade stare. She softly argued, "I am unique because I was designed to be unique. There is no other built from my design."

"Yes," Sarah murmured. She looked up from the necklace and told, "But you're far more unique than just that." She released the necklace, which fell back to the crook of Cameron's neck.

Cameron couldn't hide her faint smile and her eyes gave off a low illumination. She looked back at the fire that was starting to die. She tilted her head and posed, "Do machines have a soul?"

Sarah breathed deeply at this huge, debatable topic. If she wasn't already mentally worn then she surely would be soon. She started out small and just shrugged at first. She revealed a faint smile. "I remember the Mercedes Benz car commercials years ago on TV. One of the slogans they used was 'a soul unlike any other.' I really liked it." She seriously regarded the terminator. "In some of my engineering classes, my classmates and I have had countless debates about whether machines, computers, and such can have a soul."

The terminator raised her right eyebrow to prompt Sarah to keep going with it.

Sarah shook her head and explained, "We've never really settled the debate."

"What was your opinion?" Cameron inquired.

Sarah, a mechanical engineering student, who was suppose to solely reason with logic and numbers had made a personal choice on the topic. "I think it's possible," she whispered. "I don't think every machine or computer has a soul, but I think it's possible for them to have one."

"Why?" the terminator countered.

Sarah slightly smiled because she realized this conversation was helping her keep busy. It made her open up to Cameron compared to earlier. "Because when you produce say... two cars from the same batch of metal, plastic, wire it all the same, and load the same computer in it you'll get a different result." She shrugged and asked, "Why?" She peered up at her protector. "How is it possible for two exact duplicates to give different results? You do a math problem and the answer will always be the same." She shook her head and argued, "It's like a machine or computer develops its own personality over time."

"Perhaps human engineering is imperfect," Cameron posed.

"Then tell me if an AI can produce the perfect terminator every time?" Sarah debated. She saw how Cameron struggled with the question so she grinned and whispered, "Gotcha." But she lost her grin and seriously asked, "What is a soul anyway?"

The terminator tilted her head and defined, "A soul is the principle of life, feeling, thought, and action in humans. It is regarded as a distinct entity separate from the body, and commonly held to be separable in existence from the body; the spiritual part of humans as distinct from the physical part."

Sarah nodded but questioned, "Has it been scientifically proven that humans have souls?" She shrugged and reminded, "No, it's just a theory, a belief... it's all conceptual, but we firmly believe that humans have souls or spirits." She then thought about it a bit more and muttered, "Some humans believe other humans don't even possess souls."

"It is nearly impossible to determine whether you have one just as I cannot determine if I have one."

"Essentially, yes," Sarah agreed. She locked eyes with the terminator. "But I believe I have a soul."

Cameron just nodded once but didn't voice anymore of her thoughts about the topic. She instead pushed off the tailgate and went back to the fire pit, which was nearly done.

Sarah let her shoulders slump, and she bowed her head. In the distance, she heard Cameron dealing with the fire pit and soon they would head back to the hotel. But she wasn't completely sure she could sleep tonight.

The Omega terminator picked up the empty canisters and brought them with her to the truck. She shoved them into the bag that had other empty canisters. She then focused on the worn human near her. She quietly asked, "Why have you been upset?" She pushed past her own jumpy nerves. "Are you damaged somehow?"

Sarah opened her mouth but the words failed her. She closed her mouth and instead stretched out her legs over the tailgate. She peered back up. "It's just been a long night."

Cameron knew it wasn't exactly lie but that Sarah didn't want to talk about it. She let it go though. "Dawn is soon... we should get back."

Sarah slid off the tailgate and listened to it shut behind her. She wrapped around the truck and went to the passenger side.

Cameron already knew the hotel's location after Sarah told her earlier. She pulled up her GPS in her HUD while she got into the truck. She mapped out directions then started the truck.

Sarah didn't talk anymore now that her thoughts drifted to tonight's events. She slumped against the truck's cold door and stared out the window on the drive back to Los Angeles. She constantly replayed tonight's fight and how it left her lover like a stranger, again. She'd thought that losing Cameron to the T-888 would be hard, but this almost seemed harder. Sarah was only left with a shell of her former lover. But at the same time, Sarah couldn't deny that Cameron had prepared for such an ordeal by writing to her hard code the new protocol that Sarah was her human. Sarah was caught off balance by it.

It was just after five when the pair made it to the Hyatt hotel in Los Angeles. Sarah dug out Cameron's jacket from the backseats so that Cameron could hide her wounds. She didn't expect for them to bump into anybody on their way to the room, but they also didn't need cameras collecting shots of Cameron's damage.

Cameron went to the truck's bed and opened the tailgate. She'd saw a toolbox earlier so she grabbed it and retrieved needle nose pliers for later. She shoved the toolbox back in then locked up the tailgate. She joined Sarah on the walk to the hotel room.

"You should still have the room key," Sarah softly mentioned.

The terminator indeed found the swipe key in her front pocket and took it out. She put it through the locked door's reader and entered the hotel with her charge. She followed Sarah to their room, which was a large suite.

Sarah broke away from her protector and couldn't wait to get out of the smart vest. She was starting to feel confined by it. She tossed her leather jacket, which had two bullet holes in the back. She then tossed the moisture-wicking shirt too then clutched the latch for the smart vest. She discovered it hurt her because of her wounded shoulder.

Sarah clenched her teeth because she was frustrated and emotional. She shut her eyes but still gripped the locked latch. But after a beat, soft hands covered hers.

"Here," Cameron gently offered. She easily popped the shoulder latch then helped with the three torso latches too. She lifted the smart vest off the human and set it down on the bed. "We made exact plans," she decided after a glance at the smart vest that'd molded itself to Sarah's figure.

"Yes," Sarah murmured. She went to her duffel bag and retrieved her sleeping attire.

Cameron came up behind the human and almost touched the band aid pad. "You are damaged."

Sarah glanced at her shoulder but brushed aside the importance. "It was a lot worse."

The terminator's eyes trailed down the human's muscular backside, and she noted the developing bruise on the human's back. She frowned at this and wondered what'd caused it. She finally decided, "I will check your shoulder wound." It would also give her a chance to look for any other injuries.

"Thanks but I'm alright," Sarah replied. She was about to put on her tank top, but Cameron halted her suddenly.

"It was not an offer," Cameron informed. Her tone was hard and left no room for argument.

Sarah was dressed in her boots, jeans, and black bra. She decided it wasn't worth fighting about so she set the tank top on the bed. "Alright." She led Cameron to the bathroom where the first aid kit waited for them. She took a seat on the toilet after she put the lid down.

The terminator removed the front bandage then the back one. She was surprised by the tiny wafer chip hidden there.

"GPS tracking," Sarah supplied.

Cameron now understood and set the chip on the sink's counter. She returned to her task and cleaned the healing wounds. "The stitches will need to be removed soon." She now covered the wounds after putting ointment on them.

Sarah thought she was done but sure hands forced her to sit again.

"I want to check over you," Cameron explained. She didn't wait for a response and began probing the human's upper body both front and back.

Sarah hissed when Cameron touched the raw bruise on her back. "It feels like somebody kicked me there."

"The T-888 shot you twice," Cameron summarized. She'd seen it in the playback videos from the Cyberdyne cameras.

"Better bruised than dead," Sarah sarcastically joked, but she nor Cameron laughed at it.

Cameron gently continued her inspection of the human and pressed her right palm into Sarah's sides. But a pain filled gasp came from Sarah, and Cameron drew up her eyes to Sarah's strained face.

Sarah blinked back tears and looked down at her left side where Cameron had pushed her. She knew it already hurt but wouldn't admit to it.

"Humans are much more fragile than terminators," Cameron whispered. She gently felt around Sarah's side, but she was mostly satisfied. "You haven't broken any ribs, but you may have possibly cracked one or two."

"I guess they didn't think to include padding with the smart vest."

The terminator looked back up at her charge. "No." She knew there was little that could be done for a fractured rib other than time for the bones to heal. She then stood up but bent over the human. "I want to check your breathing to make sure it's not impaired by the fractures."

Sarah had to lean back when Cameron rested her head against her chest. She couldn't help but place her left hand on Cameron's side while she waited.

Cameron concluded that the cracked ribs were not serious by any means and didn't harm Sarah's breathing. She knew if it was worse then Sarah would have complained about it a long time ago. She straightened up and explained, "You will need to sleep on your injured side. It'll help ensure that you take deep breaths."

Sarah nodded then stood up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cameron shifted away but offered, "I'll be in the lounge if you need me." She left and indeed took up residence in the lounge. She shortly heard the shower running and decided Sarah probably needed the hot water to wash away tonight. But Cameron dealt with the bullets in her stomach.

Sarah finished her quick shower, toweled herself off, and put on her night clothes finally. She found it pained her, but she still managed without any help to get dressed. She dried her hair a bit more while she wandered back into the bedroom. She came up short as seeing the terminator, who was only in her black bra now. She lowered her stare to the terminator's stomach, which shined with fragments of metal under the nightstand's light.

Cameron didn't say anything and just grabbed a clean white tank top from her duffel bag. She pulled it on then left Sarah to get to bed.

Sarah put the used towel back in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She was ready for bed but went out to the lounge and sat beside her protector, who had on the television.

"You should sleep," Cameron remarked.

"In a minute," Sarah agreed. She kept a few inches between her and Cameron despite she wanted to be close to her lover. She glanced at Cameron's stoic profile. "Tomorrow, I can take you to the bank that has the time machine." She hesitated but asked, "Can the damage to your head be fixed back in the future?"

"Yes." Cameron now looked at the human.

Sarah studied the dark hole that had been the size of a fifty cent piece earlier, but it now looked smaller. "The skin is healing?" At her protector's faint nod, she muttered, "It's fast." She wasn't sure what else to say. "Don't let me sleep too long." She got up and headed to the bedroom.

Cameron carefully watched the human go, but she wasn't sure what to do or say that would help the human. She wasn't certain if she could help Sarah Connor. But an ache clearly filled Cameron, and she was lost on how to handle it.

Sarah curled up in the bed on the side that had the cracked ribs. She didn't find it as uncomfortable as she thought it would be, and she settled down. She couldn't close her eyes at first but made an attempt that only caused her face to tighten. Sarah tried warding off Kyle Reese's face and slowly made progress. It took her half an hour, but she eventually went into a light but troubled sleep.

It was early morning when Sarah withdrew from her nightmares because she heard the shower shut off from the closed bathroom. She figured it was Cameron so she curled back up into a ball position under the warm covers. She easily drifted back to sleep because she was so rundown.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and Cameron slipped out of the dark bathroom after needing the shower. She wore her sleeping attire too and neared the bed's side. She studied the human's face, which wasn't peaceful anymore. Cameron fisted her hand, and anger briefly flashed across her face. She went around the bed to the open side and raised the sheets.

Sarah woke up some when she was lifted then a warm body pressed into her back. She raised her head and confusingly looked over her shoulder. "Cameron?"

"I'm here," Cameron whispered and softly added, "It's me." She tenderly kissed her lover's bare shoulder.

Sarah was still confused but sensed the change from her protector. She turned in the strong arms and peered up into warm blue eyes. "Your memories... they're back."

"Yes," the terminator confirmed.

Sarah had furrowed eyebrows and murmured, "How?"

"Later," Cameron replied. "You need more sleep."

Sarah just nodded because knowledge that her lover had regained her memories was enough. She curled up against her lover's strong body and closed her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and clung to Cameron.

The terminator felt her lover's warm breath caress her neck. She closed her eyes but noticed how Sarah hadn't fallen back to sleep. Then suddenly there was a low whimper.

Sarah squeezed her eyes tighter, yet she couldn't resist the sinking sensation. She gasped one last time for air before she went under, and her emotions made her tremble. Her tears pooled beyond her eyelids then trickled across her face.

Cameron tilted her head down and pressed her face into her lover's silky hair. She now remembered everything from tonight and understood why her lover cried tonight. She didn't have sympathy for Derek or Kyle Reese, yet she gave all her sympathy to Sarah. Cameron tightly held Sarah closer and waited for Sarah.

But what Cameron didn't understand was that her human lover also cried for Cameron or what Sarah thought she'd lost. Sarah had believed her lover was replaced by a hardened terminator, who Sarah had worked so hard to open up. But Sarah found more than just relief at knowing Cameron had returned to her. That angry loneliness could now slowly trickle out of Sarah.

It was nearly an hour later when Sarah faded into a dark nightmare after she'd cried so hard. She still clung to Cameron's shoulder and hip even in her sleep. Her sleep was restless; she moved her legs and arms constantly as if she were still in a battle.

Cameron remained in bed with her lover and watched over her. She considered how tonight she'd protected Sarah, who mostly came out unscathed by the T-888 and Reese Brothers. But yet Cameron realized that Sarah was indeed damaged, internally. There was no medicine or healing technique that Cameron could use to fix the damage. Cameron hadn't factored in that Sarah would kill Kyle and that it would somehow damage Sarah. The terminator was never affected by her kills and didn't expect it to hurt Sarah. In her logical mind, Kyle Reese warranted death due to his affiliation with the Resistance and his dark history.

By eleven in the morning, Sarah pulled away from her nightmares and discovered her lover still with her. She blinked away the weariness in her eyes and focused on her protector. "Hey," she softly tried.

"Hi," Cameron gently replied in kind. She brushed Sarah's loose strands away from her face. "How do you feel?"

Sarah only considered her physical condition. "I think a bit better." She inhaled deeply and found that her cracked ribs barely pained her. She was grateful that they weren't seriously injured unlike what they could have been from the fight with Kyle Reese.

The terminator drew away some so she could see her lover's features better. "How is your side?"

"Better." Sarah could tell her lover was pleased.

"You may have only bruised your side then," Cameron concluded optimistically.

Sarah studied the terminator's forehead and cautiously touched where the injury had been but was now gone. All that remained was slightly red, irritated skin. Sarah was amazed. "You heal very quickly."

"Yes."

Sarah lowered her stare and met her lover's gaze. "But you still have the... the hole through your skull?"

"Yes, but your daughter can repair it," Cameron explained.

Sarah tucked her hand back under the covers. She had a perplex look and asked, "How did you gain back your memory?"

"My systems automatically backup all memory files, but they are compressed to conserve space."

"So, it took some time to decompress them then... load them?"

"Correct." Cameron slightly frowned and mentioned, "I would have processed the files faster if I hadn't lost my primary chip."

Sarah still held her confused expression. "You didn't mention this earlier."

Cameron let out a low sigh. "I was unsure whether it would work. This is the first time I've done a recovery despite your daughter has tested it in Research and Development."

Sarah thought about it and checked, "Do all terminators have backups?"

"All terminators have basic backups for their programming, but not for memory files. However, your daughter believed it was important I could retain all my memory files and developed a complex backup system."

Sarah took a deep breath and silently thanked her future daughter for this consideration. "It sounds like my daughter made a lot of special features for you."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "She and Omega went to great lengths and details for my design because I must protect her without flaw."

Sarah thought about it and bit her lower lip. "Then why would she risk losing you by sending you back to me?"

"Because she will not be if you do not live."

Sarah broke her eye contact at the terminator's defining words.

"You should eat," Cameron suggested. "You haven't eaten in almost twenty-four hours." She saw that her human didn't disagree and slowly made an attempt to get up from bed.

Sarah forwent a shower because she'd had one last night. She and Cameron quietly got dressed and ready for a meal outside the hotel. Sarah put on her jeans and straightened out her cranberry red polo shirt's collar. She then peered up at her lover, who finished brushing her brown hair.

Cameron set the brush down on the sink counter then combed her fingers through her hair and found it felt right. She focused on her human lover's reflection in the mirror. "Are you ready?" She'd cleaned up like Sarah and also inspected Sarah's wounds, which were healing perfectly.

"Yeah... come on." Sarah patted the terminator's nearby hip and slipped away. She went into the lounge where her leather jacket rested on a ladder back chair. She picked it up and observed the bullet holes in it, and she frowned at it. She toyed with the holes and gave a sigh. This was her favorite leather jacket, but she rather replaced it than be dead or seriously wounded. Sarah put on her jacket with a few shrugs.

Cameron emerged from the bedroom with her navy blue jacket on over top of her white tank top. But in her right hand, she had a Glock that she racked the first bullet. She slid the handgun into her jacket's right pocket after she turned on the safety.

Sarah heard the gun and caught a glimpse of it before it was tucked away. She then found Cameron at her side.

The terminator lifted her left hand and held out a familiar object to her lover.

Sarah hesitated but retrieved her Blackberry Curve from her protector. She noted that Cameron had already installed the battery because the smartphone was starting to boot up. "Thanks," she softly offered and put it in her front jean pocket. She knew it'd take it a few minutes to start up and collect all the text messages and emails.

Cameron tilted her head slightly when her lover just headed to the suite's front door. She took a few wide steps and came up behind Sarah, quickly.

Sarah had the door partially opened, but she was shocked when Cameron slammed it shut on her. She briefly glanced at the large hand that held it closed then turned to her lover. She read the terminator's concern for her, and Sarah couldn't offer any words. She merely stepped into her lover.

Cameron pulled her human lover into her body and slid her arms around Sarah. She held Sarah close and still considered what she could do to help Sarah. She was lost on what action or word would fix Sarah's damage. But Cameron lowered her head down to Sarah's and breathed her distinct, human scent.

Sarah remained quiet in her lover's arms. She didn't want to cry anymore or think about last night. After a minute, she straightened up but drew Cameron down closer for a soft kiss. Her fingertips brushed across Cameron's cheek and jaw line. Sarah became lost in the tender kiss that told her that Cameron cared for her.

Cameron slowly withdrew and quietly confessed, "I am worried about you." She searched her human's dull green eyes. "I do not know how to fix you."

Sarah sadly smiled at her lover and cupped Cameron's scarred cheek. She whispered, "I know... it'll fix, in time."

Cameron tilted her head and solemnly concluded, "I do not believe it can be fixed."

Sarah lost her smile and bowed her head at how the truth cut her. She briefly closed her eyes only to find Kyle waiting for her. But she opened her eyes when Cameron hooked her chin and raised her head again.

"But I believe it'll heal," Cameron argued.

"Maybe so," Sarah softly but wistfully agreed with her lover. She took Cameron's hand into hers and guided them out of the room. She and Cameron went to the truck and drove to the local IHOP. But on the ride to and from the restaurant, Sarah made some phone calls on her Blackberry because there were so many messages.

Once back at the hotel room, Sarah rid of her leather jacket because the suite was perfectly warm compared to the cool day. She went over to the sofa and flopped down in it. She found her lover seated next to her within a minute.

"Did you want to go to the bank today or tomorrow?" Sarah checked.

Cameron recalled their conversation back at five o'clock this morning along with her promise prior to her memory lapse. She seriously answered, "Tomorrow." She saw how her answer settled something with her lover.

Sarah nodded and picked up the television remote from the coffee table. She clicked the power button then decided on ridding of her boots. She unlaced them and soon was channel flipping for something half interesting.

Cameron had removed her jacket earlier and set it down with Sarah's back on the table. She rested her right arm on the sofa but watched what Sarah pulled up on the television.

"Oh geez," Sarah muttered when she came to an episode of Cops on TruTV. "Have you seen this yet?" At Cameron's negative response, she chuckled and mentioned, "You have to see one episode. Some of the stuff humans can do or say is so stupid." She turned up the volume.

Cameron watched the Cops episode, which featured a number of criminal stunts that humans attempted but failed. She raised a metallic eyebrow when a female human did a high-speed car race while in the nude.

Sarah snickered at hearing the police officer say that the woman was naked as a jaybird. "She has several screws loose." She shook her head.

The terminator wasn't aware that humans had screws in them, but decided not to ask because it seemed like a foolish question.

Sarah bit back a yawn then decided to get horizontal on the sofa. She pulled up her legs then stretched out until her head rested in her lover's lap. She became weary between a full stomach and the long night. She scooped up the remote after the Cops episode and handed it to her lover.

Cameron took the silent invite and clicked through the stations until she came upon the History channel. She enjoyed this channel because it gave her relevant data about humans for Omega.

Sarah grinned at this but closed her eyes so that she could drift off. She soon felt Cameron's warm hand soothingly rubbing across her stomach. Sarah was lulled to sleep for a good two hours and woke up around three thirty. After the nap, she needed to use the bathroom and disappeared for a bit.

Cameron shifted her focus away from the television when her lover returned from the bathroom. She moved her hand back when Sarah leaned against the arm rest. But she soon had her hand under Sarah's shirt and caressed her lover's smooth skin.

Sarah stretched out her legs then her arms next. She felt better after the mostly quiet nap. She looked over at her lover, who curiously studied her.

"Tomorrow," Cameron mentioned, "we'll need to go over some things."

Sarah combed her fingers through her hair and guessed, "Go over the weapons, truck, and such huh?"

"Yes."

Sarah nodded a few times. She looked away as she thought about her entire adventure then especially last night. She muttered, "I wonder what's happening at Cyberdyne. I'm sure they found..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes," Cameron confirmed to the unfinished statement. "There is a forensics team working at Cyberdyne now."

Sarah quickly looked back at Cameron. "How'd you find this out?"

"There is local news," the terminator started, "and I've hacked into the Los Angeles Police Department's systems."

Slowly Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Do you think they'll figure out I was there?"

"They will retrieve your fingerprints," Cameron agreed. "However, I've scanned all databases for your fingerprints but none exist." Her eyes were unfocused, but she finally looked up at her human. "Additionally, if they somehow determine you were there it is substantial due to the fact you're in there often."

Sarah let out a breath at her lover's precise checks. "I could still use an alibi."

"You have one," Cameron informed. She tilted her head at Sarah. "You took the subway from Cyberdyne at the start of the attacks and stayed at your apartment that night. Kelly was not at the apartment to confirm whether you were there or not. However, the police will check subway surveillance and see you riding the subway at that hour."

Sarah was slack jaw then gathered herself and checked, "How is there going to be video surveillance of me in the subway system?"

"I have overwritten the Metro's video surveillance with footage from when you were in the subway several nights ago." Cameron then recalled another piece of detail. "Also, I've overwritten entry and exit time for your Metro TAP card to reflect that you rode the subway last night."

"Jesus," Sarah muttered. She couldn't believe it but was also grateful. She considered one aspect that made her curious. "You had recordings of me on the subway from several nights ago? So, you've been monitoring my whereabouts long before you picked me up, right?"

"Yes." Cameron arched an eyebrow slightly. "I have been monitoring you for nearly a month. I did not engage you until I was aware of the Reese Brothers."

Sarah stared at her lover for a long moment. She now realized that Cameron would have kept secretly protecting her until either the Reese Brothers or the T-888 came after her. Until then, Cameron merely waited in the shadows and prepared for the day.

After a moment, Sarah gathered herself and sincerely replied, "Thank you, Cameron."

The terminator understood why her human thanked her so deeply. She felt as if she didn't deserve it, but Cameron didn't refuse it either. She instead got up and stood in front of the petite human. She studied her lover's beautiful features that Cameron believed were a perfect balance of strength and softness. Cameron leaned down and captured Sarah's lips for a long kiss.

Sarah breathed deeply after the kiss broke, but Cameron gave her no room to rest. She was taken for another heated kiss then Cameron started pushing her back some. She found Cameron's larger body over hers.

The terminator stretched out her right arm until it touched the sofa's back. Her other hand hooked to her lover's petite hip.

Sarah grasped her protector's bicep then she slipped her right hand behind Cameron's head. She urged the kiss deeper, and their tongues danced together. She inhaled sharply for air at the end but didn't relent. She started a third kiss, but she gasped when her lover picked her up from the sofa arm. She soon found herself seated on the sofa instead, and she tilted her head back after the kiss ended. She had smoldering green eyes. She quickly sat up and reached for Cameron's tank top.

The terminator helped her lover remove the tank top then rid of it off to the side. But Cameron had plans for her human lover and wouldn't allow Sarah to detour her. She enjoyed the small hands that ran across her muscular stomach, yet she leaned over Sarah and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss.

Sarah moaned deeply and submitted to her lover's demands. She enjoyed being under her lover's control, but she also found Cameron to be just as tender too. Sarah would never stop being amazed by how Cameron was contradicting elements of powerful machine and tender human. But what Sarah realized when Cameron later entered her was that no human would probably make her feel this way. What she shared with Cameron was unique and only between them.

**To be continued.**


	12. Fate

**Chapter 12 – Fate**

The cold, soft stone brushed against Sarah's back, but she moaned when her lover's lips found hers. She tangled her fingers through Cameron's hair and pulled Cameron into her body.

Cameron broke the heated kiss and bent down further to gain access to her lover's neck.

Sarah leaned her head against the bathroom's stone wall. Her eyes rolled back, and she moaned as Cameron's soft lips caressed her skin or gentle nips were delivered across her pulse point. She tried recalling her entire reason for bringing them into the bathroom for the jacuzzi. But Sarah realized their journey to the filling jacuzzi would have to be delayed, again. Cameron pressed harder against Sarah, who started clinging to her.

Long ago, she and Sarah had removed their clothes and had been making love for two hours now. Sarah had suggested they try out the jacuzzi before they went out to dinner. Cameron readily agreed and guided her lover into the gigantic bathroom. While Sarah played with the dimming lights, Cameron figured out the jacuzzi that was filling up properly. But soon enough, Cameron became distracted by Sarah's nearing presence that brought them to the neighboring wall.

Sarah had drawn her lover to her, away from the jacuzzi. She'd whispered in Cameron's ear that she wanted to show her something new. But Sarah realized her mission was failing if she didn't slow Cameron down. With that fuzzily in mind, Sarah cupped Cameron's cheek and brought full lips back up to hers.

Cameron had her left hand flat against the wall near Sarah's head. Her other hand though ran up and down Sarah's nearest thigh. She kept sliding closer to Sarah's inner thighs.

Sarah took a deep breath at the end of the kiss and quickly covered her lover's swollen lips when her lover wanted another kiss. She grinned and softly reminded, "I want to show you something we haven't done yet." She pulled away her hand once she saw that Cameron silently agreed to withdraw from her pursuit.

Cameron rested her right hand on her lover's trim waist. She briefly bowed her head and rubbed her cheek across Sarah's in a tender manner.

Sarah kissed her lover's opposite cheek but shifted forward until she had Cameron's shell ear between her lips. She paused and huskily advised, "Spread your legs."

Cameron couldn't deny her lover's request, which sent another shock through her systems and encouraged the throbbing between her legs.

Sarah trailed her fingertips across her lover's collarbone. She nipped her lover's earlobe then whispered, "Now just keep your knees locked." She nibbled on the edge of her lover's ear before she went lower to Cameron's neck. She gave a stronger bite at the base of Cameron's neck. Sarah enjoyed the pleasurable hiss from Cameron.

The terminator slid her hand to Sarah's lower back and suddenly forced Sarah's body against hers. She opened her smoky blue eyes and caught her lover's smirk.

Sarah could tell it was hard for her lover to stay somewhat passive, but Cameron did it for her. Sarah briefly kissed her lover's sweet lips and caressed her flush, round cheek. She then pushed her right palm against Cameron's stomach in hidden signal to move back.

Cameron understood the silent request and put a small amount of space between their molded skin. She watched and felt Sarah's touch glide down her hot skin and stopped at her lower abdomen.

Sarah studied her lover's swirling blue eyes. She was amazed by how their love making evoked so many emotions from the usual stoic terminator, but it excited Sarah too. She slowly began her quest and gradually bent her knees. When she was eye level with her lover's taut stomach, she placed several kisses across the smooth skin that hid perfectly engineered metal. Briefly, Sarah shut her eyes and touched her forehead against Cameron's firm stomach. She then moved her head until her moist lips met Cameron's abdomen then she tasted earthy skin. But her hands glided down to the outside of Cameron's thighs and held strong.

Cameron positioned both her palms flat against the wall, and she dropped her head forward. She had her eyes closed briefly while Sarah kissed over her stomach. But when Sarah paused, she opened her eyes and watched her human lover come fully onto her knees. Cameron's features became twisted from confusion until Sarah's warm breath brushed across her wet folds. She grounded her teeth at how the excitement fluttered in her stomach and made her ache for Sarah's touch.

Finally, Sarah leaned forward and brought her lips against Cameron in needed anticipation. Immediately, she heard her lover's echoing moan that told so much about the usually quiet terminator. Sarah was fully encouraged and used her right hand to now spread Cameron's folds wider. She snaked out her tongue along her lover's swollen clit.

Cameron clenched the stone wall and nearly crumbled some of it if she wasn't careful enough. She lifted her head and gritted her teeth because she worried her noises would be too loud. But Cameron lost her minimal control when Sarah's tongue flickered over her throbbing clit. She released her loud, repeated cries as her body heated higher. Cameron couldn't ever imagine finding this kind of pleasure from her body.

Sarah managed her left arm around her lover's hip until she had Cameron’s firm ass in her hand. She pulled a bit closer so that her lips molded perfectly. She withdrew her tongue but gently sucked on her lover's clit.

"Sarah," Cameron gasped in surprise. She dug her nails into the stone and gave several strong moans each time Sarah sucked a bit harder than normal. She dropped her head forward again, gazed down at her lover, and became further excited by watching Sarah.

After a few moments, Sarah returned to using her tongue and smoothly ran her tongue across her lover's clit. She was quickly finding out what truly drew out Cameron's pleasure. She briefly pulled back but surprised Cameron by directly blowing on her lover's heated clit.

Cameron gasped and her body involuntarily jumped at the sudden cool air brushed against her center. She hadn't expected it at all, and it caused further hot fire through her body that went right to her wet center. Then Sarah started toying with her clit with a few light flickers. Cameron knew her lover was teasing her, but Cameron needed more of Sarah's touch so she lowered her hand.

Sarah softly grinned when her lover gently cupped her cheek. Her lover then silently drew her back in with a tender pull. Sarah shut her eyes as a shock rippled down her stomach because of Cameron's blunt command. Sarah loved it and fulfilled her lover's needs by leaning in again.

Cameron repeatedly moaned while her lover heightened her pleasure far past any measure. She clawed the stone further and tilted her head back. Cameron no longer processed any data or made any calculations because all her focus was on her body and how Sarah made her feel alive. She could stay in this moment forever if it was possible, yet Cameron could only surrender to it. All the heat built up in her body reached a first peak, and she moaned deeply from an initial release.

Sarah already had coated fingers that became further coated by Cameron. She gave her own soft moan at knowing Cameron was starting the final build to her fall. But what surprised her was when Cameron carefully grabbed her and demanded for her to stand back up. Sarah easily slid her fingers through her lover's slick folds and stood back up.

Cameron had specific plans that'd come to her earlier in the evening. She would complete them now, with Sarah. She pushed her body against Sarah's until Sarah was locked between Cameron and the wall. Cameron then snaked her left arm around her lover's petite waist.

Sarah hadn't stopped her constant rubbing against her lover's clit. She then pleasantly discovered her lover's fingertips brushing against her throbbing clit too at the same pace. Sarah whimpered and dropped her forehead against her lover's chest.

Cameron moaned at her lover's smooth wetness. She brought her lips close to Sarah's ear and softly ordered, "Spread your legs wider for me." She was quickly given more room, and she now easily pressed her fingertips harder against her lover's clit.

Sarah mimicked her lover's exact motions. She and Cameron moaned at how it made them felt, together. Sarah grasped her lover's shoulder, but she realized her knees were becoming too weak. She worriedly pleaded, "Cameron, I can't stand... much longer."

The terminator hooked Sarah's waist better and murmured, "You don't have to."

Sarah whimpered at her lover's strength that held them both up. She was able to relax her stressed legs and fully focus on her lover's pleasure. She shifted her forehead to Cameron' collarbone because Cameron leaned down closer to her. She then found Cameron's cheek brushed against hers.

"Together," Cameron huskily whispered. She slowly glided her two fingers further back and dipped into Sarah's entrance. She savored her lover's low whimper. But Cameron sharply inhaled when her lover started entering her too.

Sarah was achingly slow as she went deeper into her lover. She started the opening pace as steady yet rather deep. She and Cameron shared several moans and clung tightly to each other. Her fingers became completely coated and made Sarah excited by her lover's pleasure.

Cameron matched her lover's achingly beautiful speed. She continued mounting higher and her need for release thickened because of Sarah's seduction. Despite Cameron's strength to hold up her and Sarah, she felt more human than any other moment in her life. When she and Sarah made love, she was no longer machine nor was Sarah a human, but it was merely their emotions. And all over Cameron she was filled by emotions that could not be pinpointed but merely felt. Each time Sarah drove into her, Cameron's emotions fueled her body's desperate fire and made her moan a bit louder.

Sarah held tight to her lover, who was also her protector that'd come through time to stop at nothing at keeping her safe. What little she'd experienced in the past during sex had never prepared her for these amazing hours with Cameron. Sarah could not seem to find an end to her hungry desire for Cameron. And as Cameron pushed in and out of her, she now understood why she was Cameron's human.

Cameron had increased their pace significantly and had to adjust Sarah's body weight in her arm. But she held true without putting any worry into her human lover. Cameron detected that Sarah was at the peak just like her, and they both wanted the same release together. She carefully slipped her thumb over her lover's aching clit and started rubbing.

Sarah gasped and gripped Cameron's shoulder harder. She followed her lover's lead and now worked her thumb over her lover's clit too. She softly whimpered in Cameron's ear and emotionally begged, "Please, Cameron."

But Cameron tried pressing her lover further and huskily murmured, "Just a... bit... longer." She knew as soon as she slipped her thumb under the hood of Sarah's clit then Sarah would orgasm.

Sarah was breathing hard, her chest tight from build up, and she hid her face into her lover's chest. She slid her arm around the back of her lover's neck and held onto her. She gave a sharp cry when her lover drove deeper into her than normal. But Sarah returned it quickly which made her lover echo the same cry.

Cameron still pushed in and out of Sarah's tightened entrance. She brushed her lips over Sarah's ear and softly ordered, "Together... now." She curled her fingers deeper then adjusted her thumb right on Sarah's swollen clit.

Sarah followed her lover's example and at the same time, she and Cameron forced the pace at the fastest. Together they climbed the last bit that made their hearts pound against their chests. Sarah gave repeated cries from the fire and her emotions. She then found her limit and desperately held onto her lover's stronger body just as she called out Cameron's name.

Cameron stilled her fingers inside of Sarah's locked center, but Sarah drove one last time into her and made Cameron cry out for her lover. But as they orgasmed together, Cameron kept their burning bodies close.

Sarah gasped for air after her heavy scream. She then whimpered and hid her face into her lover's damp neck. She tangled her left hand in Cameron's rich brown hair.

Cameron slowly came back down from her high, but she sensed her lover's emotional crash like the other night. She first carefully withdrew her fingers now that Sarah's grip had loosened enough. She let out a low groan when Sarah did the same. But Cameron gathered enough of her awareness and scooped up her human into her arms.

Sarah brought both arms around her protector's neck and tucked her head under Cameron's chin. She shut her eyes while a few tears trickled down her face.

Cameron turned so that she could rest her back against the cold wall. She kept her knees still locked because she wasn't a hundred percent sure she'd stay upright otherwise. She bowed her head down to Sarah's while her body calmed and her systems found equilibrium and control again.

After a few minutes, Sarah lifted her head and now played with her Saint Christopher necklace on Cameron's neck. She rubbed her thumb across the pendent then peered up at her protector.

Cameron offered a soft smile and was warmed when Sarah mirrored it back. She lowered for a tender kiss that reminded her why she'd do anything to protect her human.

Sarah pressed the pendent back into Cameron's sticky skin then coyly asked, "How about that jacuzzi?"

The terminator gradually inclined her right eyebrow. "I believe it's ready now."

Sarah chuckled and teasingly reminded, "It was ready awhile ago, but us on the other hand..."

Cameron slowly smirked, but she headed over to the jacuzzi and carried Sarah with her. She ascended the steps to the hot tub then carefully stepped into the steaming water.

Sarah soon found herself immersed in warm water that streamed all around her. She slipped out of her lover's arms and quickly dipped under the water to wet her hair.

Cameron didn't bother wetting her hair but found a simple seat that had few jets. She wasn't quite sure about the circulating water or the jets.

Sarah grinned at her protector's hesitation with the new experience, but she decided to let Cameron get use to it first. She went to a well jetted seat and let the strong pressured water ease her worn muscles. One jet especially soothed her middle back from the bullet bruises left behind. She tilted her head back and allowed a larger jet to massage her neck.

Cameron curiously watched her lover but then visually inspected the jacuzzi despite she knew how it worked and why humans invented it. She could only conclude due to her cybernetics that she couldn't enjoy the full potential meaning behind a hot tub. But she regarded her human, who seemed to enjoy it without fault.

Sarah raised her head and combed back a few damp strands behind her right ear. She studied her protector and a curious thought came to mind. "Have you ever swam or can you?"

"I cannot swim," Cameron answered.

Sarah considered this with a tilt of her head. "Because you don't know how?"

"I know the various human swimming techniques," Cameron replied, "However, I weigh too much to stay afloat."

Sarah hadn't expected this response and seriously thought about it. "So, if you somehow ended up falling into a river what then?"

"I then walk," Cameron replied.

Sarah opened and closed her mouth a couple of times then checked, "You walk under water until you can get to shore?"

"Yes."

Sarah was skeptic about this defect with terminators. "That doesn't sound so... efficient." She couldn't help her grin. But, she poked, "You don't rust out?"

Cameron detected the tease; she was growing accustom to Sarah's humor. She slowly narrowed her eyes then suddenly splashed water at her human.

Sarah gave a low whine of complaint and glared at her lover but evilly teased, "Immature machine." But when Cameron started moving towards her, she straightened up and held out her hands. "Wait, wait."

The terminator was halfway to her lover yet paused and indeed waited despite her blue eyes were full of mischief.

Sarah rapidly fired off excuses. "Whatever you're about to do you can't do because I'm injured, bruised, and... and exhausted." She mentally groaned because she knew she'd lost by how Cameron smirked in response.

Very slowly Cameron's blue eyes started glowing bright blue, and she whispered, "This won't hurt a bit, promise." She came for her lover.

Sarah suddenly squealed between Cameron's lit eyes and the promise. She attempted darting out of the hot tub, but it was rather hard since Cameron was already upon her. "N-n-no!" She'd only turned around and had her hands on the tub's edge before strong hands and arms targeted her. "Cameron!"

The terminator locked her left arm across Sarah's stomach, but with her right she lightly moved her fingers across Sarah's side.

Sarah broke out in a fit of laughter mixed with squeals. She thrashed a bit, which caused water to splash around or out of the jacuzzi. "Caaameron!" she hysterically screamed between her laughs. "Oh god... please." Sarah whimpered and gripped the arm across her stomach.

Cameron continued tickling her lover's uninjured side and kept her lover from getting free. "You are extremely obnoxious, Sarah Connor."

Sarah's laughs echoed in the bathroom, but she pleaded, "Please! My pancakes are... gonna... hop out any... second." She squealed another time then it suddenly stopped, and she inhaled deeply. She was relieved and slumped back into her lover's larger body.

Cameron had a faint grin at her accomplishment to get even, finally. However, she didn't release her human and instead moved back to her earlier spot. She brought Sarah with her and positioned them in a seat. She situated her lover between her legs.

Sarah let out a low groan and softly asked, "Where did you learn to tickle?" She pulled away a few wet strands from her face.

"I have many resources," Cameron merely revealed to her lover.

Sarah laughed and turned her head sidelong. She quirked a grin but leaned back into her lover's welcoming body. She soon found Cameron's right arm across her chest.

The terminator kept her left arm wrapped over Sarah's stomach. She then propped her left leg up on the seat's edge while her other leg hung off the edge into the deeper spot. She rested her back against the tub's jetted side.

Sarah lowered her head back on her lover's broad shoulder. She closed her eyes while a soft smile caressed her lips because she was thinking about how Cameron had gotten her with the tickling.

Cameron started rubbing her thumb across Sarah's side in a soothing rhythm.

"Hmmm," Sarah murmured at her lover's caress. But she started a new conversation that instantly came to mind at how they were snuggled together. "For a cybernetic organism, who's suppose to be rather robotic, you sure understand human intimacy and affection."

Cameron processed her human lover's statement then explained, "I have done extensive research on human physical contact."

"Apparently," Sarah muttered. She opened her eyes and teased, "Did you Wikipedia it or something?" She bit back her laugh because she could sense her lover was confused by her question. She now chuckled and clarified, "The Wikipedia is this free encyclopedia on the internet that you can like... research anything about." She then quickly added, "But it's not always a hundred percent accurate." She noticed how her lover was rather quiet and still so she raised her head up, curiously.

Cameron had hollow eyes, but she suddenly blinked and replied, "Very interesting."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows then dared, "Did you just get online and look at it?"

"Yes."

Sarah slightly shook her head, laughed, and lowered her face down to Cameron's shoulder again. "Machines," she muttered. She then recalled the last time she'd said that so she hastily detoured Cameron before she could react. "So, why did you research so much about physical contact?"

"Initially, it was apart of my education," Cameron explained.

"Education?" Sarah prompted.

"Yes, Omega and your daughter have been working on an educational structure for terminators." Cameron tilted her head some. "Your daughter is perfecting the structure while she tests it on me."

Sarah blinked a few times and tried grasping the concept of terminators being educated when they were already walking super-computers. "Why do you need to be educated? Can't they just upload the data to your systems?"

"There is a difference between book knowledge and experience knowledge," Cameron replied.

"Ah," Sarah murmured now that it made sense. "How were you educated about physical contact then?" She had a faint grin at a few ideas in her imagination.

"It started out simple with book knowledge such as data uploads and video files." Cameron could tell Sarah was interested by her education. "Later, your daughter had me continue my own research through observation. I was required to observe various physical contact methods via different relationship types."

Sarah straightened up and had a partial view of her lover's face. "So you had to say... observe physical interactions between a mother and child or between friends?"

"Correct," Cameron agreed. She noted her lover's thoughtful expression. "Afterwards, your daughter encouraged I begin executing physical contact with humans. I start out small and simple with such things as handshakes, touching on the shoulder or knee. Then I would continue to build upon the basic physical contact."

Sarah was highly intrigued by the education, but she became confused about one aspect. She turned partially and had a better view of her lover's face. "Well that doesn't totally make sense. If you're researching and learning about physical contact, can't that contradict the Alpha Directive?"

The terminator slightly bowed her head and considered this aspect. She carefully explained, "A terminator may execute physical contact that is not intimate."

"But," Sarah debated, "that's kind of relative. I mean, one human may see a touch as more intimate than another human... depending on how they personally define it."

Cameron was not aware of this factor and became curious.

Sarah still had perplexed look and checked, "Did you observe intimacy somehow? I mean did you watch two humans..." She suddenly flushed at where her question was headed. She cleared her throat and finished, "Did you do sex observation?" She had a smirk.

"I was not allowed," Cameron answered.

Sarah chuckled then gently patted her lover's taut stomach. "Well, you can tell my daughter later that you've added sex experience to your physical contact education."

Cameron had cool features and remarked, "I will." But her eyes sparkled with mischief again.

Sarah went bug-eyed at Cameron's response and realized her mistake. "I was just kidding." She gripped her lover's bicep. "Don't you dare tell her that we..." Her cheeks grew bright red.

The terminator regarded her flushed lover. "It is taboo in much of human culture to publicly discuss sexual intimacy."

"Yes," Sarah agreed. "And even more so between parent-child." She shifted back in her lover's arm. "As far as I'm concerned, my parents only had sex once and that's all I need to know."

Cameron curiously interpreted her human's statement. "That is highly unlikely however."

Sarah patted her lover's raised knee. "I rather be none-the-wiser." She clutched her lover's knee. She rested into her lover's warm body. She then shifted gears and remarked, "You've never said what my daughter's name is."

The terminator remained quiet for a beat as she considered how to handle the question. She finally replied, "You will know her name in 2014."

Sarah hadn't expected such a response and sat silently. She let out a low breath and softly repeated, "2014." She bowed her head. "That's less than six years away." She tempted further by asking, "Who do I marry?"

Cameron put her head to one side and studied her lover's curious profile. She then found jade eyes upon her.

Sarah could tell her lover really didn't want to answer so she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't put you on the spot so that you break the Timeline Directive more." She turned away and whispered, "I'm just too curious for my own good."

"I understand," Cameron murmured. She drew her lover in closer and promised, "Your daughter told me that you have a loving spouse, who helps carry you through the ups and downs at Cyberdyne and in the marriage." She tilted her head and mentioned, "She never mentioned his name."

Sarah thought this was odd, but she didn't contest it. She instead inquired, "It's me and my company that brings terminators into this world, right?" Sarah thought about how the future would be greatly altered by the terminators, who were both killers and protectors for the human race.

"Yes," Cameron gently confided. She considered how this information could impact the human, who was the mother of all destiny. She then implored, "You must not stray from this fate, Sarah." She saw how Sarah lowered her head. "If you disrupt the timeline with this knowledge then the effects could be worse than better."

"But I could stop this," Sarah argued.

"You do not know that." Cameron let out a low sigh and carefully explained, "It is your research and development that Omega obtains and uses to build better terminators than John's army." She could tell that Sarah still wasn't sure. "If it is not Cyberdyne who begins the terminator race then it may be another company that has poor ethics. You cannot risk the safety of millions by altering the timeline."

Sarah seriously thought about Cameron's speech, and she sighed deeply. "The effects could be devastating huh?"

"They cannot be calculated with so many variables," Cameron agreed.

Sarah slowly nodded and promised, "I won't change it." And Cameron's mention about poor ethics greatly stuck in her head. She then recalled something that'd been on her mind for awhile. She queried, "How'd you get that scar on your back shoulder?" She twisted around and studied her lover.

"I acquired it not long after I was brought online." Cameron had a distant expression but continued her story. "Two assassins were sent after your daughter, and they hoped to kill her before she brought me online. But your daughter pushed up my online date because my design was faster than expected. I was brought online three days in advanced, and the assassins assumed I would be a male terminator."

Sarah slotted her eyes a bit. "Did you catch them then?"

"I was aware there were assassins, but I couldn't pinpoint them with hard proof." Cameron had a displeased look. "However, I stayed at your daughter’s side on a twenty-four hour basis. They finally made an attempt for her one day before my original online date."

Sarah held her breath despite she already knew the outcome.

"One tried killing her with a plasma handgun, but I blocked the shot then stopped them before they could damage her." Cameron focused on her lover's face. "I wanted to kill them, but your daughter denied me. She said they must be tried before a jury so they were locked up." She revealed displeased features. "They escaped a day later and returned to the Resistance."

Sarah shook her head and stared down at the moving water. She peered up again. "Who were the assassins?"

"The Reese Brothers," Cameron replied. "Kyle Reese fired on your daughter."

Sarah released a heavy breath. Her mind raced to the struggle between her and Kyle Reese back in the factory. She could recall his words about her daughter's beauty. She shook her head once to rid of the memory and came back to the present.

"He said he didn't want to kill me," Sarah softly mentioned. "Kyle Reese, I mean."

Cameron thought about it then explained, "He and his brother were a part of the Resistance since Judgment Day." She slightly narrowed her eyes and her tone was dangerous. "Kyle Reese often talked as if he was forced to follow the Resistance and John, but he made choices."

Sarah bowed her head then after a beat, she leaned back into her lover again. She knew that her lover had no sympathy for either brother. She did find a fraction of peace at knowing they would never hunt her daughter down.

Cameron stayed quiet and held her lover close. She gently kissed Sarah's temple then whispered, "You did what you had to do." She felt Sarah hug her tighter. "He would have killed you no matter what you told him."

Sarah had her right arm behind Cameron's back, her side pressed into Cameron's body, and she held Cameron's bicep with her other hand. The side of her face rested on her lover's chest. She was lost in her memories from last night. "He didn't want to kill me though." She replayed her struggle with Kyle. "He had to do it... he couldn't stop himself."

"But he would have done it," Cameron sternly reminded.

Sarah nibbled on her lower lip then whispered, "His eyes were like the triple eights... just hollow and lifeless... until I shot him."

The terminator frowned at her human's constant talk about Kyle Reese. She raised her right leg up and bowed her head closer to Sarah's. She insisted, "You should not dwell on last night."

Sarah sadly smiled at her lover's worry. She briefly squeezed Cameron's bicep and explained, "You should get use to it... that's a human trait to dwell on things."

"It is not a very healthy thing to do," Cameron concluded.

Sarah shrugged and remarked, "But very human." She then lifted her head and met her lover's gaze. "You've never dwelled on anything?" She could tell by Cameron's downturn lips that Cameron had, at least once.

"I never have... until last night," the terminator sadly admitted. "I've processed repeatedly my mistake for not killing Kyle Reese when I had a chance." She broke the eye contact. "You cannot endure the kill like me. I was built to kill."

Sarah quickly freed her left hand and lifted Cameron's chin. She found cobalt blue eyes on her again. "You were built to protect." She didn't like the idea of Cameron believing she was a built killer.

Cameron hesitated but confessed, "And I failed to protect you from Kyle Reese... from the weight of his death. I failed to understand how killing can impact a human so greatly." She still had a frown. "Now I understand why your daughter refuses to carry a weapon." And it also made sense to her why days ago Sarah had said that having a gun made Sarah an automatic target and that carrying it also meant it had to be fired, eventually.

Sarah cupped her lover's cheek. "Last night didn't go completely as planned, but... I think both of us walking away alive is better than what could have happened." She hesitated yet admitted, "I rather carry his death on my shoulders than be killed and have you carry that weight."

Cameron processed Sarah's words and silently agreed that she'd be forever altered if Sarah had been killed last night. She didn't want to consider what would happen then. She pushed aside the thought and leaned forward.

Sarah met her lover halfway for the tender kiss. After the warm kiss, she whispered, "You ready to get out? I've had enough."

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "I may indeed rust." She softly grinned at Sarah's low chuckle. But she picked up Sarah and started to stand from the water. She wasn't surprised when strong legs wrapped around her waist then Sarah kissed her again. The terminator leaned forward and seated her lover on the ledge.

Sarah already felt the heat build up in her body. She started nibbling on her lover's exposed neck.

Cameron softly moaned but murmured, "I wish to perform oral sex on you." She felt Sarah smile against her neck. Then Cameron arched an eyebrow when Sarah revealed ruby cheeks, again.

Sarah cleared her throat and mentioned, "I've gotta work on your pillow talk." She sensed the heat calming from her cheeks because of Cameron's blunt statement. Such an event happened a few other times between her and Cameron during love making.

"What else do you call cunnil-" Cameron was cut off by Sarah's hand over her mouth. But once her mouth was free, she further rattled, "I believe slang is eating someone out, muff diving, or tipping the-" She was stopped a second time by Sarah's hand.

"Cameron," Sarah seriously warned, "you're killing the mood, quickly." She lowered her hand once she was sure Cameron wouldn't say anything else vulgar. "Let's just leave it at verbs like making love or pleasing."

Cameron seemed to consider this then stated, "Inaccurate but... sufficient."

Sarah shook her head with an amused expression. "Come on, perfectionist." She freed from her lover and stood up from the hot tub. She went over to the nearby wall that had two fresh towels ready for them. She opened up one and brought it to her lover. She then grabbed hers, but they both were dried rather fast.

Cameron soon guided her lover back to the bedroom with the towels in hand for later use. She lifted her human onto the king size bed and crawled after her. She had Sarah on her back but propped up on her elbows.

Sarah was breathing heavily but was taken into a passionate kiss. She came out of it with a dazed, heated expression and reached for her lover.

Cameron moved over top of her lover and lowered her face closer to Sarah's. She quietly confessed, "I cannot resist you." She pressed her palm into Sarah's stomach and traced over to Sarah's side.

Sarah whimpered at her lover's words.

"Is this similar to an addiction?" Cameron inquired; her eyes inquisitive.

Sarah grinned and gave a small chuckle. She brushed her cheek across Cameron's and replied, "I'm not sure, but we both have it." She withdrew some and showed her smile.

Cameron returned the smile, which broke away her usual stoic features. She recaptured her lover's silky lips for another heavy kiss. She moaned as her tongue danced with Sarah's, and she fleetingly realized their kisses kept improving with more experience. But Cameron lost focus on her systems and started becoming seduced by her skin's desires again.

Sarah pulled back only to find that the center of Cameron's eyes were illuminated brightly. Her breath hitched but not out of fear, just merely surprise. She made a quick mental note to ask about this later because right now she wanted to be with her lover.

Cameron slid her hand under her lover and mentioned, "I want you to sit over me."

Sarah flushed yet again at what the terminator may have in mind. She wouldn't deny Cameron though and murmured, "Show me what you want." She drew Cameron down for another kiss before her lover showed her exactly what the new position would be this time. And Sarah was not disappointed by Cameron's imagination.

It wasn't until nearly seven-thirty that the couple made it out of the hotel room and went to dinner. Sarah decided on something different by taking Cameron to the Outback Steakhouse. This gave Cameron a brief glimpse into Australian culture, which greatly intrigued her and started a conversation between her and Sarah about humans' different cultures throughout the world. Cameron tried grasping how humans, one species, could diffuse into so many cultures. She also further expressed to Sarah how humans could physically be so different despite Cameron understood human biology and adaptation. Through the discussions, Sarah smiled and enjoyed conversing with her lover, who was developing better conversationalist skills.

After dinner, Sarah strolled out of the busy restaurant with her lover and went to the truck. Without thinking about it, Sarah drew Cameron's hand into hers, and they walked closer than normal. She noticed how the parking lot was fairly busy, but it was normal for the restaurant.

"I prefer the shrimp with coconut on it," the terminator mentioned after a quiet minute.

Sarah blinked as she came out of her thoughts. She chuckled and peered up at her lover. "It's better than the shrimp cocktail huh?" She smiled at her lover's nod. "That was the first time you've had lamb."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "It was good."

Sarah nodded a few times. "It's a fairly popular dish in Australia and New Zealand."

The terminator thought about it and all the human cultures. She mentioned, "If I lived in this time period, I would travel to study and learn human cultures. It is rather fascinating."

Sarah revealed a grin at her lover's curiosity over humans. She believed if Cameron could overload herself with data about humans then she would do it. But gradually her grin slipped because indeed Cameron had a good point since Judgment Day would wipe out many cultures, traditions, and history.

Eventually, the couple returned to the hotel room at the Hyatt Summerfield Suites. Sarah became comfortable on the sofa with Cameron at her side. She halted her lover from turning on the television and instead wanted to talk about tomorrow. Sarah mentally braced herself for the talk.

"What is it we need to go over?" Sarah carefully started. She masked her face from her upset emotions. "I rather go over it tonight than tomorrow... it'll be easier... for me."

Cameron set the television remote back on the coffee table then faced her lover better. "There are some things you must know and do after I leave."

Sarah bowed her head and murmured, "Alright."

"All the weapons need to be returned to the shipping container." Cameron was turned sideways on the sofa, and she drew her left leg up onto the cushion. "As far as the clothes go, I suggest you destroy them." She briefly glanced over at the dinner table where her book bag rested. "You can either keep or sell the Dell laptop." she turned back to her lover.

"And the truck?" Sarah prompted.

"You should return it to the container with the motorcycle," Cameron replied. She then added, "You should also keep one or two Glocks with you for safety reasons."

Sarah grew tense at her lover's suggestion. "Do you think there will be another attempt from the Resistance?"

"It is plausible," Cameron agreed. "They may not make another attempt after they know they've failed this time." She didn't want to alarm her human, but she also wanted Sarah to be prepared for the future. "John may wait years until your daughter is born to make another attempt."

Sarah brushed her wavy hair back behind her ear. "Damn." She tried not over thinking what she could do to be prepared in the future. But Sarah realized, without doubt, that she would now always be prepared for the sudden arrival of future enemies.

Cameron thought about other loose ends and offered, "I have five thousand dollars left in cash, which you will take."

"What should I do with all the money?" Sarah queried.

"Save it." Cameron tilted her head. "I would deposit some of it in an account but keep a portion in cash for emergencies." She watched Sarah's nods. "Also, the truck and motorcycle..."

Sarah lifted her gaze to Cameron and carefully listened to the next, unexpected revelation.

"Their titles are in your name," Cameron informed. "I've altered your driver's license in the DMV's system to reflect that you can operate a motorcycle."

Sarah huffed but faintly grinned at her lover's hacking skills. She could imagine that a super-computer, like Cameron, found the current computer systems rather flawed and archaic. "What about the shipping container? I mean won't it be moved or somebody will find the truck, bike, and guns in there?"

The terminator shook her head and explained, "Cyberdyne owns the shipping container. You do not have to worry."

Sarah couldn't believe how much work Cameron went through to setup and close the mission. She repeated what Cameron told her and double checked, "So, I own the F-350 and that motorcycle?"

"Yes." Cameron studied her lover's face then recalled another detail. "You do not need to be concerned about the truck or motorcycle. I've scanned all relevant databases and there are no criminal records associated with the truck, motorcycle, or tags."

Sarah let out a deep breath. "Alright." She decided it would be best to just lock up the truck with the motorcycle.

Cameron stood up and went to the book bag. She brought it over and pulled out a plastic sleeve that held important documents about Cameron. "These must be destroyed properly." She poured out the items in the space between her and Sarah.

Sarah picked up a passport that had Cameron's photo and the alias Cameron O'Connor. Further search of the papers revealed that Cameron was an officer with the Los Angeles Police Department but transferred from Nevada. Sarah shook her head once and asked, "How long were you posing as a cop?"

"Since I first arrived here," the terminator answered.

Sarah slid everything back into the blue sleeve and snapped the button down. "What else?" She set the blue envelope down on the coffee table.

Cameron reached into her right jean pocket and pulled out the truck keys. She held up a black key. "This will open the padlock on the shipping container." She switched to a smaller key. "This opens the tonneau cover on the truck." She now handed the keys to the new owner. "I left the motorcycle keys in the ignition."

Sarah made a mental note to make sure she grabbed them when she returned the truck. She stared down at the keys but put them on top of the blue envelope. She looked at Cameron, who was fishing around in the book bag again.

The terminator straightened up with a small pouch, unzipped the top, and pulled out a rubber banded wad of hundred dollar bills. "There is exactly five thousand twenty-two dollars total." She put the money back in the pouch and tucked it away in the bag again. Once she straightened up, she sensed her lover's diffused mood because tomorrow wasn't that far away.

Sarah brushed her hair back in a nervous habit. "What year did you come from?" Her voice trembled ever so slightly.

"2045," Cameron softly told, "The day I left it was July 4... 2045. It was the fifth anniversary of Judgment Day."

Sarah closed her eyes and whispered, "My birthday... I would be fifty-seven."

"Yes."

Sarah slowly met her lover's blue stare. "I died on Judgment Day?" After Cameron's brief nod, she nervously tempted fate and asked, "How?"

Cameron stared at her lover for a long moment, but when she spoke her tone came out monotone because she tried hiding her emotions. "Your death is unknown." She saw how her words offered no solace to her human. "Your daughter knows how and where, but she does not speak about it. She only says that you will live on." She slightly frowned as she recalled her designer's riddle. "She once stated to me that you will be reborn from Judgment Day's ashes ... like a phoenix."

Sarah could tell her lover was very confused by her daughter's words. She too felt the same way but decided it had to do with her memory living on to inspire the United Races.

Cameron shook away her processes and mentioned, "I have since done much research on the phoenix, but I cannot conclude what your daughter meant."

Sarah wasn't sure herself. She took a deep breath and decided not to think anymore about the future that seemed so bleak to her now. Prior to meeting Cameron, she looked forward to her college graduation that was only months away this coming spring. But now, it paled compared to what her future seemed to hold.

Cameron let go of the conversation and instead reached for her lover, who willingly snuggled with her. She and Sarah stretched out on the couch for much of the night and savored each other's presence before sunrise would come tomorrow. A few hours later, Cameron picked up her lover and carried her to the bedroom for the night.

Sarah woke up and started getting ready for bed. She allowed her lover to check over her wounds and noticed how Cameron carefully inspected her shoulder stitches.

"These will need to be removed," the terminator informed. "However, it is best to let them stay in for at least ten more days." She slightly frowned as she considered this dilemma.

Sarah wearily glanced at her healing shoulder, but she still gripped the bed's edge with both hands. "I'm sure I can do it."

Cameron stood in front of Sarah and looked at her. "No, it is too risky." She relinquished her touch from Sarah. "They could be infected if not properly removed."

"So I'll just go to the hospital and get it done." Sarah shrugged too.

"No." Cameron folded her muscular arms, which were exposed due to her only wearing a tank top. "The doctor will know the wound was created by a bullet."

"And bullet wounds have to be reported to the police," Sarah muttered in despair. "Damn." She thought out other options then suddenly brightened. "I know somebody who can remove them, safely." At the tilt of Cameron's head, she told the terminator about her friend. "I have this friend, who's in med school at UCLA. He could take care of it."

Cameron slowly narrowed her eyes because she wasn't so sure.

Sarah quickly figured out the terminator's concern. "He won't say anything. If he asks, and I'll tell him I can't explain it... he won't press me. He'll just let it be." She sensed that she was winning Cameron's approval. "He's really great like that."

Finally, the terminator nodded and didn't argue it anymore. She instead ordered, "Get ready." She went to the bathroom with slightly tense shoulders. Soon enough, she and Sarah were getting into bed and quietly snuggled up to each other.

Sarah preferred to be on her stomach so she half rested on top of Cameron and half off. She placed her head on her lover's broad shoulder and tucked her hands deeper under her lover's warm body.

Cameron adjusted the bed sheets over her lover. She then wrapped her arms around Sarah and held her close.

Sarah closed her eyes and murmured, "Don't let me sleep too long."

"You need your rest," Cameron argued.

Sarah squeezed her lover and explained, "I can catch up on sleep later." She was quiet for a beat but softly added, "But I can't see you again." She shifted her right hand up and clutched the Saint Christopher charm.

The terminator leaned her cheek against her lover's temple. She wasn't sure what to say that would comfort her human so she stayed silent. She could tell that it didn't take too long for Sarah to doze off. Cameron closed her eyes, but her systems worked hard on checking over various databases like the DMV, FBI, and LA police. She scanned the local news too and stayed aware on the latest about the Cyberdyne Systems murders. She was pleased that the police seemed to have no leads and merely believed it was a break-in that went wrong.

Around four o'clock in the morning, Cameron rolled her lover over onto her back then started softly kissing Sarah's lips. She felt Sarah's fingers thread through her brown tresses then jade eyes opened up. Cameron said nothing that wasn't already spoken between them. She continued her pursuit to please her beautiful human.

Sarah soon understood what it meant to become entangled in the bed sheets. She was thinly coated in moisture, her skin burned, and her features were heavy with desire. Her body was charged by shocks from wherever Cameron touched her. Together, she and Cameron filled the bedroom with moans and soft pleads. By the end, Sarah collapsed into her lover's strong body and her emotions forced her to weep, bitter sweetly.

Cameron could only hold her human until the sobs died away. But even still, there was nothing that Cameron knew that would fix the damage in Sarah Connor. She knew that she could not protect Sarah from whatever ailed her on the inside. She no longer heard Sarah's whimpers but yet the steady trail of tears continued down Cameron's neck, over the Saint Christopher pendent, and caressed the skin over Cameron's organic heart that humanly fluttered.

Sarah eventually slipped into a light sleep while in her lover's arms. She tightly held onto Cameron through her sleep.

The terminator remained still, her back pressed into the wood headboard, and she watched her lover's soft features. She memorized the curves, dips, and concealed freckles that made Sarah's face uniquely her. But when the sun rose, Cameron refused to move and drew out the last hour before they needed to get up and leave.

But the inevitable made the time continue forward to eight thirty-five in the morning. Solemnly, the terminator woke her human and took them to the shower where they couldn't wash away their weariness under the heated water. Sarah barely spoke, yet she constantly touched her lover in the most affectionate manner. She even slowly dried off her lover's tall, muscular body, and Cameron returned the tender gesture.

After getting ready, Cameron asked her lover if she wanted breakfast before they left for the bank. Sarah could only shake her head and continued gathering up their belongings. Cameron suspected their silence would hold out until they made it to the bank. Like Sarah, she hefted several bags and checked over the suite for anything left behind.

Sarah was satisfied they had their bags and stepped out of the suite with Cameron in tow. They first put away their bags in the truck then Sarah volunteered to check out at the front desk. She came out of the hotel lobby into the overcast day that left her chilled to her bones despite her leather jacket. She slipped her hands into her jeans' pockets and made her way back to the red pickup truck where her lover waited for her.

Cameron buckled up in the passenger seat. She looked at her human, who just climbed into the truck.

Sarah adjusted the seat so it was closer to the steering wheel. She then buckled up too and started the diesel engine. She put the truck into drive and headed out the entrance. She listened to her lover's monotone directions to get to the Security Trust of Los Angeles.

"It is five hundred feet on the right," Cameron informed. She zoomed in on the bank that had a packed parking lot. "Drive by it and park a few blocks away from it."

Sarah did as was instructed but stole a quick glance at the circular bank. She hit the pedal harder, and the truck whistled down the street a ways. She found an open parking spot behind a minivan so she pulled up behind it and put the truck in park. She left the engine running though.

Cameron leaned forward and retrieved her Glock. She dropped out the magazine and checked that it was fully loaded. She slammed it back into the handle then racked the first bullet. She left the safety on then looked over at her lover.

Sarah had listened to her lover's motions, yet she mindlessly stared straight out the front window.

Cameron unbuckled her seatbelt and placed the Glock on the dash. She then came down to her human, who broke from her daze. "You must not come near the bank."

Sarah just nodded her understanding; her hands still gripped the wheel. But she finally turned her head to Cameron. "What's it like to travel through time?"

Cameron tilted her head at the unexpected question. "It is... fast."

Sarah sadly smiled at her lover's simple reply. She lost her smile though and dropped her hands from the wheel. She wasn't sure what to say, but all she knew was that her life would never go back to how it was before Cameron.

Cameron knew it was dangerous the longer she stayed with Sarah. She forced her systems and cybernetics to go through the motions. She reached behind her neck and unhooked the Saint Christopher necklace. "I cannot take this with me."

Sarah felt her heart drop at seeing her necklace being returned to her. "No, you have to..."

Cameron took Sarah's hand into hers then deposited the necklace into Sarah's cupped hand. "I cannot... it will not travel through time."

Sarah stared down at the necklace and felt the chain spill between her fingers but the charm didn't fall through. She lifted her upset features to Cameron.

The terminator closed her lover's hand over the religious pendent. "Nor could I wear it back in the future... your daughter would undoubtedly know what it means."

Sarah searched her lover's stoic features and Sarah's words shook when she spoke aloud. "You can't tell them that we were..."

Cameron understood the unfinished statement and just shook her head once. She didn't dare tell Sarah how she worried about what Sarah's daughter would do if she found out about their intimate relationship. Nor did Cameron want to lose a chance to return on another mission into the past.

Sarah lowered her clutched hand into lap but studied her lover.

Cameron was uneasy and unsure; however, she carefully took back the necklace then raised it to her lover's neck.

Sarah bent forward some as her lover's arms encircled her briefly. She then felt the necklace's weight return to her after so many days. She closed her eyes and tried not freeing her tears. She wouldn't ask Cameron to stay, she wouldn't beg or plead because she couldn't be so selfish as to alter destiny for her own desires.

Cameron hooked her human's chin and lifted until she could lean in for a tender kiss.

Sarah returned the emotional kiss. But her tears broke through and salted their lips between the kiss. After the soft kiss, she and Cameron touched foreheads for a long moment that left them both unsure about why. Neither could understand why they were given such feelings together but they were not allowed to be fated. They only understood that the future depended on them separating and continuing as if they were never lovers.

Cameron slowly lifted her head from Sarah. She murmured, "I must go." She straightened up and seriously regarded her lover. "After I go, you must drive away and do not come back... do not look back."

Sarah just nodded and nervously toyed with her hair as tears still dropped from her face. When Cameron scooted away, she turned back to the front window and lifelessly stared out the window.

The terminator collected her gun and tucked it in the front of her waistband. She pulled her black top over it then removed her navy canvas jacket. She put the jacket in the backseat then stole a last look at her distraught lover. She turned to the passenger door, pulled up on the black handle, and swung the door open.

Sarah harshly grabbed the steering wheel and closed her eyes. She heard Cameron's movements to get out of the running truck. But at the last minute, she called, "Cameron?" She sharply opened her eyes, unhooked her seatbelt, and moved down to the passenger door.

Cameron stood on the sidewalk in the partially opened door, but she spun around just as Sarah came to her. Like Sarah, she feverishly went in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

Sarah held onto the back of Cameron's neck. She was slightly hunched forward so she was close enough to Cameron. She pulled back and revealed her stricken features and red eyes.

Cameron stepped up onto the running board, shoved the door open wider, and pulled her lover into her arms. She tightly clung to the upset human, who silently cried.

Sarah gathered her strength that Cameron saw in her. She withdrew some and managed a weak smile. She gently confided, "You're right." At Cameron's raised eyebrow, she continued her confession. "I am your human." She shook her head and pressed her palm into her lover's cheek. "I don't care what the future says... there will be nobody else that's unique in my heart."

Cameron understood how her human felt. She mirrored back the sad smile and traced her lover's jaw line with her thumb. "For a few days, you made me human. I was alive." She clenched her jaw and admitted, "But I am terminator... again."

Sarah brushed her thumb across her lover's full lips. "I'm sorry."

Cameron shook her head and her hard eyes showed tenderness. "No." She gently repeated, "No. Thank you, Sarah Connor." She gave her lover another kiss that felt too short despite it lasted for countless heartbeats. But Cameron pulled back with uneasiness for the first time.

Sarah started leaning back and promised, "I'll always be in you." She placed a last kiss to Cameron's lips then whispered, "Go."

Cameron saw that Sarah was trying to contain herself, and she indeed needed to go if they were to separate now. Cameron stood motionless for a few heartbeats and took in the beautiful and strong features of Sarah Jeanette Connor II. But she back stepped and her boots met the concrete sidewalk. She gathered her own terminator strength and shut the truck door, which sounded so much louder in hear ears than normal. Cameron turned in the bank's direction and purposefully marched down the sidewalk to take her trip forward to 2045. Each step she took made her face grow colder and her footfall was heavier too; her hands fisted at her side.

Sarah Connor briefly watched her lover's form disappeared in the side mirror. Once Cameron was gone, she gave out a low cry and slammed her fist harshly into the dashboard. She welcomed the pain to her hand from the blow, and she angrily glanced at the side mirror, which didn't show Cameron anymore. Sarah recalled her lover's request for her to go and not return so she forced herself back to the driver's side.

Sarah jerked the truck into drive then spun the wheel to the left then hit the pedal. She pulled out into traffic without a care and cut off a car that honked at her. She ignored it and traveled the narrow streets of Los Angeles that she knew so well. She turned on the radio in hopes it'd distract her despite her angry feelings.

Sarah seemed to absently drive, but it was twenty minutes later that she found her way to the city's port. Sarah remembered the exact shipping container that still housed the motorcycle. She slammed the brake beside the shipping container and parked the running truck. She shut off the engine but left the keys in the ignition.

And today happened to be a usual day in Los Angeles because the temperature had dropped to freezing temperatures and the overcast weather allowed for white flakes to drift down from the clouds. The snowflakes floated through the air, glided on the breezes, and finally came to rest on the chilled ground. Several flakes landed on the lone, red truck in Los Angeles's port, but they quickly melted into tiny pools of water.

But Sarah didn't notice the snow, didn't move, and her gaze was fixed on the dashboard. After a minute, the radio's newest song filtered through Sarah's daze and made Sarah blink once. She focused on the lite station's song, which was Toni Braxton's famous Un-Break My Heart. Sarah was hit by the song's melancholy beat, and the lyrics cut into her heart.

Sarah Connor painfully leaned forward and slumped into the steering wheel; her arms hung on the top. She leaned her forehead against the center column, and Sarah's angry rage made her break down into tears. She gasped for air as her chest heaved and ached so badly. She dug her nails into the wheel and suddenly let out a wrenching scream with her head back. But it did nothing to fix the damage inside of her.

Nobody saw that Sarah Connor would be pained by Cameron Philips returning to 2045. The future never told anybody that Sarah Connor and Cameron Philips were destined to become lovers. And the future didn't whisper back a promise of happiness for the lovers. Instead, Sarah Connor would fulfill her fate as the mother of all destiny while Cameron Philips carried out her duties as the Omega terminator in the future. However, there was a single secret that only Sarah Jeanette Connor II would know and carry inside of her.

The human had fatefully given her heart to the machine.

**To be continued.**


	13. I Do

**Epilogue – I Do**

Sarah Jeanette Connor II couldn't control her heart's wild beat, but she didn't want to anyway. The defining music played and filled her. She continued the slow but fateful walk down the aisle with her father regally hooked to her arm. She had a smile brighter than she could last recall as all eyes followed her and her father down the church's aisle.

John Connor squeezed his daughter's arm as he brought her up the steps to the young man that waited for his daughter. He turned to Sarah and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. He blinked against the sting behind his eyes but straightened up and smiled at his daughter, who was absolutely stunning in her pure white dress.

"I love you," John whispered then broke away from his child. He descended the steps and joined his wife's side on the bench.

Sarah lifted her rich jade eyes to her finance, who was more handsome than she could recall in the years she known him. She gave him a tender smile, which he returned and winked at her. Sarah breathed deeply then fully faced the priest after she adjusted the bouquet in her hands.

The priest softly cleared his throat and now began the religious ceremony that was most known and rather old in human history. With his powerful voice, he preached the words he had memorized from the bible in his hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join this Man and this Woman in Holy Matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." The priest paused and studied the beloved crowd of the groom and bride. He then boomed out, "Therefore if any man can shew any just cause why these may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak or else hereafter forever hold his peace." He waited a beat.

From the corner of his eye, the groom glanced over the crowd, but he silently sighed when none spoke. He smiled back at his fiancée, who was just as nervous.

Sarah felt his tension so she mimicked his wink back then turned to him now that it was their cue from the priest. She gathered his hands into hers.

The priest continued with the old, traditional speech from the Christian religion that the bride had specifically chosen. His voice broadcasted throughout the church and filled all the witnesses' ears. He then went silent and focused on the couple before him.

The groom first repeated the vows to his fiancée in his best voice. "I, Charles Dixon, take you, Sarah Jeanette Connor II, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." He had flushed cheeks and his stomach fluttered, but he held his smile.

Sarah had bitten her lower lip at hearing Charley's vows. She now gathered her strength and repeated her vows next. "I, Sarah Jeanette Connor II, take you, Charles Dixon, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." She and Charley both took a deep breath after completing their vows.

The priest had warm features, and he now commanded, "The rings, please."

Sarah now made sure to give her bride's maid her bouquet.

The ring barrier approached the priest and held out the matching band rings. Once the priest took them, he returned to his position in the groom's party.

The priest placed the rings in the center of his open bible and continued the ceremony. "Let us pray. God, bless these rings to be a sign of the vows this Man and this Woman have bound themselves to each other. To Jesus Christ our Lord." He then approached the couple and first handed the bride's ring to the groom.

Charley Dixon took the elegant band ring and raised Sarah's left hand up. He placed the ring at Sarah's fingertip.

Sarah glanced down at the wedding band that poised on her ring finger. She met Charley's tender features and listened to his next words.

"Sarah, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. And with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you." Charley then carefully slid the shining ring down his new wife's finger.

Sarah looked from Charley to the ring, which now fitted to her ring finger. She revealed her glistening eyes to Charley but turned and carefully retrieved Charley's wedding band from the bible. She gingerly took his left hand and raised it in hers. She positioned the ring at the tip of his ring finger.

"Charley, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. And with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you." Sarah Connor gently pushed the ring onto her new husband's finger. She smiled up at him.

The priest stood proud, twisted around, and set his open bible down on the altar table but took a cloth. "May I have your hands?"

Sarah and Charley lifted their left hands, which were linked together by the priest then lightly bounded them by the cloth. The couple held each other's eyes as they listened to the priest.

"Now that Charley and Sarah have given themselves by vows, with joining of hands, and giving of rings and receiving of rings. I pronounce they are husband and wife... in the name of the Father and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Those God has joined together let no one put asunder."

"Amen," the husband and wife responded in kind.

The priest unwrapped the new spouses' bound hands and set the cloth aside. He continued his prayers and blessing that everybody joined in during the ceremony. Once everybody stood, he called out, "May the peace be with you."

"And also with you," the crowd returned.

The priest focused back on the couple and softly commanded, "You may kiss the bride."

Charley Dixon turned to his wife, who edged closer to him. He leaned in for a short but meaningful kiss that left them both grinning. After they separated, the beautiful organ music quietly grew and announced the ending of the ceremony. Sarah retrieved her flowers from her bride's maid, Kelly, and then took her husband's arm. Together, the newly married couple descended the altar’s steps and walked down the aisle to the waiting, open doors.

Sarah glanced at her parents; her mother was crying but also happy while her father proudly watched her pass by.

Charley leaned closer to his wife and murmured, "I love you, babe."

Sarah squeezed his arm tightly. "I love you too." She followed him down the aisle and took in all the familiar faces that'd come to see them wed. Just as she passed the wood doors, her sterling silver Saint Christopher necklace, which rested on her chest, brightly reflected the overhead sunlight into the cobalt blue sky.

**The End.**


End file.
